


Master of Puppets

by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Harem of a Necromancer [16]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Character Death, Cum on food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master of Death, Orgy, Sex, Vampire Politics, manipulated emotions, vampire shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 118,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: An old friend is in town and is unimpressed, and who knew Purebloods could be spontaneous? Harry and his men have faced many trials and enemies, and they defeated them all quite handily, but this time it’s going to take more than brute force and magical power to fight these new enemies. Themselves. The Harlequin is in town, and they know just where to strike.Book: The Harlequin
Relationships: Asher (Anita Blake)/Draco Malfoy, Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Jason Schuyler, Micah Callahan/Edward (Anita Blake)/Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Nicky (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Requiem (Anita Blake)/Luna Lovegood, Seth (Anita Blake)/Nathaniel Graison/Remus (Anita Blake), Wicked (Anita Blake)/Truth (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter
Series: Harem of a Necromancer [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249
Comments: 566
Kudos: 735





	1. Chapter 1

Snow. 

Once upon a time Harry hated snow, and he also hated the freezing wind that often accompanied snow, but for some time now Harry had come to enjoy what the winter season would bring him. So many opportunities. 

First was the warmth of a large six floor 1700s Georgian style manor with old gray stone accompanied by the smell of fresh baked sweets. Some gingerbread, some peppermint, and then came the constant Christmas music that had been on repeat in the den. 

It was that time of year again where jumpers and fur coats could be worn. It was that time of the year that when he was cold all he had to do now was slide into the arms of his lovers and the chill would vanish like food on a lycanthrope’s plate. 

But, Harry had to say the best part? It was the constant laughter and thundering footsteps above him. No silence anywhere in such a full house, even with the sound dampeners, and every room in the manor had been iced with lights and decorated with full green fir trees. Twines of gold and silver garland twinkled, and the glittering way too expensive bulbs shined in their decadent places on the limbs of the trees. Jean-Claude had brought in five boxes of brand new Christmas ornaments. Some of them were made out of crystals and other precious gems that would seem excessive to anyone else except for the ever indulgent Jean-Claude. 

“Snow is in the tree again!” Teddy’s child voice trailed through the manor to let everyone know that the two misfit kneazle kittens were up to no good again, and then the sound of Peter followed up in the hall. 

“Looks like Cocoa’s joined him.” 

“Where’s Cone?” 

Harry left them to it, someone would figure it out. Someone would probably find Cone when they least expected it. Cone had an insatiable love of jumping from high places onto unsuspecting shoulders. It was only problematic when his leopards walked around naked, which they did. A lot. 

A loud thump way up high beyond six floors had Harry raising his eyes to the ceiling. It was on the roof. It seemed like Christmas was being done in a very excited manner this year. More so than the previous years, and the thumping got louder. 

Harry sat down the freshly made gingerbread wolves, leopards, and rats so that they could cool before being iced. He quickly scanned them, noting all three hundred, and wondered how many would be left if he left the room, went outside, and then came back in again? Someone was going to sneak in. It’s why he made so many. 

He left the kitchen and snorted when he saw one of the kitten Kneazles hanging at the very top of the fir tree. It was Snow, he was white, fluffy, and had speckles of black across his head, ears, face, and down his coat. Cocoa had joined Snow, wrapping herself around the tree. Her brown and cream scales glimmering against the warmth of the lights. Shockingly, Snow and Cocoa had hit it off somehow, Cone still hissed at the snake. But Snow was an opportunist. 

Also, they no longer had mice in the house. 

Yeah, and here Harry had worried about Cocoa, until he discovered from Teddy that Snow had shared part of the plump mouse with Cocoa and the two had become quite the companions. Cone on the other hand hadn’t shared at all, so now they had an empty aquarium, and two less pets. 

_ Oops. _

Nine year old Teddy had part of his head and body in the fat bushy fir tree calling out Cone’s name. Peter had hunkered down to look underneath the mahogany stand near the doors where the phone, bills, and other important bits were housed. His cute backside in the air as he searched for the other. 

Harry smiled as he reached for the lovely ankle length thin furred black coat that had black and soft silvery white fur puffs along the collar, ends, edges, and sleeves. It came with ivory white buttons, and smelled so familiar, all the fur was real, and it was the warmest thing in the world as he wrapped it around him as he watched Teddy and Peter call out Cone’s name. 

Harry raised his eyes to wooden beams of the ceiling and spied the glimmering eyes peering down upon them. Hide-n-Seek was the kneazles favorite pastime, and she was good at it. 

He crossed over, his boots clicking on the shining glass tile, and he stopped in front of Peter. “Where is she?” He wondered. 

Harry leaned down and pinched him on the bum causing Peter to squeak and almost knock his head. “Eek!” Peter pulled out with red cheeks. “Harry!” Harry pointed up toward the ceiling, and Peter raised his eyes and huffed when he saw the tufted tail. “How did she get up there?” 

“Did you find her!?” Teddy pulled his head out of the tree, a few pine needles sticking to his shoulder length red and green striped hair. His eyes were also very green. He’d gotten very coordinated this year taking his metamorph abilities to an extreme. 

“Up there. How are you going to get up there?” Harry wondered when there was another loud thump that slightly shook the house causing two crystal vases of red and blue roses to tip over, and only Harry’s magic kept it from smashing into the ground, and Cone went screeching as she lost her balance. Now that Teddy was nine years old, Harry didn’t worry so much about heights. Teddy could float now, and he could levitate himself anytime he wanted to. 

“I gotcha, Cone!” Teddy shouted trying to catch it, but it was Harry who reached out and snatched the furball before it could land too hard on it’s paws. “You caught her!” 

“Yep.” He drew the cat into his fur coat and she snuggled against him with a purr. He stroked her before handing her off to Peter who had quite a fascination with the kneazles. Everyone did. “Going to go see who's about to come through the roof. You should go guard my gingerbread.” 

Both kids lit up and went running and Snow, not liking being ignored, dived bombed off onto the floor and followed them. Cocoa was a bit slower, hissing about troublesome furballs. Harry was betting there’d be less than 300 oh-well. 

He stepped out into the mid-afternoon gray skies, the snow was tumbling down softly and the entire property was slowly turning white with only a few specks of dying green. A yip cut through the snow, and Harry wondered how many more animals would people be gifting them? It was a beautiful silvery fox kit with a bushy tail. She was playing in the snow and Caleb, Gregory, Stephen, and Nathaniel were chasing after it like a bunch of kids. It was cute. Yang was having the time of her life. She had been a gift from the Master of the City in San Francisco. It always paid to make friends, and Teddy was over the moon by the furry little critters. Peter tried to act cool about it, but then he had been hunting down Cone, worried for the Kneazle getting lost. As if it would. 

There were a few very tall ladders up against the sides of the manor, and one had to go out and really stretch to see just what was going on. The house was being layered in lights, and someone or rather several someone’s were currently on the roof. 

It seemed like most everyone was in the Christmas spirit this holiday. Harry seized one ladder and began the tall climb. He could hear grumbling the closer he got, and finally once he was high enough to peak over the edge he saw Rafael, Micah, Edward, and Bobby Lee stringing lights all across the roof in perfect parallel lines. 

It was kind of slippery, and Micah was the one who was doing most of the sliding as he was the most light weight. Everyone was in wintery gear with gloves. 

“Did you double check the electrical?” asked Edward to Rafael. 

“I did, strong as ever.” 

“Why are we doing this again?” 

“Teddy asked why we don’t have lights outside,” Edward grunted. 

“No one can see it, we’re out in the middle of nowhere,” Bobby Lee pointed out. 

“He can,” Rafael said with a grin. “Especially when they come home from school.” 

Micah let out a put-upon sigh. “I just wish someone would break the fucking stereo.” 

“Now that’s not like you, Alpha,” Edward drawled, and Harry saw a spark that said Micah’s annoyance was entertaining. 

“I hate Christmas music… and if I hear that loud mouth Mariah Carey song one more fucking time…” 

“Hey, she’s one fine lady!” Bobby Lee teased. 

“Ulgh…” Micah’s face was disgusted. 

“I would have expected Edward to hate Christmas music, not you,” said Rafael. 

“No breaking the stereo, Alpha, and I don’t really care,” said Edward. “Are you coming up, Little Raven or just watching us?” 

“Just watching.” Harry was leaning forward, his palm on his chin as if he were comfortable just watching them. “I wondered who was trying to come in through the roof. Peter and Teddy are guarding my gingerbread.” 

Bobby Lee laughed. “Will there be enough left?” 

“Should be, I made 300…” 

“Lots of sugar.” 

Harry shuddered at the memory of after Halloween. Every were in the house including Teddy and Peter had been supped up on the sugar. Jean-Claude had been hilariously livid, and warned his dancers that gaining inches from the excess of sugar was a no-no. It had been boot-camp for a month. Harry slipped further onto the roof, and carefully stepped over the light strands and trails. 

“You can’t do this with magic?” asked Bobby Lee. 

“It’s connected to the electrical circuit, let’s not,” said Harry. “It had taken a year for the electricians and Draco to work it so both magic and electricity played together, the solution was runes and iron.” At the time he had no idea why iron had been a better insulator than reinforced rubber and copper. It had been one hell of an expensive job. Harry could see why they wouldn’t bother in magic schools. It’d cost somewhere near a million, maybe a bit over that. Now he knew. 

Harry found a part of the roof that he could sit his bum on and watch them work. Micah was still grumbling about the Christmas music. “You can tell Teddy to turn it off.” 

Micah frowned. “But then Teddy would be sad.” 

“He can turn it off, you know,” said Harry. “He’s old enough to understand when something is annoying it’s annoying.” 

“It’s not hurting me. Just - fucking annoying. Just promise me after Christmas, no more?” 

“You need to tell him, Alpha,” said Edward. 

“Why not you?” 

“I don’t care that much about it. I’m good at tuning it out.” 

“How?” Micah pouted. “It’s so loud and grating, and it’s repetitive! All the Christmas music has the same lines, same tone. Everything. It’s like they do their best to see who can be more annoying year after year.” 

“Winter Wonderland is the only one I don’t like,” said Harry. “It seems this year there’s a lot of Silver Bells variants this time.”

“Least it isn’t Silent Night. So depressing, who wants to listen to that on Christmas?” Bobby Lee shook his head. 

“Teddy asked for reindeer on the roof this year,” said Rafael. 

“Reindeer?” Harry asked, confused. 

“You know, Santa and his reindeer,” Bobby Lee explained. 

Harry just looked at him a bit blank and confused. “You mean Father Christmas? Why would he be on the roof?” 

Everyone but Edward looked at him oddly. “You don’t know the Santa story?” 

“Nope. I don’t get it.” 

And Bobby Lee proceeded to tell him a story about Santa, elves, reindeer, and yes he’d heard the story, but he didn’t know it was a worldwide thing where parents told their kids it was real. The Dursleys didn’t do imagination, and so no breath of Santa was ever talked about in the house. He supposed to them it would be way too close to magic. 

“Oh, interesting. I think Edward would shoot him if he came down our chimney.” 

“He wouldn’t make it onto the roof,” Edward assured. 

“But what a waste,” Bobby Lee laughed. “I mean, all that venison going bad?” 

“That’s what freezers are for.” 

Everyone laughed, and Harry shook his head. Yeah, it was far away from his past. Far away from doghouses and nightmares. Christmas had changed, and so had the winter holidays. 

“Well, I’m going down to relieve my little guards of their duties.” His bum was starting to get a bit too icy sitting on the roof, and the wind was getting stronger. Harry waved his hand toward all the men, and they were layered in warming charms. 

“You should apparate down,” said Edward. 

“Yep!” Harry stood. “Come in soon, I’m about to start dinner, and then need to check with Mary who my appointments are tonight.” He disappeared with a silent pop. 

Yang jumped him the moment he appeared in the yard, and he huffed as he was pushed back into the snow and then licked furiously in the face. “Ulgh, Yang!” He seized the fluffy kit as the leopards around him laughed. 

Gregory and Stephen helped him to his feet as Caleb lifted the excited fox. Harry suspected that they were going to be a very bad influence on the creature. Yen was likely expecting her to be elegant and snooty and very classy. Nope. Not in this house, everything coming and going had a habit of getting loved to death. 

Nathaniel dusted him off from behind, his lilac eyes glittering with laughter. “Sorry Nimir-Ra, we tried to stop her.” 

“It’s okay, but I need to get inside. I’m freezing. Don’t be out too long either. No need for you to freeze too.” 

“We’re fine!” Caleb grinned. “Besides, Jean-Claude can’t get mad, we are exercising technically.” 

He gently patted all of them before heading back into the house and sighing at the flood of warmth that flowed over him. He shrugged off his coat and hung it when the phone rang. He checked the ID and frowned slightly. It was one of the official law enforcement offices. It wasn’t RPIT, but one that handed out warrants. 

“Hello?” 

“Good afternoon, this is Agent Donavon from the Preternatural Federal Warrant Office. Is this Federal Marshall Harry Potter-Black speaking?” 

“Yes sir it is,” said Harry. “How may I help you?” 

“We wanted to let you know that the warrants of executions are being served and will be delivered to you this evening at seven o’ clock.” 

_ Shit. _ Harry thought. He was still waiting on Malcolm’s return call, but the prideful son of a bitch at the Church of Eternal Life had decided that Harry was too ‘evil’ and far gone to deal with. He had wanted to deal with what happened in-house, and though Malcolm’s vampires weren’t his responsibility technically that didn’t stop him from trying to see things in another way. It seemed two of his vampires had gotten themselves into trouble, and it had happened in such a way that he couldn’t shut it down with his magic and find out the truth. It’d been a fast rolling motion, thanks in part to the Lieutenant of RPIT. Yeah, things weren’t going great on that front. 

“Okay, I will be at work tonight at Animator’s Inc. You can drop the warrants off there,” said Harry carefully. “What is the time-frame of these warrants?” 

“Time-frame?” 

“Yes, executions need to be carried out in a careful manner after all,” said Harry diplomatically. “You can’t go into this like a normal serving of a warrant of arrest, these things take care and finesse.” 

“Fourteen days before expiration.” 

Harry gave the officer Animator’s address, and soon hung up with a sigh. Stupid Malcolm. It was bad enough that he wouldn’t blood oath them, but he wouldn’t even bother taking Harry’s calls. As if Harry would ever call him for something unless it was dire. Oh well, what could he do besides serve the warrant? He hated to do that without all the facts, and the reasons why and what-not, but Malcolm was tying his hands on this one. He’d have to do it. 

Peter and Teddy were snacking on the gingerbread men, and both blushed when they were caught at it. Harry ruffled their hair, even the teen. “Go get washed up for dinner.” 

“I’m getting full from these,” said Peter munching on a wolf. Harry shot him a look and Peter ducked his head. “Fine, I’ll go clean up.” He made a heavy sigh as if it was the hardest thing to do before slinking off. 

“Good.” Teddy giggled. “You too, Teddy Bear.” 

Teddy grinned and chased after Peter, the kneazles and cobra following along. Sheesh, one would never think that the cobra was technically a thirty-foot length beast of terror, and that was what Harry meant by being bad influences. 

Ah well. 

Caleb, Nathaniel, Gregory, and Stephen all came back in, Yang at their heels. Each one of them shivering and pulling off what little clothes they had as they were wet. It didn’t matter that they were stripping down in the entrance hall to them, tossing clothes into a basket nearby. Good thing they disappeared automatically to the laundry room. 

“Someone is mopping my front floor,” Harry said peeking out of the kitchen at them, not caring that they were now in just booty shorts and g-strings. They looked like something out of many women and gay men’s wet dreams. All of them beautiful with lean perfect muscles, lovely faces, and everything on them glowing. Nathaniel’s long auburn hair was braided and trailed down near his ankles. Some of it was wet from being in the snow. Stephen and Gregory looked like blond cherubs with their pale baby fine curls and startling blue eyes. Caleb was no slouch either, he was the tallest of the four, deep tan and lickable skin. He had piercings in his nipples, naval, and two in each eyebrow. He had curly brown hair piled on top of his head. Yang was calmly sitting at their feet, happy as could be from having played and got her energy out, but her paws were filthy and so was her tail. She kept shaking her wet fur. 

Nathaniel grinned. “I’ll do it.” 

“No, you did it yesterday. Caleb’s turn.” 

“Ah man! Gregory can you do it?” Caleb pleaded. 

“Nope. I’m on fox duty, Gardien won’t be happy if Yang gets her muddy paws on the furniture.” 

_ Neither would their Nimir-Ra _ , Harry thought dryly, but they were a lot more terrified of Edward than of him. He would just punish with a tickling charm, Edward liked to shoot things, though everyone did give Gregory a lot of teasing for being Edward’s favorite. He didn’t often shoot at Gregory. 

Harry disappeared back into the kitchen, and it wasn’t long before the magic in the room naturally blacked the windows in the entire manor. The artificial light of lamps and chandeliers intensified their glow to make up for the lack of light, and he knew the boys downstairs were preparing to awaken for the night. 

Damian had not been the most pleased about Wicked Truth moving into his basement, but they had insisted on being near Harry, and Jean-Claude had been all for it. It meant more protection for Harry, and his pomme de sangs were on hand at all times of the night. Edward had actually been the most agreeable to them moving in downstairs. Harry thought he liked their practical all truth attitudes. Both of them had been honorable warriors, and had been the only vampires in the world to slay their own sourdre de sang because he’d gone mad. It meant that there was something a bit broken in Wicked Truth that set most people on edge. Harry’s basement was humongous, and he’d taken out the gym and moved it so that he could give everyone a suitable amount of space. Edward had charged them with guarding the armory that was also downstairs. 

Seth was Damian’s personal pomme. He was Harry’s vampire servant, which was a rare and strange phenomenon, but what wasn’t where he was concerned these days?

He finished the pork-chops and was letting them rest on several large platters when Nathaniel wandered in wearing only a leopard print g-string and a pair of socks. “Can I help?” 

He was always helping. He didn’t live with Harry, but he was often there at the manor to help or do something. He was there enough that Peter often went red when Nathaniel walked into the room. Yeah, he was that beautiful. Peter had a small crush on Nathaniel. It was obvious from the way he always gave Nathaniel his undivided attention. 

“Salad?” 

Nathaniel beamed, and reached for the ziplock bags of fresh vegetables. 

Zane wandered in completely naked, he grinned, stole a gingerbread leopard, rubbed himself right up against Harry and Nathaniel’s back before he headed downstairs. It was his day to feed Wicked Truth. 

Feeding so many people in one household meant that he had to make marinades and preparations the night before. He had to make a set schedule for the week so that he had everything prepared beforehand. 

A lot of people thought he was working too hard, being too indulgent. Marcus, his Ulfric, thought it wasn’t his job to feed everyone, and that they should learn to fend for themselves. Harry did not agree. Harry and Marcus had not been agreeing on much of anything lately, and barely did they see each other these days. 

Marcus would either ignore him outright or he would show up to fuck him, but he never did stay very long. It would take about twenty minutes before he was gone again, and leaving Harry feeling as if he had done something wrong. It honestly hurt Harry a lot, but he wasn’t about to show it. He wouldn’t let his core men see him unhappy because they’d unintentionally make it worse thinking they had to fix it. Brilliant they all were, but sometimes their overprotective natures could get in the way of the root of an issue, and oftentimes make it worse. He’d just wait Marcus out as he did everything else. Patience was the key. 

All the men on the roof soon came in, stripping out of their winter clothes leaving Caleb with more to clean up, making him pout. That was until Draco returned home from work and used his magic for him leading Caleb to hug Draco. It was a good thing that Draco was used to naked men because Caleb had somehow slipped on the floor and gotten his booty shorts wet, and what did he do? Chuck them off! 

Nakedness. Common occurrence in the household full of shifters, magic, and vampires. 

Hermione was out with Louie, they were shopping for apartments. She had agreed to move in with him, and so they were now going through the logistics of it. Louie’s apartment was efficient and small, so it wouldn’t do for two people. She was the least comfortable with all the naked men in the house. Surprisingly, Peter had become a-okay with it. Not caring at all, and Harry was sure he’d seen Peter staring at Nathaniel when he thought no one was looking. At least the sixteen year old no longer turned red when the men were naked.

Yeah, it was hard not to stare at some of them, but Harry was used to them. Lovely as they were, but they were his babies. It’s why his ardeur was often fine, and with Wicked Truth, and two of his three core men in the house Harry was able to keep it well under control. 

Supper was the one time of the day everyone often showed up for, and they had to take it to the dining room with so many people. Harry’s kitchen held a good twenty, but sometimes the pets liked to wander in and then stare up at them before someone snuck food beneath the table. He was looking at Micah, Teddy, and Peter on this one. Harry didn’t want them in the kitchen when he was cooking. Snow and Cone proved why two weeks ago, devious little buggers, and what kneazle likes potatoes? Harry’s potato bin had been emptied! Harry blamed Luna for this. Of course with all the love in his heart, but he blamed her. She was currently settling her affairs and visiting Lorcan, her uncle in New Orleans. 

It was the middle of supper, and Micah was now trying to talk Teddy into no more Christmas music. He was going for gentle, and not confessing that he hated it, and so Teddy didn’t see anything wrong with it. Every time Micah got ready to admit that the music sucked, Teddy would give him big round eyes, and he’d cop out. 

“Coward,” one of the leopards muttered under his breath and Micah would glare at them.

It was a knock at the door that made everyone blink. 

“Someone else invited?” Micah asked. 

“No one who would knock,” said Harry scooting his chair out, and the only reason Edward didn’t follow right away with a guard or two was because no one could just come up and knock at the door. It had to be someone who’d been on the property or Harry’s magic recognized. 

“Asher would. Is it dark enough?” asked Draco unable to tell because the windows were darker. 

“Damian and them are awake, but it's not quite dark enough.” Harry shrugged and headed into the hall that was when Gregory followed him out. “Did Edward send you?” 

“Nope. Just curious.” 

“You’re naked.” 

“Yep.” 

“Uh huh, Edward put you up to it, didn’t he?” 

Gregory only smiled as Harry reached the door and opened it, and his mouth dropped when he saw the two standing behind the door. 

_ Shit.  _

It was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday to Pandora_Luna!! Thanks for being a long time reader. Sorry our posting schedule didn't align with posting this for you on your birthday - that would have been perfect. :) 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

It was the longest heart-beat, Narcissa’s blue eyes went very wide, and Lucius’ blank mask shattered. Harry quickly looked over his shoulder. “Gregory, clothes.” 

“Yes, Nimir-Ra!” Gregory beamed at them and then he turned and ran, and was Harry being deceived or was Lady Malfoy watching him? Well, who wouldn’t? His ass was one of his best features. 

“Narcissa, Lucius! Come in, please, it’s freezing out there.” Harry beamed as though nothing happened, though if he could close the door and pretend it didn’t happen he would. 

Both didn’t seem too sure if they should, but Narcissa ever the opportunist stepped in first with a smile. “We apologize for the impromptu visit.” 

“Not at all, I told you the invitation was always open,” said Harry, stepping back to let them in. Thank Merlin his floors were clean and shiny. “Lucius.” 

“Pot- Harry,” said Lucius. 

“Sorry, the boys’ clothes were soaked after being outside, and being weres they often forget that clothes are sometimes needed.” 

“I don’t mind,” said Narcissa with a teasing smile. Lucius glared at her for this. “Oh, your home is lovely Harry!” 

“Everyone’s home,” Harry told her as he shut the door back to block out the wind. 

“I can tell this was once a Black property. My it’s beautiful, much nicer than Grimmauld ever was,” she said undoing her scarf. 

Harry took their winter gear, and banished them to the closet. “Draco’s in the dining room.” Oh man, he had to hurry if he was going to catch the man’s face! It was going to be worth it. Gregory had gone for the stairs to get dressed as he had been told. He led the way through the hall, and as he entered he waved his wand discreetly making everyone who was naked suddenly clothed before the two could spot the mini-nudist colony he had going. 

Before Caleb or anyone could squawk about it, Draco’s face morphed in shock and a bit of horror when Narcissa and Lucius stepped in behind him. 

“Mother! Father!” He stood so fast that he shook the table. His shoulders and back straightened, and the panic on his face became very neutral. But oh, the look had been worth it. Sealed forever in Harry’s memory. 

“Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy these are - well everyone,” Harry chuckled. 

“Aunt Cissa! Uncle Lucius, hello!” Teddy slid off his seat and rushed around with a cheery smile, and thank Merlin for him. He could make any tense situation dissolve as Narcissa swooped around him with a hug. 

“Hello there, Teddy, how are you doing darling?” she asked with a true smile. 

“I’m great!” 

Lucius gave him the barest smile. “Son.” Draco approached a bit calmer. 

“Father. Mother.” 

“If you’d like to join us?” Harry made it a question, not entirely sure how to go about this since it was an informal visit. 

“No, no we have already eaten. We know this is informal of us. It’s not something we often do, showing up unannounced,” said Narcissa taking the lead. Really, she should have been head of household. She had a take charge attitude that wasn’t charted by overly rigid ideals like Lucius could be. “We were invited to MACUSA’s winter ball, and since it’s being held in New Orleans we thought we’d stop by since we were next door.” 

“We don’t normally accept out of country invitations unless it’s in Europe, but my wife insisted on going somewhere new. And I admit, that even for me the monotony of being in one place can get a bit much. I was also asked to present this to you.” Lucius turned with a white parchment letter that had MACUSA’s big red stamp on the back of it. “For your service in San Francisco. I apologize, I had no idea…” 

“You have nothing to apologize for Lucius,” said Harry. “It wasn’t on you to hold their hands and play their keeper. You’re all done with that.” He’d look at it later, he had a feeling it was just one big fat check. The fact of the matter was they were able to keep the Death Eaters, while not a secret, but on the downlow so as not to incite panic and fear. Yes, they caused a lot of trouble, but America’s citizen witches and wizards did not know they had been Death Eaters. Harry thought they should be thanking Yen. 

Lucius inclined his head. “I thank you.” 

“Well we can at least pull out some wine,” said Harry, and asked Nathaniel, who was now dressed in one of Harry’s outfits as he hadn’t cared what he’d chosen, to grab some. Just a simple swish and flick to get them all in something that didn’t show too much skin, regardless of who the clothes belonged to. 

“Which one?” asked Nathaniel. 

“Single-Malt Scotch and honeysuckle white wine.” It was their favorite. 

“I won’t say no to that,” said Narcissa with a smile. Harry directed two chairs to pop into place on either end of the table and people shifted so that when Draco sat again his parents were on either side of him. Nathaniel soon came back with Gregory and they set down the prefered drinks before reclaiming their seats.

“Buddy, come finish your meal.” Edward called to Teddy, who happily skipped back to his seat beside Peter. 

“Well, I guess some introductions are in order.” Harry cleared his throat. “You know Micah, Edward, Teddy, and of course Draco.” Draco for his part was trying not to panic. Harry could just feel his worry behind the perfect Pureblood mask. 

“Lovely to see you again.” Narcissa smiled as she sipped her wine. 

“Next to Teddy is Peter, Edward’s adopted son. He’s working through high school now.” Harry introduced the youngest in the room. “We also have Nathaniel, Noah, Caleb, and Gregory from the local leopard pard. Next to Gregory is his twin Stephen, who is a part of the local wolf pack. Also Rafael who is the Rom of the Rodere and his enforcer Bobby Lee.”

“Evening.” His boys all greeted, curiously. 

“Hello there, nice to meet ya.” Bobby Lee said, his thick accent shining through. 

“Yes,” said Rafael with a nod of respect. “It is a pleasure to meet you both.” 

“Don’t forget below.” Micah prompted. 

“Oh right. We’ll be joined soon by Zane from the leopards and Seth, the only jaguar in the city. They are currently feeding Damian, Wicked, and Truth; three vampires that live here.” Harry took a sip of his drink. “Everyone, this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco’s parents and Teddy’s grandaunt and uncle.” 

“I thought Teddy and Draco were cousins?” Caleb asked confused. 

“Technically they are second cousins.” Lucius stated, eyeing the table. “Potter… I mean, Harry, is related as well on the Black’s side but it gets more convoluted trying to calculate it.”

“Dorea Potter ‘nee Black was Harry’s great aunt and Draco’s great-great aunt.” Narcissa smiled, “Ancient families are known to intermingle in Britain.” 

“So, Teddy is Harry’s cousin as well?” Nathaniel asked, looking like he was trying to make the leaps on the family tree.

“According to genealogy, yes they would be. But remember, Baby filed the paperwork to have Teddy formally blood adopted and the three of us listed as guardians if anything ever happened to him.” Micah stated calmly. 

“That was an interesting period. He left with one scent and came back with another.” Rafael smiled at the boy in question who preened at the attention. 

“Oh!” Narcissa startled, looking down. “Hello there.”

“Ah, yes, the other members of our household. Teddy Bear, introduce your pets.”

“Ok!” Teddy beamed. “Master Lorcan of New Orleans and Luna gifted us with two kneazles, Snow and Cone. Master Yen of San Francisco gifted Parrain with Yang, a silver fox. And Parrain tamed Cocoa three years ago. She can change sizes.”

“Luna? Ms Lovegood is here?” Narcissa asked breathlessly, fingers dangling down to pet the fox that settled next to her. 

“She came with Lorcan d’Eath earlier this year to drop off the kneazles and decided to stick around.” Draco stated as he finished his plate. 

“She’s doing well then?” Lucius asked neutrally. 

“Very well.” Harry smiled.

“Lorcan d’Eath was here? Who is Master Yen?” Narcissa asked.

“Both are Masters of the City here in the US.” Harry started to answer before Micah interrupted with a grin. 

“They’re great friends of Harry’s, quite taken with him.”

“Very close friends indeed.” Edward drawled, his hand disappeared from sight only for Harry to feel it caress the tattoo on the back of his neck. 

“You know Narcissa, Lucius, if you’re staying in the city there’s no reason for you to get a hotel. We have more than enough room,” Harry offered, and Draco looked at him slightly panicked when his parents' attention wasn't on him. But, it was the right thing to offer wasn’t it? It seemed he surprised them. “I assure you, you’d be more comfortable here.” 

Narcissa beamed. “I think I would like that. Lucius?” 

Lucius nodded. “It sounds good to me, is that okay with you son?” He looked directly at Draco who had changed expression. 

“Of course, Father.” 

“I must say the food smells delicious. Did you hire a cook? I don’t see any house-elves anywhere,” said Narcissa, and Harry had noticed when he glanced under the table that she was rubbing her ankle against Snow. She seemed taken with them. 

Everyone laughed. “Nope. It’s our Nimir-Ra... Harry. He does all the cooking,” said Gregory with a smile. Not at all perturbed that they had seen him naked. 

“Parrain is the best cook! Uncle Nathaniel is good too,” Teddy beamed. 

“Thank you, Teddy.” 

“You did all of this?” asked Narcissa in shock. 

“Yep! Someone else cleans it though,” said Harry smiling. 

“I already cleaned the front hall,” Caleb pointed out. 

“I will!” Stephen and Nathaniel chirped. 

“Do you all live here?” Lucius asked. 

“Not permanently. Seth, Gregory, and Stephen live here full time. Nathaniel, Caleb, and the others come and go, but they are always here for dinner.” 

“Someone is always home, so it's great!” said Teddy. 

“Hermione also currently lives here, but she is in the process of finding her own place.” Harry thought to mention, it wasn’t as if the house was guys only. Gina, Violet, Cherry, Claudia, and Viv came by often enough, and Christine still popped in every now and then. None of them could stay away from Teddy too awful long. But he supposed it was mostly men. Made things easier, more comfortable. 

“Sure make things easier,” said Micah with a smirk. 

Harry’s face went blank and he stared at Micah daring him to go further than what he’d just said. Micah’s leopard eyes twinkled. There was no need to horrify the Malfoys so soon, and make Draco want to hang himself. Come on, please have tact. 

“Easier?” Lucius asked.

“Hermione is great, but she can sometimes still think too Muggle religious at times,” said Harry carefully using his words. 

“Now, Little Raven, there is no need to be diplomatic,” said Edward. 

“Indeed, we are already aware of your lovers or do you not remember?” Narcissa said with a smile. “I think it’s dashing.” Lucius said not a word to that. Draco looked like he wanted to crawl under the table. 

“She’s fine with that, she’s just not fine with random sex around the house,” said Micah in that simple easy going way. 

“I think that has something to do with the kitchen fiasco,” said Gregory grinning. “I’d never heard a woman scream so loud.” 

“And we hear a lot of screaming women in our jobs,” Stephen agreed. 

Draco was sinking fast, and Harry’s face burned. Micah was holding in a great laugh, and Edward - Edward was the king of neutral and flat. But, his eyes did spark a bit. Entertainment. He liked entertainment like he liked sex and food. 

“Jobs?” asked Narcissa, more curious as Lucius had gone very quiet now. 

“Strippers,” said Gregory. “It’s why I didn’t think twice about answering the door with Harry naked, sorry about that.” 

“I need to be excused,” said Draco pushing back only for Narcissa to snatch his wrist. 

“Oh no you don’t mister.” 

“Mother, I have to - use the restroom.” 

“No you don’t. It takes you a good forty-five minutes after eating before you need to go.” 

Draco squawked. “Mother!” His face turned a bright red, and Narcissa’s classy neutral expression had the whole table in laughter. Even Rafael was chuckling, and Lucius smirked. 

“I think, Cissa, you are about to give our only son a heart-attack.” 

“He could use the color on his cheeks,” Narcissa offered. “So, may I ask - what is a stripper exactly?” 

That surprised everyone except the magicals. “You don’t know what a stripper is?” Nathaniel asked. 

“No, sorry we are not familiar. I take it that it has something to do with being naked?” Lucius arched a brow. 

“Dancers,” Harry clarified. “Or more politely termed, exotic dancers.” Narcissa and Lucius looked like they considered this. “My sweetie, Jean-Claude who you’ve met, owns an entertainment venue called Guilty Pleasures. It’s the number one exotic dance club in the world, and the first vampire strip club. Of course there are humans and shifters too. But, his is the first.” 

Narcissa tilted her head, a flood of pale white hair trickling over her shoulder as the cogs turned. It was Lucius however who spoke. “You’re saying they undress for a living while dancing? In front of others?” 

“Yep.” 

“And it’s legal?” 

“Yep.” 

Lucius didn’t quite know how to take that. “Interesting business venture. I assume it brings in a lot of revenue.” 

“You have no idea,” said Nathaniel. 

“Jean-Claude has high standards,” said Gregory. 

Narcissa leaned over to touch Lucius on the arm. “I wish to see this.” 

“Cissa!” Lucius said in surprise. 

“What? I told you I’ve been bored lately. I’d like to see it. I mean there is no doubt that these men are all lovely. I’d like to see them. It is legal,” said Narcissa. 

“We’d love to have you!” said Nathaniel. “We love what we do.” 

“A lot of people look down on us, but it’s the best job,” said Stephen. 

Draco seemed stunned at his mother. “Mother? You’re taking this differently than I expected.” 

“How did you expect me to take everything, Draco?” she asked. “Like a frigid block of ice?” 

Draco blushed. “Well, yeah.”

“Well I am not made of a frigid block of ice young man. Besides, we wish to learn and get to know the life you chose for yourself. I do admit that the magical world does not afford too much in allowing us to let our hair down and enjoy ones-self. Appearances have to be kept constantly, and reputations can be ripped to shreds with a single wrong look or word spoken.” 

“Sounds exhausting,” said Micah. 

“It can be, yes. So I’d like to see all that I can while I’m here, and have fun. Lucius promised me fun if we were to travel here.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” Lucius didn’t sigh or look annoyed. He nodded. “If that is what you want then I suppose. I’d also like to see your business Draco.” 

Now Draco could handle this. “Perfect timing if you’re not tired tonight. I have an appointment at midnight. Our hours revolve around the customers rather than human standards. I have a small group of master vampires I’ll be speaking to over Muggle communications, and you can meet Asher. He’s been helping with the masters who have questions I might not be able to answer.” Harry was personally surprised that Draco had mentioned Asher at all. He wondered how they would take to him. 

All things considered, the conversation went surprisingly well. Narcissa seemed a lot more open, and while Lucius was quiet, he was never rude or showed that famous callous side that he had. Harry wondered what had them changing or what had them acting like this? Draco, maybe? Or were they genuinely bored with the constant traditions and separation and wanted to see and learn more? 

Most of the food was soon gone, questions and conversation flowed, when Damian appeared at Harry’s elbow. He was shortly followed by Wicked and Truth.

Narcissa and Lucius looked up and they were suddenly there. While Narcissa let out a gasp of surprise, Lucius did his best to not flinch. Harry re-introduced them, and only stopped because Zane and Seth wandered in, and while Seth was in a pair of snug fitting jeans and no shirt, Zane was all on display. Narcissa and Lucius averted their gaze quickly, though Narcissa might have chanced a shady glance back. Draco was groaning quietly. 

“I think you need to get dressed,” said Wicked. 

“Yes, I don’t think the company wants to see you naked,” Truth said. 

Zane grinned, showing his fangs. “Why not? I’m pretty sexy aren’t I?” he held out his hands as if to say, look at me. 

“Zane, please go and get dressed,” said Harry calmly as Draco groaned. “And yes, we all know you’re lovely.” Harry resisted groaning when Zane swooped around Harry’s neck for a hug from behind. It seemed he was going for maximum discomfort with new guests. 

“Not in front of my parents.” Draco whispered, only loud enough for the weres and vampires to hear. “This was already embarrassing enough.”

“Awe, now you’re just being mean,” Zane pouted. “I like being naked, clothes are hard work.” Harry waved his hand, and Zane was placed in a t-shirt and jeans. “Hmph! I’m dressed, can I eat now? I’m starving.” 

“Yes, eat. Just be good. Draco’s parents are here, so everyone - wear clothes!” 

“Do I need to change?” asked Seth sweetly. 

“You’re covered enough Seth, eat.” 

“You have an interesting group, Harry,” said Narcissa, having recovered from her surprise. 

“Interesting doesn’t quite cover it, Cissa,” said Harry. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s to be expected since we didn’t send notice ahead of time,” said Narcissa. 

“Sometimes clothes are itchy and bothersome,” Seth tried to explain sweetly. “Some of us have sensitive skin, and sometimes it's easier and better to walk around without many clothes.” 

“Just freer, I mean we are weres,” said Zane helping himself to some food as he wiggled between Nathaniel and Caleb. 

Lucius however was more interested in Damian. “You know Harry, he looks a lot like your mother Lily.” 

“Yeah, but I would have no idea how to find out,” said Harry nodding looking up at the lovely vampire. His hair was like threads of scarlet silk, and his eyes were emerald and captivating. His face was pale and blemish free.“I’ve noticed it too. He was a Danish Viking.” He reached up and proudly took Damian’s hand. 

“Remarkable,” said Lucius. “You know there are blood tests that can confirm lineage, Harry. If you remember your original name that would be all you needed.” 

Damian shook his head. “I do not remember. I’m over a millennia, and most things from that time are gone from me.” Except for the blood and violence, Harry knew because he often saw Damian’s fleeting memories in his dreams. 

“So yeah it would be a guessing game on who is who, the way I know them the blood starts at the top and just scrolls down,” said Harry. “Plus only my mother was magical, the non-magicals don’t show up because of no magic in the blood. I could do it but I think it only registers mum’s name on her side and no one else.” 

Lucius nodded. “I can look into some more archaic ones if you are truly interested.” 

“Maybe,” said Harry nodding. He wouldn’t say no. He would like to find out. But whether it was or not didn’t really matter. Blood didn’t equate to family after all. At least not to him. 

oOo

Nathaniel and Stephen cleaned up supper, and put whatever was leftover in sealed glass labeled tubs for easy reheating. Draco gave his parents a tour, and Harry was reminding everyone that while they were here to be on their best behavior and clothes. 

“So no sex in the den?” Zane pouted. 

It seemed his leopards got a little frisky whenever Harry’s ardeur reacted. No amount of magic or stone walls hid the amount of power that flowed through the house. It sometimes clung to the walls and the natural magic in the stone for hours and days afterwards. 

“Definitely not. In fact, I will be relocating all of that to the Circus,” said Harry. 

“Seems a bit uptight, but cool,” said Caleb shrugging. 

“Strange how Draco just changed all of a sudden. Not his usual,” Stephen commented. 

“His parents are very formal or at least I thought they were,” said Harry thinking about Narcissa. 

“Sounds boring.” 

“She did say she was bored. Her name is Narcissa? She’s a pretty lady, hot!” Caleb grinned.

“I wouldn’t mind them older,” said Noah, smirking. 

Harry huffed. “Don’t let Draco hear you or Lucius. Just be good, okay? Just this time?” 

“They’ll be good,” said Edward, and all the leopards nodded in perfect time. 

Yeah. Micah on the other hand was practically giggling. “But you had to admit it was so good when they walked in naked, I mean how did they react to Gregory?” 

All of them had relocated to the den now, and Teddy went off to join Draco, making sure Narcissa and Lucius were happy. Peter had wandered to his room, likely to work on homework. The teen preferred working on it alone, unlike Teddy who did his at the table with whomever was available. 

“I don’t think they had time to react… no wait. I told Gregory to get clothes, he ran off, Narcissa looked.” 

Everyone was laughing, and Gregory brought his shoulders up. “It’s okay. She can look. She seems like a good woman.” 

“She is,” said Harry and meant it. “And now as much fun as it is sitting here and laughing, I have to get ready for work.” As Harry stood Micah stopped him with a hand to the back of his shirt. 

“Did you forget something, Baby?” Micah asked. 

“Forget something?” Harry asked, confused. 

“You have a date tonight.” 

It took Harry’s slow brain all of five seconds to work through what Micah had said, and while most people who mention the word date would make their hearts soar. Harry’s didn’t. His wings had clipped. “Oh right… Marcus. I guess I should dress appropriately.” He looped his fingers around Micah’s and brought his wrist up to kiss the inside where a new tattoo sat proudly on his tanned skin. It was identical to the one on Harry’s neck, a 1x1 inch blue flaming bone scythe. He didn’t bother looking back as he left the room and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Yes, how could he have forgotten? Marcus flew in two days ago, fucked him, said there was a date tonight, and then flew off again.  _ Yeah, how could he have forgotten? _ Harry thought sarcastically, and now he was in a rough mood. 

He pulled open the double doors to the massive closet, and stepped into a completely different room. It was racks and racks of clothing, and a touch to the golden rods would magically flip them. Harry, Edward, and Micah all shared the closet, each with a side of their own. Jean-Claude had a good amount of clothes tucked in up above their own at the top. It was a high ceiling closet that had been expanded thanks to Draco. 

Harry wasn’t sure what to wear. He wasn’t sure how to feel about a date with Marcus. He wanted to spend more time with the Ulfric, but the Ulfric seemed to have no time for him at all these days.

He spent an extra amount of time in the shower, scrubbing and washing himself down. He took time to make sure he was clean and bare where it all mattered before stepping out and rummaging through his closet. It used to be that Marcus would choose a color for him if they were going out together. He often chose purple, and so Harry pulled down a soft silk clingy long-sleeve that felt so good on his skin when he wore it. It exposed his neck and collarbone a bit with the way it clung and sat. It was a royal purple shade, and had soft white colored eyelid ties that went up and down the arms. He chose snug fitting white leather that fit him like a glove with criss-cross lace-up ties on the front, and the boots were also white coming up to his calf with soft bits of gray and white fur. A two inch heel that helped him not look so scrawny. 

He adjusted the gray fur-lined torc around his neck. It had gorgeous gleaming diamonds JCHEM with the H being an emerald, and when it hit light in the right way it looked like they were burning hot against his skin. 

His furry black cuffs sat on his wrists with his wand tucked into it as he brushed his teeth and messed with his wild gravity defying hair. His shocking emerald eyes became more pronounced with a touch of liner. He hated the stuff, but he wanted to look his best. He wanted to talk to Marcus, and try and figure out what he had done wrong and how he could make it better. Maybe he was feeling excluded? 

Harry didn’t want him to. He might not be the core of his men, but Harry loved Marcus. How could he show him that didn’t involve sex? By now one would think that Harry wasn’t such a newbie when it came to relationships, but damn if they didn’t boggle him to pieces. He finished with a belt with the usual necessities and because he was having a date with Marcus there was no need for guards that night. His Deathly Hallows symbol sat outside the clingy shirt in full view as Harry walked around grabbing what he needed. 

When Harry came down he was pleasantly surprised to find Lucius in the den having a conversation with Damian and Rafael. Narcissa had Snow on her lap, and observing everyone coming and going. 

Micah and Teddy were on the floor playing with Cone and Yang. Cocoa was fast asleep curled on her heated rock. 

Micah whistled when Harry came through. “Looking beautiful, Baby.” 

“Heh,” Harry didn’t buy it. He would never buy it. 

“What?” Micah asked tilting his head as he pulled himself from the floor. 

“Nothing.” He kissed his Nimir-Raj as Edward came through from being outside. He felt cold to touch, and a few snowflakes had melted into his short blond hair. 

“Are they tight enough, Little Raven?” 

“Don’t you dare, I couldn’t breathe last time!” Harry looked over his shoulder with a pout. Hands swirled around his waist from behind and Edward kissed him on the temple. “I’m not a vampire. I  _ have _ to actually breathe you know.” He yelped when Edward slapped him across his ass. 

“Breathe hard then,” Edward hissed into his ear, and Micah was the only one who caught it, and pressed into Harry’s chest. 

“Should we make him breathe harder?” Micah teased and before Harry could remind them that they had guests he was swept into a mouthwatering hungry kiss that was felt through his whole body down to his toes. “Get you good and ready,” he hissed, releasing him and Edward kissing him from behind. 

“You are evil men…” Harry growled quietly. “Love you both.” He couldn’t help it. He had to say it. He loved them so much. 

Micah smiled, and Edward smirked as he pinched the back of Harry’s neck. “Get going, Little Raven. I’ve already warmed the car for you.” 

Harry hugged Teddy and kissed him good-bye. He said good-bye to everyone else, letting Narcissa and Lucius know that they were more than welcome there, and headed out into the frigid temperatures with his lovely fur coat. He wished it smelled more like Marcus too. It was supposed to be a mix of Micah and Marcus with both their fur, but Marcus’ scent was fading. He sighed and climbed into the Escalade, the warm heat already blowing out. 

He was almost to Animators Inc when his cellphone rang. He reached over and hit the speaker. “Hello?” 

“I would like to make an appointment with you, Harry.” A musically gifted voice floated through the car, and Harry blinked. 

“Malcolm,” he said in recognition. “So glad you noticed I called.” 

“You called?” 

Harry let out a huff. “Malcolm, despite what you believe, I do fucking care about the preternatural community. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for a whole week!” 

It was quiet and then. “I apologize, I never received the message. Can we please meet?” 

“Yes. Come to the office.” 

“I’m already here.” 

Well that was fast. “Good. I’ll be there in five minutes or so.” 

Harry hung up, and shook his head. At this point his hands were tied. What did Malcolm want him to do?

He called Mary and asked her to reschedule all his appointments, and to let Malcolm into his office. He had a feeling they were going to be there for longer than necessary, and he wasn’t missing his date that night. Even if it did hang on his mind with endless strands of worry clinging to him. 

Malcolm was the head of the Church of Eternal Life. It was the vampire’s version of a church. Malcolm had never come into Harry’s office before. In fact, the last time he’d seen him, Malcolm accused Harry of doing black magic and being a whore. It might not have helped that he and Edward had killed one of the members, and stole two right out from under him. He’d had a court order on a serial killer, and all those involved. Since then Malcolm had been downright insufferable. 

Harry entered his office, and was already shrugging out of his coat since the heat was blasting. Malcolm stood calmly when he arrived. He wore an impeccable deep blue suit that made his eyes look impressive. Malcolm was a handsome man with sharp features, and had canary yellow hair that was probably once a lighter blond shade. He could have passed off as a Malfoy. He stood at an average height, and when he looked at Harry it was with a bright smile that filled his face with personality. It wasn’t magic or vampire energy. It was him. He was charisma in a bottle. A force to Malcolm that had nothing to do with vampire powers and everything to do with who he was and not what he was. He’d have been a leader and a mover of men in the past before he had turned. 

The smile softened his features, and Harry reached for the new Christmas mug that Teddy had made him. His last one kept cracking and chipping, and so he’d retired it. But he still had it. This one was a lacquered red with a hand painted poinsettia on it with blobs of circle like white snow, and underneath it said, ‘Happy Christmas, Parrain’, in handwriting that was improving day by day thanks to Jean-Claude. 

“Hello Malcolm,” said Harry sliding behind his seat and placing the coffee down. “You can sit. No need for formality with us. You did call me a whore and I did kill one of yours.” 

Malcolm’s smile never dropped, but he did sit and crossed his leg over his knee. “You did kill one of my congregation.” 

“I didn’t have a choice, and you know it, and just because someone’s lifestyle isn’t yours doesn’t give you cause to judge others.” 

Malcolm showed real surprise. “You’re right. I should not judge others and their lifestyles no matter how true my words are.” 

Backhanded apologies, Harry was used to them. “So, want to tell me why you’re here?” 

“You know why I’m here. You have a warrant for a member of my church.”

Harry folded his hands and laid them on top of the large calendar scheduler. “Yes, I do, Malcolm, and I tried to call you. I tried to tell your bloody secretary that it was urgent, and that I needed to discuss things with you. It’s their fault if she is executed, not mine this time.” 

“So even you know there is something more going on?” 

“I don’t go out slaughtering vampires, Malcolm, but as a Federal Marshall my hands are tied when I’m given the warrants and I can’t prove anything because the people who know what I need to know won’t get back to me. I use the badge as much to protect the community as I can, but I can’t help the strings attached to them. I can’t plead out a case when I have no evidence or facts.” 

Malcolm let out a sigh as if he’d been holding it for this very moment. “How much time do I have?” 

“It’s on a two week expiration, and then I have to answer to the powers as to why I ignored it before it gets passed to someone else, likely the other Federal Marshall in town. And while we are lovers, his methods aren’t what you want because he won’t care.” 

Two of his vampires had committed murder, and the execution had come out fast. “If your vampires were fully blood-oathed to you, you’d know I was telling the truth because you’d be able to enforce your moral code in entirely new ways.” 

“A blood oath is not a guarantee of absolute control, Mr. Potter-Black.” 

“No, but it’s a start. You could feel them out, give them a warning, learn their motives, and then you can tell me what happened so that yours don’t end up on the chopping block.” A blood oath was what a vampire took when he joined a new kiss. He or she literally took blood from the Master of the City. It meant the master had a lot more control over them, could feel their presence, that they were alive, and even offer power and remote feeding if he had to. He could mute them into silence or force them to speak in truths. It all depends on the strength of the lesser vampire in question. It was harder for other masters, but Jean-Claude was more than adequate. The more powerful vampires they could oath, the more they gained. It was a two way street for both of them. 

“I do not want to enforce my moral code. I want my people to choose to be good people,” Malcolm said. 

“I get that, Malcolm. I’m all for free will to an extent, but what I’m not open to is them losing control, them getting in trouble, and them bringing the Council here because they did something stupid. It’s simply better to have peace with the blood oaths and teach them at the same time. It doesn’t help that it makes them weak and susceptible to stronger dangers than you out there. You may despise Jean-Claude and his methods, but you cannot say that he doesn’t care and do everything he can to see to the peace of the community.” 

“You don’t believe in my methods,” Malcolm turned on him. 

“Only because I hate self-righteousness. It’s as bad as being evil. Just a nice light coating over the top of reality. Also, you do know in a few hundred years they are going to go mad?”

“You don’t know that.” 

“They’re going to fade,” Harry told them. “Non master vampires have to be oathed to someone to exist past fifty to eighty years! They also need it to get stronger. You tell and teach children the truth so that it protects them. You do the same with vampires and anyone else in your care. If you had blood oathed them we could have gotten the truth, and I could have helped you, Malcolm.” 

“You would believe me?” 

“Sadly yes,” said Harry flatly. “I may not like your methods, but I get that you want them to be good people naturally and you want them to decide that, but most people who come to you are often already broken. They don’t know good from bad as humans. You have to fix them before they can choose naturally, and not blood oathing them means denying them their power. You’re neutering them before they even get a chance. Jean-Claude let you have your vampires because he thought you were oathing them. We learned that you aren’t. They are not mystically tied to anyone except the vampire who made them. You, I’m told, do the deed, most of the time. Though the church deacons do recruit sometimes.” 

“How our church is organized is not your concern.” 

“Yes,” Harry said. “It is, especially when you can’t trust that your deacons won’t give them the information beforehand. The truth of what it means to be a vampire, and all the good and the  _ bad _ that comes with it.” 

“Do you serve Jean-Claude now, when you say that, or is it as a federal marshall that you criticize me?” He narrowed his blue eyes. “I do not think the federal government knows or understands enough of vampires to care whether I blood oath them.” 

“I do serve Jean-Claude, but shockingly Jean-Claude thinks all vampires are monsters and that they need fear and control. I, on the other hand, believe a bit differently. I believe a monster is what you choose to become. As for the government, we’re trying. I’m trying. It was me that helped get the three strike rule into play with rolling and mesmerizing. It was me and a few others who managed to get over two dozen lycanthrope halfway houses shut down, and I’m always in constant contact with the FBI. I don’t believe vampires should be judged like humans as they are not humans, and every situation is different. An accident is an accident. A choice is a choice, and even blood oathed they can make choices, they have free will. But you will know when they do things like this. You will know it. So, are you here about the warrant or talk about the deadline Jean-Claude gave your church?” 

“Both, and I do appreciate what you’ve done. I do appreciate the time and money you’ve put into doing what you can to make things fair. But it’s not enough.” 

“Jean-Claude has given you and your church member choices, Malcolm. Either you blood oath them, or Jean-Claude does. Or they can move to another city to be blood oathed there, but it has to be done.” 

“It is a choice of who they would be slaves to, Mr. Potter-Black. It is no choice at all.” 

“Jean-Claude was generous. By vampire law he could have killed you and your entire congregation.” 

“And how would the law, how would you, as a federal marshall, have felt about such slaughter?” 

“I would hate it,” said Harry. “I would fucking hate it because they wouldn’t deserve that, Malcolm. But I also know that when the Council came calling and their natural power flowed out, that your vampires almost went mad, they couldn’t handle it.” 

“Could you still love a man who could slaughter all my followers?” 

_ Yes, easily, _ Harry thought. “Yes, I can.” 

“And yet you talk about being good? Being good or bad?” Malcolm frowned. 

“I’m neither, Malcolm. I’m as even as they come. I can sometimes be good, and I can sometimes be bad. It depends on the situation, not my morals or anyone else’s.” He leaned forward so that he could get more candid. “I was a baby, Malcolm, when I stood between a man like you - a self-righteous man who thought about the world, thought about the people, cared about them. Did everything he could for them, and I stood next to a man that made even Belle Morte shiver.” Malcolm went slack when he said this. “I stood between them, they played tug of war with me for more than a decade. I was a baby, a child, and a teenager, and it wasn’t until their deaths that I was free of them. Both of them tugging at me, whispering, telling me to do good, to do bad. One trying to guide me in the right direction that tortured me, took my freewill away, didn’t teach me, and made me miserable, the other simply trying to kill me. What’s a child to do in that situation?” He asked him. “If an adult can barely make a choice, what about a child? A baby?” 

“You were helpless,” Malcolm acknowledged. “It’s made you who you are today.” 

“Damn straight. So, instead of choosing one or the other I stand in the middle. I observe the situation, and I act as needed when it is necessary. I would hate to kill all those innocents, but in fear of something stronger than you. Stronger than Jean-Claude coming in and taking those innocents and turning them into mindless slaves to slaughter others? There may be no other choice. I don’t feel self-righteous. I’m not a justifying kind of person. I’m not that law abiding, but because I know what kind of real monsters are out there and how those real monsters can use and manipulate the weak I act accordingly. I use my instincts. I never deviate.” Malcolm gave Harry a look as though he’d hit something over the head with a nail and pounded it right into the root of why he was there. 

Interesting. 

Harry and many others had been grandfathered into the federal marshall system. The idea was that making them marshalls was the quickest way to grant them the ability to cross state lines and to control them more. Crossing the lines and having a badge was great, but he wasn't sure how controlled they were. Harry was the only hunter who was also the human servant to a Master of the City. Most had only heard rumors. They didn’t know this as fact. They suspected, but no hardcore facts. The less they know the better. Harry didn’t because he had a mind of his own. 

“You seem to have a mind of your own,” said Malcolm sitting back reading his thoughts from his face. “You do not try and curb the darkness of those in your life, but you also do not try and push your values on them either.” 

“No. I love them or care for them the way they are, no matter the flaws. I never said I was a good person. But I’m not a bad person.” 

“You have good skills,” he said. “You could be a speaker.” 

“No thanks,” said Harry. “I’ll leave that to you and Jean-Claude.” 

“I once saw you as his victim, Harry. I’m not sure what I see now.” 

“Me either,” Harry confessed honestly. “I just am, Malcolm. Last time I was in your church you called me evil, accused me of using black magic, you called Jean-Claude immoral and me a whore, or something like that.” 

“You were trying to take away one of my people to be killed with no trial. You shot him to death on the church grounds.” 

“He was a serial killer, Malcolm. I had an order of execution for everyone involved in those crimes.” 

“All the vampires, you mean.” 

“Are you implying that humans and shapeshifters were involved?” Harry asked. 

“No, but if they had been, you would never have been allowed to shoot them to death with the police helping you do it.” 

“Always ways around that, Malcolm. I don’t discriminate, but that case was a bad one, Malcolm. I’ve had warrants on shifters before.” 

“But those are rare, and there are no order of execution for humans.” 

“I wish there were. I wish I could make these laws for you. I would. I’d give vampires a trial they deserved, and the right to a lawyer. But I’m not the government. Not all of it, Malcolm. My hands are tied at this point. I told you that I would help you if you could tell me the truth. If you could tell me the facts, but you wait right up to the last minute!” Harry hissed. “I can’t protect your people if you won’t even communicate because you think we’re evil!” 

“And I’m sorry about that,” said Malcolm truly. “I will have words that any message you send is to be given to me immediately in the future.” 

“You need more than that, this is their fault. If you had answered my call, I could have taken control of the situation. I’d have gone behind the law’s back,” he hissed quietly. 

Malcolm froze at this. “You would have?” 

“Yes! It’s what I’m trying to tell you.” 

“You would admit that to me?” 

“Yes!” 

“You don’t think I’d spread that?” 

“You would be dead if you did,” said Harry. “Plus you care about your people. I’m on your fucking side in this or as close as I can be. But because of you and your attitude I’m not sacrificing myself for you and your people like I would for my own.” 

Malcolm leaned forward again. “She did not do the crime she is accused of, as our wandering brother Avery Seabrook was innocent of the crime you sought him for.” He called any of the church goers who joined Jean-Claude wanderers. Harry had been glad when Avery had pledged to Jean-Claude, and they were currently teaching him how to bite properly and use his gifts. Ellie was having a lot of fun with him the last he heard; Andy too. It worked well. 

“I cleared Avery, and not because of you or even the law. I did it because I looked at Avery, and I saw more. I looked at the situation and felt that he was not a puzzle piece that fit. So what do you want me to do, Malcolm? I have a warrant for Salley Hunter. Witnesses saw her leave Bev Leveto’s apartment. Ms. Leveto died by vampire attack. I know it wasn’t Jean-Claude’s vampires. That leaves yours, hell, I had her driver’s license picture in the file with the warrant. I have to admit that having a picture to go with it tied my hands.” 

“Are you so certain of that?” 

“Certain of her? No, because her profile doesn’t fit, and I know it wasn’t my people.” 

“Something powerful came to my church last week. They hid themselves. I could not find them in the new faces of my congregation, but I know that someone immensely powerful was there.” His calm exterior was now cracking around the edges. “Do you understand how powerful they would have had to be for me to not sense them? Use all my powers to search the room for them, and yet not be able to find them?” 

Malcolm was a Master Vampire, but he was on the weaker side, Harry felt. He had no blood oaths, which meant he was getting no extra power or boost. But, he was still a master. A smart and cunning one. He was powerful enough. “Did they want you to know that they were there? Or was that part an accident?” 

He actually showed surprise for a moment before he got control of his face. He played human for the media much like Jean-Claude, but Jean-Claude still had an unbelievable stillness to him. Once upon a time Jean-Claude had tried to play human for Harry, and human for their core. Harry and Edward had told him to stop it with the human. He was a vampire, and he should be what he was. Micah and Harry would then lick and tease him to see if they could get him to react, which had been a fun challenge. Harry had made him stir twice, and Edward loved to watch. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Did the vampire do it to taunt you or was it arrogance?” 

He shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

Both of them delved into the silence of the room. Harry sipped at his cooling coffee, and the two observed each other, and it was like a flowing revelation that settled in his mind. An understanding. “You came here because you think Jean-Claude should know, but you can’t let your congregation see you going to the Master of the City. It would undermine your whole campaign against him.” He settled back into his chair, fighting to keep the anger off his face, and failing. He was even more scared than Harry thought to be losing this badly in front of someone he disliked. “But, you can come to me, a federal marshall, and tell me. You know I’ll tell him.” 

“Think what you like, Mr. Potter-Black.” 

No first name? He scored a point. “I’ll look into Salley Hunter, Malcolm. I’ll see what I can find, but I make no promises. You came to me so late in the game. I won’t be called to task if I do nothing.” 

“Have you been?” 

“Not yet. But the fact that you are here pleading her case, and not hiding her or sending her somewhere tells me she might be innocent. I know there are ways to trick and alter the minds of others. I’m fully aware of that. But I can’t promise. Next time, Malcolm, if there is a next time, answer the bloody phone.” 

“My people aren’t perfect, but I believe another vampire has come to town and is framing them. I thought at first that it was one of the new vampires who had joined Jean-Claude.”

“It’s not. He wouldn’t let them in the door without a full screening of history, motives, wants, and needs.” 

“Be that as it may, Mr. Potter-Black, it is something more powerful than them. I thought it could be a group of vampires combining their powers through their master’s marks and I have felt such power only once before.” 

“When?” 

He shook his head. “We are forbidden to speak of it, on penalty of death. Only if they contact us directly can we break this silence.” 

Ominous. “It sounds like you’ve already been contacted.” 

He shook his head again. “They are tampering with me, and my people, because technically I am outside normal vampire law. Did Jean-Claude report to the Council that my church had not blood-oathed any of its followers.” 

“He’s tried to avoid the issue, but they asked him about it, and he was taken to task over it, Malcolm,” said Harry. 

Malcolm put his big hands over his face and leaned over his knees, almost as if he were faint. He whispered. “I feared as much.” 

“If I were a guessing man, I’d say they found out about it before Jean-Claude. Remember one of the council members saved your life during the blazing fire? He likely felt they weren’t oathed, and when Jean-Claude tried to keep silent, they asked him.” 

Malcolm nodded at this, and he looked at Harry, eyes going gray with worry. “Tell him what I have told you. He will understand.” 

Harry didn’t get it, but he nodded. “Okay.” 

“I have until New Year’s Day to give Jean-Claude my answer about the blood oathing. He has been generous and patient, but there are things among the country that are neither of those things. I had hoped they would be proud of what I have accomplished. I thought it would please them, but I fear now that the Council is not ready to see my brave new world of free will.” 

“I have come to realize that the Council doesn’t value change very much at all,” Harry said and Malcolm’s lip twitched. 

“You would be right. Please tell Jean-Claude what I have told you. I know I should have come to you immediately. I thought my morals kept me from running to the very power structure I despise, but it wasn’t morals. It was sins; the sin of pride. I hope that my pride has not cost more of my followers’ lives.” He went for the door. 

“Malcolm. Is it a big emergency?” 

“Big.” 

“How long do I have?” he asked. He had guests at home, and had more than Jean-Claude to tell this to. 

“Soon, Mr. Potter-Black. Why do you ask?” 

“I might not be able to see him tonight, but I’ll give him a call and let him know.” 

“Yes, by all means do so.” He frowned again. “Why would you not be seeing your master? Aren’t you living with him?” 

“Nope, but I have company that showed up out of nowhere so I’m not sure when I can get away. I have to play daytime host too you know and someday I have to sleep.” 

“Will you be killing more of my kindred tonight?” Harry shook his head. “Then will you raise my other colder brethren? Whose blissful death will disturb the night, Harry? Whose zombie will you raise so that some human can get their inheritance, or a wife can be consoled?” 

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. “You know so very little for how old you are. It’s not my fault that Death has given me these powers, what would you have me do? Raise a few a week or how about raise an entire city because I don’t use my power?” he asked sweetly. 

“You could do that?” asked Malcolm, suddenly nervous. 

“You bet. No zombies tonight. I have a date tonight, not that it’s any of your business.” 

“The other marshall? Or the Cat King?” He couldn’t hide the sneer. “Or how about the ones you stole from me?” 

“How about none of your business?” 

“Ah, the Wolf King.” 

Harry raised his eyes to Malcolm. “I’m not part of your church, and if loving too many people is what a whore is then so be it. I’ll be a whore, and be proud of it.” 

“Pride. Is that your sin, Harry?” 

Harry laughed before he could muffle it. “No, actually it isn’t. Pride doesn’t interest me.” 

“But lust does, doesn’t it?” 

“Lust. Yes. But is that why I’m with them? No.” He slipped a breath mint into his mouth to wash away the coffee taste. 

“Do you envy anyone, Mr. Potter-Black?” 

“Once upon a time I envied children with parents, and envied normal. But those days are over.” 

“You’re not wrath nor are you sloth. Are you greedy?” 

“Depends on context. I have money, but I don’t really care about it in the end. Not my fault people gave things to me before I was aware of it.” 

“So, only lust? And that’s not even natural is it. Are you a glutton?” 

“For love? Yes,” said Harry shamelessly. 

“You hunger for love? Is that not the same as lust?” 

Harry snorted. “No, you know why I know? I sent Belle Morte shrieking back to her den because she couldn’t handle the truth, Malcolm. Believe what you will of me, I will never stop you. I’m not a Christian. I believe in Death, so those deadly sins aren’t really meaningful to me. I also know the difference because it's the one thing my mother left me before she sacrificed her life for me, Malcolm, and after that? For seventeen years, I didn’t have anything in my life. So yes, I have love that I hunger for. I crave it like those around me who crave power. Perhaps that has made me susceptible to lust. But I can live with it because I loved first before lust ever touched me.” 

“Do you not worry about your soul? I do, all the time,” he said smiling gently. “I do all the time.” 

“Your soul is not charted by heaven or hell, Malcolm.” 

“You think I have a soul?” 

“I can feel it, I can see it. You vampires aren’t dead, I don’t care what the law says, I don’t care what others say. You are alive. You can feel. You have wants and thoughts and fears. You’re alive.” 

“You truly believe that?” Malcolm’s eyes had unshed tears now. 

“I do because as a Necromancer, I can see it. You live as a result of Death Magic. You are Death’s creation here on earth because he can’t interfere with the natural order. But there are loopholes. I am the bridge that allows you to cross over. You can pray to him at any time. You can seek absolution with him if you wish. You are his.” 

“You believe that truly?” 

“I do.” 

“You don’t believe in a God?” 

“I don’t know,” said Harry. “We may never know, but it is okay to believe. I respect other religions so long as they don’t hurt and destroy a person from the inside out. Maybe I do believe in my own way. Who knows? But, instead of trying to please something you may not be able to see, you should try and seek absolution from yourself. A Priest is a human after all. Forgive yourself, be happy with yourself, and when you truly die you will have no regrets.” 

“Maybe Harry. I’m still a believer, Mr. Potter-Black. Being a vampire has not changed that. I wish to die absolved of my sins.”

“Why do you think you’ll die, Malcolm?” Harry asked standing now. 

“Tell Jean-Claude what I have told you about the stranger or strangers in my church. Tell him about my desire for absolution. He will understand.” 

“Malcolm!” He kept walking, and soon he was gone leaving Harry standing alone, confused and a bit worried. 

What on earth was going on?

He settled back in his seat for a moment, and considered what to do. He then closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and opened the links between him and Jean-Claude. 

He shivered when the lust flowed through both of them, and the ardeur threatened to rise. No, no! He’d fed it earlier. He could feel Jean-Claude, sense his beautiful windy power breathe across him. He was at Guilty Pleasure, and he was remotely absorbing the lust in the room. Sometimes, he would lay a palm on a shoulder, and gather what they were feeling, and it would spread up through his arms and engulf like blood. 

“ _ Mon Amour? _ ” Jean-Claude felt him instantly. 

“ _ Hey. _ ” 

“ _ One moment, mon Amour. _ ” Harry could feel him touch someone else, someone who had lust rolling through her. He could feel the patron's desire. She wanted more, and tried to reach for him only for his powers to keep her where she was so that he could feed. “ _ Your control is getting better. _ ” 

“ _ Ssh, let’s not talk about that or the snake is going to rise, literally _ ,” Harry grumbled with a squirm. 

“ _ Do you not have your date with the Ulfric? _ ” 

“ _ Yes, but… I need to talk to you about something. I don’t really understand it. _ ” 

Jean-Claude slowed the lust pouring through him, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. It was like taking a bite of your favorite thing and then being denied anymore. “ _ Tell me what is going on? _ ” 

“ _ Malcolm came to see me. _ ” 

“ _ About the blood-oathing or the warrants? _ ” 

“ _ You already know about that? _ ” 

“ _ Oui, I could feel it. You were not too happy. _ ” 

“ _ No, I’m not happy. But, he said something weird. _ ” He told Jean-Claude everything Malcolm had said, and suddenly the metaphysical link between them slammed down so hard and tight that Harry was ripped out of his mind in a near violent motion. 

He began to heave, breathless as the force was like a claw to his throat. A minute later the phone rang, and he grabbed it with a shake. “Jean? What did you do that for? You almost hurt me!” 

“Apologies, mon Amour. Are you sure that is what he said?” 

“Erm, yeah. What was he talking about?” 

“You will not like my answer, mon Amour.” 

“Just tell me, please,” said Harry rubbing at his head, and feeling weird about the emptiness. None of them ever shut each other out like this anymore, and so he didn’t like this. 

“I cannot tell you. I am under the same vow as Malcolm, as all the vampires everywhere are.” 

Harry stopped rubbing his head. “All of them?” 

“Oui.” 

“What, or who, could force an oath like that from all of you?” And then he smacked his forehead. “Never mind that stupid question, the Council.” 

“Oui.” 

“So you can’t tell me?” 

“I cannot, mon Amour.” 

“That’s not good.” 

“Not good at all, oui.” 

“But, I’m your servant, doesn’t that make me privy to all your secrets?” Harry tried. 

“Ah, but this is not my secret.” 

“What does that mean, not your secret?” 

And for the first time, he heard something over the line. A sigh of discontent. “It is what it is, mon Amour. I cannot discuss this with you unless I’m given permission,” he said, his calm voice was suddenly tight, restricting his throat. 

“How do you get permission?” 

“Pray that I am never able to answer that question.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Mon Amour… if I am able to speak about this openly, then we will have been contacted, and we do not wish to be contacted by this.” 

“You know Edward doesn’t like secrets.” 

“I know, mon Amour, but this… I can’t. Please do not push me on this, and do not tell him.” 

“Don’t tell him?” Harry squawked. “I have to tell Edward! I tell him everything.” 

“No!” Jean-Claude’s voice went high and rough, snapping right through Harry and forcing a compulsion. “No. You will not speak a word of it to him. Do you understand me?” Harry’s throat swelled, and his mind whirred. “Mon Amour, answer me!” 

“Y-yes,” Harry grimaced as he tried to fight it. “I won’t.” His heart beat hard at the direct order. It’d never been forced on him before. 

“Good. I believe Malcolm will come to vampire justice for his crimes, whether we do it or not. I - am sorry for force mon Amour, but if you were to learn or mon Tueur d’Ombre learned of this through my mind or from you it might be grounds to slaughter us. Even as an accident.” 

Harry frowned at the phone. “Okay… do we need to come over there?” 

He was quiet and then. “No, no.” 

“You don’t sound sure?” 

“I think it would be a very bad thing for you to sleep with me tonight, mon Amour. Sex and dreams are the times when shields drop, and you might learn what we cannot afford for you to know.” 

Harry’s eyes fluttered. “Are you saying that I’m not going to be able to see you until this is resolved?” 

“I don’t know, mon Amour. But not tonight.” He’d never been told he couldn’t come around, and that hurt. It was a small stab wound, and he knew Jean-Claude was scared, but geesh. “I must think about our situation and decide a course of action by tomorrow night.” 

“Okay.” It was all he could say. 

“I’m not throwing you out, mon Amour. I wish you wouldn’t overreact. But it is dire that we do not let this spread. Has it not occurred to you that this could be a ploy of our enemies to give them an excuse under vampire law to destroy us?” 

Harry felt cold. “No. It hadn’t occurred to me.” 

“Think about it, mon Amour.” 

Harry did, and he didn’t like his thought. “You mean, they send something, so that if you tell me about it, then it, or they, can kill us? You think someone on the Council is counting on the fact that we’re so tightly bound metaphysically that you can’t keep a secret this big from me? And if I find out, it won’t be just Malcolm that they’ll kill, but us too.” 

“Oui.” 

“Gah, nasty.” 

“Vampires can be nasty, mon Amour, very nasty. It is also clever.” 

“Do I cancel tonight with Marcus and go back home?” 

“Non, mon Amour. Go on your date with Marcus. You have not seen him in so long.” 

“Are you sure? You have me really scared, Jean-Claude.” 

“It is not hunting us, be grateful, and do not run toward it. Do not self-sacrifice yourself for those who do not deserve it. I beg you, Harry, for the sake of all you love, do not get in it’s path.” 

“Okay. I don’t like this, all these secrets. It reminds me of my past,” Harry said softly. “Problem is with secrets like this, it comes back to bite my arse.” 

“I am sorry, I cannot say anything more on the subject. Do you trust me, mon Amour?” 

“You know I do, Jean-Claude. It’s others I don’t trust. I don’t trust the council, and I don’t trust Malcolm, but I have a warrant of execution on a vampire who is probably innocent. I have a second warrant coming, and they are both members of the church. I may not agree with Malcolm, but his members usually stay away from offenses like this. If I get a warrant of execution on a third member this week, then it’s a frame. What am I going to do?” 

“Do as you need, mon Amour. You are good at killing us aren’t you?” His tone of voice sounded bitter. “You and mon Tueur d’Ombre, good at that kind of thing.” 

“Jean…” Harry gasped.

“Forget I said anything. Go to your date. I shall keep thinking on what to do. You managed to save  _ your _ Avery Seabrook. I’m sure you can figure something out.” Again, he didn’t sound like himself. 

Harry’s lips turned down. “Mine? Why did you say mine?” 

“He would be yours, if you let him.” 

“Wha-? What are you talking about?” 

“It was my blood he drank when he took oath to me, mon Amour, but it is not me he watches. I should be his master, but I think if we both ordered him to do opposite things, I am not certain I would win the contest. It is like Damian. He is yours, not mine,” he sounded bitter in his voice. 

“I didn’t mean to do that to Damian.” 

“I know.” 

“And I don’t even talk to Avery.” 

“Oui. But it is still you. It is always you. It is you they run to. I must go. Go on your date with the Ulfric.” He hung up before saying good-bye, and Harry couldn’t help but feel an emptiness. Jean-Claude had never hung up on him so abruptly. Not ever.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all thought last chapter was bad - brace yourselves.

Doctor Marcus Fletcher was standing just inside the doors of the theatre when Harry crossed over. He was a renowned tenured surgeon. He was also the Ulfric to the Thronnos Rokke Clan, but of course they didn’t know that. He was aiming to become Chief of Staff, and working so much that Harry and the pack rarely ever saw him these days. And if he wasn’t working on that, he was working on the Coalition. 

Harry was the Lupa to his Ulfric, but lately it seemed like he was a nobody. But, that didn’t stop Harry’s feelings. He loved the man, and would do his best to be the supportive Lupa that he could be. He stood in the doorway wearing a calf length expensive navy blue trench coat. He wore well tailored khakis that fit his muscled body nicely. Because the coat was buttoned, Harry couldn’t see the shirt he was wearing, but it was likely a sweater vest. Probably a deep blue with a long-sleeved crisp shirt beneath that. His hair was wavy blond that was styled so perfectly that not a single hair or piece was out of place. A couple of pieces were turning a salty color. He had deep blue eyes that were always watchful, and he stood at about five foot eight. Marcus was beautiful to Harry, handsome with only a few lines running along his strong jaw line. He could feel the Ulfric energy, and his metaphysical wolf trapped inside of him stirred awake. 

“Marcus,” Harry beamed as he stepped in and shivered. He made to reach for Marcus when the man turned. 

“Let’s go. You’re almost late,” he said crisply leaving Harry blinking, and the smile on his face slightly wilting.

Harry stood there stunned as Marcus headed toward the ticket counter, and he flinched when he was bumped by someone trying to get in. He apologized and quickly caught up to the man who was already paying for two tickets. 

He had no idea what they were seeing, and already Marcus was making his way through the crowds. “Marcus!” Harry tried moving fast to keep up with him. “Can’t you at least say hi to me?” He tried, and Marcus turned and stared down at him, and for the first time Harry felt as if the stare was cold and rattled. 

“Do you want to waste the money I just spent?” he asked holding the tickets. 

“No of course not, it’s just I-” 

“Come on,” Marcus seized Harry’s wrist and led him toward the line that led into the hall where doors would be waiting to lead them to their movie. 

“No concessions?” Harry asked, confused as they passed the stand without stopping. Usually his guys were always finding an opportunity to make sure he had something to eat during the day, even an unhealthy snack like what was sold here. 

“We don’t have time because you were late. You should have made sure to eat dinner.” 

It was a swift pass through the line where the attendant ripped their tickets, and they were directed to screen three on the right. Harry had no idea what movie it even was, but they slipped through the lowly lit auditorium, and ended up scaling nearly to the top for their seats in the middle. 

“Can we at least talk before the movie?” Harry asked, sliding down into his seat and shimmying out of his jacket. 

Marcus was staring straight ahead, and not saying a word. “I had four surgeries today.” 

“Did they go well?” Harry tried, snagging on what line he could. 

“Of course, why would you think they wouldn’t?” asked Marcus, and Harry opened his mouth only to close it. 

“What are we watching?” 

“Didn’t you notice?” 

“I was looking more at you,” said Harry. “I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“Some people have day jobs. It’s Sweeney Todd, thought you’d like something like this.” 

What was Sweeney Todd? Harry settled back, and decided that he should just not ask anything more or even try and talk. He curled in on himself as Marcus sat stoically staring straight ahead. 

It was a fast fill, a lot of people filtered in chatting and laughing. A few couples holding hands and wrapped around each other. He looked over at Marcus who hadn’t moved an inch. Harry bowed his head and stared at his idle hands tucked on his lap, noting how they slightly shook. He tucked them together between his knees. 

As the screen popped on, the lights began to dim and the echoing motion sound flooded his ears. He shifted closer and tried one last time to get closer to Marcus, resting the side of his head against the man’s shoulder. He felt Marcus tense, but he didn’t shake it off. He supposed that was an improvement. He took advantage of it and a minute later curled his hand around his forearm to rest it as the previews started playing for future movies. 

Harry about ten minutes in started snickering quietly making Marcus look down at him. “What?” 

“Y-you don’t recognize him?” Harry continued to snicker at the Judge. 

Marcus looked at the screen. “Looks like that portrait in the library.” 

Harry squeezed him. “Uh huh, a good likeness.” He took this as a good sign and snuggled closer. “Funny, one of the students at school was named Turpin.” 

Now, the movie was pretty good. Harry wasn’t a big movie watcher unless someone was watching one in the den. It was usually questionable how much of the movie Harry would remember when he joined those in the Den. If it was just his guys they’d usually have sex at somepoint during it. Micah in particular liked having him be a cock warmer, even if other weres were there. If the kids were there, Harry would more likely remember the movie.

Despite the dark and ghastly theme, the movie was pretty good. Sweeney Todd was hilarious, though Mrs. Lovett’s appearance had him slightly flinching, and the fact that she owned a meat shop? Yeah… 

It was two hours later on the dot when the credits rolled, and the lights began to pop back on, and as it did Marcus removed himself from Harry. “Did you like it?” 

“Funny. Yes, I did. Although, Lovett spooked me. It’s uncanny how much they were dressed like people I knew. Makes me wonder if a magical had a say in this production,” he whispered. 

Marcus led the way down the flight of stairs, and a brilliant flood of light met them causing Harry to gently rub at his eyes. He stopped by the bathroom on the way out. The bathrooms were divided, the first part was the sinks and air dryers next to a silver tin box of samples, and beyond that was the actual bathroom part. He hardly had to wait in line, and by the time he relieved himself from the too much coffee the noise died away from the few men who chatted. Not many did, but still. He was alone in the bathroom, not that he minded. He hated urinals, they were disgusting. He reached the sink to see a box sitting across one of them. It was silver with a bow on top with the name Harry across it in black bold letters. 

Did Marcus do this? Harry sat it aside, and quickly washed his hands before drying them with a paper towel. He tossed it in the rubbish, and turned to the box. He opened the box and folded back the layers of white tissue paper to see a mask sitting inside of it. It was white and would have covered everything but the eyes from the forehead to chin. His first thought was bone-white mask like a Death Eater, and Harry didn’t think that was funny at all. But, Death Eater masks covered everything. 

Could Marcus be trying to tell him something? It didn’t seem like a Marcus gift at all. He laid the mask back into the box and closed it before heading out of the bathroom, and finding Marcus standing against the far wall. Harry had deliberately asked him to hold his coat so he could get Marcus’ scent on it. He noticed that Marcus was rubbing his hand along the fur and the cuffs. For the first time that night his eyes seemed almost warm, but the moment he saw Harry he stopped and stiffened. 

What on earth?

“What is that?” asked Marcus. 

Harry looked down at it. “I thought it was from you?” He showed him the name on the box and then opened it. “But…” 

Marcus stared down at the mask. “No, why would I give you something so cheap and frivolous?” 

“You didn’t see anyone go into the bathroom with a box?” 

“No. It’s a big box. I’d have noticed.” 

Harry frowned slightly. “Okay.” He was really confused. 

“Just throw it away.” Marcus grabbed it and tossed it into the bin nearby. “Keys.” He held out his hand, and Harry stared up at him slightly puzzled. 

“Didn’t you drive?” 

“No. I was dropped off.” Harry handed the keys over to Marcus, trying his hardest not to let his nerves be shown on the outside. He dropped them causing Marcus to scowl and snatch them from the floor. “Let’s go.” 

Marcus led the way to the doors as if he was in a hurry, and all Harry could do was follow at his heels when an older wealthy couple strolled over to them. “Dr. Fletcher!?” 

Marcus turned and gave his best polite smile. “Ah, hello Eileen.” 

It was a man and woman, and they looked about Marcus’ age, perhaps a bit older. Both were wearing clothes of expensive taste, and Harry would know these days with Jean-Claude and them sparing no expense on anything. She was a short woman with dark hair and tasteful streaks of gray, the man was still all black headed. He had a rather sharp set of features that reminded Harry of a bird or vulture. 

“Carl. I hope your night has been well.”

“Sure has. We missed you last week at the charity event.” 

_ Last week had been the week of the full moon, _ Harry thought to himself. Marcus always made sure to take a shift in the mornings so as not to draw attention, but no way could he hold off for an evening event like a charity, and Harry couldn’t control all the weres at the lupanar. He was good, but not that good. 

“Ah, yes, sorry about that. I had another requirement that took my attention.” 

The woman turned to Harry with a kind smile. “And you are, young man?” 

“I’m-” 

“He’s my student,” said Marcus in a swift and charismatic manner causing Harry to blink and stare up at him, completely stunned. “You know, all my research I’ve been conducting? He’s the student who’s assisting as an intern for it.”

“Always the charitable one, Dr. Fletcher. You sure know how to pick students that are so young. How are you liking it under Dr. Fletcher?” 

Harry could only stare at her, completely confused and a bit shocked. Where had that come from? “Fine,” he tumbled out in automatic response. 

“I’m sure he’s a hard task master, he sure took my son to task!” laughed the man named Carl. “Are you and Sophia going to be at the dinner Sunday night?” 

_ Sophia? _ Harry wondered, and Marcus nodded smoothly. “Of course I’ll be there. Not sure about Sophia, things are quite new on that front. But we will see, and now I have to get him home. It’s a school night and he has other courses to study for.” 

Harry couldn’t possibly provide a single word after they parted from the couple, and Marcus was already out the door. His heart was thudding and it felt as though it had dropped into his ribs and got lodged there for the way it thumped. Marcus’ strides were fast and big causing Harry to move faster to keep up with him and nearly sliding on the slick pavement. Marcus never once turned around. 

“Marcus, hold up! I’ll fall on this ice.”

“Maybe you should stop wearing heels like a woman then? Wear proper shoes for once.” 

Harry stopped in his tracks, boots clicking as they did. As it was late, and their movie had been one of the last, the parking lot was clearing fast leaving Harry’s car gleaming in the open. 

Marcus was almost at the car when he turned to see Harry still standing in the middle of the parking lot. “Are you coming?” 

“Maybe I shouldn’t,” Harry bit out, trying to hide the pain behind his anger. Yes. He can do the anger. 

“Don’t be silly. It’s freezing out here. Get in the car.” 

“Not with you,” said Harry bristling. 

“Don’t be a spoiled brat now, get in the car. There are still people inside, and we can talk in the car.” 

“Death forbid if they hear us, they might think we’re a couple,” Harry said with a mock gasp. 

“Exactly. Get in. We’ll head out, stop on the way to feed your ardeur, then I’ll drop you off and have Shang-Da return the car in the morning.”

“How about I just apparate home, and you can do the rest.” Instead of apparating he turned on his heel. He had to get away from here, he had to walk away. Do something, anything! His head was spinning, and even thinking of getting into that steel box with Marcus was almost terrifying. 

“Harry… Lupa…” he said the second very low and growling, but Harry continued to walk and didn’t look back. 

It was thumb-flipping cold, and he drew the coat around him as he got to the sidewalk beneath the lights. He stuck his hands into his pockets and found the warm furry gloves Micah always left for him in his jackets because he had a habit of forgetting these little things. 

He flinched when Marcus was suddenly there, and strong fingers seized his arm and spun him around. “What do you think you’re doing walking away from me, Lupa?” he hissed pushing his energy into Harry subtly. 

“If I don’t walk away I might accidentally kill you.” He flicked his hand and Marcus gasped when a jolt through his skin sent a pulse making Marcus let go of him. “Just go away.” 

Marcus scowled. “Fine. You want to be left? I’ll leave you.” And Harry watched him turn on his heel and walk away back to the car. 

Harry waved his hand causing Marcus to almost yelp as he tripped over a patch of ice. “Whose sliding around now?” He sneered, turning on his own heel with a huff, and stalking off. He’d find a quiet place and apparate after he cleared his head.

But as angry as he was that was nothing to the blistering pain that settled inside of him, and he noted that the metaphysical wolf felt as though it were wounded. He swore to himself, and tried to push the anger back through him. Anger was always better than pain, but Harry was not a naturally angry person. It was not natural for him to fill with such anger, and right now the pain was quickly filling him. 

He didn’t know how long it was that he was walking for, he saw his Escalade drive off in the other direction, and scowled. If Marcus was going to be like that perhaps he should see to getting a new car. He could have that damn thing. 

He knew he should apparate home, but he didn’t want Micah or Edward to catch him in this state, and then what would he say when they found out that he didn’t have his car? Merlin, he didn’t want to think what would happen if they knew this, and so he just kept walking. He passed businesses and restaurants, most of them closing up for the night. 

Marcus was ashamed of him, embarrassed to be seen with him at all, and was this why he’d been ignoring Harry lately? Only stopping by for something quick and then disappearing again? And what the hell?  _ He _ , a student? How insulting! Did Marcus truly think he could get away with that? What was he thinking? 

He ended up plopping his ass down on the side of the curb of a restaurant that was closing up. He could see the workers cleaning up for the night, and drew his knees to his chest as he tried to warm up. He had to get home, but he wasn’t sure if he could prevent himself from splinching with how much he shook with anger, pain, and the frigid icy feeling that clung to him. He had to calm down, every leopard would be able to smell his pain and fear and it was just best not to go there. 

He reached into his pockets thinking maybe he could call Draco who was a boss at being discreet, but realized that he’d left the phone in the car. Dammit, and payphones were disappearing one by one from most places with the increase in technology that everyone owned. 

He was about to decide what to do when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned. There, a few yards away from him, gleaming on the sidewalk was the silver box with the bow on top. 

… 

Harry stood fast, and looked around, his wand already in his hand. What the hell? He hadn’t heard them or seen them or even felt them. What? Slowly, he walked toward the box, and cast a few detecting spells under his shaky breath, but nothing returned. He stopped in front of it, and crouched down to open it. It was the same mask that Marcus had thrown away. 

It was at that point that Harry knew he had to reach out to the links, open them, and contact Jean-Claude. Edward would kill him if he ignored this, and he sighed at the fireworks that were about to come. He closed his eyes briefly and reached into his mind to open the links only to find that he hit a proverbial brick wall. He frowned deeper.  _ What? _ It’d been a long time now since the links had been fully shut down. Even his links to Micah and Edward were blocked off.

He opened his eyes and bowed his head, nose going into his knees, and his body shaking. A well of emotions was overflowing through him now, and none of them good. So many things going through his head, but none of them stuck around long enough. 

He was about to panic. He could feel his body seizing, and the shock that he experienced was about to hit him, and hard. He couldn’t do that out in public where someone was clearly watching him. He gathered the box and tucked it under his arm, and looked around. He spied a petrol station about a block away that was open twenty-four seven. It was one of those that doubled as a mini-supermarket with big bright lights, and lots of pumps. He quickly made his way, and even jaywalked across the street when no traffic was coming. 

Good news was they had a payphone, bad news, Harry had no change. But he had his money clip. He bought something, and then asked for change for the phone. 

“Sorry, son the phone doesn’t work,” said the man behind the counter. 

Harry sighed. “Can I use yours please? A friend of mine left me stranded.” 

“Sure. Just be quick.” Harry stepped away for the next customer, and was given a cordless phone.

He called his house-number, and it took a few rings before anyone answered. “House of the Pussycats, how can I help you?” 

“Zane… give me Edward,” said Harry. 

“Nimir-Ra! Hey - aren’t you out with the Ulfric? Shouldn’t you be fucking him and not on the phone?” 

Harry felt sick. “Edward,” it was all he could say, and he knew his voice wobbled because Zane stopped being funny, and he could feel and hear the movements in the background of the phone. 

A knock on the door. “Gardien!” 

“What is it pet?” 

“Nimir-Ra.” 

“Little Raven?” Edward’s voice trailed over the line, and Harry suddenly couldn’t speak. “Little Raven? What’s going on? Where’s Marcus?” 

“I don’t know,” he said vacantly. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” 

“He left.” 

“What? Where are you?” 

“Uhm… petrol station about four blocks or so from the theater. It’s the big one.” 

“Don’t move.” Edward hung up, and Harry handed the phone back. 

“You okay, kid?” 

“Er… yeah. Thanks for the phone. I’m going to wait outside for my friend to pick me up,” said Harry, turning and heading back outside. Maybe the warmth was getting to him, but the cold didn’t help any at all. He sank down on the edge of the walk into the parking lot, and just sat there shivering with the box sitting at his side. His thoughts were as frozen as he was. 

In the time he’d sat himself down to wait no less than six men of varying ages approached him, two asking if he needed a ride, one asking if he had a light, and three just chatting him up with one of those three trying to offer him something to drink. It only made him feel worse. 

He stood stiffly and lifted the box when he saw the red Hummer snake its way into the station. By now, he couldn’t even feel his legs; he was so damn cold. He stumbled his way into the car the moment Edward pulled up in front of him. 

His face was blank with a stone-edge. He said nothing, and averted his gaze as Edward reached across the passenger seat to open the door for him. He had to climb with extra strength to get in being so stiff. 

Edward’s eyes zeroed in on his movements. “How long have you been outside?” 

Harry shrugged as he tossed the box across the seat. It took effort to close the door. 

“Where is Marcus?” 

Harry took in a deep breath and tried to speak only for no words to come out, and so he sank further into the seat. “Sorry…” he breathed raggedly. 

“What’s this?” Edward asked, flipping the box open. 

“Don’t… know.” Harry took in sharp breaths, and the blasting heat from the vents only made the realization worse.

Edward was quiet as he pulled out of the station, and then. “Did Marcus leave you stranded? Did he take your car?” Harry nodded. “Why?” 

“I… I couldn’t be in there with him,” Harry gasped. “Just couldn’t.” 

Edward tossed the box onto the dash. “Come here,” he ordered. 

Harry slowly slid and Edward grabbed him and pulled him into him. He sank into Edward’s side and buried his face. He closed his eyes, and just followed the rise and fall of Edward’s chest. His fingers tightening around the edge of his coat. It took a moment for him to unglue his throat. “I don’t know what this is. Something was following me.” 

“What?” 

“It appeared in the bathroom on the sink with my name on it. Marcus tossed it, and when I was walking it appeared from nowhere.” 

“Did you see or hear anything?” 

Harry shook his head. “No. I checked the area, nothing. I know I was upset and in a bit of shock, but I would have felt something. My magic always feels what I don’t. It was just lying there on the sidewalk.” He took a breath. He could talk about business. He could do business and scary things. Yes. “I didn’t even hear it drop.” 

“Why were you walking on your own in the dead of night, Little Raven? You could have frozen, why didn’t you apparate?” 

“I couldn’t stay still long enough,” Harry confessed quietly. He held up his gloved hands to show them trembling. “I…” he could feel his own brows knitting, and his eyes burned as he tried to speak about what happened. “He was embarrassed to be seen with me.” 

“What?” 

“He introduced me as a student to some co-workers,” Harry’s throat seized. “And… he just… he was… it was awful, and he… didn’t see anything wrong with it. I refused to get in the car with him. He left me there.” 

“He stole your car and left you there? Alone?” Edward hissed. 

Harry shrank back. “He just kept insulting me, and then he had the nerve…” He shook his head. “To think it’s okay to talk about someone he’s seeing, treating me like I was some kidlet who had a curfew, and then assure me that he was going to fuck me as if that was alright and all I wanted.” He shuddered. “I just couldn’t… couldn’t handle it. I had to go.” 

Edward’s hand tightened on the steering to the point that his knuckles turned white. He pulled Harry back into him. “And the mask? Do you know how it’s connected, Little Raven?” 

“Not a clue,” Harry sniffed and rubbed his nose with his fingers. He was still shiverish, but most of the cold vanished with the heat of the vents. It helped that Edward was nice and toasty, but the chill and stiffness was still clinging to him. His thighs were a bit on the numb side. “But… there is something. I can’t… but…” His throat began to seize as he tried to speak as if it was gluing him shut. Preventing him from saying anything, and he realized that these things might be connected. “We… need… Jean.” 

Edward glanced over at him. “What do you mean?” 

He swallowed and tried again on a different line. “Malcolm came to see me today, and when I told Jean-Claude, he’s forbidden me from speaking. First time he ever ordered me to do anything - like order order, Edward. He sounded scared and angry. That didn’t help my mood, and things just went downhill from there. What have I done? Marcus acted as though he hated me and was disgusted with me.” 

“Little Raven…” 

“If you had seen the way he was acting... it was like I wasn’t even a person. I couldn’t even say ‘Hi’ to him. He wouldn’t even talk to me. Just…” Merlin, the words just didn’t want to come out. “Merlin, I’ve had strangers and enemies treat me better than he treated me, Edward.” 

“I’ll take care of it, Little Raven, but you’ve done nothing. He doesn’t matter,” Edward growled tightening his grip around Harry. “Let’s go see the Toy, and see what the hell is going on.” He handed Harry his cellphone. “Text Alpha. I take it your phone is in the car?” 

“Yes.” For some reason that made Edward angry, and he could feel that anger. “I’m sorry, I thought it was okay with… I have all my weapons,” he tried not wanting anyone else to be angry with him. 

“It’s not you,” Edward hissed through his teeth. 

“You’re going to kill him aren’t you?” 

“Might,” said Edward. “It wouldn’t bother me none.” 

Harry chose not to say anything. He was way too tired, and so he quickly texted Micah. “Guilty Pleasures,” he told Edward who nodded, and turned off the exit. Good thing there was still another car at the house. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the hits keep coming...

As it was a Friday night, the Riverfront was hopping, nevermind the fact that it was absolutely freezing, and the line wrapped around Guilty Pleasures seemed to grow as they parked across the street. They headed toward the entrance where Clay, one of the wolves, stood doing his job. He was a tall and muscular blond who had a natural gift at avoiding fights. He was really good at calming things down. He and Jason had been on Harry duty in the last couple weeks. Not for feeding the ardeur, but his creatures had been acting out lately, and sometimes he would need to ‘let go’ of his wolf. Jean-Claude theorized that it was his lioness. It wanted a mate. It wanted someone, and it was stirring the pot of his creatures. Micah had made a point to remind Harry that the job should be his Ulfric taking his wolf, and not anyone else, but Marcus wouldn’t be taking anything from Harry from now on. 

His pain was ebbing, and now only a rage of insult remained behind, and thank Merlin, it was much easier to be pissed than it was to be in pain. Maybe it was Edward at his side, maybe it was the extra tight grip on the back of his neck where the tattoo tingled from his touch. A clear and obvious statement that Harry was theirs. 

“How’s it going, Lupa?” he asked with a bright smile. 

“I’m fine, Clay,” said Harry, and that was when he looked at him closely. 

“Is he really?” 

“He will be,” Edward said, nudging him through the door. He helped Harry out of his coat, and handed it to the coat and holy-item check lady manning the counter, and they swept through the crowds of the strip-club. 

Byron was on stage dancing to the music. He was near the end of his act because he was down to a very small G-string. It left the pale, muscled body very bare. His short brown hair curled haphazardly as if some of his customers had mussed it. A woman was stuffing money down the front of the g-string. Harry felt him use a small slap of power to capture her just enough to keep her hand out of his pants. In all technicalities it skirted the edge of illegality, but Harry didn’t care. If it kept the boys safe, more power to them. Harry had seen his boys coming home with bloody nail marks and even bite marks. It was a lot more dangerous to strip for women than it was for men. All the dancers agreed that the men often behaved themselves better. 

Byron writhed around the eager circle of women and two younger men who surrounded the front of the stage. He laughed and joked, they ran hands over his body and rained money down on his skin. Harry had had sex with Byron not even two minutes into knowing him. Yeah, it was good, but it had come with a lot of drama that followed. Now, if it had just been Byron, he wouldn’t have minded as Byron was gay with a touch bisexuality. Requiem had been neither. He, like Harry, had stopped aging pretty early on, but at least he hadn’t been fifteen like Byron. 

Harry’s heart ached when he saw Jean-Claude standing near the back of the stage, lost in shadow, letting Byron have his limelight. For some reason, he was feeling shy and distant. As if the world was winding the clock back a couple years, and he shrunk instinctively against Edward as Jean-Claude turned to look at him, his pale face lost in the darkness of his beautiful curls. Edward made a motion with his fingers, and he barely breathed through their minds. _“Await me in my office, mon Amour, Tueur d’Ombre.”_

Buzz was standing near the backroom that led to the offices, and he smiled when he saw Harry. Buzz was a lovely bloke, Harry should know. Dancing with him on stage had been one of his favorite things. He was gorgeous beneath those clothes, really. Harry rubbed his forearm as he passed without saying a word. 

No surprise, Buzz sensed something was off with him. 

Jean-Claude’s office was its usual elegant black and white self with crystals, and a large stretching Chinese oil painting across one whole wall. It had only a glimmer of red within the black, gray, and white brushstrokes. Harry sat down on the leather couch, feeling all the wind drain out of his sails. Edward placed the box on the vampire’s desk. Harry hadn’t even noticed him taking it from the car.

He pressed into the arm of the couch, and crossed his leg over his knee. It wasn’t long before Jean-Claude arrived and right behind was Micah. 

“What the hell happened?” It was the first thing out of Micah’s mouth, and Harry felt himself shrinking back. 

But it wasn’t Harry that Jean-Claude was looking at. It was the box and the mask that lay on top of the box. “Mon Amour…?” Micah rushed to Harry’s side, and Jean-Claude took the mask from the box, and silence filled the room. “How did you get this? Who delivered it?” Jean-Claude queried after a moment.

“He doesn’t know. It was left in the bathroom at the theater, and then it was thrown away only to reappear.” 

Jean-Claude stood very still. 

“Baby, what’s going on with you? Where’s Marcus? Why did you call Edward?” Micah asked. “Look at me!” 

Harry raised his eyes to leopard ones. “I don’t…” 

“Marcus left him at the theater,” Edward spat causing Micah and Jean-Claude to look at him swiftly. “He left him alone without any way to contact us, and you shut him out.” He pointed at Jean-Claude. “He couldn’t get a hold of you. He was in the freezing cold, Toy. So now you better tell me what this is all about, why did you order him not to speak like that?” 

“It was best,” said Jean-Claude carefully. “I couldn’t… I could not speak a word of it. Why did you not apparate, mon Amour?” 

“I wasn’t in any shape to apparate,” said Harry. “You don’t drive while drunk and you don’t apparate when you can’t still your body.” 

“Did he hurt you?” Micah asked touching Harry only for him to flinch by accident. Micah drew back. “What did he do? Edward?” 

“I don’t know exactly, but it was enough to make me want to shoot him with silver shot,” Edward growled. “As far as I know he was embarrassed by Little Raven.” 

“Huh? Over what?” Micah asked. “You know, don’t tell me. I’m not fucking surprised. I shouldn’t be.” He scowled, and Harry drew closer to himself as Micah stood.

“I am sorry, mon Amour, for your ruined night, but I need to know exactly how this came to be in your possession,” said Jean-Claude stepping around Micah to sit on the couch beside him. 

“It was in the bathroom after the film,” said Harry, and it seemed like his voice did not belong to him. Like it was hollow, someone else speaking with Harry’s mouth. “It had my name on it. I thought at first it was from… Marcus, but… no. He threw it away, and then when I was on the street it was suddenly there.” 

“Street? You didn’t hear anyone?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“No, nor did I sense anything at all. I mean, I was - not in the best of shape, and I was so cold. I had no way to call you. My phone was in the car, and you shut me out.” 

“You need to explain, what is this?” Edward sank down on the coffee table, and Micah stood behind him with a strangely blank expression on his face. His leopard eyes sharper than usual, not their usual warmth. 

“It is a message,” said Jean-Claude turning the mask over. “Good that it is white.” 

“Message?” 

“I could not speak of it, not even to mon Amour without risking our very lives. You never see them. You never hear of them. You do not breathe their names or talk about it - _ever_. I was forbidden, I could not even share with mon Amour unless we were contacted. If we are contacted, we can speak of it, but once they go, there is no talking of it. White means they observe only, red means they want to mess with you, and black means death. It is our version of the bogeyman. It seems Malcolm contacting you has aroused their attention or maybe you’ve always had their attention, and they are simply using Malcolm as a - what do you call it? A patsy? An excuse? It does not matter. It is what it is. It is always you, mon Amour.” He sat the mask aside. 

It was getting harder to breathe suddenly, and not from fear. He didn’t scare very easily at all. 

“Explain to me then,” said Edward. 

“The Harlequin is the closest thing we have to police in the vampire world.” 

“I thought the Council was the police.” 

“They even rule above the Council. They are spies, assassins. It was they who slew the Master of London when he went mad.” 

“Elinore and the other vampires didn’t say that,” Micah pointed out. 

“Because they could not.” 

“You mean, if they had told anyone who killed their master, they’d have been killed?” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s crazy, they all knew,” said Micah. 

“Among themselves, oui, but not to outsiders, and once the Harlequin leave town the secrecy takes effect once more. It is the law.”

“Have I told you recently that some of the vampire laws are stupid?” Micah scoffed. 

“You have eluded, mon Chaton. I did not wish to get us in this situation. I figure we let Malcolm lay his grave, and we stay out of it. But it seems Malcolm has drawn them to us. I need to get together some guards, mon Tueur d’Ombre.” 

“No wolves,” said Edward sharply. “He can’t be trusted.” 

“So quick to judge?” 

“He left Little Raven outside in the freezing cold, and took his car with his phone inside of it. I don’t want him anywhere near Little Raven. I don’t care what he thinks he is,” said Edward sharply. 

Jean-Claude laid his hand on Harry’s very still lap. “Mon Amour?” 

“Just tired.” 

Micah shook his head. “I don’t fucking get it, why him? Why is it always him?” he growled. 

“Alpha…” Edward rumbled. 

“No, seriously, why? Jean-Claude is the Master of the City, and he hasn’t gotten anything. You heard him, he threw the fucking thing away the first time. How is that a clear message?” 

“I believe they might have been under the impression that our connection is so strong there is nothing I could not keep from mon Amour,” said Jean-Claude rationally. 

“But him. _Why him_?” Micah emphasized. 

“You’re getting worked up, Alpha. You need to calm down,” said Edward. 

“No, I’m not going to calm down. I mean, why is it whenever shit hits the fan it's always him!” Micah asked. “In Philly, it was him. In San Francisco it was him. It just seems we can never catch a break, and someone is always coming after him, us!” He threw his hands up. “Every time. It doesn’t matter. It’s always like that.” 

“Philly was supposed to be Larry. If Larry would have been there he’d be dead now.” Harry argued weakly.

“It is no surprise that mon Amour’s strengths and the rare abilities have people interested,” said Jean-Claude carefully. “I do believe they are more intrigued by him than me. I am one of many masters. He is not one of many Necromancers with metaphysical beasts, and natural magic. He is something else entirely.” 

_A freak,_ Harry thought as his heart sunk. He was a freak and someone wanted to figure out what made him a freak. Either that or kill them. Harry could handle the killing part. He sat there numbly not saying a word, not breathing a word. Micah’s face was flushed, and his eyes swirled with unshed frustration. 

Edward was flat and empty, and the room was feeling rather warm all of a sudden. “The way I see it,” said Edward slowly, “is everything dies, and being here gives me the best damn toys.” 

Micah growled. “Is that all you think about Edward?” 

“You want to ask that in a different tone?” Edward challenged, and Micah glared at him. “Alpha, cool it.”

“Now that we have been contacted, I need to bring those from London in.” 

“I’ll call the house,” said Edward. “Alpha, call Rafael, see if he can lend us Bobby Lee.” 

“Is that it? Is that the end of the discussion we’re having?” Micah asked hotly. 

“For now, I know we all have things to discuss, but for now let's worry about one thing at a time, the Harlequin. We must get an eyeview, and then you will understand much better.” Jean-Claude was out of the room before anyone could blink. 

Byron and Requirem returned with Jean-Claude. Byron was wiping the sweat with a towel, and beamed. “Hey there duckie.” 

“Good night?” Harry asked, but he didn’t have quite the brightness he normally had. 

“Lots of pigeons with lots of seed, look at this?” He pulled fifties and hundreds out of his little g-string. 

“What happened to your back?” 

“Hit-and-run, Little Prince,” Requiem commented. 

A hit-and-run was what the dancers called someone rushing in for a touch, attack, bite or what-have you and then disappearing into the crowd. It was shocking how bold some of the women were in this place, and yes it was always the women who did it. 

“Jean-Claude, why did you want to speak with Byron and me?” Requiem asked. 

Jean-Claude pulled out the mask and Byron’s legs gave out from under him, and even Harry could feel the fear in the room rise like a sudden volcano rush. Harry reached out quickly, and pulled the handsome vampire so that he slipped onto the arm of the chair near him. 

“No. No, not here! Not again,” Byron panicked. 

Requiem sank down on the other end of the couch stiffly. “It’s white, Byron.” 

Byron hadn’t seemed to notice the color at all, but when Requiem said it, he’d relaxed. “I’m all weak-kneed, duckies, don’t scare me like that. Safe with white. Yes.” 

“What color did you get in England?” Edward asked, even he knew that vampires did not spook easily. Not even light flames or silver spooked them. 

“Red first, then black,” Requiem answered as Byron became still, his fingers fisting the fabric of the leather. 

Harry wanted to calm him down and so he danced his fingers over top of his sweaty hand causing Byron to relax.

“What does red mean exactly?” Edward asked. 

“Pain,” Jean-Claude answered. “It is typically a bid to punish a master, to bring him to heel. The Council does not use the Harlequin lightly because they are the one body that can go straight for the Council’s throat.” 

“Why didn’t they? When the Earthmover was messing around?” Micah asked. 

“One can only wonder what or why, mon Chaton. Perhaps, they did not see him as a threat. Perhaps they wished to observe without the white of the mask.” He sat the mask down. 

“Red means they fuck with you,” said Byron winding his fingers around Harry’s and squeezing them. 

“And black is death?” Edward clarified. 

“Yes.” All of them answered. 

“But then we’re fine, right? I mean, white is observing?” Micah asked. 

“It should,” said Byron. 

“Can you please explain more details, Toy? I want the whole story.” 

“Harlequin is now merely a figure for jest. Once he was, or they were, the Mesnee d’Hellequin. Do you know what the wild hunt is?” 

Edward nodded. “The wild hunt is a common motif all over Europe. A supernatural leader leads a band of devils, or the dead, with spectral hounds and horses. They chase and kill either anyone who crosses their path or only the evil, and take them to hell. It depends on who you read whether it’s a punishment to join the hunt, or a reward. It’s usually considered really bad to be outside when the hunt goes by.” 

Jean-Claude inclined his head. “Oui, you are well read.” 

“I’ve been in Little Raven’s library a few times,” Edward grunted. 

“In my world the wild hunt happens on Samhain or it used to. All Hallow’s Eve, and it was led by a brigade of ghosts. The Death Eaters liked to use the wild hunt a lot.” 

“Why on Halloween?” asked Byron curiously. 

“The veil between this one and death is the thinnest, spirits are drawn to earth, and it’s said they’re given extra powers.” Harry shrugged. “You could ask Hermione for more information, not me.” 

“It’s a widespread story, every culture has its own tale,” said Edward. “I know that it stopped abruptly a few hundred years ago. Almost every other legend that has that many witness stories is true. Or at least that’s what I’ve learned, but they haven’t stopped have they?” 

“Correct.” 

“As the legend existed, the vampires took advantage of it. The Harlequin adopted the persona of the wild hunt. For it was something that people already feared.” 

“But, you’re vampires,” said Micah as if it was obvious. “You scare people already. You don’t need to pretend.” 

“The Harlequin and his family were not trying to frighten people, mon Chaton. They were trying to frighten other vampires. Early in our history, Marmee Noir decided we were too dangerous. That we needed something to keep us in check. She created the idea of the Harlequin. As you say, mon Tueur d’Ombre, there are many tales of the hunt over the face of Europe, what was one more? Vampires begin life as people, and the idea of the wild hunt was something many already feared.” 

“So what do they have to do with us? You have already handed down the ultimatum to Malcolm and his ilk, why are we being involved?” asked Edward. 

“I do know that they are taken from all major bloodlines. They owe allegiance to no one line. They are called upon when the council is divided. They are divided about us, about me.” 

“What do they do exactly?” asked Edward. 

“Disguise and subterfuge are their meat and drink. They are assassins, spies of the highest order. No one knows who they are. No one has ever seen their faces and lived. They come to us masked if they mean us no harm. Masked in the manner of Venice when the rich and powerful wore masks, caps, and hats so all looked alike, and none could be distinguished from the other. If they appear before us in those costumes, then they are merely here to observe. If they appear in the masks of their namesakes, then it could go either way. They could be merely observing, or they could mean to kill us. They wear their namesakes, both to hide their faces and to let us know that if we do not cooperate they could turn deadly.” 

“Namesakes?” Micah asked.

“There is only one Harlequin at a time, but there are other Harlequin as a group name. Whatever names they had once, they have adopted the names and masks of the commedia dell’arte.” 

“More French,” Micah grumbled. 

Jean-Claude smiled, but it was empty. “It was a type of theatre that flourished after I was born, but it gave rise to many characters. The women were not originally masked on stage, but there are those among Harlequin’s band that have taken female personas; whether they are actually women or only seek to confuse the matter is open for debate, but does not truly matter. As for namesakes, there are dozens, but some names have been known for centuries: Harlequin, of course; Punchinello; Scaramouch; Pierrot or Pierrette; Columbine; Hanswurst; II Dottore. There could be dozens more or a hundred. No one knows how many there are in the Harlequin’s raid. Most of the time they will only appear in nearly featureless masks of black and white. They will say, ‘We are the Harlequin.’ The best possible scenario is that we never learn who individually has come to our city.” 

“What happened when you received the red mask?” asked Micah. “I’m guessing that’s going to come next.” 

“Please no!” Byron shook his head. “No… please don’t say that.” 

“It’s going to come, these damn things have a habit of breaking open wide, especially when they have to do with certain people.” He was staring right at Harry who froze his touch of Byron and withdrew it quickly to rest on his lap. 

Requiem had a more morose expression than he usually wore, these days he was a rather cheerful man. It might have something to do with a little blonde running around in their lives. She was currently settling some of her affairs. She had expressed interest in taking a hiatus from her work, and just living amongst society for a while. He couldn’t blame her, but maybe this was a bad time? 

“One of the Harlequin could increase our emotions of desire. But only emotions we already owned,” he said shifting. “It was very subtle at first, and then it worsened. At first it seemed to be couples finally deciding to consummate a friendship.” 

“How did it worsen?” asked Edward. 

“I don’t know if it’ll be the same, but they began to interfere when we used the powers of Belle’s line. Making the lust go terribly wrong.” 

“How wrong?” 

“The ardeur at its worst.” 

“Shit. See? I knew it.” Micah puffed out a breath, and blew it toward the ceiling. 

“The more you touch your power base, the more surety you have against them, at first,” said Requiem. 

“What do you mean at first?” asked Edward. 

“Eventually, our master was tormented by them no matter who he touched. Whatever he touched he turned ill, and whatever touched his skin was poisoned.” 

“Poisoned with what?” 

“They turned our own powers against us, Sir Edward. We were a kiss made up of almost entirely Belle Morte’s line. They turned our gifts against us so that the blade bit deep, and we bled for them.” 

“They didn’t torment Elinore and Roderick,” Byron said. 

“Not true, she was bothered at first by all of us. So smitten with Roderick she couldn’t do her job.” 

“But how did you say it, when the madness overcame us, they were spared,” Byron pointed out. There was a tone to his voice that held anger, or something close to it. 

“What do you mean madness?” asked Micah. 

“We fucked our brains out, dearie,” Byron replied. 

Micah stared at him, and Edward thought about it. Harry didn’t even react. 

“Sex may be our coin, and we did a lot of it, but you want to have a choice, don’t you?” Byron looked past them at Requiem. “You don’t like having your choices taken away, do you, lover?” Requiem gave him a look that should have stopped his heart, let alone his words, but Byron was a bold one. Or maybe he simply didn’t care. “Requiem found that men were on the menu, didn’t you, lover?” There was a purring insolence in his voice, bordering hatred. 

Everyone heard the implications, they’d become lovers after the Harlequin messed with them all badly enough. It also made Harry inwardly cringe. Requiem did not prefer men, period, until Harry. He had thought Byron would resent him for that. Belle had punished him over the centuries for refusing to bed men. To refuse Belle Morte anything was never a good idea, so he’d been serious about saying no. Someone on the Harlequin’s team was very good at manipulating emotions. It should be scary, but it wasn’t. 

“You shouldn’t have spoken of that, Byron,” said Requiem coldly. “We do not need to get anymore emotions incited if they are moving onto playing with everyone. Little Prince?” 

Harry only shrugged, not having said a word. 

Requiem slid closer to Harry. “You seem discontent, has it already happened? Have they gone outside of their own rules? What has the light in your eyes so dim?” He boldly reached for Harry’s chin. 

“It’s not them, Requiem. I know for a fact. Not even the Harlequin can put certain very specific words in other people’s mouths.” 

“You know, duckie, you are the only male Requiem has ever been proud of fucking?” Byron said blandly causing Harry to flinch discreetly. “If only some of us were so lucky.” 

“Your words are tasteless, Byron,” Requiem hissed. “You should tell me what has dimmed your light so that I can return it.” 

“We can return it just fine,” Micah scoffed. “He doesn’t need you.” 

“I don’t see you moving from where you’re standing,” said Requiem solemnly. “There are those who are precious who are always exceptions to rules. Ones who are true in their hearts.” He curled his arm around Harry and drew him closer with his strength. 

Harry was too perplexed to resist, and it seemed to him that the touch was warmer than usual, and Requiem smelled so good. So cool like… 

“What? You going to take him and fuck him? Rub it in my face?” Byron asked sharply. 

“I would never do such a thing. I prefer to love him as he deserves.” He caressed the side of Harry’s face, and for a moment he found himself lost in Requiem’s bright blue eyes, that hint of turquoise swirling like a storm. 

“Requiem!” Jean-Claude’s voice thundered, and a shot of a power flew out causing Requiem to freeze. “Stop!” 

Requiem tore his gaze from Harry to see all three of them on their feet. His eyes blazed with a blue-green light. His shoulders rose and fell with his breathing, as if he’d been running. 

“You may be affected, mon ami,” he said calmly. 

Requiem looked down at Harry and then gasped and released him. “I apologize, Little Prince.” Harry still didn’t say anything, and the light began to fade from Requiem’s eyes. “What are we to do, Jean-Claude? If they are not even observing their own rules, we are doomed.” He looked over at the stoic Byron. “It is true, Byron, that I may have made my exception with the Little Prince, but it has nothing to do with his gender. It is simply who he is. Have you ever met a more enchanting soul? He had been so willing to strike himself for what he had done to me. How could I have any regrets?” 

“No, you are right. If I was straight - oh hell, I can’t be straight,” Byron rolled his eyes in a very human way. “You are lovely, duckie.” 

“Perhaps it is not only lust they can incite,” said Edward looking at Micah. 

“What are you looking at me for?” 

“I don’t know, why, Alpha?” he asked carefully. 

“Just because I made a point? Just because I said what everyone’s thinking?” Micah said. “It’s always him that is the target!” He waved his hand in Harry’s direction. “Aren’t you tired of it, Edward? Aren’t you sick to death of the fucking trouble that is surrounding him?” 

“Mon Chaton!” Jean-Claude turned. “Control yourself.” 

“I can’t control myself. I’ve been controlling myself for months now! It’s a practical question, why the fuck is it always him that brings this to our step? It was him that the Harlequin contacted, not you, or you, or _you_ !” He pointed at each of the vampires. “Why are they treating _him_ like he’s a vampire?” 

“Perhaps I should ask them?” said Jean-Claude boldly causing Byron to literally slide off the couch. 

“You’ll what?” he squeaked, not usual for a vampire to do. 

“Jean-Claude, you do not seek the Harlequin out,” Requiem said. “You hide, cowering in the grass, praying that they pass you by. You do not invite them closer.” 

“We need an answer, and I agree with you, Jean-Claude. We find them and ask them,” said Edward coldly. “Simple.” 

“It is not that simple, you are mad to do such!” 

“The Harlequin are honorable. What is happening is not honorable behavior,” Jean-Claude said. “I can only hope that it is only one who is disobeying the rules.” 

“Why hope that?” asked Micah. 

“Because if what is happening is being done with the full weight and approval of the Harlequin behind it; then Requiem is correct, we are doomed. They will play us, then destroy us. You are lashing out at mon Amour, mon Chaton.” 

“I told you in Philly, I have no answers,” said Harry for the first time. 

“Oh, now you speak,” Micah snarked, making Harry tuck his chin to his chest. He stared down at his knees, his fingers gripping the leather of his pants until there were crescent shapes. “And while we’re on the subject, why did you call for Edward when I was right next to him? You said I couldn’t come.” 

“I did,” said Edward. “You and Marcus have not been getting along too well lately.” 

“I wonder why that is?” he sneered. “He’s the root of the cause!” It was like a blow to his face. 

Edward stood up so fast that it would have impressed a vampire, and he got right into Micah’s face until they were nose to nose. “So you’re saying that it is his fault that Marcus chose to not only insult him, but humiliate him, and then leave him out in the freezing cold without any guard, any fucking way to contact any of us? You are saying that it’s his fault?” 

“No, of course not, but-” 

Edward didn’t give him a chance to explain. “I think you need to step out into the air, Micah, and get some perspective.” Micah opened his mouth to speak, but whatever Edward looked like had him snapping his mouth shut. “It was not a suggestion.”

Harry didn’t raise his head as the door slammed shut. In fact, he didn’t move at all. He didn’t think he could because his world was slowly shattering. Maybe Micah was right, and it was his fault. All his fault. Everything. He’d always known it. He always knew someone was going to get their limit. 

“We should use the laws against them, they are vampires, and are subjected to the same laws as everyone right?” Harry asked in the flattest voice they’d ever heard him use. 

It drew Byron back slightly, and had Requiem looking at him. But he was only looking at Jean-Claude. He was focusing on serious again. He couldn’t handle this emotional stuff right now, they had bigger fish to fry. 

“What do you propose, mon Amour?” Jean-Claude asked, reaching for Harry’s hand only for him to draw them away and tuck them between his knees. 

“This is a direct challenge to our authority. The council has forbidden any Master of the City to fight in the United States.” 

“You’re not suggesting we fight them are you?” 

“That sounds more like me, Little Raven,” said Edward with a smirk. 

“I’m saying that we act in accordance with the law.” 

“No one is understanding what you’re saying,” said Requiem. “The Harlequin are who we turn to when the bad things happen, sort of. They are the police for us.” 

“When police go bad, they aren’t police anymore.” 

“Criminals,” said Edward with an almost smile. 

“You cannot seriously suggest that we are to fight the Harlequin?” Requiem said. 

“Not exactly.” 

“What then?” 

Harry glanced at Jean-Claude. “What would you do if someone powerful moved in on us like this?” 

“I would contact the Council in hopes of avoiding open war.” 

“Then contact them.” 

“Have you forgotten how petty the Council can be?” Requiem asked. 

“Non, but not all on the Council have forgotten what it means to live in the real world. If the Harlequin are breaking the law, then that would take precedence. You are forgetting the Council also fears them,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Which Council member will you contact first?” Byron asked. 

There was a knock on the door so suddenly that everyone jumped except Harry and Edward. Interestingly, it was the humans in the room who weren’t scared of anything. Both looked at each other for a long time. 

Harry averted his gaze when Micah returned. Edward was about to speak, but he held out a box. “For you,” he said to Jean-Claude. 

It was a box just like the one Harry had found, but without the wrappings and bow. “Who delivered this, mon Chaton?” Jean-Claude asked. 

“It was just sitting by the holy-item check desk.” Micah dropped his eyes to Harry. “Baby… I’m sorry.” He slid onto the arm of the chair near Harry who shifted a bit. “Please, I didn’t - you’re right. I think it’s whatever this is causing me to be angry. I’m sorry Edward.” 

“It’s the Harlequin, they cause strife,” Requiem said morosely. 

Harry wasn’t buying that excuse, but he was much too devastated to bother with it right now. Jean-Claude flipped the top of the box open, and pulled out a white mask like Harry’s except it had little gold musical notes on it. 

“What do the notes mean?” asked Edward. 

“I said I wanted to meet with them, did I not?” Jean-Claude looked at Edward. “Looks like they heard me.” He closed the box with a snap. “It’s what the mask means. It means they wish to meet. Not to kill us, or torment us, but to talk.” Edward took the mask and looked it over, Harry saw writing on the back. Likely a meeting time. 

“But how?” asked Micah. 

“Obvious isn’t it? Someone is listening,” said Edward. 

“I fear so.” 

“When was the mask delivered?” Requiem asked Micah. 

“About thirty minutes or so ago according to Clay and the holy-item check girl.” 

“We need to scan this place for bugs,” said Edward instantly. “I should have done that. Little Raven, can you use your brand of magic to fry them?” 

“I could, but I’d fry everything if I don’t know where they are,” said Harry stoically. “I can send a surge of magic in every direction, but you’ll be contacting some wererats to fix it.” 

“Old fashioned way then.” He had a calculating look in his eye, and he looked right at Harry, and began to sign in BSL. Everyone stared at him as Harry nodded. _“I need to bring in a reinforcement, Little Raven. We need another of us. Someone no one expects. We keep it from the others, no Alpha, no Toy. Got it?”_

Harry signed back. _“Do it.”_

_“Are you going to be alright?”_

_“Always am, Lover.”_

_“No, that’s not what I meant. You know Alpha is being manipulated.”_

_“I wish I could believe it, but he did this in Philly. Before them. You should go get them. Do what you need.”_

Everyone was smart enough not to comment on the BSL, and Harry knew that if they were going to survive this wild hunt, they needed their own, and Edward was damn good at forming them. 

Edward dropped his hands. “Looks like we need to prepare.” He gave a rather ferocious smile that had Byron and Requiem staring, and Jean-Claude almost swooning. Micah would if he didn’t look so sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's great that all of you are commenting on each other's posts. This one is a hard one for us to reply on because that would require spoilers for this story and sometimes future stories. Keep it up in our stead!
> 
> BSL = British Sign Language.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were all waiting for a conversation...

Bugs had been implanted everywhere, Rafael and his wererats had come calling the moment Edward sent the word. A sweep for bugs around the Circus underground came up empty. However, Harry made the suggestion that they all relocate to his house the following night, it was too late to make the move now. 

“What about our guests?” Micah asked. 

“It’s fine. We have more than enough room,” said Harry tilting his head to look at Jean-Claude. “I think we should go to our house. It’s safer than even the Circus. Not even manipulation can get in there I don’t think. If they want a meeting with us at the Circus then that means they’re so confident that they can own the Circus if they want, and you can’t do anything about it. I don’t like that.” 

“Now you sound like Edward,” said Micah. 

“He is not wrong,” Jean-Claude reached out for Harry who stiffened. “Non, do not do that. I am sorry I got terse on the phone and shut you out, mon Amour.” 

Micah looked downcast. “I’m sorry, Baby. I didn’t mean to… I’m so sorry.” 

Harry said nothing as he curled his arms around Jean-Claude and let the man smother him with his long silky curls and the hands that ran up and down his back. Harry nuzzled into his chest, kissing at the burned cross mark, and enjoying his scent. 

“Marcus introduced me as a student. He’s also seeing another woman because he’s too embarrassed to be seen with me.” 

Jean-Claude went completely still, and the growl that poured out of Micah vibrated the room causing Harry’s leopard to stir. 

“He… he was just… so horrible, and the way he treated me. He just wants to fuck me and then pretend I don’t exist. I couldn’t be in the car with him. I didn’t want to be, and he left without me. He was so awful, so cold. I’ve had strangers and enemies kinder to me than he has been.” 

“Mon Amour.” Jean-Claude leaned down so that they were face to face. Harry knew he had tears in his eyes. “Non, no tears.” 

Micah was suddenly right there. “Baby…” 

“It wasn’t the Harlequin, and it wasn’t the Harlequin in Philly, Micah. I’m sorry about the trouble. I’m sorry it’s all my fault.” 

“Why didn’t you ask for me?” 

“Cause I didn’t want to cause any further damage,” Harry drew in on himself as Jean-Claude stroked his face. “I didn’t want to make any rifts, I mean. Everyone in the pack is so happy - I mean - he wouldn’t even say hi to me. He just jerked me by the arm and dragged me into a movie, and every time I tried to talk to him he would just get so defensive. Apparently, he has problems with what I wear, and when he saw his co-workers… he said I was a student and an intern and he had to get me home. I- had never felt so humiliated. I know I look young, but…” 

“You’re perfect, Baby. You heard Byron and Requiem. Requiem who is straight adores you, Baby. He would have had you on the couch if we’d let him!” Micah said, and he sighed. “I guess I’m kind of jealous too. I thought I was over it, but Marcus has been rubbing me the wrong way lately.” 

“Maybe this is why. Your Nimir-Raj is sensing discord, mon Chaton. But we have to be careful, our words are like blades, and the-” Harry placed a finger to Jean-Claude’s lips.

“Don’t say their name. I was thinking, maybe they’ve used a sort of magic like what I saw in the war.” 

“What do you mean?” Micah asked as Jean-Claude kissed Harry’s finger. 

“For a long time, Voldemort’s name was never breathed, even now most will not use his name because he placed a spell on it.” 

“You can do that?” 

“I don’t know how, but he did. And every time his name was said, Voldemort, all the basic wards in an area would fall and our location would be known. It would crash, so you need to tell your people not to use their names. Call them Clowns or something - anything. Just in case there is an outside variant of this spell.” 

“You are an evening star, mon Amour.” Jean-Claude caressed his cheeks down to his neck, and drew him in for a deep longing kiss. “Unfortunately, I cannot get them all tonight. It is too close to dawn.” 

Harry tried not to flinch or stiffen when Micah’s hand stroked his cheek. “You’re scared of me.” 

“No,” said Harry softly. 

“Weary then.” He wrapped his arms around Harry tightly and drew him closer. “God, I’m sorry, Baby. Please…” 

Harry didn’t know what to say or how to feel. “We’ll talk… after the situation,” he whispered. 

Micah buried himself into Harry as Jean-Claude ran his nails up and down both their backs. “Oui, we must talk a lot after this is over. Let’s not try to let them influence anymore.” 

Micah raised up and kissed Jean-Claude. “Why wasn’t… Edward affected?” 

“He only feels for us and Teddy,” Harry explained. “He doesn’t feel what we feel for anyone else. So he has a much clearer sense than the rest of us.” 

“And you were his first. You are the link to his emotions,” said Jean-Claude stroking Harry. “Of course he would not turn away on that. He would see reason. He is truly a wondrous man isn’t he?” 

“I can’t ask what you were signing can I?” asked Micah. 

“Not yet. Leave him to what he’s doing. Just in case,” Harry kissed both of them on the cheek. “I’ll stay here tonight. I can’t imagine leaving you or your body Jean-Claude, and I won’t.” 

“Mon Amour, I am more than capable.” 

“I know you are, but I can’t do it, and I won’t,” said Harry pushing both gently away. “I’m going to check the wards. Just in case. You should get ready for bed.” 

Jean-Claude and Micah looked at each other. 

“About Marcus…” Micah tried, but Harry waved his hand. 

“I don’t have time for him,” and like a blur he was gone. 

“Oh dear, I do believe he is channeling…” 

“Yeah…” Micah followed up as he wrapped around Jean-Claude. “What do we do? What do I do? I-” 

“After, mon Chaton. We all sit down and talk. But not before, please. I do not want you to say something that will tear his heart further.” 

Micah buried his face into Jean-Claude’s shoulder. “I love him, I didn’t mean… I just wanted… I can’t…” He was breathing heavily, on the verge of hyperventilation. His head foggy, and the pain and envy lying beneath and it was ready to snag hold of him. But, fuck. No. He couldn’t.

Jean-Claude seized hold of him, and there was a jolt of power that had him snapping his head up. “Go bathe, mon Chaton. Go bathe in my bath.” He poured the power of his kiss through Micah’s lips, and sank it deep down his throat, and let it warm him. Micah melted into Jean-Claude running a hand up and down his chest. “I love you Jean-Claude.” 

“I know, mon Chaton, I love you too, Micah. All of you, so very much. You have no idea what you’ve done for someone who was once the whore of vampires. I will not lose any of you to this mess of fiends.” 

“But mark my words, Jean-Claude, I may kill Marcus yet.” 

“Oui, but you are not alone in this, we all deserve a piece for bringing mon Amour to tears. I think the only reason he did not cry when it happened was because mon Tueur d’Ombre would have thrown everything to the wind, and there’d be no more pack.” 

Yeah, Micah could see that. 

Every wolf but Stephen and Jason were rescinded from the Circus of the Damned just before dawn, and over two dozen wererat guards arrived. They would be splitting the shifts between them. Harry told them what he could, and only Lisandro seemed annoyed that they didn’t know what they were fighting. But Rafael’s orders were to protect at all costs. Harry hadn’t spoken to any of them when Jean-Claude gave this order to the wolves. But he knew that the wolves had all been confused, and asked to see their Lupa only for Jean-Claude to use his power to send them off. 

Harry laid curled in the middle of the silk red sheets with Micah wrapped so tightly around him that it was any wonder he could breathe. His body desperately wanted to sleep, but his brain didn’t want to do anything of the sort. It was spiraling in a series of looping circles that he couldn’t make heads or tails from. Jean-Claude was out like a light before eight in the morning. Micah had also fallen asleep, but Harry simply lay there staring until the flickering candle-light shadows became blurred and unseeing. 

It was sometime after noon when Harry heard the first sounds of commotion, and it stirred him awake from endless nightmares that pertained entirely to his past and the Dursleys. He awoke to the only name he knew before primary school. 

_ Freak _ .

“No.” It was Claudia. 

“We were ordered not to let anyone past,” said Lisandro. 

“You really think you can bar me from seeing my Lupa, Rat?” 

“Don’t do this Marcus. Our orders from Rafael are to protect him at all costs. Now, I don’t know why Jean-Claude sent the order, but I do know that he doesn’t want you here,” said Claudia. 

Micah began to stir, and a strange panic welled into Harry causing him to gently place a hand on the leopard and lull him back into a deeper sleep with his magic. He was so not ready to see Marcus. His eyes burned and watered, and his heart ached as if something had shot through him. 

He wouldn’t let Marcus turn on the Rats and the treaty because of him. He quickly wriggled out of bed, and nearly lost the silk red nightshirt that went to his knees. 

“He’s my Lupa!” 

“And he’s our Rafael’s most cherished non-Rat in the world. You couldn’t move us if you tried,” said Claudia harshly. 

Harry took several gulps to brace himself, and cracked the door making the whole hall of rats and one Ulfric turn instantly. “It’s okay Claudia,” he said, keeping his face closed off and neutral. 

Claudia looked down at him. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. It’s okay.” He slipped further out and snapped the door shut in case Micah awoke. He wasn’t sure what Micah would do. When Marcus reached out to touch him, Harry flinched away from him and veered around Lisandro’s tall body making both Claudia and Lisandro’s eyes narrow. 

“All cool, Hellcat?” Bobby Lee had only arrived, and Marcus glared at the tall towering man. 

“It’s fine, Bobby Lee,” said Harry. 

He quickly padded through the maze that unfolded for him in a straight path. Marcus was already on his heels leaving the three Wererats to their post. 

Shang-Da was standing in the hallway, his hands clasped to his front. “Lupa.” He bowed his head with deep respect. 

Harry smiled weakly. “Hello Shang-Da. You want some coffee?” 

“No thank you.” 

He nodded, and made his way toward the kitchens. It was cold and empty, and his feet froze on the black and white tile. 

“Lupa, acknowledge me,” Marcus ordered. 

“I don’t have to look at you to acknowledge you,” said Harry pulling out the fresh beans from the freezer. 

“I canceled all my appointments this morning-” 

“Oh, Death forbid you do that,” Harry mocked, “especially for those of us who don’t work in the day taking care of a little boy, making sure the leopards are safe, and every new werewolf coming in has a sponsor tailored to them and their needs, doing Jean-Claude’s daytime work, and dealing with the annoying Pride who won’t stop pimping children out to me. Go on, Marcus. Go on, and tell us just how fucking important you are, as if we don’t already know. Go to your job. Go to your appointments, leave us preternatural freaks to our worthless lazy selves. It’s working so fucking well after all. I’m just your damn student after all. Not a Lupa, not anything but a fuck toy. So, go on, Marcus. Go the fuck on. Let me hear it, stage is all yours.” 

Shockingly, Marcus had gone really quiet as Harry moved around the kitchen trying to focus on what he could to keep from breaking down in a pool of tears. He could feel the wolf inside of him, hidden away somewhere behind his chest, right behind his heart as if trying to save herself from the blow. 

“Lupa… Harry…” Harry continued to go through cabinets. “Lupa, look at me!” Marcus moved around the counter, and Harry yelped back as if he’d been burned. He hadn’t meant to do it. “You don’t understand, do you? You don’t understand the precarious position I’m in.” 

“And you’re just embarrassed, embarrassed of me. Embarrassed to be seen with me in public. Embarrassed to admit that I am something to you,” Harry spat as he felt his face bloom a bright hot red. His shoulders were so tense that he thought they could crack. “I could handle the radio silence. I figure you’re working hard and I want you to succeed. I  _ love _ the wolfpack so I’ll never turn on them or desert them because of you or what I may or may not feel. But don’t expect much from a  _ me and you _ because right now, that doesn’t exist.” 

Marcus clenched his fist, and sat it down on the counter. He stared down at the tile, and Harry just let him sit there as he fished around for food and a dozen or so cups. “What’s with all the wererat guards? Where are the wolves?” asked Marcus carefully. “Why is everyone so tense like they’re waiting to be attacked?” 

“I received a message last night from the equivalent of vampire assassins, that mask? It was a message, and when I was alone on that street in the frigid cold, they came to me again. Dropping that same fucking package in the street.” 

Marcus’ face went white. “God…” He heaved suddenly. “Assassins? What for?” 

“Council sent them, so far they want to observe us, and thanks to Malcolm they have a reason to be in town. You know the British Invasion? The ones from London? It was those assassins that destroyed their master, and ate through half of the kiss with only a smattering leftover.” 

“Then you need guards, you need the wolves! I’ll call them back in-” 

“It’s fine, Rafael’s Rats are on duty,” said Harry. 

“You’re Lupa, you need to be guarded. You need protection! Why are they so interested in you and not Jean-Claude?” 

“That’s the question of the year isn’t it? Why me?” Harry scoffed. “Why am I so _bloody_ interesting? I don’t know, maybe because I accidentally rolled the fuck out of Augustine who is one of the oldest and most powerful masters in the United States. Maybe because I have a vampire servant. Merlin, I don’t know. I can’t begin to know. Maybe because I don’t even know what kind of power I have or why I have it or how I got it.” He barely managed not to spill the coffee as he made a handful of cups. “Or maybe because this Vampire Queen that’s been harassing me in my sleep causing all my beasts to rise to the surface, but none of them come out! Pick one.”

Harry handed him a coffee exactly the way he preferred it, set four down for the wererats on guard, and prepared a new pot of coffee. 

“You need me to take these, Lupa?” said Jason softly. He padded into the room without looking at his Ulfric. 

“Please. Claudia likes lots of sugar, no milk.” He pointed. “Bobby Lee likes straight black, and Lisandro is the hazelnut, nut. Last one is yours.” Harry conjured a tray. 

Jason beamed. “Thank you.” He sat them on the tray, and left as quick as he came. 

“I didn’t even know Jason was there…” Marcus said breathlessly. “How did you know?” Harry was surprised that he wasn’t angry at not being acknowledged. 

“Jason’s one of my babies, of course I know when he’s near,” said Harry. 

He wasn’t sure what he had said, but Marcus had the sudden look as though the wind had been taken from his sails. “Lupa…” 

“Just go to your appointments, Marcus,” Harry finally took his own coffee and sat at the counter, ignoring the goosebumps of shivers from the cold room, “we’ll handle it. We always do.” He sipped his coffee. 

“About Sophie…” 

“I don’t care. It would make me a hypocrite.” But, that was a lie because he hadn’t even known. He wasn’t aware… he just… yeah. It hurt. 

Marcus stared down at the cloudy cup of coffee, and ran his clenched fist over the smooth counter. “I’m forty-two years old,” he began. “I… I’m not embarrassed.” 

“Liar.” 

Marcus slammed his fist down on the counter. “I’m not! I just need some time. Once I get in the Chief of Staff position…” 

“Then what?” Harry challenged. “You’re in the top position, you can do what you want. Is that it? No, it doesn’t work like that, because unlike the wolfpack once you’re in that position you have to  _ work _ to keep it. You won’t have a work Lupa to play Miss Fix-It.”

“You… you’re not aging,” said Marcus. “I’m getting old. Older, and you… you’re so fucking young. You’re so tiny.” 

Harry snapped his teeth against the coffee cup. “My mum was five foot nine, and my dad was, as far as I know, almost six foot; but genetics take a backseat when a child goes his entire life starving. Or did you not learn that in medical school?” 

Marcus closed his eyes as though he were tired. “How long?” 

“Ten years, and then every summer until I was seventeen, and then a whole year while seventeen because I couldn’t go to school. You wonder why I’m such a cook? I cooked for them, but I wasn’t allowed to eat it. So yeah, I’m smaller than I should be, and I’ll never reach even my mum’s size. But even so, that shouldn’t matter.” He was suddenly so very tired, bone achingly tired. He wanted to drop his chin on the counter and sleep, but he couldn’t. He had to be strong. He couldn’t be seen as weak. “If you were so ashamed of me, you never should have asked me out.” 

“I’m not… I’m not ashamed of you.” Harry didn’t bother to call him a liar again. He knew what he was without Harry having to say it. “But, what do you think it's going to look like in ten more years? When I’m in my fifties and showing it?”

“I don’t care,” said Harry, placing his cup down. “You think I don’t get shit at work?” 

“What for? You-” 

“I’m a Federal Marshal, I’m part of RPIT!” Harry scowled. “I go to work and I face big giant men! I am Jean-Claude’s human servant, and the world suspects it. Everyone knows it, and believe you me, most think that’s grounds to revoke my badge because of the conflict. You think I don’t get questioned? I don’t get shit? But, you know what? I don’t hide it. I don’t denounce Jean-Claude. I’m not ashamed, not embarrassed because at the end of the day it's not the public that matters. It’s not other people that matter. I’m going back to bed before Micah wakes from my sleeping spell. You should go.” He slid off the stool, and dumped out his half full coffee. 

He turned, and flinched again when Marcus was suddenly there. Harry knew if he backed up, it would be seen as a weakness. 

“Lupa…” 

“No. You only care about you. Only care about Marcus, and your job. You don’t care that you treated me worse than an enemy would treat me. You don’t care that you made me feel as if I was a child once more back in his cupboard because his relatives were too embarrassed to have him around if he wasn’t doing something for them. You don’t care that you made me feel like I’m not but some whore you can use and throw away. So go back to your hospital, go back to your Sophia, and go back to your charmed life. Your secret is safe, Marcus.” 

He was the one to back away this time. Harry was at the door before Marcus spoke again. 

“It’s not like you even love me,” said Marcus. 

Harry froze and turned. “What gave you that idea?” 

“What doesn’t?” asked Marcus. “You don’t include me. You never have. I know I’m not the core. I’m not Jean-Claude or Micah or Edward! You never come to me. You never run to me.” 

“It might help if you were actually around or pick up a phone,” said Harry quietly. “-And yeah, you’re not the core because as selfish as it sounds, you don’t belong to Jean, Edward, or Micah. You belonged to me! You are my Ulfric, and I’m your Lupa. I thought that had a meaning on it’s own, and I know I… you think it’s easy for me to just sleep with men because of this ardeur? It’s not. I’d rather not. I’d have rather it just stuck to us, the ones I truly loved, the ones that were mine, and no one else. It took me a long time and a lot of screw ups to realize that if I don’t feed I can hurt those I love the most. I sent Micah into a coma two months ago because I rejected pomme de sangs and I lost control. I drained Edward,  _ Edward _ . You can’t drain Edward. It’s not supposed to be possible. But the thing is, I don’t know how not to love someone. It’s what makes this hurt so much. It’d be so damn easy if I didn’t care. It’d be so easy to just go about life. I wouldn’t waste a breath on you if I didn’t love you. I wouldn’t be so…” He clicked his jaw. “Doesn’t matter. It didn’t matter if you weren’t the core. I love you with all my heart, it’s all I know how to do.” He turned and walked out, and didn’t bother to look back. 

Marcus didn’t call him back. 

He couldn’t even look at Shang-Da as he slipped through the Master Wing. He would have snorted in amusement had he been in the mood, the three guards could not act very well and were all assuming innocent positions behind their coffee cups. 

“Stick to guarding,” Harry mumbled causing Bobby Lee to break first with a laugh. “Acting isn’t for you guys. There are cinnamon buns in the fridge. Just heat them.” 

He saw Micah and Jean-Claude beneath the silk red sheets, and good Death, they were beautiful sights. Micah was on his stomach, curly brown hair laying against his shoulders, deep tan skin glowing. Jean-Claude was on his back, hair perfect, not a piece out of sight. His soul hovering and ready to return in a few hours. His pale body was hugged by the silk. It helped the ache in his heart as he slipped onto the end of the bed. It wasn’t easy maneuvering through silk sheets, especially when he was wearing silk too. He was surprised when Micah curled a slim toned arm around his waist and drew him into him. His heat was lovely and Harry sighed. He kissed Jean-Claude’s shoulder before turning to snuggle into Micah. 

“As if I haven’t felt that spell before, Baby,” Micah mumbled sleepily. He pulled the covers up and over Harry’s frame. “Fuck, you’re shivering, Baby. I know he was here… but… I know you need to deal with it.” 

“Sorry.” Harry kissed him on the jaw. 

“I am too.” He tightened his hold on Harry’s body, and for some reason it was that tight hold that helped him go back to sleep, and this time it was better. 

oOo

When Harry awoke Micah was practically on top of him, and he heard and felt something stirring around. The scent of Micah’s skin had mingled into a rich perfume that tightened his body. He thought at first it was one of the guards only for someone to stir on the floor. 

_ Floor? _ Harry squeaked out. 

“Lupa?” 

Eh? “Marcus?” There was only a trickle of faint light from the half-open bathroom, and it didn’t really show him anything. It was almost as if the darkness would swallow the light completely. It was then that his pulse began to thud in his throat so hard that he could hardly breathe past it.

“What is that?” Marcus asked, and Harry unconsciously let out a terrified scream. It was quick and sharp, and Marcus jumped onto the bed, his large hands pulling Harry into him. “Lupa, look at me!” Harry flinched and stared right into Marcus’ lit blue eyes, and then he looked at Micah on the bed. “Why didn’t he wake to your scream? Lupa, answer me.” He gently touched Harry’s cheek, and for a moment he forgot to be hurt and mad at him. 

“We’re in a dream, my dream,” said Harry weakly. “They won’t wake up. Her animal to call are all cats.” 

“The First?” Marcus asked knowing better than to say her actual name. 

“Yeah…” The heavy scent of jasmine and rain poured across the room of darkness. He could feel her presence even if he couldn’t see it. He clenched his hands into Marcus’. 

“Necromancer.” Her voice eased through the night like a sweet-scented wind. 

Harry managed to swallow the beating of his heart. “What do you want?” he asked impatiently. 

Marcus on instinct pulled Harry into the curve of his muscled body, tightening his arm. Harry’s hand gripped him as the darkness gathered, almost the way light would narrow down to a point of brightness, except this was darkness compacted, squeezed down as if a small black hole were forming in front of their eyes. 

It was that black hole that took on the vague shape of a woman in a cloak. 

“Don’t look at her,” Harry said softly. 

“Do you truly believe that not looking upon my face will save you?” 

“I believe I can do anything I want to,” said Harry sharply. 

“You said Micah won’t wake because he’s a cat. I’m not a cat. I’m a wolf.” 

“Your wolf will not save you this time, Necromancer.” 

“How about mine?” Marcus said, and a low snarl trickled out from between his lips. It raised the hair on Harry’s arms, and that part of him that was a Lupa stirred right awake with the leopard and lion peaking out from behind. For Harry, it was like they were encased in his soul. In their own room just waiting to be called and stroked. One or the other would pace around the expanse of his metaphysical mind, craving something or needing some sort of attention. 

In dreams however, the wolf could come out and play, and so it did. Harry’s wolf was a silvery shade with intricate markings on her head, and Marcus’ creature joined her. It was a pale creamy white and so much bigger. Harry realized that this was the first time Marcus had ever seen his wolf. 

“She’s lovely,” Marcus whispered. “Lupa…” Harry dug his free hand into her fur, and found it like last time. Soft and coarse. Harry could feel the vibration of the growl through his head, feel the muscle and the meat of her body. She was real, she was a she-wolf. She was his and Harry was proud of her as she bloomed to life, and the room they were in transformed before their eyes. 

Marcus stopped growling and stared at her in awe. She turned eyes that were emerald green and glowing. Marcus’ eyes were a pale silvery shade with a hint of the drenching moon in them. So clear and opal like they could shine nearly lilac. 

They were on a huge stretch of land with a lapping black lake beside them, and in the distance was a forest so clustered with trees that it looked like it’s own mini-island, and sitting atop of the moonlit night of stars was a castle with many turrets and towers. 

He almost laughed when Marmee Noir stirred as if in surprise. “It won’t do you any good, necromancer.” Her voice floated around the almost-body she’d formed from the shadows, and took one floaty movement forward. 

“Try me.” 

Harry’s wolf crouched and growled, that sound that was so serious, and a last warning before violence. She didn’t try to touch them, she actually stopped moving. 

“I came here tonight to shatter your connection and make you my human servant. I do not need to share blood to own your soul.” 

“You won’t touch him!” Marcus snarled. 

“You’re right, wolf. I think it would be a battle with you by his side. I am not ready for battle, not yet. But there are others who know what Jean-Claude has done.” 

“You may be the First, but you are not the creator. You were merely created, and by Death himself,” said Harry. “And you are in my playground lady, not yours.” 

She laughed coldly, and the darkness tightened around them like a giant’s fist. “That is not the trick I have come to play, necromancer. You know what I speak of, Harlequin. They know you are not safe. They know that I am close to waking, they fear the darkness.” 

“Everyone is afraid of you.” 

“Everyone but you.” 

“I don’t fear the dark. I don’t fear for what I am.” 

“Good, I knew I liked you for a reason. But I will not let them have you. By tomorrow they will be upon you, and I do not want them to have you.” 

“Have me? How?” 

“I will allow Jean-Claude to have you, because you are already his, but no one else. I would prefer you were my human servant, but Jean-Claude is acceptable. No one else is, necromancer. I will destroy you before I allow the Harlequin to make you their slave.” 

“Why do you care about him?” Marcus growled. “Why does he matter to you?” 

“I like the taste, his power is delicious, and I do not share power. I am a jealous Goddess.” 

“My power is my own, and it is not for you to possess.” 

“We shall see, but for now, I hold the night, and I shall leave you with a parting gift, Necromancer.” The shadow form vanished like a puff of smoke splitting into a thousand particles, and the small white hairs on the back of Harry’s neck prickled. 

Harry’s wolf let out a low growl, and Marcus echoed her. “Can you bite that which you cannot find?” Her voice echoed from everywhere and nowhere. “My mistake was trying to be too human for you. I do not repeat mistakes.” Harry almost gagged when something cold and slimy slid down his throat, and the scent of jasmine stung his tongue. 

As the wolf crouched in hopes of springing, Marmee Noir was right, there was no body to bite. That was when Marcus seized him by the shoulders, turned him and his eyes were still that deep silvery gray. He kissed Harry, and drew back only enough to say, “I can taste her power in your mouth.” It didn’t occur to him to stop it because Marcus was right, he tasted of her. Marcus kissed him so desperately that Harry’s wolf stirred, he could feel her hackles rising, and the ruff around her neck spreading out. He could feel her pleasure and his own as Marcus poured his warm rising energy that was pure Ulfric straight into him. He pushed it into Harry through their mouths, his hands, and their bodies. Harry kept his grip, and he could taste the clean woodsy scent of pine, and the rich thickness of his wolf. Musk and fur. Pack. He smelled home, and the last taste of jasmine vanished beneath the taste of Marcus’ hot consuming power. 

His dream ended with a kiss, and it was a pity that it couldn’t be perfect. 


	6. Chapter Six

He couldn’t help but let out a high pitched breathless squeal when he came back to the land of consciousness with the weight of two full grown men on top of him. “ _ Ehh… _ !” 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” 

“I don’t know!” 

_ “Uh… _ ” 

“How did you get past security?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“What  _ do _ you know?” 

“I told you I don’t know.” 

Harry sent a magical jolt causing both men to give embarrassed yelps and roll in two different directions and off of his poor smushed body. 

“Sorry, Baby.” 

At the same time all this was happening Claudia, Lisandro, and Bobby Lee had burst in with their guns aiming for an enemy to shoot. 

“How did you get in here?” Claudia scowled. 

“Hellcat? Ya alright there?” 

“Just being squashed…” Harry groaned as he managed to roll over, never mind the fact that the nightshirt he wore was puddled up around his hips showing off the snug white shorts he was wearing. 

“What happened? How did you-?” Lisandro. 

“Was it that bitch queen again?” Bobby Lee asked over Lisandro. 

He was flat out winded, Micah and Marcus pulled him to sit up, all the while glaring at each other. Yeah, not a good way to start off the day. “Yeah…” 

“How do you explain him? No way he got past us!” insisted Claudia. 

“I think because he’s a wolf and not a cat he was pulled,” said Harry, averting his eyes from Marcus. 

That was when Harry felt something stirring in him that wasn’t there before. It was as if something big and furred brushed the inside of him. “Oh no…” 

Micah leaned in and sniffed his cheek. “I smell something cat, but it’s not leopard.” He closed his eyes and breathed deep. “It’s not lion.” 

“She said it was a parting gift,” said Marcus carefully. 

Harry closed his eyes and leaned heavily against Micah, and tried to use his scent and hot touch to bring him back but he could feel deep inside where his beasts sat nestled. He saw a gleam of eyes, then a furry face came out of the shadows within. A face the color of night and flame. 

“Tiger.” 

“Shit,” Claudia gasped. 

To Harry’s knowledge there was only one weretiger in the entire St. Louis area. Christine worked as an insurance agent and was miles away. No way would she get here in time for Harry to share the beast, and keep it from tearing him apart. Either Marmee Noir had decided it was time for him to finally be a shifter for real and she’d chosen tiger, or she meant to kill him. If she couldn’t have him, no one could. 

Wow, that sounded familiar. A bit too Voldemort like, eh?

But, Harry was better at controlling the beasts than he had been last time she tried this. Harry called the others within him, and the lovely black leopard raised itself, sleek and lean. Small when compared to the massive striped tiger that gleamed in the shadows of his soul. The wolf growled and flared its ruff of fur, the tiger stared at them waiting. His lioness came from the darkness last, almost the same size as the tiger. Both were animals that should have never met in the wild, never have tried their great strengths against one another. But the inside of Harry’s body was like a weird zoo. The beasts were staring at the newcomer, and they waited. By calling them all at once, Harry kept himself from trying to turn into any single one of them. Harry had been good about using his magic and powers to keep them from trying to rise. His leopard and lioness had been the most active of the bunch. His lioness had been upset that she lost a mate, and none of Joseph’s men were what she wanted. The leopard was like the mediator between them. She always stood between him and the beast. It might be because she was the most stable. She was the Leopard Queen and had herself a Leopard King. She was happy and content, although get her stirred enough she would come rising up out of him. Or try. 

Lucky her. 

“Call Christine,” Micah said. 

“Jean-Claude warned us that Harry might be collecting more cats,” said Claudia. “So Rafael made us go shopping.” She turned to one of the guards by the door, and Harry realized it was that one man that creeped him out. 

His name was shockingly, Remus. He was a brutal faced man with a bunch of scars. He was a werehyena, and he was only a few notches below Edward in terms of skill. 

It was Rafael of all of them that had taken to shopping around through the coalition and connections for a lion match. He did not want Harry accidentally attaching himself to Cookie if he were to come back. There weren’t many lions and even less weretigers. 

“Get Soledad, we need her ASAP!” 

Remus flew out the door at a jog, and Claudia turned to him. “She’ll do what needs doing, Harry.” 

Harry groaned. “I’m sorry.” 

“Let’s get you back on the bed.” Marcus reached for him only for Micah to growl. 

“I got him!” he snapped. “You should go.” 

“I’m going nowhere,” said Marcus. “If his wolf comes out, someone needs to take it.” 

“Jason can do that.” 

“I’m Ulfric!” 

“I don’t care if your the Queen of fucking England,” Micah snarled lifting Harry bridal style. He was strong on his feet, and Harry didn’t fight him. He was gently placed down on the bed as he concentrated on his beasts. 

“If you want to try and force me to leave, go ahead, but I’m not moving,” growled Marcus. “Perhaps we should care for him instead of fighting.” 

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you.” 

“Soledad’s been pretending to be one of us,” Claudia explained smoothly interrupting the two men. “But she is a tiger. We had to promise to keep her secret before she’d agree to stay in town. She’s running away from an arranged marriage. Tigers are weird about keeping it in the family.”

Harry barely heard that. “If Rafael trusts her we can offer her refuge at our home if she needs it.” He knew Christine had been running away from it too. He still didn’t trust the hyenas wholeheartedly, and Rafael asked him not to let them in the house. So he hadn’t. 

“Most of the solo tigers I’ve met all hide what they are really well. Most of them can even hide their energy enough to pass for human,” Lisandro said. 

“Given enough will you can hide anything,” said Harry. He tried not to meet Marcus’ eyes as the man slipped on the bed by his feet. He was still dressed in his perfect clothes, but they were wrinkled and askew. His hair was a bit of a mess. He could feel Micah glaring from behind him, and just looking at Marcus was causing his wolf to stir. He buried his face into Micah’s solid arm, smelled the leopard and the wolf quieted. His leopard preened and began to slowly pace. 

Harry still didn’t have a lion to call his own. He wasn’t even sure they had a lion in the place tonight. But he should have known that the Rats had been informed of everything and weren’t about to take it lightly. Really, Rafael was a saint among men. “We better send for the lions too,” Claudia said to Lisandro. 

“Which?” 

“Travis,” heaved Harry as his lion and leopard pushed together causing the energy inside of him to swell like someone breathing into a balloon. It was like a ton of pressure had sat on his chest, restricting his breathing and airways. He remained on the bed with his knees bent and clutching them. His hands were shaking, and he tried to focus on stilling them. He tried to employ his shields, but his beasts were tired of not having their needs met. They were tired of being trapped and confined, and they were wanting out. 

Unfortunately, Harry’s lion didn’t like either Noel or Travis, they were deemed too weak. Even Justin, Joseph’s second and brother, was deemed unfit by his lioness. Not to mention he was straight. She wanted a big strong male. 

It was still taking some getting used to knowing the fact that all his beasts were turning female. They were turning female because of the lack of females in power, Harry learned. When his wolf first rose it was definitely male, but once Raina Wallis had been removed from the picture there was a sudden lack of strong she-wolves. Harry’s wolf transformed before it reached it’s metaphysical completeness into a female. Harry’s lion had become female very quickly into gaining her. The leopard was always female. It’d been a female leopard since Harry met Micah, and their connection took off. At least this is what Jean-Claude theorized after doing some research with Lorcan d’Eath and Luna Lovegood’s assistance. 

Harry felt the ripples of fur flow through him, and shuddered as he dug into Micah’s arm. “I can’t hold them.” 

Marcus crawled over to Harry and pushed between his legs, and the musk of wolf was there to slow the leopard and send it circling around, not trying to come out. But now the wolf paced toward the edge, not good. 

Travis arrived before Soledad. His blond-brown curls were tousled from sleep, his face still not wholly awake. He was wearing the bottoms of a pair of cotton pajamas and nothing more. They’d dragged him from bed with no time to do anything. He was a college student and Harry wondered briefly if his Rex, lion king, had made him stay here with them instead of going to class. If so, Harry was going to have words with Joseph. 

Travis slipped onto the bed crawling across the silk next to Marcus. He knelt by the other side of Harry’s legs. Either the guard had explained the problem or he could feel it. His sleepy face began to clear, and an intelligence that was both too acute and one of his best features began to fill his golden brown eyes. He held his wrist out to Harry, and the lioness began to pace. The three of them played tag with Harry’s beasts and traded whose skin he would smell. But it wouldn’t last, and the magic that had kept them content for so long was weakening. It was because of the tiger. All of them wanted out. 

The tiger reared up, and there was no tiger to smell. But the others distracted it, calling their beasts, keeping them playing like metaphysical musical chairs except Harry was the chair. Wolf, leopard, and lion were stirred by the bare skin of Marcus, Micah, and Travis, and the tiger just sat there as if waiting. 

Then a thing happened that had never happened before with any of the other beasts, the tiger began to fade into pieces. Harry sagged back in Marcus and Micah’s arms with Travis keeping close. It was the lioness that struck first when she saw her opportunity, and charged past them through Harry causing him to cry out and arch his back. The lioness didn’t care about the leopard and wolf, she wanted out and wanted to be real. 

Marcus shoved his wrist near Harry’s face, but it was way too late as the lioness smashed into his body as if it were a wall. It felt like a dozen bludgers had crashed into him from the inside, the impact caused him to scream, and jerk to the point that Micah couldn’t hold him. His body was convulsing and the feel of breaking apart tore through him as if he were being flayed alive. He rolled on the bed, losing time and space, the pain curling around him worse than the Cruciatus ever could. His lioness was trapped, trapped inside and it wanted out. She reacted like any wild animal to try and destroy the trap. She tried to claw and bite her way out, and the magic couldn’t hold her back. It was never this bad before! All of the world began to shake and the heat and pressure expanded up and out. 

“Walls are rattling!”

“His magic is going awol, trying to protect him.” 

Somehow, Harry had ended up on the floor and there was a weight pressing him down, hands holding his wrists to the floor and something pinned his lower body. He opened his eyes to see Travis above him. Harry’s lioness screamed her frustration because she’d seen him before. She didn’t like him. She didn’t want him. Travis tried to grab Harry’s face in his hands, tried to take his beast into him, but the lioness was too close to the surface, and if there was one thing the two of them agreed on was that Travis was not okay. 

Harry tried to control the urge to bite, but he couldn’t, and he sank his teeth into the young man’s wrist. His lioness meant to chase him away, but the moment that hot blood spilled into his mouth, all he could taste was the lion. He could taste Travis’ beast in his blood and that was enough. Harry’s beast moved up through his throat, and he knew it was coming, he seized Travis’ face and slammed his bloodied mouth to him, and the lioness spilled out of him in a rush of heat and power that it felt like it was taking his skin with it. Harry and Travis screamed into each other. 

One minute Travis was staring down at him, and the next he exploded, bits of skin and meat and liquid sprayed over him. A lion rose above Harry, shaking its maned head, staggering as it straddled him. Even in lion form Harry could tell he was hurt. He made a sound halfway between a roar and a moan, and fell beside him. Harry tried to reach for him, tried to speak and apologize, but his body was aching from his head to his toes. Oh Death, it hurt, but now it was fading. As it faded Harry was able to pay attention to the fact that he was covered in that clear warm gel like liquid that shifters lost when their skin broke apart instead of blood. The more violent the change the more of it there seemed to be. Harry had given his beast to Travis and even though it wasn’t exactly his beast, it was as if his lioness did go to him, for a while. 

Travis had collapsed beside him, none of the others had ever done that when he gave his beast over. It told him in clear certain terms that he needed someone stronger. 

And then it was the wolf’s turn. “Wolf!” he only managed as she hit him like the lion, and he was back to writhing on the floor. Marcus was suddenly there climbing over top of him. He wrapped his arms tight around Harry, holding him still with his weight. He pinned Harry’s face with one strong hand, and he called not Harry’s beast but his own. Harry let out a desperate shriek when Marcus’ strong power hit his, and it made his blood boil. He tried to tell Marcus to stop. He choked on the essence of power as Marcus leaned in and kissed him. Harry tried to give him the wolf, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t get past the weight of his power. 

Marcus’ power began to push Harry’s beast back like boiling water pushing a flame back. It worked, but it felt like Harry’s skin was burning and smoking as he forced the beast back, back, back. He drove it back down into his soul where it always rested. It whimpered at the same time he whimpered. Harry tried to look down at his body to see if it was in flames, but the world swam in a stream of technicolor and the nausea strangled him. He’d seen Marcus force people to swallow their beasts before, but he’d never known that it hurt. Harry could draw a beast out with a combination of his energy and magic. But he couldn’t shove it back in. He had no idea it hurt that bad!

It took time for his vision to clear, and Marcus was smiling down at him, cupping Harry’s face. He looked so damn pleased. “I wasn’t sure it was going to work,” he admitted, and there was strain in his voice as if it had cost him something too. 

Harry said nothing, he couldn’t come up with anything, and he appreciated Marcus helping, but - that hurt. But he didn’t want to smack at the help he’d been given, and so he said nothing. 

Marcus’ smile faded. “Lupa?” 

But Harry didn’t have time to answer because Micah’s arms found him, and the moment that sharp leopard fragrance overpowered the musk of wolf his leopard was spilling up into him. 

Micah wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled his attention away. He managed to get Harry’s legs around his waist and pinned him chest to chest. Harry’s leopard knew, knew the smell and taste of it, and with a kiss the energy smoothly flowed into him like one hot velvet breath. It washed over his body, and fur followed the power like rolling earth. Micah was one of the smoothest shifts of any wereanimal he’d ever seen. Only Chimera had changed more easily and less messily than he did. 

Harry was left clasped to the front of his furred body, held by a body that was half man and half leopard. Travis had only two shapes, lion and human. Every other wereanimal in the room had three. Animal, human, and half-and-half. Harry knew that only the stronger, more powerful wereanimals could have all three forms. 

Harry let Micah hold him, but he was too weak to react back. He laid Harry gently on the floor and laid down on his side. His face was covered in black fur. A beautiful mix of cat and human. His eyes looked just as at home in his face as his other one. Both were Micah to him. His leopard king. 

“What was the point of that?” asked Marcus, his voice holding a tinge of anger. 

Micah looked over at Marcus and spoke in that gravelly purr that he had in were-man form. “What point do you think that would be?” 

“That I caused him more pain making him swallow than you did by taking it.” 

“I took his beast because I’m not powerful enough to make him swallow it, and because being forced to swallow can hurt. A lot.”

“You saying I intentionally hurt him?” 

“If the shoe fits,” Micah said in that unusually cool voice. “You made a choice on what you wanted, as did I.” Harry wanted to moan out to stop, but he was too tired and sore. 

“What’s that mean?”

“Why wouldn’t you accept his wolf? You could have accepted the change instead of forcing him to swallow it.”

“Some of us have jobs and can’t change as smoothly as you. If I were to shift now I’d ruin these clothes and then would be late for the evening shift.” Marcus gestured to his work clothes that had so far managed to avoid any signs of his being here other than being a little rumpled. 

“If you’re so worried about your job, then why are you here? Jason could have taken the wolf.” Harry shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was at the obvious sneer in Micah’s tone. No way Marcus didn’t pick up on it. 

“I’m not leaving my Lupa in some lesser’s hands.” 

“Instead you’ll just leave him?” 

“I haven’t left him! He’s still mine.”

“You left him last night.” Micah snarled. “Did a pretty good job of just up and leaving him. You didn’t even bother to call in protection. And here we thought you were all that was needed. How wrong we were.” 

Harry tried to tell them to stop, and reached a hand tiredly over to Micah. He was so tired of the fighting. 

“You know, I think he wants you to stop fighting over him like a piece of meat,” said the voice of a woman who had arrived sometime during the ordeal. “God, you men can be serious pieces of work, no offense, Harry.” 

He wanted to say, none taken as Soledad came over to stand over them. Marcus, being the Ulfric that he was, climbed to his feet so that she wasn’t towering. Micah didn’t move an inch. 

She wasn’t as tall as some of the wererat guards, well under six foot, but from flat on the floor she looked like Hagrid or would that be Madam Olympe? She was slender but curvy with hair cut short and dyed a shade of yellow that wasn’t natural. She had no makeup except for a darker shade of lipstick and enough liner on her brown eyes. She stared down at Harry with that look she usually had, like she thought something was funny and would laugh any minute. Harry had realized a few days ago that it was her version of a blank face. He had no idea she was a weretiger.

Harry tried to communicate only for his throat to stretch and the tiger inside of him flashed through the darkness. No. Death, no! 

Soledad stared down at him, the smile slipped away from her face, and he saw something he hadn’t expected for a moment. Fear. He wanted to ask and pry, but the tiger was moving faster and sharper through him reaching out of his soul through his hair, and right up his throat. Harry let out a whimper. 

She hesitated and Claudia glared. “Do your job, Soledad.” 

She leaned over to take his hand, saying. “In this world I would rather live two days like a tiger than a hundred years like a sheep.” 

Harry had no idea what she was on about, and didn’t have time to ask because the moment her hand touched his, the tiger sped up, and he thought the blow would come only the impact never came. 

The tiger hit his skin, his body, and kept going. Harry didn’t give his beast to Soledad; it just washed out of him and right into her. It didn’t hurt him at all. It was as if all that went down his hand to hers was power. It just happened to look like a tiger. Harry wasn’t sure that was it at all because Soledad didn’t change shape. She half-collapsed onto the floor around him, catching herself with her free hand so she didn’t fall on him. Her breath came in sharp pants, as if something hurt, but Harry wasn’t feeling it. He was just holding her hand and watching her face. 

“You don’t hold a tiger in you.” she managed to get out. 

“I think you're right,” Harry managed through the taste of blood in his mouth. His voice was still hoarse from all the screaming, but at least he could talk. 

“What’s wrong?” Claudia asked from behind us. 

“I think she couldn’t turn me into a tiger,” said Harry. He kept looking at Soledad’s face. She still hurt, he could tell. “You okay?” 

She nodded, but her lips were pressed in a tight, thin line. Harry knew that look, she was lying to save face, but Harry wasn’t going to be responsible for anything more. 

“She’s hurt.” 

Claudia knelt beside them. “Soledad, are you hurt?” She shook her head. “Tell me you aren’t hurt.” 

Soledad just kept shaking her head. Claudia helped the other woman to her feet, and Soledad’s knees wouldn’t hold her. Claudia had to catch her, or she’d have fallen to the floor. That creepy Remus came over on the other side of her and helped ease her to the edge of the bed. He asked. “What’s wrong with her?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

Soledad found her voice. “That was not a weretiger.” 

Harry struggled to sit up, Micah had to help. Marcus moved in on the other side to help him sit up between them. “It was her.” 

“Who?” Soledad asked. 

“Mother of All Darkness, the Queen of Vampires.” 

Soledad went stone still against Claudia for a moment. “It smelled like tiger, not vampire,” she said. 

Harry cocked his head, and peaked at her carefully and discreetly. She went still beside Claudia, why? She was in pain. Yes, but something didn’t seem right. 

“Tigers are one of her animals to call.” 

Soledad shook her head and leaned against Claudia for a moment. “All right, I admit it. I don’t feel so good.” 

“Why didn’t she bring his beast?” Marcus asked. 

“He isn’t a weretiger, so the tiger couldn’t be as real as the rest of the beasts.” 

“I saw his wolf,” said Marcus. “As if it was standing here in the fur. She was glorious.” He reached for Harry who drew away from him on instinct. He tried to be casual about it. 

“What do you mean the tiger couldn’t be real?” Claudia asked. “It reacted to Soledad.” 

“We’ve been wondering if Harry is picking up beasts because he survived attacks or if it’s vampire powers. I think this answers the question. He’s never been attacked by a weretiger, and Chimera didn’t hold tiger as one of his shapes.” 

“But, Chimera didn’t cut him in lion form,” Marcus pointed out. 

“No, but Harry sucked him out, all his essence, which means the animal would have been drained too, turned it into power, remember?” Remus asked. 

“If he has no tiger then why try to call it?” Marcus asked, ignoring Remus. 

“No idea.” 

“I wasn’t asking you.” 

“Too bad.” 

“She wanted to destroy me or make me one of the tigers.” Harry cut in.

Soledad nodded as she seemed to regain some measure of strength. “She might have been trying to make you a tiger from a distance. I don’t think she knew what would happen. I don’t think she cared. The power that brushes me didn’t think like a tiger.” 

“What did it think like?” Harry asked. 

“A serial killer, a butcher. Tigers only hunt when they’re hungry. This thing hunts because it’s bored.” 

Micah’s lip twitched, and then he let out a gravelly cat like purr of laughter, throwing his head back. Harry turned and glared at him weakly, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. “Well…” he purred, dropping his head. “He does have a type or rather that type seems to  _ love _ him,” he enunciated the love with his kitty purr again making Harry want to smack him. How embarrassing. 

Claudia snorted, and Bobby Lee smirked. “Ya not wrong about that kitty.” 

“But if you sucked out all of Chimera’s essence then why don’t you react to all his forms?” Remus was the one who asked. He was crouching and looking Harry over, making him very uncomfortable. 

Maybe it was the name. His Remus had been gentle and soft, this one gave him the heebeegeebees as Luna would often call it. 

“No idea.” 

“Maybe it takes a combination of attacks?” Remus wondered thoughtfully. 

“Why do you care to know, Remus?” asked Claudia. 

“Just seems interesting,” he said standing. “Narcissus wishes for him to house hyena. He thinks it would strengthen us. I can’t help but agree after the display of power before his beasts got out of hand…” 

“Your treaty with Jean-Claude and the vampires has nothing to do with that,” said Lisandro. 

“Not what I’ve heard,” said Remus with a shrug. 

During all of this Micah returned himself back to normal, startling Soledad by how fast he did it, and Travis, the lion gave a gasping breath. Harry turned his attention to the college student as Micah let him go. Harry ran his hand down the soft furred side of the lion. Travis’ lion was a pale straw gold. He rolled over onto his stomach and looked at Harry with a perfectly beautiful lion face, but the expression said clearly, that there was still a person in there. Lions just didn’t give people that kind of look. 

“I’m so sorry, Travis,” Harry whispered. 

He shook his head hard enough to fluff his mane. It was dry when the floor and even part of Harry’s body was soaked in all the hot liquid and bits of blood. 

“Someone take Travis to get food?” Harry suggested with a careful stroke causing the creature to start purring under his hand. Travis licked his palm. 

“I can,” It was Jason, he’d somehow wormed his way in through the door along with Shang-Da who had his back to the wall. 

_ My how the crowd just kept growing _ , Harry thought. Jason padded over, and carefully lifted the lion in his arms as if he weighed nothing. 

“Thank you, Jason.” 

“Anytime, Lupa.” He didn’t bother to look at Marcus once more, showing a twinge of disrespect. He felt Marcus’ eyes narrowing at the almost too public way he was ignored. He was actually surprised that Shang-Da, who was the biggest rule follower, didn’t call Jason out on his disrespect. Simply remained stoic by the door like the guard that he was. 

“You need a bath, Baby,” said Micah curling around Harry and drawing him into his chest. 

“I’ll run the bath water,” said Claudia with a nod. 

“I can…” Marcus began to say as both he and Micah climbed to their feet. 

Micah turned and shook his head. “No. You have appointments, Marcus. Go do what you do best. We wouldn’t want ah- your clothes to get filthy.” He plucked at the edge of the sweater vest as if he were pulling off a stray hair.

“No more fighting!” Harry managed to get out as Micah swooped in and lifted him off the ground. He wasn’t so sure his feet could work, and Micah could read him easily. 

Marcus opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. “I’ll be out in the common room.” It was all he said as he crossed over to the door and exited with Shang-Da following behind. 

“You should go farther, like back to the hospital!” Micah called raising his voice, but Marcus didn’t look back. 

“Micah…” Harry murmured as he rolled his neck and flopped the side of his head against Micah’s body. 

“Sorry Baby.” He sure didn’t sound it. And to think through it all, Jean-Claude’s soul was hovering close by about to return. Harry gave it an hour or so before the lovely vampire would arise for the night. 

Jean-Claude’s gargantuan white marble tub was halfway filled with fresh hot water, and the scent of lavender mingled in the air. Micah had mentioned that Harry smelled best when it was of lavender, Edward didn’t like scents at all and preferred him to stay unscented as possible, but Micah reminded him that a bit of natural oil would keep down the overly ambitious weres that that might sneak through town. 

Harry didn’t give a damn so long as he could get clean. He had bits and gunk all over him. He even had blood on his face when he looked at the wrap around mirrors in the bathroom. His eyes had a perpetually shocked expression. 

Remus brought towels into the room for them, and Claudia smiled. “I’ll take Soledad to rest.” 

“Thank you guys,” said Harry as he was sat down on the edge of the tub. 

Claudia ruffled his hair, and the two left the room with a soft snap of the door. Harry bowed his head as Micah moved around, stuck his hand into the water and winced. “Is this too hot, Baby?” 

“It’s fine.” Harry said not caring. 

“You haven’t even tried it. Come on, let’s get you in the bath.” He started unbuttoning Harry’s soaked shirt. “You’ve never lost all your beasts at once like that.” 

Harry shook his head. “No, normally I can soothe them back with my magic.” Micah discarded the silk shirt and smiled in a way only someone who was attracted to another could smile. He pushed into Harry, kissing his neck and across his collarbone. 

His hands swept up and down Harry’s sides causing him to stir, but there was no need for sex right now. Just touch and warmth. Both of them reached out when Jean-Claude swept through the room early, his curls tussled, his beautiful pale body glimmering as he dropped the robe. He knelt down, and kissed each of them. 

“Get in,” Harry urged. 

“You had a night, mon Amour.” 

“Drink from me,” Harry pleaded and Jean-Claude smiled as he rolled a hand up and down Micah and bit with a hunger into Harry’s neck. Micah grazed his fingers down Jean-Claude’s sides and circled his hipbone, gliding back up as Harry moaned and rocked as Jean-Claude filled himself with Harry’s blood. 

Harry let Jean-Claude in his mind, let him roll like velvet and fill himself. Harry spread some of his magic making Jean-Claude’s eyes light on fire.

“Exquisiteness. I do not deserve.” Jean-Claude kissed up Micah who clutched him around the neck. 

“You do.” 

“Definitely,” said Harry cuddling into Micah whose hands were full. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “Are you okay, mon Amour? I am sorry I was still… under and could not come to your plight.” 

“Micah had it. He always knows what to do,” Harry kissed him on the cheek. He told Jean-Claude what happened, using careful words as he did to refer to the Mother of Darkness and Harlequin. 

Jean-Claude went still in Micah’s arms, he’d been tracing the man’s chest and enjoying how red it became with the sensitive touch. “I fear it is my fault… bringing you over, mon Amour.” 

“It’s not,” said Harry. “Micah is right. I get trouble no matter where I go.” 

“Don’t-” Micah turned. “Please, Baby. Don’t use those words. I didn’t mean… no. I’m just frustrated. Not with you, the situation. Not you.” 

“Yeah…”

“Is Marcus still here?” 

Micah snorted. “I guess.” 

“Yeah, he’s here,” Harry said rubbing his nose on Micah’s shoulder. 

“I want him gone.” 

“We better not, if his beasts are raised again, Marcus may be the only one who can help attack her if he was awake in mon Amour’s dreams.” 

Micah scowled. “Then let Jason.” 

“Non, I love Jason, and he is perfect, but he is not Ulfric. He does not have that kind of power, mon Chaton. We have to shore our defenses. We have to prepare. We have a meeting on Monday.” 

“And until then we need to get to my house,” said Harry. “I don’t trust anyone but us…” Everyone knew better than to mention Edward. Let anyone around forget about him because he was the one bringing something to help them. He was bringing an outsider. 

“Oui. I shall make arrangements.” 

Micah was still looking sour, but he nodded, knowing that they had to use what was available to them. “He just doesn’t deserve to be near Harry after the way he treated him.” 

“Let’s re-run the bath, and wash each other. Shall we?” Jean-Claude kissed Micah on the chin, and caressed his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned of the suicide attempt in this chapter. I have gone ahead and made sure that there is no cliffhanger so that those who wish to read it and not wait around can read! So its quite a long chapter. 
> 
> Please note we are not promoting such a horrible thing or glorifying it in anyway. At the bottom is the hotline numbers and links (if AO3 lets me) in case you or any one else needs it. - Bittersweet and Kim

#  Chapter Seven

He was put in a snug pair of stonewash light blue jeans that sucked around his backside, making Micah really handsy. The pockets and edges had a bit of white threading looking as if they were distressed. It was topped with a soft white cashmere jumper that was puffy and went over his ass making Micah pout as he stretched out entirely nude on the bed. 

“Did you have to put him in this?” Micah asked. 

“Is it not lovely?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Sure, but his ass is better.” 

Jean-Claude chuckled. “Oui, but he needs to be warm. You get dressed too. I won’t have cold boys.” He swept his hands over Micah’s thighs and he was pulled down for a kiss. “Come now, Chaton. Do not make me tease you.” He circled Micah’s pelvic bone just above his cock that was twitching. 

“How about I let you sleep inside of me tonight?” Harry bargained. 

Micah thought about it as Jean-Claude continued to tease him. “Hm, that might be good compensation. Sorry, you rolling me still has me high as a kite,” he gave a giggle and rolled around on the bed and Harry smiled. 

“I blame you Jean.” 

“It is sweet that you accept me for what I am,” said Jean-Claude coasting his nails along Micah’s lovely ass. Harry slipped on top of Micah who grinned.

“You wanna fuck me, Baby?” 

“I’d rather tease you for now,” said Harry wiggling on his bottom and running his hands up and down Micah’s lovely tanned back. “Besides, Jean-Claude wouldn't want me dirtying up my clothes."

“Ahhh… holy shit you’re good at that!” 

Jean-Claude grinned. “If we continue we are not leaving this room at all…” he tutted as he lounged near Micah’s head to watch them. 

“Why wouldn’t we accept you, Jean? You’re a vampire, be a vampire if you want or don’t. Whatever you want to be. Don’t ever stop being who you want to be.” Jean-Claude for a moment looked as though he were glowing. His eyes were shining as he looked at the two of them. 

“What Baby said,” moaned Micah as Harry worked his hands into the knots. 

Harry laid down on top of Micah’s naked back, and they both watched Jean-Claude get himself dressed, taking the time to make sure he was even more luscious than he was. 

“You are staring at me,” he said, not turning. 

“Yep,” both said grinning. 

“If you wear a g-string you should wear that sparkly one,” said Micah grinning. “So that you and Baby match.” 

“Hm, normally I go without, but perhaps I can.” He chose a gold one. Harry had the silver between his cheeks. 

“What about you, Micah?” 

“Oh no, a g-string won’t hold my dick in place, sorry Baby.” 

Harry pouted into his ear and Micah groaned when he nibbled down. He was feeling fluffy today, extremely fluffy and rolled across Micah’s body loving the way he felt. 

“What if I can promise it will, mon Chaton? I am so full of interesting tidbits.” He held out a t-shirt g-string that had a sort of cup in the front to form around his crotch and the band around the hips was about an inch thicker than the thin string like ones. It was a sparkling green. 

Micah considered it with Harry writhing on him. “Sure…” He snatched it. “What are we, the sparkling triplets?” 

“You started it,” Harry teased and finally rolled off Micah to finish getting dressed. 

“Guess I did, but I so enjoyed it,” said Micah flipping around and slipping into the g-string. “Huh, not bad,” he seemed to approve of the comfortable fit. 

“I do have well endowed dancers after all,” Jean-Claude reminded as Harry took his boots, which turned out to be pure white with tuffs of silvery gray fur poking out of the top. He loved winter these days if only to wear such warm cuddly clothes. He liked burrowing beneath things, and he supposed that was the creatures inside of him, they loved piles and touch and constant contact with something nice and soft or warm. He really was becoming his beasts without the shifting.

He was in such a mood that he dared the Harlequin to try it’s stuff. He’d smoke them and then Marmee Noir would be next. 

It was an hour later, and sundown had nearly arrived. More and more vampires had awoken and were being called to the common room. Marcus was across the room leaning against the wall with Shang-Da. He must have come back from his appointments, or cancelled them.

Jean-Claude was delegating on who would be staying behind to keep the Circus secure and who would be traveling with them. Jean-Claude had allowed the wolves to return, and Jake, one of their newest was standing at attention near Shang-Da. He had one of those boring and forgettable features. 

“Uhm, where are you traveling to?” Soledad asked. 

“It is unnecessary to explain everything to those who are not able to be in the loop, but I will return by ‘morrow,” he said. “It is imperative that we keep on guard, I apologize to the guards that cannot know the details. It is mutable, and unless we wish to incite them further we cannot speak much. It is so that we cannot trust the very Circus that we keep as safe.” 

Rafael never returned Claudia’s calls about whether Soledad was safe, and so until then he wasn’t offering her anything as much as he wished to. 

“I don’t have a car,” Harry confessed, getting the attention of some of the rats. 

“Where is your car?” asked Claudia. 

“Ask the Ulfric,” said Micah darkly as he came through with Harry’s coat on his arm. He was wearing a pair of Edward’s cowboy style jeans that sat well on his hips and a long sleeved emerald green henley with a lighter green silk scarf around his neck and a black leather jacket with fur on the inside. His hair had been braided, and Merlin he looked beautiful. 

“I don’t have to answer to you about my actions,” Marcus said coldly. 

“No, obviously you dont. God, what an ass,” Micah spat beneath his breath. “Come on, Baby, let’s get you in the coat. You’ll freeze otherwise.” He opened the coat for Harry to slip into. “But you wouldn’t care about that would you?” 

“You know, Nimir-Raj, I am starting to become a bit insulted by your attitude,” Marcus pushed off the wall. 

Micah raised his leopard eyes. “Oh yeah? I’ve been insulted for a while now. At least I have restraint. Not much I can say about you, huh?” Shifter energy of leopard and wolf began to suddenly rise and pulse causing all the wererats to shift into a defense. 

“Now, boys, it is not the time to be squabbling between each other,” Jean-Claude chastised. 

“I am not a boy, Jean-Claude,” Marcus hissed. 

“You sure act like one,” Micah smiled mockingly.

“As if you know anything about living a dual life. You - who have it so easy living off Jean-Claude and my Lupa. You don’t spend hours around humans painstakingly trying to be perfect and not make a mistake.” 

“And that is supposed to be Harry’s fault?” Micah snapped. “And who says I don’t work? I’m the Head of the Coalition, I’m the one who goes out of state. I’m the one who crosses the lines into hostile territory. All you do is bark orders, and it’s never anything useful!” 

“Micah, please,” Harry quietly tried. 

“No, I want an answer to why you think you have a fucking right to him after what you did?” 

“He’s my Lupa. I can deal with my Lupa as I see fit.” 

“What was his crime? What did he do to you to deserve being punished? At least I know how to apologize. At least I know how to beg for forgiveness when I’ve done wrong. What about you?” 

“He wasn’t being punished, he had the choice! Ulfric’s don’t beg, Cat,” he sneered. 

“A choice of freezing or going with you. Wow, I wonder why, Dr. Fletcher?” Micah mocked. “I can imagine. You humiliated him. Not even being good to him. Rarely even spending time with him or giving him even an ounce of your attention, and then when you do. You treat him like he’s not worth your time. I can see why he might have chosen not to get in a car with you, but you know, maybe you should have walked home in the cold. Not him.” 

Marcus was becoming more and more livid. “I was going to explain everything once we were in the car, and he is the one who made a big deal about it. So it’s not my fault he was being impulsive!” 

“By leaving him out in 10 degree temperatures on his own with no protection?” Micah’s voice was rising with every word he spoke. “You taking his car and leaving him stranded? By treating him as if he’s worthless because you have it in your head that he’s somehow embarrassing you? Is that how you deal with your Lupa? You just walk over everyone because your word is law, and you don’t give a fuck about anything but yourself. So yes, I want you to answer to me. I want an answer. Jean-Claude deserves an answer and so does Edward; why should we even bother trusting you with his safety?” 

“If he can’t take care of himself for a few minutes on his own then that’s on him, not me,” Marcus bit out. “He could have used magic.” 

“While shaking in the cold?” Micah cut him off. “While freezing his ass off? While trying to find a phone because he trusted you enough to leave his in the damn car? You’ve felt his form of apparation! If you move even a fraction of an inch something is going to get left behind! And you know how sensitive he is to the cold weather. Look at him now, even in a sweater and jacket his hands are ice!” Harry drew back and tucked his hands into his pockets. “But, you know, I already have you figured out. One simple thing, you are a  _ heartless narcissistic _ ass.” 

“At least I’m not useless, and I have a purpose outside of fucking him!” 

Jean-Claude barely had time to snatch Harry around the waist to get him out of firing range, and Harry had no idea who it was who started it, but Micah and Marcus went at each other. Marcus grabbed Micah by the throat and threw him into the nearby wall with a resounding crash. Harry let out a cry of fear. But Micah was on his feet and moved so fast that Marcus barely turned when Micah slammed his fist into his face resulting in a resounding crack. Claudia and Bobby Lee rushed to Harry’s side as if fearing the fight would spill over to him. 

He noticed Shang-Da watching, but not making a move to participate and keeping a neutral expression. Harry wanted them to stop, but Jean-Claude kept him pinned. “It is best to let them fight it.” 

“Looks like tensions have been bad for a while, Little Hellcat,” Bobby Lee whistled. 

Harry bowed his head. “But it’s the-” 

“I know,” said Jean-Claude soothingly as he clutched Harry. “But… in the effort to protect you, mon Amour, do not get in the middle. Please,” Harry was drawn into the vampire’s chest and the words were breathed into his ear. “I will stop it if it goes too far, but for now. You do nothing. Okay?” 

Claudia looked at him with concern. “He’s right, don’t get between those two right now. Whatever is going on has been brewing for a while.” 

Harry couldn’t find the right words to respond, and so he chose to say nothing. It was always best when you struggled for words that maybe saying anything was just not on the table. All the shifters watched, their eyes never removing from the down and out fist fight that was reminiscent of Cookie Monster and Rafael, but this for some reason seemed brutal. It was more personal. 

Micah’s lip was busted. Marcus’ eye was swollen and his nose was for sure broken. Their clothes had been ripped to pieces. The two were still sending blows and neither were blocking. So pissed and angry that the adrenaline of the shifter energy warped through the room. Long gashes appeared across Micah’s chest, ribboning the shirt and jean jacket, and Marcus’ clothes became blood stained and soaked as the two tumbled across the back of the couch and disappeared briefly from view. 

Jason and Stephen who had arrived late were almost on the ground from their Ulfric’s rising energy, their eyes turning into a wolf. “Boys, here,” Harry ordered shakily. He ignored Perdita glaring at him. 

Both of them slinked over to him, and each one wrapped around him as they watched the fight escalate higher and higher. Harry used some of his own energy to keep them calm. Marcus had Micah in a headlock only for his stomach to be punched, and then Marcus was flipped to the ground. Micah seizing his throat at the same time Marcus made for his chest. 

A crack in the air, and vampiric power flew into the room causing everyone to come to a heart jolting stop including Micah and Marcus mere inches from really destroying each other. 

“Enough!” Jean-Claude’s voiced echoed with his power. It wrapped around each one and dragged them apart with a force that everyone could feel. “You do know you are being manipulated right now?” Both men were flat on their backs, heaving and snarling. 

“It’s not manipulation, I’ve wanted to kick his ass for a while now,” Micah snarled. “I don’t like the way you treat him.” He sat up, and glared. He wiped the blood off his mouth and swallowed the rest. 

Marcus had no words as he sat up, and pinched at his nose. Harry managed to get out of Jean-Claude’s arms and rushed over to Micah to check him. He didn’t notice Marcus’ eyes lowering. Shang-Da went to Marcus’ side, and helped him get back on his feet.

“If I don’t come first, why the fuck should I make him first?” Marcus bit back. 

Harry dropped his hands briefly to his lap and looked at Marcus with a numb sensation. “Normally, I would have used my magic to bring you both together. But you’re embarrassed by me, Marcus. You don’t even want me around so why should I go to you when you don’t want me? You can’t have it both ways. You either want me around or you don’t.” He conjured bandages and ointment for both of them. Harry checked Micah’s wonky shoulder, and helped to clean the cut on his lip. 

“Why should he go to you when you didn’t even come out to help him at the theatre?” Micah challenged. “You ignored him when he needed you. He could have used your care to heal when he protected an entire crowd from vampire hypnosis. But instead he had to rely on Pomme de Sangs because he’d have drained me. You were nowhere. At least Jason stood by the car in case he was needed for his Lupa. You weren’t anywhere, and in the last two weeks its Jason and Clay who’ve had to take his wolf because he’s been so stirred up, and over you!” 

“We must move and get out of this place before more disaster comes to us, and even then I do not know how safe we can be,” said Jean-Claude muting anything that Marcus was about to say. 

It was then a familiar ring tone began to play. It was that annoying song Barbie Girl, meaning Draco was calling. “Where-?” 

“Barbie Girl? That’s a horrible song, Hellcat.” Bobby Lee shuddered. 

“It’s Draco,” Harry said. 

“Ah, makes sense now.” All the rats snickered as well as those who knew Draco. 

Marcus pulled it out, and he threw it at Harry who caught it with his seeker reflexes. Harry answered. “Draco?” 

“Harry - Merlin, I’ve been trying to call you all night!” 

“What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know, but Asher woke up bawling his bloody eyes out.” 

Everyone heard that, and Jean-Claude stepped forward quickly at this. 

“I’ve managed to calm him down with a Calming Charm, but that’s not all. I’ve had to separate Teddy and Peter. Teddy partially transformed and went after Peter!” 

“What? Teddy would never...”

“I swear he did, but I don’t know who started it or what was going on! But, there’s more. Nathaniel, Gregory, and Caleb are also crying and won’t come out of their rooms!” 

“Are your parents okay?” 

“Yeah, mother has gone in to try and talk to Teddy.” 

“No, I mean are they experiencing any high emotions?” 

“No.” 

“Are you?” 

“Just flipped out! I’ve never seen Asher this broken. I mean, I know his past and everything, but we’ve talked about it and are working through it, and mother was taken by Asher and father doesn’t seem to mind him, but who knows? He’d never act out of sorts especially as a guest in someone’s home. So I have no idea.” So that meant logical reasoning hasn’t overtaken them by emotions. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“What the hell is going on? Why is everyone falling apart?” 

“I’ll explain what I can when I get there.” 

“Just hurry!” 

Jean-Claude was concerned. “So it is spreading?” he said solemnly. 

“But not to the magicals,” Harry pointed out. “Maybe they can’t manipulate them.” 

“Oui, and because I am tied to you I have yet to be taken, but that could change. We must make haste.” 

“I don’t have a car,” said Harry again only for Bobby Lee to pull out familiar keys. 

“He said to remember to hop.” He tossed them and Harry once again snatched them with ease. “He gave them to me when he was making for the door, and took the Lexus.” 

“Teddy would never transform on anyone!” said Harry standing. “I mean just yesterday he and Peter were having loads of fun chasing Snow and Cone around.” 

“Maybe it was unintentional?” Marcus suggested calmly. “He is on the cusp of puberty. Something might have triggered an early onset of partial transformation.” 

Micah made to sneer when Harry placed a hand on his chest. “Please, no more. We have to get home.” 

London, Requiem, Byron, and Elinore agreed to fly and meet them there. Claudia, Bobby Lee, Cisco, and Lisandro were taking Bobby’s truck, and Harry for the first time granted one hyena permission. Remus. Cisco wasn’t really one of those who stood out in a crowd. He was about eighteen, and a wererat. But he was a good guy and seemed to like Peter. Maybe that would be helpful. Jason, Stephen, Micah, and Jean-Claude were going with him. Marcus still had Harry’s escalade so he was taking that. 

Harry mended both of the men’s clothes back to perfect, their shoulders and chest wounds having healed quickly. All except for the slowly healing black eye and split lip, the damage wasn’t too astronomical. If they’d both been completely human one or both of them would have ended up in the hospital. 

Edward’s Hummer sat in the parking lot in Harry’s designated spot. It was quite a beast, and thanks to the tires and the way it sat high Harry had to do some hopping which caught Bobby Lee’s eye and sent him laughing. 

Even Jason had to hop. “I see what he means…” 

“Why so high up?” asked Stephen. 

“New Mexico’s terrain was rough,” Harry explained as he got comfortable in the front seat. 

Micah was quiet in the front seat, Jean-Claude sat between the wolves, and Harry almost forgot how fast the Hummer drove itself when you weren’t trying. 

“Need for speed?” Jason quipped. 

“Just a tap sends this thing flying,” Harry said, the brick and stone road of Riverfront had never felt so smooth beneath them. Micah was slouched and pressed to the window with his arms crossed. 

Harry reached over with one hand and squeezed Micah’s knee. 

“I’m sorry, Baby.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Okay, yes you do technically, but thank you,” said Harry quietly. “Can one of you take Teddy when we get there? I need to see to Peter.” 

“I’ll take the leopards,” said Micah. 

“I can speak to the Petit Loup.” 

It was something, but how did it spread? How could it have spread to his house? “Do they employ humans?” Harry asked suddenly. 

“Hm? They? I - do not think, but I could be wrong. Why?” 

“It couldn’t have spread to my house, they can’t see it. So I’m wondering if magic was used. Outside magic, and my walls are coated in my magic not counting Hermione, Draco, and Teddy’s constant metamorph skills being used.”

“Do we need to send reinforcements to look around at the woods?” Stephen asked. 

Harry shook his head. “No, we stay together.”

“Oui, we must not separate at any point right now. We still do not know if one or all of them have gone rogue. We do not need one of us coming up missing.” 

It didn’t take long before Harry flew into the driveway, the manor was all lit up, the roof glittered and sparkled with a multitude of soft white and blue lights and then they would change and dazzle green and purple before turning all red. Reindeer sat on his roof, at least four of them with a sleigh and Father Christmas’ big fat bottom sat inside of it. 

“Wow, you really outdid this place,” said Jason. 

“Thank the men,” said Harry waving at Micah. 

“Teddy wanted lights.” 

Two very large pine trees were also wrapped in lights, these were white and they danced along the strands with a glowing white star at the top. By now all of the vampires that had flown were standing around and looking bemused. 

“Where is your house?” asked Elinore, examining one of the trees. 

Harry flared his magic and it wasn’t often that he could make vampires jump. 

“Breathless,” said Requiem. “Your home is as lovely as you are, Little Prince.”

“It’s gorgeous, I can feel it’s age,” Elinore said with a nod, beside her was also Roderick. She would go nowhere without him. He was her white knight. Harry thought they were quite cute together. “But it’s so well taken care of.”

“Very nice, duckie,” said Byron.

“It’s restored.” He led the way, and invited each one of them personally into his home. 

Bobby Lee and the rest pulled up right next to the Hummer, Harry was commissioning a big group of wererats, once spring arrived, to help him build a sort of garage for their cars because the gravel, even with magic, just didn’t last well. Currently, the outside of his house looked like a fancy car lot. 

One step into the house and despite the noise dampening spells, everyone could hear the two kids fighting, and the energy in the room was not only negative, but it was soaring. 

“Obviously you’re Dad’s favorite!”

“Obviously? Really? Me, Ted’s favorite? You need a reality check kid. It’s because of you that MY family was broken up! Ted was going to become my step-dad if you and Harry hadn’t interfered.”

“And yet, Dad spends all of his free time with you. Taking you on trips, teaching you.”

“If you weren’t his favorite then why would he choose you over Becca and I? You broke my family up!”

“Your mum broke your family up! Don’t blame that on Parrain and me.”

“If Ted had never met Harry everything would have been perfect.” 

“Dad saved Parrain! If they had never met I would still be with my grandmother in a world that doesn’t accept me. Them meeting is the best thing that could have happened to Parrain.”

“Stop being so selfish! You were living with family. Them meeting tore mine apart. You being in the picture ruined it from being fixed.”

“It’s not my fault your mother is a bitch! I heard all about it. It’s easy listening to phone conversations after all. Least my Parrain never hurt me for being me!” 

Harry rushed to the den when Peter let out a growl, and the magic began to rise. “That’s enough!” Both boys had been inches away from pouncing one another. He forced his magic between them and they slid on opposite ends. 

Teddy had partially transformed, his long brown bushy tail swishing and his ears had grown into tall brown points protruding up on each side of his head. His canines had lengthened, and his eyes were narrow and a deep moonlight green. 

Peter was red faced, and full of anger to the point of nearly shaking. His fists were clenched at his sides, and his breathing was a bit heavier as though he had just run a mile for the track team. 

“Okay, one at a time - what the bloody hell is going on?” But even as he requested one at a time, both of them started screaming at the same time. “Alright, enough!” He used his magic to bring his voice up. “Someone else, Damian? Are you here?” 

Not a moment later, Damian appeared at his side. 

“I am sorry master, Seth has been… in a state.” 

“Seth’s affected too?” 

Damian nodded. “Yes. Seth has tried to kill himself twice now.” 

“Why would he do that?” Teddy squawked. 

“Probably because of you,” Peter snarked. 

“That’s enough!” Harry snarled at Peter making the boy flinch back slightly. “Damian, go back to Seth and take care of him. Where are Wicked and Truth?” 

“Standing guard outside the rooms with the leopards, our guests have gone with Draco to try and help Asher. He seems to have gone catatonic.” 

“Change of plans then, Jean, you should go see Asher.” 

“You think it’s wise? I may make it worse if they are drawing on his worst memories. I may be the last thing he wishes to see,” Jean-Claude said, the devastation on his face pretty clear. Micah had moved toward Teddy and was petting his ears without saying anything; trying to calm him down. Peter just kept glaring. 

“I think you’re the only one who can help him right now,” said Harry morosely. “Bring Lucius down, I need him.” If something was in this house maybe Lucius would know. “Bobby Lee, can I ask you to call Hermione for me? We may need her. Draco made mentions that they’re acting the most normal, they might have an immunity to what’s going on.” 

“Gotcha, she’s with Louie right?” 

“Yeah.” 

Once everyone went to do what he told him, he dropped his arms, and walked right over to Teddy and leaned down. “What happened, Teddy Bear? Why did you transform on Peter?” 

“He-” 

“No! I asked, Teddy,” said Harry sharply. “If you have questions about Edward, you can ask Edward when he returns.” It was barely evening and he was already tired. He turned back to Teddy who tilted his head, Micah was gently stroking him. “Now, Teddy. Tell me what happened. Why did you transform on Peter?” 

“I was so angry!” Teddy yelled. 

“Shh, no yelling, Teddy. You know better than that, tell me calmly,” said Harry. 

Teddy bowed his head. “I was upset.” 

“Why? Just yesterday you and Peter were having so much fun together.” 

He brought his shoulders up. “He said that Dad isn’t my Dad, and I should stop faking it. He said that its our fault that his dumb mother went crazy and his family was broken up! I told him, he’s stupid and that he’s wrong!” 

“I just said you should stop pretending is all!” Peter scowled back. “And it’s true. If it weren’t for you guys my family would be back together and normal.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

Harry wanted to ask,  _ ‘You really think Edward would put up with Donna for long, of all people?’ _ But he knew that would get something started, and so he didn’t. But it seemed that Teddy had no problems and started giggling. 

“You’re stupid, Peter!” 

“Teddy!” Harry chastised. 

“No. He’s stupid if he thinks Dad would put up with someone like her for long. He’d kill her! Besides, Dad has loved Parrain ever since they met! And I know that was before you ever came along. I just don’t think it’s fair that Peter goes hunting and stuff with Dad and I don’t get to!” 

“You don’t even know her!” 

“I know enough. I’ve heard her yelling and screaming on the phone when she calls you. I heard her saying all kinds of nasty and weird things. She’s crazy! Parrain didn’t do anything to your family. She did it herself.” Teddy huffed. “And then I got so angry I started seeing red things in my eyes, and my body started changing and I got angrier…” He threw himself on Harry. “My body felt like it was breaking. It hurt so bad, and I just…” 

“Okay, Teddy Bear. Calm down,” Harry rubbed small circles into his back. He crouched so that he could see Teddy better. “Look at me, Teddy Bear.” Teddy raised his head to Harry, eyes sparkling with tears. “I will say this once to you.  _ Blood. Does. Not. Matter _ . Do you hear me?” 

“Yes..” 

“Edward chose to be your Dad, not because of a blood connection. Just the way Micah and Jean-Claude chose to be your Papa and Père respectively, and I know you’re frustrated and hurt and very confused. But that is no reason to call Peter’s mother names.” 

“But-” 

“No, Teddy, no buts. I know you were angry. But she is still his mother. You don’t hear me calling your grandmother names do you? Even when I’m mad at her, I still don’t call her names.” 

Teddy shook his head. “No. But, you didn’t break his family up.” 

“I know I didn’t. It was broken thanks to the choices of adults,” said Harry looking over at Peter. “Not from me who didn’t even know she existed until two years ago. And your Dad not taking you out on hunts is partly my fault, and so if you want to blame anyone you can blame me for that.” 

“But why?” 

“Same reason I put you to sleep during that fight a few months ago. I didn’t want you to see that, not yet. Maybe later we can talk about this together as a family, okay? For now, you both have to calm down. If you haven’t noticed you are being manipulated.” 

“Manipulated?” Lucius had stepped into the room. “What is going on? It seems as if the entire house has gone up in smoke. Lost control of their emotions.” He looked at Teddy who drew into Harry when he stood up. “Asher is quite beside himself.” 

Harry sighed. “It’s horrible timing, I am sorry Lucius. We have an unseen enemy, and they’re doing a really good job messing with everyone without even being around. I wanted to ask if you know of any outside magic that could manipulate emotions or feelings.” 

That was when Teddy noticed the bruise still on Micah’s face. “Papa, what happened to your face?” 

“A fight,” Micah confessed. 

Teddy sniffed him, and frowned. “Uncle Marcus?” 

“It’s unimportant,” said Marcus causing Micah to sneer. 

“Unimportant? Just as everything else with you that’s not work,” Micah snapped, causing Harry to let out a deep sigh when Marcus stood straight, his eyes narrowing. 

Harry waved his hand. “See. Listen to them! I thought the house would be safest, it’s under heavy wards. No one can see the property unless they have my permission. So I don’t see how they could have cast magic in or around the property at all.”

“Maybe it’s a Gris-Gris? Perhaps someone has slipped something on one of the members of the household that’s feeding the manipulation remotely?” Lucius suggested observing the hotly glaring men. 

“Can you detect it? When it comes to outside magic I’m not sure where to start. Also, is there a perverted version of the taboo curse?” 

“Not to the strength of the one we would know. Are you sure a real magical isn’t a part of whatever is going on?” 

“Not sure of anything, Lucius, our enemy is unseen. They could be anywhere and everywhere. I’ve vouched for these guys, but anyone else I didn’t trust enough to let into the house, even under oath,” he confessed as he shrugged out of his jacket. “Peter, if you have concerns please wait till Edward returns because I can’t speak for him.” 

“That’s not what it seems like to me,” Peter sneered with a cross of his arms. 

“If it’s vampire powers, it might be undetectable,” said Requiem morosely. “No one detected anything when it ran through our former Kiss in London.” 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “You are telling me what ransacked the Master of London is the same thing that’s here?” he said, suddenly shocking everyone. 

“You know about that?” Harry asked. 

“Know about it? It was a huge scandal, the Ministry of Magic was barely able to cover it up from exposure. The Master of London went insane, and began to slaughter his own Kiss.” And then Lucius paused and pursed his lips. 

“Wild hunt,” Harry told him without saying the Harlequin’s name. 

“I see. A wild hunt. Yes, that sounds about right. Every culture has one. It would make sense, remote manipulation is a wild hunt drink of choice, but the feast is yet to come.” 

“You seem to know much about our culture, sir-?” Elinore asked in surprise. 

“Lucius. Lucius Malfoy,” said Lucius with an incline. 

Harry quickly introduced everyone to Lucius. “He’s a wizard like myself,” he explained to them. 

“You’re of the old blood,” Requiem recognized. “It seems you guys may be unaffected.” 

“My walls are coated in magic so I don’t understand how it’s making its way through here. We need to check for anything they might be using.” He turned to Peter. “Can you please pause the teenage angst until after the mess?” 

“So it’s my fault?” 

“It’s no one’s fault, for now! But I will send both of you into a very long sleep if you don’t cut it out,” said Harry sharply. Teddy tried to pout at him, but Harry was not giving in this time. Peter looked at him nervously. “I’ve had enough fighting.” 

He had to go check on Seth and then check on the leopards. Micah stood as though he could read Harry’s mind. “I’ll go see the leopards.” 

“Thank you,” said Harry. “Teddy can you go up and help your Père with Asher?” 

Teddy bobbed his head. “Yeah I’ll go help him. I’m sorry Peter.” 

Peter just scowled with his arms crossed. Teddy hugged Harry and then rushed off out of the room on Micah’s heels. 

“I’ll check over the house for anything that might be the cause of this interference,” said Lucius. 

“I thank you, and once again, very sorry about this. Bad timing.” He turned to the vampires. “Make yourselves comfortable.” It was all he said before sweeping out of the room. “AND NO MORE FIGHTING!” He shouted when he felt Peter about to start again. 

He hated shouting, reminded him too much of Uncle Vernon. That was the last thing he wanted, turning into Uncle Vernon.

Everyone was having their own versions of a breakdown. Some were fighting amongst each other, and then the others who didn’t like fighting were just curled up in balls. Harry didn’t have the emotional or mental capacity to fix all of the problems. So he cut a couple corners, either sending them into a deep sleep if it was too bad for words or using a cheering charm. 

He updated Draco and Narcissa as best as he could, apologizing again and again for the state of everything. Hermione soon came home, and joined the hunt for anything manipulating the household. She hadn’t even flinched when she saw Lucius, and that was how serious everything was right now. 

Louie was naturally concerned, and once Harry found a free moment he retreated into the library and flopped down in front of the tall snoring portrait into the cushy black armchair. 

“Can I be a portrait?” Harry asked flatly causing Snape to open his eyes. “Everything’s going to hell in a handbasket. I don’t know what to do. How is it seeping in here?” 

“You need to find out what  _ it _ is,” said Snape without his usual sneer. Harry knew it was bad when Snape didn’t bother to call him some name or grouse about being disturbed. “It might not be magic at all, and may very well be vampire tricks.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m fearing. Is there anything I can do that will negate or put a pause on this? It seems we’re immune - mostly. Teddy’s a bit affected.” 

“Teddy is a lycanthrope and a child. Mind tricks are generally harder on even the weakest wizard or witch. Sometimes all it takes is a touch to one person to spread the poison. It’s like a virus, and it slowly eats and works through everything it touches.” 

“Any suggestions on how to get rid of it? And yes, I know I’m in the library, but I don’t have time to go through everything to find it. I’m not Hermione.” 

Snape snorted. “Bathing everything in salt might work, but it might only be temporary.” 

“Even temporary is better than nothing. I have people who want to rip each other’s throats out. I have cats who want to kill themselves, I have a broken master vampire about to lose his mind, and we have enemies that I can’t see. It’s a wild hunt.” 

“All wild hunts have a main focus.” 

“That focus is me,” said Harry glumly. “I’m the focus. Not Jean, not anyone else. It’s me because I’m a freak.” 

“Don’t be self-deprecating Potter. It doesn’t become you.” 

“It’s always been this way,” said Harry sagging further into the chair. “It’s all because of me.” 

“Once again, you think the world revolves around you. It doesn’t.” 

“Yeah? Then why was it me who got the mask and not Jean? Why is it me they’re looking at so hard? Did I make those in the community go against their natures and natural inclinations, and this is them resetting it? I’m making everyone miserable. Micah’s right. Everything that happens, it starts with me, and now my own godson is affected. I don’t know what to do. I’m about to lose it myself,” he said, trying to ignore the stabbing pain that filled the cavity of his chest. 

“You know you’re being manipulated right?” 

“I wish I could believe it’s only that, Severus. But this has been a thing since I went to Philly,” said Harry, not looking at him. “Everyone is snapping. Everyone is breaking down, and I have no way to stop it.” 

He made his way out of the library only to find Marcus standing just outside with his arms crossed. “So, even a portrait of a dead enemy takes precedence over me.” 

All Harry could comprehend was the man standing there staring at him so coolly. “Huh? What are you on about?” He shook his head. “I don’t have time for this.” He made to walk away when Marcus captured his arm and harshly pulled him back. “Marcus… I don’t have time for this right now. I barely have time to get myself together before the next blow comes. There’s too many fires to put out right now.”

“You bitch and whine that I never make time for you and I’m never there, but then when I am here you don’t even look at me! I get it, you’re an attention whore. If someone isn’t making you their number one focus something must be wrong with them. Have you ever stopped to think that the universe doesn’t revolve around you? That if you didn’t interfere, everything would still work out just fine?” 

“I don’t look at you because it hurts,” said Harry, doing his best to ignore the last half of his speech. “But you wouldn’t care about that now would you? You struck the first blow, Marcus. Not me.” 

“Maybe if you’d stop sticking your nose into everything. You wouldn’t be in so much trouble! Maybe if you’d kept your head down like a normal person then these assassins wouldn’t have bothered with us! But, no. You can’t leave well enough alone on anything!” 

“So it’s my fault that you pretend I don’t exist? It’s my fault that you are embarrassed to be seen with me in public? It’s my fault that you opened your mouth and told your co-workers that I was a student instead of a lover?” 

“If you would just understand the position I’m in. Raina never cared.” 

Harry wrenched himself sharply away from Marcus and couldn’t help but feel a deep seated disgust, the revulsion on his face was clear. “Raina didn’t care what you did so long as she had maximum sadism and your money.” Marcus actually flinched when he said that last bit. He knew that cut deep. “She didn’t love or care about you. She didn’t even care about the pack. She tortured them for her own gain. Don’t you dare compare me to her. Of everyone in this world, don’t you fucking dare, Marcus. If I ever thought I was getting to her level, I’d have Edward cut me into a million pieces and then scatter them around the world so that I’d never be able to come back. I’d rather destroy this world than ever be like that.” 

“I don’t want you to be like Raina; but she wasn’t wrong on everything.” 

“Obviously you do. Sorry. I’m just not that cruel.  _ All I wanted _ out of you Marcus was a hello or a hug or a how are you doing. That would have been enough.  _ More _ than enough.” Marcus’ eyes lost that chill. Harry drew back instinctively and wrapped his arms around himself as if to protect himself. “But you couldn’t even do that because you were too embarrassed, and it’s obvious that I can’t give you what you want or need. I’ll be pack’s Lupa as long as they want me. But I’ll be the  _ nothing _ to you that you’ve claimed me to be.”

Marcus didn’t call him back after that, and Harry was glad of it because he wasn’t ready for the man to see his tears. Not if he could help it. 

Harry was about at his limit. His chest was hurting and his head was getting foggy. His throat was closing up in that way it did when things became too much. He was about to enter his room when he heard Jean-Claude’s voice clearly from inside. “I often wonder if I had made a mistake. If only I had taken the time and thought through the situation. But if I hadn’t, he’d be dead. On the other hand, is this really worth it?” Harry froze on the door handle. 

“You know it’s not his fault, and lately he’s never been so happy. It’s this… wild hunt that’s causing it.” 

“I wish that it was what I could believe, but I am unsure. Was it really the best choice for everyone? It is worrying, and look at you, the bruise. It has not healed yet.” 

“We have to get beyond this, we have to stop it before it ruins everything,” said Micah tightly. 

“Oui. We must get ahead of the runaway train.” 

He could hear the fighting going again downstairs, followed by a large crash of multiple glass objects. It sounded like the glass vases Jean-Claude’s roses were in had been thrown. Harry would recognize that sound anywhere thanks to living with the Dursleys. He didn’t know who it was nor did he care anymore. It wasn’t like he’d be able to stop it. He’d probably make the situation worse. He was so finished. Everything was breaking apart, shattering like the glass below, and there was no stopping it.

Unless...

Harry pushed away from the door as though it were hot to touch. His body felt cold and numb, his skin prickled, and a blankness folded across him as the idea flashed through his mind. When and how he found himself alone, locked in Teddy’s room of all places he didn’t know, but everything on him hurt down to his toes. 

He wasn’t surprised, it’d been at the back of his mind for a long time now. He knew of only one way to put a stop to this. One way to fix everyone back to normal. He stretched out over Teddy’s bed, and he stared at the green glades of an enchanting forest. Part of him hated himself for doing this in Teddy’s room, but he mentally knew it was the only room available to him. His last chance for a moment of innocence before it stopped.

Something beneath his chest ached, and that familiar bubble of pain swam through him like a wave on an ocean. Between Micah, Marcus, and now Jean-Claude… he just couldn’t take it anymore. He had to stop it now before it spread to Edward. He had always feared that everything would fall apart at some point, and now that’s what was happening. 

Micah and Marcus were right. It was always him, and maybe Peter was right. Maybe he pulled Edward out of the only chance he’d have at being remotely normal. Jean-Claude never should have taken a chance on him. It was a mistake. 

One heady mistake that they were all paying for, but Harry would fix it. It was the least he could do. His body began to grow cold and then numb, the forest on the walls began to spin in a harsh motion, and his mind began to sink as flashes of a wolf, leopard, and lion rushed through his soul. Something pinged a bright white light, but he didn’t care as he closed his eyes and sank deeply into the vortex of black. 

A black vortex spun up in the far distance in the expanse of his mind. He stared at it for a long time without seeing it. He knew what it was, he’d seen it before. It was starting to move closer, and the world around him began to chip away like a block of ice. Slowly, it was chipping. Colder and colder, but Harry didn’t mind the cold anymore. He did not fear the black of night. How could he? It was something altogether surreal. 

Something in the distance made a loud bang. A thundering movement within the vortex, and like a wind tunnel voices played all around him. 

“Something’s wrong!” 

“Baby!” 

“Why is his necklace glowing?!” 

“Ouch! Merde.”

“None of us can touch it.” 

Harry kept his focus on the black vortex. He wouldn’t let them change his mind. He would do what was best. What was best for everyone.

“Mon Amour!” 

“He’s cold… so cold! What’s happening, Jean-Claude? Why can’t I feel him? His body is so cold… I can’t feel his energy.” 

“I don’t know, mon Chaton. Something is wrong… something is very wrong. Keep Teddy out!” 

“Parrain? What’s wrong with Parrain?”

“Don’t let him in here!” Another slam. 

_ Yes, don’t let Teddy see this. _ Harry spared a moment to think as he metaphysically turned away from it, and took a step closer to the black vortex. Slowly all the worldly thoughts and connections he had began to slowly fall away. It was like a thousand piece puzzle slowly breaking apart piece by piece. 

“He’s not moving. He isn’t even breathing. Baby, please wake up!” Something pressed to his forehead, but he couldn’t quite feel what. Something like a fishhook tugged at his navel and it guided him closer toward the black vortex.

Time and space became lost for some time, and the voices became muffled and buried beneath the thickness of the black.

A door seemed to open through the center of the black vortex and something shined silver and gold. A cry in the distance on the other side of the vortex caught his attention. Everything was confusing, and nothing made sense. Not that it needed to. He was trying so hard to rip at the bonds beneath the vortex. To get rid of them so that he could sink into the darkness alone. No one else needed to go with him. Just him. If he could rip them away everyone else would be alright.

And then a voice whispered into his ear. “Is this how you fall, beautiful little green-eyes? Are you really going to take them with you? Are you going to let them overcome you? You are letting them win, and here I thought you were better than that.” 

Harry didn’t recognize the voice nor did he recognize the breeze fluttering on his neck. But he did recognize the essence. Something that tasted familiar and yet distant. 

“Did you forget me so soon?” And then something like a wisp swooped around him getting in the path of him and the vortex. He couldn’t quite see it’s shape. It seemed white and ghostly, and then what felt like a pair of lips pressed to him. “Let me in.” 

And the name played on his mind. “Traveler?” 

“One in the same. Are we not friends? Did you not offer your hand in friendship to me? You and that darling baby? Why would you leave him all alone?” 

“He’s not alone. I’ve assured that,” said Harry flatly. “I can’t fight this, and it’s not worth it. I never meant to cause this kind of trouble. I never want to cause trouble, I’ve only ever wanted to protect others,” he confessed. He didn’t care if he spoke too much. He didn’t care if he revealed sensitive information that Edward would flay him for. He wouldn’t be around long enough to be flayed alive for it. 

“They may live, but what of Damian? You are killing him.” 

“Death isn’t so bad,” he told Traveler. “I’m not scared of it. I’ve met Death many times. I don’t know why everyone is so scared of it, it’s calm. I’m not scared of bringing anyone over to Death either. Perhaps it is his time to sleep after all. Perhaps it is mine. I’m tired, Traveler.” 

“Tired. You try living over two thousand years, child, and let’s see how tired you become,” said Traveler. “I do not like the sound of defeat in one of the most beautiful men I have ever met. You are strong and powerful, and yet you are letting them weaken you. You are letting them tear you apart, and for what? You can fight this. Let me in.” 

“No. If you stay in me, you will die too. Go, Traveler. I’ve made my decision. It’s what is best for everyone. They may say otherwise in the short term, but in the long term they will be glad to be free.” Something in the distance shined and the blackness began to gain ground, swallowing everything as Traveler melted away, and Harry stepped through the center of the black void. 

He let out a shuddering gasp when he came out on the other side in a room that seemed blank and empty. It was vacant except for one lone item sitting in the middle on a large stone dais. A veil of shabby blue. Endless swirls of whispers poured out of it as Harry stepped closer to it, the cold energy began to slowly pour off the center of the veil. 

He knew that once he crossed over through the veil that it was all over for him. He would finally join Sirius and his parents in the calming dark embrace. He took a step forward only for three hands to grip him tight and pull him away. He was stunned to find Jean-Claude, Micah, and Edward standing there.

“Let me go,” said Harry softly. 

“No,” they said simultaneously. 

“You’ll be fine. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.” 

“You don’t get it, do you, Little Raven? You’re not going anywhere,” Edward growled, his cold ice blue eyes sharpened into narrowed slits. 

“You cannot leave us, mon Amour.” 

“Please, Baby?” 

“This isn’t what you wanted. Any of you. I think I get it now,” said Harry, turning to look at the veil. He stared at it solemnly. “I’m not supposed to be here. I’m buggering up the natural order. I should have died that night in the forest. I should have died when I was one. I should have never interfered with your lives. I’m really sorry.” He pulled away from the three men who couldn’t seem to move. 

Harry threw up a magical barrier before them to ensure that none tried to follow him. The benefit of being in his mind now was he could make the barrier tall, long, and strong. Nothing physical would get through. 

None of them said anything as he stepped closer to the whispering veil, and he reached out as if to slide his fingers through the nothingness only for something to slowly rise up out of the middle. Up, up, up it rose faster and faster, and his inner mind began to grow cold as a cloaked figure rose up. It’s hands were spindly and rotted, decaying, and it’s rotten mouth opened wide as it began to suck bringing the chill and screeching memories. All of his memories began to flow out of him one by one as he rocked forward toward the tattered cloak of the Dementor, and world spun and swooshed as three shouts for him vibrated the walls of his mind, and it caused the inner sanctum of his world to shatter. 

It was as though someone sucked out every ounce of oxygen in the room as it became harder and harder to breathe. The Georgian Manor shook from the core of it’s foundations, and the temperature in every room dropped to freezing. All the lights in the house began to flicker, and the magic on the walls of the enchanted forest glade had frozen. For all of a moment the world stood still and time stopped moving forward. It was like a metaphysical clock appeared in front of them showing that there was no time and no space. 

“Out of the way. Out of the way!” Luna Lovegood pushed her frame through the bodies standing outside of Teddy’s room. Everyone was in the hallway outside the door. Jean-Claude had pushed them out. Most everyone was either in horror or confused, the leopards were being held back by a grim Rafael and Bobby Lee to keep them from getting into the room. It didn’t help that most of them had broken down. Some on the floor hugging their knees to their chest. Narcissa was clutching a frantically sobbing Teddy. 

“Is this part of the Tetrumvirate breaking down?” asked Elinore with a shiver. “I’ve never felt so cold since I’ve been turned. Is this his power?” 

“It’s more than that. I need you to move out of the way. Please!” Luna slithered through the still unmoving bodies as the temperature continued to drop to the point that everyone could see their distorted fog breaths. 

“What power is being released? I feel as though I wish to sleep eternally,” Requiem said solemnly. 

It was like a freezer the moment she pushed through the child’s bedroom. Harry lay in the center of the room on the small child-sized bed. His skin had turned an alabaster white. He couldn’t be touched because of the white hot glow of the symbol around his neck. 

Jean-Claude was clutching himself, his eyes having bled all one vampiric color to the point there were no whites in his eyes. Micah was clutching the bed while Edward stood at his shoulder. All of them had brilliant red burns over their hands from trying to force themselves through the bright glow. Marcus, Draco, Hermione, and someone who should be Damian but wasn’t Damian were the only other ones in the room. 

“Luna…” Micah’s face could have sent anyone into tears with the way it showed horror. “Please, help him.” 

“He’s breaking the bonds, and we cannot get close. What do we do?” asked Jean-Claude. “I’ve never seen this before, never heard of it… we should perish too.” 

“He wouldn’t let that happen,” said Luna moving between the men. Edward hadn’t spoken a word. 

“Is it because he is the Master of Death?” asked Not-Damian, stepping forward. 

She turned and tilted her head. “You’re not Damian.” 

“No, m’lady I am not. I am a friend. I admit myself curious and I have combed all of Europe to learn what I could about the symbol around his neck. Is it true?” 

“Yes,” said Luna, turning and looking down at Harry. 

“We’ve tried going into his mind, but he has constructed a barrier forbidding our path. Where is that metaphysical enemy that protects him?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Something nasty came out,” said Micah shuddering. “I felt all my memories were being eaten, and Harry… he was just walking toward it.” 

“A Dementor,” said Luna and she smiled. “We can beat that! But first, where’s his cloak and ring?” 

“Cloak and ring?” 

“Conduits.” She stepped over to the bed and pulled the wand that was held loosely. “I need his cloak and his ring. His invisibility cloak. Where is it?” Draco left the room to get it. “It’s true that under normal circumstances Harry can’t die.” She sank down onto the bed near Harry’s feet. “Harry has always been self-sacrificing. Every decision he’s ever made. Everything he has ever done has been for others. He has always been the human sacrifice from the moment he was born. For every great power there is always a great sacrifice. Most don’t know this, but Morgana was the first.” 

“Merlin’s Morgana?” asked Not-Damian. 

“Yes. It’s all about self-sacrifice, and so he can never truly die since he is the Master of Death. But, he can be devoured if he chooses, and right now his soul is hanging between both realms. It must have gotten bad here for him to choose something so selfish.”

“What does this title even mean? I thought it was a child’s story?” asked Hermione. “You’re telling me it’s real?” 

“It’s very real.” 

“How do you know?” 

“How do you not know?” Luna asked. “He is the bridge between the living and the dead. All preternatural creatures are Death’s creations.” She looked at Not-Damian and Jean-Claude. “Your kind have feared Necromancers only because the Night Mother fears them; because they are the only things that can destroy her permanently. You have no idea that without a Necromancer you would all cease to exist. You have wondered over the centuries why your powers have split, why lycanthropes and vampires can no longer reside in the same body. It’s because of your war against the very thing that helped create you and keep you strong. There are many Necromancers out there, most never reach their true potential, but there is only one Master of Death at a time. If he chooses his own death, I do not know what will happen. But something has broken him. Harry was the first in a long time to bring people together the way it’s supposed to be. To form a complete bridge. Morgana was one of the first and she failed, and all her predecessors after her failed. Harry has been the only one to succeed, and so Death will grant him any desire his soul wishes. If his true desire is to no longer live then Death has no choice but to grant him that solace even if it doesn’t want to.” 

“But why?” asked Micah. “Why would he choose this?” 

“You know quite a lot young lady.” 

“I’ve seen his life since I was a child myself. I knew him before I met him.” 

“You’re a Seer!” Draco had returned with both objects in his hands. 

“I suppose you can call me that. But I’m really not. I’m only sensitive to energies of the preternatural world, and for some reason I have always been connected to Harry,” said Luna standing and taking the silky sheer cloak and the ring. “Now, we have to stop this.” 

“You never answered. Why is he doing this? Why would he choose this?” 

“Because despite all these special titles and powers, Micah, he’s still human. But he is also the Master of Death. He is ruled by emotions. He is ruled by what he feels, and that is all he will ever know,” Luna said, her eyes flashing in anger. “And he’s still self-sacrificing. He doesn’t care about himself. He doesn’t love himself because he loves everything else way too damn much!” she snapped. “So, I’d like to ask you what did you guys do to bring Harry to this moment? What did you take away from him?” She shook her head when Micah’s eyes lowered, and tears began to stream down his face. “What is the one reason he would stop fighting?” 

“If he has nothing to fight for,” said Edward. 

“Exactly. Now let’s wake him up.” 

“How?” 

“Hermione, Draco, and I will cast the Patronus charm on him, and at the same time the three of you will channel your energies into him using the Deathly Hallows. Each of these objects were a creation by no-man on this earth. You, Jean-Claude, are the powerful instrument.” She handed him Harry’s wand, and Jean-Claude let out a deep breath when his fingers folded around the handle, and the energy started rolling through his arm and body. It was a cold and dark energy. But it was an energy he knew well. She then turned to Edward and presented him with the cloak. “You are the shield.” 

“I’m not the weapon?” Edward wondered. 

“No. You shield him from himself. You always have, and he is  _ your _ weapon, Edward. Are you really surprised?” 

“Not really,” said Edward.

“Besides, you’re a magical null.” She smiled as he took the cloak. He too felt the same power radiating from it. She then turned to Micah and took his hand. “You are the one that binds all of you together, and Harry is the lightning rod.” She slipped the ring onto his middle finger. Micah let out a gasp as all the objects projected a beam of silver and gold, and they connected one by one. It was a quasi triangle like that of Harry’s symbol around his neck. “Now, touch him.” A spine tingling melody played through the room that no one but the wizards and witches could identify. 

“Sounds like Fawkes,” Hermione breathed. 

Not-Damian stepped back as the power wooshed strong through the room. The moment their hands rested on Harry’s body the symbol around his neck began to dim, and a circle of power wrapped around Harry’s still form. 

“That’s his symbol!” Hermione gasped, looking over the image of power with Harry in the middle. 

“Yes. Ready?” She pointed her wand and Draco and Hermione mimicked her. “Expecto Patronum!” 

Everyone in the room that wasn't the main three ducked as a bright blinding silver light of corporeal creatures burst from their wands. Hermione’s was a cheerful bouncing otter, Draco’s was a stately peacock with a fan of fancy feathers that flew out gracefully, and Luna’s was a fast glowing hare. All three of them formed together inside of the triangle of power. It burned through the room in a pulse of radiating magic. A gust of strong wind shook the foundations of the manor followed by a quaking earth that rumbled loud like thunder followed by a heatwave of fire that had every vampire except Jean-Claude sucking in a breath of fear as they could taste the flame and ash. It was all invisible. Could not be seen, but it could be felt, and finally the pulse of golden silver swirled and it sank into Harry’s still form causing him to arch. The world around them sank into a vortex of black. 

Jean-Claude, Edward, and Micah all touched down into Harry’s mind. That same spine-tingling melody played like sombre strings being strummed and filled all of them with an incredible amount of emotion mixed with a power that was beyond their own mind and bodies. 

They watched as the three patronus smashed through the magical barrier and rushed the veil and Dementor. The terrifying ominous veil and the Dementor that had been wrapping around Harry and stealing his memories were soon pierced by the brilliant golden light. When the glow began to subside, the three of them saw a small child-like Harry crouched where the veil had been. He was naked with his knees pressed to his chest. His inky black hair was lank and damp, no longer wild and standing up at odd ends. He couldn’t have been older than four or five and all three of them moved forward beyond the barrier that had been constructed and sank down to their knees. 

“Mon Amour?” 

“Baby!” Micah called out. 

“Little Raven. You need to wake up. I didn’t give you permission to die.” 

Harry raised his head, the chill he’d been feeling and the corroding memories of his life slowly dissolved into the warmth of the glow around him. He saw Jean-Claude, Edward, and Micah reaching out to touch him. 

“You’re not allowed to die,” Edward growled pushing closer. “Do you understand me?” 

“Mon Amour, why would you tear our bond like that?” Jean-Claude asked, stroking through his limp hair. Micah curled around Harry’s side, and Edward remained on his knees staring hard at him. 

It took a moment for Harry to find his voice. “I was doing what was right.” 

“Non, that was not what was right. Why would you think-?” 

“You said you regretted marking me.” 

“Non! I did no such thing.” 

“I heard you. I can’t blame you. I never meant for any of this… I just wanted to protect everyone that I could. It’s all I’ve ever done; is protect others. I don’t know how to do anything else. Just wanted you all safe. I want everyone to be normal and you can’t do that with me in your life.” 

“What about you? Are you not happy? Do we not make you happy?” asked Edward harshly. 

“I don’t matter. It’s you that is important. All of you.” Harry yelped when Edward seized him by the hair and dragged his tired and lethargic body across the space between them. Micah was dragged forward as well as he wrapped around Harry.

“You are not going anywhere. Do you hear me, Little Raven? I did not invest in you to give up now, and what I want is for you to snap out of this. You’re being played by the enemy.” 

“We all are,” said Micah, curling tighter around Harry’s side. “Please, Baby don’t take our moments of frustration as anything more than it is. I can’t take this world without you, simple as that. I may get annoyed and upset over small things, but don’t turn this into something too big. Don’t do this to us or yourself.” 

“Mon Amour, I was speaking about Asher,” said Jean-Claude. “You should never eavesdrop in the middle of a conversation that you do not understand.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I would never regret ever making you mine. I would never regret my actions regarding you, and neither would mon Tueur d’Ombre or mon Chaton. We are all one together, we cannot be separated, and we cannot let our enemies separate us.” 

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t handle it. I didn’t want to be alone again. I was being selfish.” 

“I wish you would be more selfish sometimes,” Micah whispered into his hair. 

“Not like this. You take Death to a whole other level,” Edward grunted. “You don’t have my permission for that, Little Raven. You should grow back up because it’s awkward with you looking so young and naked in our arms.” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile a bit at this. “Sorry, when the Dementor came at me it started regressing me. It feasts on fears and the soul, sucking it out.” 

“I’ve never felt anything like that before,” Micah shuddered. “I can’t believe they exist.” 

“I do not understand most of your world, mon Amour, but I do understand what you are to me. To us. You cannot leave this world and leave us behind. I will not let you do that. You are ours, do you understand? We may in the future say and do things that could hurt the other, but never once think that you are our mistake. You are our greatest tresor. Only you can be, and you should never let our enemies make you think otherwise.” 

“When Luna arrived she asked me a question that no one’s ever asked me. She asked if I was happy, and for the first time I realized I was, and to think I was losing everything… I couldn’t handle that. I guess it’s my biggest weakness. Everyone started turning on each other, and I couldn’t handle it. Everyone wants to find their normal, and I don’t have it. I can’t give that to anyone. It’s one thing I can’t protect you from.” 

“Did we ask you to?” asked Edward. “You’re being ridiculous.” 

Harry raised his head. “I know, but what else should I do aside from taking out the common factor?” 

“Not like this you’re not, and we won’t let you. Do you understand?” asked Edward. 

“Hardly.” 

“Where is your courage, mon Amour? Where is your fight? It is not like you to lose yourself this way.” 

“I’m not used to being happy, and so when it’s taken from me, I don’t know how to react.” 

“Do you truly want to make Damian perish? Traveler is barely keeping him alive. Do you think we would be best without you? Do you truly think this household would be anything? You have leopards on the floor outside the room, they are terrified of losing you.” 

“But none more than us,” said Micah, curling an arm around Harry and pulling him closer. 

“I just don’t want to lose everyone like I did before. I feel like I’m cursed, and everyone around me is the byproduct of that. So I thought if I took myself out, the curse would go away.” 

“You think too much, mon Amour. You need to relax on the thinking. Let us do it for a while. We just want you to be okay again. Be well again.” 

He shuddered when Edward’s forehead pressed to his forehead, and he was kissed oh so deeply. It wasn’t rough and it wasn’t demanding. It was passion that flowed from Edward right into Harry, and it began to fill the hole that the pain had left behind. He was aware of being passed and how Jean-Claude wrapped him up and kissed him second. How the energy sparked something deep inside of him, and then there was Micah. His kiss was full of emotion and desperation.

“Be stronger, Little Raven,” Edward hissed into his ear. “Is this really you? Do you ever give up?”

Harry shivered at the hot breath, and he thought he was going to explode with so many sensations inside of him. “Please come back to us, Baby, and the rest we can figure out later. But, you’ve got to fight this. You can’t let it beat you,” said Micah. “Don’t run from us or Teddy.” 

“I love all of you... Maybe I love you too much,” said Harry. “I don’t know how to do anything else.” 

“Then let us do it for you, mon Amour.” Jean-Claude’s hand rested on his bare arm. “What you can’t do. One of us can do, and what one of us can’t do. You and the rest of us can do.” 

Micah let out the first snort. “That doesn’t make sense.” 

“It is what it is.” 

Edward growled. “Wake up! I’m not letting you do this to yourself. Let me take care of you.” 

“Yes, Lover. I’m sorry.” Harry passed soft butterfly kisses to each of them, and in the distance beyond the men in his life he saw a shadowed figure that had no shape or real form. 

“Good choice.” All of them spun around at the breathless genderless voice that spoke through them. The pulse of power grew brighter and stronger, and clinging to his three men, the metaphysical world that Harry had been trapped in crumbled to dust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 800-273-8255 - Suicide Hotline  
> https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot less drama in this long chapter! Some good ol' sexual content to ease the tension, and oh - an appearance by someone special! <3

#  Chapter Eight

A serene sort of calm bathed in threads of silver and gold energy roused Harry back into the world of the living. He could hear soft breathing and movements. A random pattern of footsteps. 

“He’s getting warmer.” It was Micah and his fingers wrapped around Harry’s hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. 

Something cool pressed to his neck and then down to his chest. “He’s stable,” said Marcus quietly. “His BP is back to normal and his heart-rate is back to it’s usual.” 

“Perhaps we should let the little one in now? He’s quite beside himself,” said what sounded like Damian. But it wasn’t the right way he spoke. 

Harry stirred awake drawing a lot of breaths, and his eyes cracked open as Jean-Claude’s elegant palms cupped his cheeks. “Mon Amour?” 

“Parrain! Parrain! You’re awake!” 

“Be gentle, Pup. He’s probably still a bit disoriented,” said Marcus, sucking a breath that looked like he’d been holding for some time as he gazed down at Harry. “How are you feeling?”

For a moment all Harry saw was black and white, and then slowly shades of blues and other random hues began to come into focus. Teddy flattened himself across Harry’s chest, and his heart constricted when he felt the tears leaking through his shirt. 

“You scared me so much Parrain!” 

“I’ll let everyone outside know that he’s safe,” said Luna pecking Harry on the cheek and rushing out of the room. Micah twisted into the bed and laid his head down on the pillow beside Harry. 

“Harry? Can you hear us?” 

Harry just looked at the beautiful wereleopard. Part of him felt guilt, and part of him was exhausted. He was also a bit ashamed of himself for sinking so low. 

“You will be interested to note that I found four Gris-Gris,” said Lucius coming into the room. “One of them had been sewn into Harry’s coat pocket, and I only discovered it thanks to one of your kneazles tearing at the fabric. It’s been there for some time, likely when it was sewn.” 

“That was ages ago!” said Micah, raising up. “Marcus and I went in on it for Christmas last year! Are you saying they’ve been around this long?” 

“Is that possible?” Marcus asked, standing very close by. His hands kept shoving themselves into his pockets and bringing them out again. He would sometimes grab Harry’s wrist to double check his pulse. 

“Although there are many on the Council who are unsteady about your rising powers Jean-Claude, only one of them seemed adamant enough to want the Harlequin involved. I assure you all the others did not call them upon you.” 

“You can be sure, Traveler?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Yes.” 

“Last year was the first time this Night Mother made contact with Little Raven,” said Edward. “Little Raven, can you hear us? I don’t think that’s a coincidence.” 

Harry made a noise. “Y-yes.” His throat felt sticky and stuck together. 

“Yes, I have heard many stirrings on that front. I’ve been doing some research of my own. It seems some of our fellow monsters can’t leave well enough alone.” 

“Why are you inside of Damian?” It was all Harry could manage. 

“So you don’t kill him, gorgeous,” said Traveler, and the smirk on Damian’s face was just plain ol’ bizarre. 

Guilt rose through Harry, and he sighed as he closed his eyes. “Sorry.” It was all he could manage. 

“It also coincides with when Musette was in town, and caused that stir up. You think she brought them in?” Edward wondered. 

Damian or rather Traveler nodded. “I know there are rumors that Belle Morte is trying to claim the Mother of Darkness’ powers for her own. It may be why the Harlequin have come to you, Jean-Claude. To find out if the rumors are true, they above all fear her more than anyone. She was their creator.” 

“I broke away from her, Traveler.” 

“Yes, we all know. It was a really big deal. Belle was not pleased with that in the slightest, and you can imagine how red Padma got when he learned that you are your own sourdre de sang. I had a feeling that it was going to go that way. You have always housed the potential after all. Most have known it. But like Morte d’Amour, there are plenty of fears to go around. It has been centuries since one of our kind have become their own sourdre de sang. At least two if I am not mistaken.” 

“Do you know exactly what the Gris-Gris does? And what of the others?” Micah asked. 

“One was in the white automobile outside,” said Lucius. “Each one of them is designed to work in tandem with each other so that when they get together at any time they will intensify the emotions and fears that you already house. The one in Harry’s pocket is a Gris-Gris of Fear. It’s made to draw in all the fears of those it comes in contact with. On it’s own it does nothing but draw fear in. When you add in the second it becomes a bit more complex. It draws in the paranoia and anxiety of others giving it it’s strength. It intensifies them, draws them out. I also found one on Asher. Since he seemed to have been hit just as hard as the rest of them. It’s a Gris-Gris of Despair, and it plays very well with the last one I found.” He pulled it out. “A Gris-Gris of Envy. Draco took me to the Circus of the Damned, and we found it behind a picture frame above the white fireplace.”

“So this is the cause of everyone going crazy?” asked Micah. 

“Yes and no. Your emotions, thoughts, and fears are all your own. So you can’t use these as an excuse. The beauty of them is that they don’t fabricate anything. All it does is absorb what is already there. They are not an excuse. On their own they do nothing more but draw in what you are feeling when you are near these particular Gris-Gris. It’s only when multiple ones are in the same place at the same time that they start working together and release a slow mind poison. It’s a clever trick for the mundane of practitioners. It’s a combination of vampiric powers, vaudun, and lycanthrope energy.” 

“How do we destroy them?” asked Edward. 

“Already done. I’ve taken Basilisk venom to each of them.” They were about the size of a pocket watch with feathers, hair, and all sorts of magical essence in them. Much like a dream-catcher with the way it was weaved like a net. He turned them over to Edward, all of them had an array of feathers, a bit of blood in the core center like a shining red jewel, and there were bits of bone and teeth circling around it. “If you look closely you will see vampire fangs, lycanthrope hair, and the scent of vaudun magic on top of it. You have quite a group on your hands it seems. A real wild hunt.” 

“You are a delicious man aren’t you?” Traveler drawled, causing Lucius to stare at him. 

“Traveler,” Draco scowled. “Don’t hit on my father!” His face turned red. 

“Why not? I bet he’s as lovely as you are.” 

Draco spluttered, and Lucius arched a crafty brow. “You would have to talk to my wife about that.” 

“Oh really?” 

“I would be careful encouraging him if I were you,” Jean-Claude said in warning. 

“Please, encourage away.” 

“By the way, how did you get into the house?” Draco asked curiously. 

“I asked the little one,” said Traveler smirking. 

“Teddy recognized you?” 

“I did,” Teddy mumbled. “I had to get help! Someone had to do something, and Dad wasn’t back yet.” He looked over at Edward who smirked. 

“You did well, kid.” 

Harry sighed and stroked Teddy’s hair as the boy puffed up with pride. Merlin, it’s been a horrible night. 

“Somehow the child knows my scent. I have sent Baltasar to check in on the Church of Eternal Life. I knew the Harlequin had been watching Malcolm for some time. But I thought after your ultimatum that the matter would be dropped. Now, I think they don’t care about Malcolm at all, and it’s simply an excuse. An excuse to target you.” 

“And why are you on their side? What is it you are gaining by siding with them?” asked Lucius dubiously. Harry had no doubt that Edward’s opinion of Lucius rose with that single question. 

“Fine man you are, good questions,” said Traveler. “Just so happens I like gorgeous men, I value entertainment, and I accepted the friendship that was offered to me. As for gaining something? What wouldn’t I gain? I know power when I see it. I know when things are changing. For better or worse. I know where to cast my bets. I haven’t lived two thousand years under a rock like my fellow members.”

“Not enough men under that rock?” Draco snarked. 

Traveler smiled slyly. “You know, you and Asher would be a lot of fun together with Baltasar and I.” 

“Wah- no!” Draco squawked and looked away. “Not in front of my father!” 

“He can join too.” 

Lucius dutifully pretended he didn’t hear that. “I think I will go and check how Asher and my wife are doing. If you need any more assistance, let me know.” 

Harry watched and listened to the byplay between Traveler and Lucius. Draco was a brilliant shade of red as everyone laughed at him. Even Hermione was amused. “Serves you right, Draco.” She wiped at her puffy red eyes. 

“Shut up, Granger!” Most of them found it amusing, but Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit on the detached side. Micah was stroking his cheek, and Jean-Claude sat at the head of the bed, fingers playing in his hair. 

Somehow through all of this Harry fell into a real sleep. His mind and body exhausted. It wasn’t easy dying after all. Maybe tomorrow everything would be better.

oOo

“Why would you do that to me?” Edward asked tightly. 

It was about seven in the morning, and everyone was fast asleep. Harry had only just woken. He was lying on his side in Edward’s usual spot. He had a cover wrapped around him. Micah was fast asleep curled into Harry’s back. Jean-Claude had faded off just as the sun rose. Someone must have moved him back to his room. All his energy had been drained after the night's events. It had been a restless night for many. All the other vampires in the household were now tucked away in a couple of rooms that Harry had designed as a coffin room. 

“Why did you do that to us?” It looked like Edward had been awake for a while. He was sitting in the green armchair with his bare feet propped up on the bed. He’d been watching them sleep until Harry had awoken naturally. 

Harry thought about it for a long time. “I don’t know,” he confessed truthfully. “I want to blame it on whatever Lucius found, but I don’t think that’s it. I won’t use that as an excuse. I guess my fear overwhelmed me, Edward. All I could think about was ending everyone’s misery. I just wanted to stop it, and when it affected Teddy… I just… I felt like I was responsible, and I had to take responsibility. I had to stop it at all costs. I feared it would take you over.” 

“I’m not that gullible.” 

“No, you’re not.” Harry extracted his hand from the covers wrapped around him, and Edward caught his fingers, and laced them together. Just the small act made Harry’s heart skip and his fingers start to tingle. 

“Your back was against the wall, and no one was there to stop it.” 

Harry squeezed the man’s fingers. “It kept escalating, and it was like everything was crashing down. All I could think about was fixing it by removing the infection. I’ve always thought I was unnatural. You saw my mind. What do you think?” 

“I think you think too much,” said Edward with a smirk. “We’re all a bit unnatural, Little Raven. Why do you think we go together so well? You know what I think happened? I think you were brainwashed, Little Raven.”

“Huh?” 

“Luna said something. She said from the time you were born all you have ever done was sacrifice yourself. I think you were conditioned all your life to sacrifice yourself. So it was automatic.” 

“I am sorry I lost it. I’ll never do that again,” Harry promised. 

“I know,” said Edward smirking. “Because the next time, I will bust your ass, Little Raven.” 

Harry grinned despite the tense conversation. “Is that a promise?” 

“Fact.” Edward dropped his legs from the bed and leaned closer. “That creature…” 

“Dementor.” 

“That’s what Luna called it,” said Edward tightly. “And that veil thing?”

“It’s some sort of gateway. I was fifteen when I saw it for the first time. The school had been taken over, everyone trustworthy was gone, and I get this vision of Sirius being held hostage. So me and a group manage to fly to the Ministry. It was a lure to get me to the Department of Mysteries. Didn’t matter. He died. He was pushed through the veil. Remus barely kept me from going after him. I didn’t understand it. Just knew I heard the whispers of the dead beyond the veil.” 

“You really are a Master of Death.” 

“I don’t understand it,” said Harry shaking his head. “I never did. Still don’t. Nothing makes sense half of the time.” 

“Looks like I got back just in time.” 

“Yeah, about that. How much time passed?” 

“All I know was that I was on the road and everything in me went cold. Almost went off the side, Little Raven. If it hadn’t been for the charmed Lexus, I would have.” 

“Did you get help?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Who?” 

“You’ll see.” 

Harry stared. “I’m not going to like it am I?” 

“No one is.” Edward smirked and he rose. “Scoot over.” 

“Have you been awake this whole time?” 

“Mhmm.” 

Harry shuffled, and Micah moaned into his ear, clinging tighter to him. “Roll over, Nimir-Raj.” 

“Yes, Nimir-Ra,” Micah nuzzled into him as they both shuffled and Edward slipped into the bed. Micah’s hand reached for him sleepily, and gripped him by the wrist. 

Edward dropped kisses on both of them, and Harry shifted some more until he was laying in Edward’s arms. Micah never stopped being formed to his back. Edward’s fingers gently began combing through Micah’s curly hair, and though he’d slept a lot already Harry managed to drift back off, and without the heaviness of his heart. 

If Harry let the household think that what happened was the fault of their unseen enemies, he didn’t bother to correct them about this little tid-bit. He was passed around from leopard to leopard before Jason and Stephen had their squeezes out of him. Despite the Harlequin and trouble they caused, it didn’t stop people from living their lives. 

A lot of people were still dealing with the aftershocks, but ever since the gris-gris had been destroyed, recovery was much easier; particularly for Asher, Seth, and all those who were in real despair. Still, a lot of people were bruised. Harry had no doubt that the bruising would last longer than expected. Lucius was right after all, the gris-gris did not fabricate their emotions. It just set the pace. It sped them up like a leopard running on the full moon. Maybe in a twisted way this whole ordeal was for the better. Maybe things needed to be said that never would have, had most been thinking more clearly? Either that or the damage was done. 

Like Marcus. 

The Ulfric had left some time earlier that morning, but he had left behind Shang-Da. When and where he went Harry didn’t know nor did he care to ask the Enforcer as he kissed the man’s cheek and apologized personally to him. His only response was a gentle pat on the head. Shang-Da was a man of few words. But his actions spoke loud and clear. 

His heart was still broken over Marcus, but at least now he knew the truth. He knew where he stood, and if there was one thing that Harry was good at. It was compartmentalizing an issue and putting it aside. He loved Marcus, but he wasn’t what Harry needed if he couldn’t even be honest with himself. 

Harry wondered if anyone ever died of too many hugs. He supposed if Molly Weasley hadn’t been convicted of such then it was impossible. But it had come close a few times. Only a few in the house knew the truth, and he hoped it stayed that way. Since the vampires were all down for the day it was the humans and weres show. But the plans had to be made carefully. Most of the house seemed to get back on its feet. Draco, Luna, and Teddy were out with Narcissa and Lucius for the afternoon. Peter was well… Harry didn’t know, and honestly did not care where Peter happened to be for the moment. Just like Marcus. He couldn’t fix either of them and he wasn’t bothering to try. 

The kitchen was crawling with guards, mostly Rats with the lone hyena, and Harry knew everyone would be hungry.

To say after all that the household was in fighting mode over these guys was an understatement. With the crowding it took him all of ten minutes in the kitchen before he noticed the tall silent man sitting with his back to the wall and his arms crossed over his broad chest. Harry had done a double take at the lean muscled man wearing a crisp black t-shirt and relaxed fitting black jeans with an equally black belt and buckle. He may look slim, but beneath that shirt was nothing but pure muscle. His dark eyes were set deep enough that Harry would wonder if he had some Black ancestry in him. He was still perfectly bald with a dark five o’ clock shadow grazing his jaw and chin and curving around his upper lip. 

He should have known when Edward went big. He went big. 

“Long time no see, Olaf.” 

Harry didn’t much like the serial killer. He was a bit on the creepy side, but if he wanted someone to do real damage to these manipulative bastards then Olaf would be the go to backup. He might not trust Olaf, but he trusted Edward. 

“You have a lot of playmates. I wonder what we are fighting to need someone of my expertise.” 

“Who is he?” asked Remus who was standing nearby, and kept casting wary gazes at Olaf. 

“That’s what I want to know,” said Claudia with a frown. “I don’t like the feel of him.” 

“He’s muscle,” said Harry. “He’ll be good.” 

“Be good how?” asked Remus, staring at Olaf who had a slightly amused expression on his face. 

He was not a sociopath more than he was a psychopath, and he was unsurprised that the bodyguard weres in the room could feel Olaf’s intent. He was likely imagining each and every one of them strung up and cut up in various ways though he did keep his attention averted from Claudia as if she stressed him. 

Probably her height. Shit. He’d have to warn Luna and the others in the household to keep clear of him, but then Edward had likely done that already. 

“I’ll be good,” said Olaf whose lip twitched causing Claudia’s eyes to narrow instinctively. 

“He’ll do what needs to be done. Edward wouldn’t have brought him in otherwise,” said Harry fishing through the cabinets for something quick to make.

“How are you feeling?” asked Claudia. 

“Better… stupid clowns,” he muttered. 

“I still don’t understand what we’re fighting,” said Remus. “I got the gist of it last night. Something is in town, trying to kill everyone. Why?” 

Harry shrugged. “You got me, Remus. I guess we’re just too interesting to be ignored. Look up wild hunt in my library if you don’t know. It’s all I can say without saying their names.” 

“Why can’t you say their names?” asked Claudia. 

“In case there’s a curse or a spell on the name itself. I’m not sure what these guys can and cannot do. We need to work under the assumption that they can do anything.” 

“Did you know almost every St. Louis cemetery rose from the dead last night?” asked Remus leaning stoically against the wall. One eye was on Olaf who tilted his head curiously. 

“Did it?” Harry tried not to cringe at the stares he received. “Probably my magic trying to defend me, but it didn’t know what it was defending. How do you fight against something that gets beneath your skin?” 

“It caused a small earthquake. It was the weirdest thing I’d ever seen.” 

“Is that so? Are they back in the ground?” Harry asked for clarification. 

“Sure, but not without a handful of calls from a Sergeant Zerbrowski.” 

“Shit, I should call him back.” 

“Best you don’t. You can pretend not to know anything. We told him you were dealing with family emergencies,” said Remus. “He probably wouldn’t understand, and would want to start an investigation.” He was right. He’d have to play ignorant. As if that would work for long. Zerbrowski was one of the keenest detectives he’d met. Goofy and a lech, but he had the ability to see further than Dolph ever did. He was one of the rare human men who opened their eyes to the world around them. 

That was when Cisco, the younger wererat guard, came through the kitchen. His eyes taking everything in. “There you are. You’ve been outside again?” Claudia asked. 

“Can’t be too sure of enemies.” 

“No one can see my house,” said Harry. 

“You sure about that?” 

“Yep. They used Gris-Gris, not themselves. That tells you that no one I don’t trust can get into this house.”

“Even this guy?” Remus asked, pointing at Olaf. 

“I don’t trust him, but Edward’s allowing him. That’s enough for me.” 

Olaf only smiled. 

Claudia shook her head, pretending not to notice him. “I don’t like these guys.”

“No one does. It’s why Olaf is here.” 

“Just point me in the direction.” He stared long and hard at Harry, and while Olaf much preferred women, he liked Harry. He liked Harry’s small size. He liked Harry’s - well - he liked anything that looked good, particularly looked good painted in red. Olaf’s meat and drink would impress Raina and Gabriel. Probably make them jealous. Thank Merlin they never met. 

_ Yick. _

Luckily because of Edward, Harry was off limits, but that didn’t stop him from being generally creepy at times. Harry wondered how Bernardo was doing? Probably watching the body of some very rich attractive woman or some such. 

“Where is Edward?” Claudia asked. 

“Not exactly sure where or what he’s up to,” said Harry. He’d left the bed before Harry got out of it. 

Harry fixed lunch and kept a minimal conversation going, Olaf never spoke a word, and no one offered deeper topics. He still had a lot on his mind. A lot of things he needed to work through, and to be honest it was kind of stifling being around everyone. Being watched and guarded, even by friends. He needed to think, and he couldn’t do that if he was taking care of everybody’s needs. 

Seth and Nathaniel wandered up from the basement, and no surprise both wrapped him up in great big hugs. It made cooking for a dozen people all the more harder. Most of his leopards didn’t want to leave him be. He needed to go somewhere away from everyone, and do something that was uncomplicated. 

But what? What did anyone do for fun around here? He wasn’t sure where to start even if he managed to find a few moments free. He was so used to running after one person or another that he had no idea what it was like going out on his own and doing his own thing. He went to work, took care of Teddy, spent time with his wolves, leopards, and the vampires. And then there was his sweeties. He didn’t mind any of that, but… a boy needed a break sometimes. A breather.

He listened to Nathaniel and the rest of the leopards talking about their favorite hot-spots as he cooked. Places they can go to unwind from the intense emotions from tonight, and realized that nothing was stopping him from doing that too. Except for the fact that his vampire sweetie owned every club in the district. It would defeat the purpose of going somewhere alone if he did. 

But, there were other places. 

There was only one club that might interest him that his sweetie didn’t own, but the question was how to get away? If he came out with the idea that he wanted to do something, it was guaranteed that someone would follow him in their well meaning attempt. Right now, he didn’t give a shit about the Harlequin or any enemy coming and going. If they wanted to mess with him, fine. But Harry was going to do something; and no one could know where he was going or someone would try to come or stop him.

Harry started handing plates to Nathaniel and Seth to put on the table as he finished the last few pieces. Claudia and Remus grumbled a little when they were handed plates too, claiming they couldn’t guard if their hands were full. Harry happily ignored them and instead shooed them to the table. 

“Olaf, get ready to go. Little Raven,” Edward grabbed Harry as he turned at his entrance, pulling him into a kiss, “We need a few of these to go, Alpha is coming with us. Got word information has come in that we should know.”

“Oh. Ok,” Harry passed the plate to Seth before starting to put together a few tupperware for Edward, Micah, and Olaf to take with them without showing his excitement. Perfect opportunity. Edward would have been his biggest barricade right now. Well meaning and Harry loved him for it. But seriously. “Here, should be enough for three.”

Edward pulled him into a deep kiss, one hand fisting the hair at his neck. As they pulled apart, Edward released Harry. His hand travelled down Harry’s back, making his back arch, before settling on his ass. With a squeeze and a pat, Edward took the tupperware and left the kitchen after Olaf. Harry placed the last few plates on the table, waiting long enough for the three men to get away.

“I’ll go grab everyone else, please get started.” Harry stated as he left the kitchen. He first informed everyone on the upper floors by popping his head around the stairs and throwing up sparks. It was a system that got established as the quickest way to inform everyone that food was ready with the noise dampeners on the house. He grabbed a few things from his room for easy changing including his cloak. As he turned towards the front of the house, aiming for the door, he was surprised to see Peter standing there looking nervous. “Peter? Everything ok?”

“I-” The teen shuffled his feet.

“What’s wrong? Edward’s just left. Were you hoping to speak to him?” Harry edged around the teen, eyes flickering towards the door and his freedom.

“We’ve already spoken. I… I wanted… I need to apologise Harry.” Peter finally looked up at Harry. He could tell that Peter had been crying, his eyes red rimmed. 

“No, Peter…”

“Yes. Edward’s spoken to me and set many things straight. I’ve apologised to Teddy too. It wasn’t your fault, either of you.” 

“Thank you for the apology Peter, but I don’t blame you for what you thought. I’m sorry that your family has been torn as it has, but I’ve hoped that you’ve found a new family here. No one can replace what you had, we can only give you something new. Somewhere new to belong.”

“And you have! I really do like being here. Edward and Micah explained that there was some sort of magical interference. Edward’s promised to sit down with me after this is all done to go into further detail and answer all my questions.”

“In that case, go on in to the kitchen. Food is on the table.” Harry ruffled the teen’s hair. After a moment of deliberation, Peter darted forward and wrapped Harry into a hug; holding the man tight. Harry slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around the teen in return. He dropped his head to Peter’s shoulder and held the teen who was shaking slightly. Merlin, Harry did not ever expect the teen to hug him. Before Harry thought too hard about it, he pressed his lips to Peter’s cheek in a long kiss. With a squeeze around Harry’s waist, Peter stepped back, sniffed, and headed towards the kitchen. 

“Have you eaten?”

“I’m good Peter, go quickly. Don’t want all of the shifters to eat all the food.” Harry waited until Peter turned the corner before ducking into the den. He moved just in time it seemed as footsteps could be heard on the stairs as others in the house finally made their way down. He waited until he heard the last of the footsteps come off the stair before he waved his wand to change his outfit. No reason to have anyone see him in new clothes before he left.

He felt pleased with himself, and knew he had taken a leaf out of his submissive leopards book with the clothes he’d chosen to wear. A tight snug fitting sleeveless zipper vest that was in a bright yellow color. It formed to his body like most of his clothes tended to. He chose a pair of black tight booty shorts that emphasized his ass and barely covered the bottom part where his thighs and ass met. They were completely smooth, no buttons, zips, or ties; and obscenely short and tight across the front framing his cock, but Harry didn’t care. They were tight enough that it was obvious that he wasn’t even wearing a thong. 

It was cold out there, but that was what warming charms were for. He chose a pair of black ankle boots with a two inch incline. These ankle boots had ties that had to be laced making it seem as if his legs were longer than they were. He’d learned a lot living with strippers and of course Jean-Claude. His hair was already teased and mussed, and he made sure his money clip was tucked beneath the fur wrist cuffs before grabbing a random thin leather jacket. No need to smell like anyone else right now. He didn’t want anyone detoured from him. He wanted to have fun. 

He double checked his breath, which was fine. He’d only showered an hour and a half or so ago. He swung the jacket over him, and then pulled out the invisibility cloak. It hadn’t seen much use, but Harry was loathed to take the Escalade right now. Maybe he would invest in a new car, and give the Escalade to someone. 

_ Yeah _ , he was feeling a bit on the petty side where Marcus was concerned. 

Now, it was sneaking out that would be the biggest deal. He made for Entrance Hall only to growl and cringe when he saw Snow and Cone hanging out in the tree. Each one resting on one of the limbs and staring right at him. Good thing the thing was magicked to hold weight and not tip over. He’d learned last year after Zane and Seth wrestled around and knocked one over in the den. 

Bloody felines! It reminded him way too much of Mrs. Norris right then. “Remember guys, I’m the one who feeds you in this house,” He hissed quietly. 

Snow meowed at him as Cone sniffed the air, both their tails flickering. It’s a wonder that they didn’t understand him because they left him alone as he slipped out the front door. He pictured Incubus Dreams in his mind’s eye, and with a warm tingle of magic he disappeared from the front porch steps. 

It was cold! Harry hissed as he appeared just outside next to the building. It was midday, and considered Happy Hour until six. All drinks half price. Huh. Interesting. A plethora of cars sat outside. Not as many as if it was a Friday or Saturday night, but a good enough crowd. Jean-Claude’s clubs didn’t open until well after six or seven. 

He made sure no one was around as he unwound the cloak from his body, and tucked it away in the small moleskin pouch that was also hidden on him. He stepped into the glowing lights, and already he could hear the thundering music pumping out of the doors that were thrown wide open. 

A couple of men and women were hanging about the entrance, and he didn’t flinch as their eyes raked him over. He didn’t even have to present his ID. He was just grinned at and told to go on in. _ Guess being young and fit is a golden ticket here. _ He avoided the coat-check, and soon swept through to the main part of the dance area. It was cloyingly hot, already smelled of alcohol, and something close to sex, but not quite.  _ Wonder how many times someone’s cum in here since I teased Dallas. _

Stranger hands were already raking down his back as men passed him by with a grin. It seemed he had come in on an intermission of sorts, no one was dancing on the many small stages dotted around. A few of them had silver poles. He’d only seen Nathaniel and the twins use those at Guilty Pleasures. 

“You’re here!” Arms from behind swooped around his body and he was pulled into a chest. He tilted his head to see the man named Owen. 

“Hello Owen,” said Harry with a playful wiggle of his bottom. 

Owen grinned. “Here for fun or is there another friend you need to find?” 

Harry turned, and gripped the man by the shirt and planted a kiss to his lips. “Fun. Lots of it.” 

“Then we can deliver!” He let Owen guide him towards the bar in the back. “What’s your favorite drink? On me tonight!” 

“Are you hoping to get rich off me?” 

“Something like that,” Owen grinned. 

Harry had a feeling it wasn’t money he was after. Harry wasn’t quite ready to go there yet. But who knew? He was in crisis mode, and so all bets were off on what he wanted to do. Maybe he’d fuck a submissive like Owen. Maybe not. Either way, he was going to make sure he had fun.

Owen was not the only man to give him attention. He tried to pay for his drink, but an older guy beside him at the bar insisted on paying. If he could get a dance. 

_ Why the hell not? _ And so that was how Harry found himself three drinks in, and dancing in the center of the floor with a few guys revolving. As he danced he lost track of which hands along his body belonged to which guy, many of them settled on his ass. A couple women also wanted a dance, and he humored them if only for fun. But their perfume was annoying, and so he quickly grabbed the nearest man before another could express interest. Owen, he noticed, made sure to always be in grabbing distance if needed. He even drew the women off, passing them to other workers for entertainment. Harry appreciated that someone was keeping an eye out and made a mental note to tip him strongly later. At some point during the dancing a hand drew his vest zipper down half way.

He knew at some point that the intoxication of body on body movement would get to him. It’d been over a day since he fed the ardeur last. So it was no surprise that the intensity of his hunger slowly began to crawl out of him, and with every gyrating roll against his current dance partners he drew moans and shivery shudders from each of them. It didn’t help that their blood smelled good, and he could feel it pulsing beneath their skin. 

It was so nice to get out, so nice to be something other than a responsible caretaker. He’d needed this for a long time. To just let go without a care. 

There was only one real downside to a club, like Incubus Dreams, that wasn’t as well endowed as Jean-Claude’s clubs. Most of the men were on the submissive side. If Harry was to really let loose he’d need to find someone more dominant. He managed to slip away as a trio of tanned slim dancers came out onto the largest stage. Owen was distracted by a paying customer, and he chose that moment to slip off and catch his breath. It seemed the heat was rising as more and more men and women piled into the club. 

He asked for some ice water and a few cherries at the bar, and leaned his forearms heavily on the bar as he turned and watched the men on stage. He supposed they were okay. A bit subpar. But, honestly once a person sees Nathaniel, the twins, and Jason dancing it was hard not to judge anyone else. Jean-Claude really did have a good thing going. He supposed a place like this would seem top tier if they’d never been to GP. 

He watched the men contort their bodies into crazy gyrating positions. A few were grinding into the face of a nearby customer with a wad of cash when the bartender sat down his ice water with a handful of cherries swimming inside of it. By this point the bartender had picked up on his love of cherries.

Harry took a long drink, and before he could back up for the next customer at the bar a hair raising pulse played right up his spine causing him to do a full circle. He thought at first that it might be the ardeur trying to seek something out. It was hungry and had not been fed at all. It’d played and tasted the men in the crowd, but that had been only an appetizer. Something that made him even more hungry. 

But that wasn’t it either because it was energy. A strong and powerful shifter energy that he would recognize almost anywhere. It made his lower body tighten, and that was when he locked eyes with the only man in the entire club that could possibly be dominant. 

He knew instantly that this was a werelion because his own lioness began to stir and seemed to raise her tufty brown head from where she hid herself deep inside his soul. Her golden amber gaze lanced through him as she spotted something she liked. 

From what he could see, he was a man who towered over nearly everyone in the room. Maybe it was more than height because his size was impressive. He was large, muscular large. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt that looked as though it were about to split in two, and the jeans were equally as black and tight. His biceps looked almost bigger than Harry’s head. Maybe it was exaggeration. But, good Merlin. He was… big. He had short blond hair except for the front where it formed a triangle, hiding one of his eyes. He couldn’t see from here what color they were. 

Harry liked the look of him and wondered if all of him was that large. He took another sip of water, making sure to capture a cherry delicately with his teeth. He lowered the glass and pursed his lips around the cherry as he eyed up the lion. Leaning back on the bar, Harry used one hand to grab the stem of the cherry as he bit into the sweet syrupy fruit. As he chewed a small bit he ran the cherry over his bottom lip, leaving his lips on the redder side. Harry’s tongue flickered out and snagged the fruit as it passed along his upper lip; soon disappearing completely, stem and all. Taking another sip of water, Harry passed the cherry pit back into the glass as his tongue worked at the stem.

He watched as the man prowled through the room towards the bar. He turned away as if the man no longer interested him and sat the glass on the counter. The nape of his neck began to prickle the closer he came, and his lioness was almost purring as the energy moved with him. As he stood there and felt the energy, he couldn’t help but arc his back slightly, putting his ass more on display.

It’d been a while since he felt this sensation. Sure, his lioness had liked Cookie Monster, but the human side of him had not liked the feel of him one bit. The last time he felt anything remotely similar was the first time he met Micah. He was so excited that his fingers almost slipped on the glass. He was not very good at flirting. He’d never done it before, not really. But, he had watched others. Surely, he could do something right, right? 

His contemplation lasted all of a minute because the werelion was right there and the front of his body formed right up to Harry’s back before he could turn to look. The energy shot through him like one of Edward’s bullets, and he drew in a breath. He was not alone, the man behind him had also sharply inhaled, and then a nose buried down into the top of his hair. 

“You’re male.” 

“You’ve got eyes,” Harry snarked, keeping his lips from opening and tossing out the stem he had still in his mouth. 

“But. You smell…” 

“Smell what?” He had large hands, and one of them came around and caressed his jaw, and tilted his chin so that Harry could look slightly behind him and up. The other settled low on his hip. “Does it matter what I smell like?” 

“No. Much preferred.” 

“Oh?” 

“What’s in your mouth?” 

“You want to find out?” Harry asked, tilting his head further back, looking at the strong jawed man with one eye visible. It was a pale sky blue. 

He had to lower himself to get closer to Harry’s height, and when he did, instead of kissing him like Harry expected. He rubbed his cheek right up against Harry’s. A classic feline move. All of them did it, and so Harry responded back naturally. He smelled clean with a hint of spice that was more human than lion. Lions had clean scents. Leopards were sharp and musky. Still clean, but different. Harry could taste the difference. It rolled on his tongue and as it did the man’s mouth finally claimed him. He slid his tongue out past the man’s lips, sending the cherry stem that was perfectly knotted into his mouth. Harry could feel him grinning slightly as the shifter energy got stronger. The man’s hand moved from his hips, across his front to tease Harry’s cock, before settling across his lower stomach. His lioness began to roll through him and when it did, it spread across him making those strong hands tighten around him when the male lion’s metaphysical form reacted back. 

The man pulled back, took out the knotted stem, and twirled it in his fingers. “I’m Nicky.” 

“Harry,” he breathed only to be kissed heavily again. The hand across his stomach shifted down slightly and encouraged his hips to press back into the body behind him. His hips began to grind and rotate to the beat of the music. It wasn’t too fast or too slow, and Nicky soon had them maneuvered away from the bar. 

One large hand climbed his chest to his throat, and curled around his cheek, his wild hair was tugged, and then Nicky’s mouth slid from Harry’s lips to his ear and down his neck. All Harry could do was rock and rotate. He tried to keep his sighs and breaths even, but his blood pressure was surging, and his heart was thudding too fast. He could feel Nicky’s cock right up the small of his back; feeling just as large as the rest of him. 

For the first time, Harry and his lioness were on equal footing and in equal agreement. The fluid movement of their body became their own dance. A power surged between the two of them, and Harry rolled his body against the muscles and cock that he could feel. Finally he turned around and let his own hands enjoy themselves. 

He was formed right up against Nicky. One hand on Harry’s neck and the other sweeping down to grip his ass. He took a fist-full, some fingers slipping beneath the fabric to be fully skin on skin, as Harry’s fingers traced the hard taught muscles. Harry pushed his ass back into the large palm encouragingly. He let slip a moan as his ass was squeezed in time to their gyrations.

Everyone in the dance club seemed to have disappeared but them, and he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Edward would be unimpressed. But Harry didn’t care right now. All he and his lioness cared about was not stopping. Moving forward. He used his spare hand to bring Nicky back down to him, and ran his tongue across the man’s lips and sucked greedily. He made Nicky groan, squeezing and rubbing him harder. His large shoulders tensing as Harry bit down on his lower lip, nibbling just enough in teasing. 

Harry glided his palm up Nicky’s neck to his right cheek only for a hand to suddenly come up and snag it as if in panic. “What?” Harry moaned. 

“I... “ 

But Harry had already pushed his hair aside to find burn scars and a blank eye. Nicky made to pull away, but Harry was much faster and he pressed kisses to the burns on his cheek, and then he ran his tongue up to the cheekbone before sliding to the left and doing the same. Nicky relaxed, a deep breath was drawn, and his body was wrapped up again by those arms. He was almost off his feet as Nicky kissed him intensely. His strength was impressive. Even a light hold was tight, and a tight hold was beyond cast iron. It spun Harry’s hormones as he hooked around Nicky’s neck, and drowned in the slow rising fire of the ardeur that trailed up the pit of his stomach, through his chest, and along his throat before it poured itself into Nicky causing him groan and buck his hips. “Hn!” 

Harry tried to pull it back, but the ardeur didn’t want to be pulled back. He had good control these days, but damn if it wasn’t hungry. Everything on him was hungry. “Sorry…” he moaned into Nicky. “You taste good,” he confessed. 

“Shall we taste each other somewhere more private?” Nicky asked. 

And really, Harry shouldn’t. He really should not leave a club with a man he didn’t know, but the fire in his stomach, the need, and the desires. His lioness was left panting and rolling through him. It kept reaching out to Nicky’s lion. It was as if whatever Harry and Nicky did their lions responded in perfect tandem. “Yes.” He breathed against Nicky’s lips. He was pretty damn positive that the only dangerous thing that would happen between them was some good sex. 

He did not forget to tip Owen on his way out, the submissive worker looked really concerned by the large man draped over him. “Are you going to be okay, Harry?” 

“Just fine sweetie, thank you for watching out for me,” said Harry aware of the hands playing on his hips as they got closer to the door. Nicky did not seem to care about anything but Harry. His face kept rubbing into Harry’s cheek after all. 

No surprise there was a cheap motel right next door to Incubus Dreams called Dream Motel. It was one of those roadside motels. A long stucco white L with a fleet of doors right out to the gravel drive. It seemed that Nicky already had a room for the night. 

It was agony trying to get to the motel, Harry’s body was like a live-wire and it didn’t help that Nicky kept playing with his ass as they walked across the lot. He wasn’t even cold one single bit from the frostiness of dusk settling in. Had he really been inside for that many hours? His lioness was purring. He’d never wanted to be fucked so hard in his life, and it seemed Nicky must have agreed because the moment the door slammed shut, and the lock was in place was Harry off his feet, and his smooth legs curled around the muscled waist. 

“You seem well known at Incubus Dreams.” 

“I’m not,” Harry snickered beneath Nicky’s kisses. “I was there once, and that was business. But, I think I left an impression.” 

“I like your eyes.” 

“You like my arse. Just come out with it,” Harry teased as he ground against the hard cock he could feel. 

Nicky grinned, and it was the first time Harry realized that the grin did not reach his eyes. But it was a real grin. Harry chuckled softly to himself at the realization when Nicky’s hands squeezed a handful of him, encouraging his movements. “I guess I was caught.” 

“Good thing I rather like that you like my arse. That was the point.” Harry kissed him. “Now, how about I get a chance to touch what I like.” 

Nicky carried him to one of two double beds and dropped him onto his knees. The bed was so hard it didn’t bounce. Almost a pity, but Harry didn’t care as he stayed on his knees. “What do you want to touch?” He pulled at the zipper on Harry’s vest, and he played with it. He dragged it up and down causing Harry to follow the motions, and then he placed his hands flat on Nicky’s tight muscled stomach, and he dragged his hands and himself down to the black painted belt-buckle. Harry moaned softly again at what he was seeing. 

“Is that what you like?” Nicky asked. 

“I’ll bet you like it too,” Harry promised when he pulled out the very big and thick cock. It had bulging veins coiling up and down the shaft, and the head was such a size that it made his spine tingle. Yeah, everything seemed to match well, and he ran his tongue across the weeping head causing Nicky to moan, the palm of his hand swooped around his neck trying to pull him. But Harry was an expert at pulling hands, and he worked slow and hungrily. His tongue flickering and then he used his mouth to suck Nicky in, and he went all the way down. 

Nicky was a lot more expressive than most men. He cried out as Harry deepthroated him greedily. He spent extra time working the coiling veins, teasing with his tongue as he used his throat muscles to his advantage. He breathed through his nose as Nicky bucked into him. He drew back and used the edge of his teeth to graze and tease before he went down again, longer and faster. He sucked and slurped, and made Nicky seize him by his hair, gripping desperately as he had his way with the delicious cock that would soon be inside of him. He let his ardeur slowly rise like a flaming tongue and when Nicky spilled his burning hot cum into his mouth, the man remained stiff and hard. His moans got louder as his hands worked their way down Harry’s back. He was big enough he could fold over Harry who continued to suck and tease him. 

He took Harry’s hips, pulled him out just a bit and then yanked the shorts down. “You have a beautiful ass.” 

“Fank you,” Harry giggled around the mouthful causing Nicky to grunt at the sensation. 

“I need to get the lubrication.” 

But Harry’s magic had already worked wonders, and he grinned. “Try me…” 

Nicky slid his fingers between Harry’s cheeks and his middle went right inside causing Harry to arch with a moan. He spread his knees further and rocked into the fingers. “How?” 

“Magic,” Harry purred as he let go of Nicky’s swollen red cock. Nicky kissed his cum soaked mouth, tongue working its way inside, and Harry lapped and sucked as if his tongue was a cock to be worked too. All the while Nicky’s fingers dived deep into the tightness of his body. They worked and teased him. His fingers were thick and long and Harry moaned and melted into Nicky when he went further than his first knuckle. He left Nicky’s mouth and sucked at the large throbbing vein in his neck. His ardeur reacting and soaking the man up as his hips rocked against the finger-fucking that became more and more aggressive. He was then thrown backwards onto the bed, and Nicky chucked off his jeans. Harry pulled his shorts the rest of the way off and pulled the man by his shirt as he spread his legs. 

Nicky crawled across the bed, and like all felines, the grace they had - even with the bulk of muscles - was absolutely delicious. Harry whined when Nicky began to kiss his knee, and his mouth slid down Harry’s inner thighs and began to suck and tease him sending his hips rising as his cock throbbed. 

Nicky didn’t mind this time that Harry pulled his hair away from his face. Nicky’s fingers continued to tease and stretch him. “God, you’re so fucking tight…” he groaned as he buried his mouth around Harry. “So clean…” 

Harry squirmed and moaned. His feet came together and gripped Nicky’s cock like he’d been taught by Jean-Claude and as Nicky sucked and fingered him, he stroked the man’s cock in perfect tandem as he writhed on the bed. 

He felt so good, and he couldn’t help but feed the hot beast as his lioness rolled through his soul. He made Nicky cum with his footjob, and when he drew back he took Harry’s heel, and brought his foot up to examine the cum soaking his foot. Then he licked it with his tongue and even bit down on his ankle. Harry rubbed his muscled chest with his other foot. 

Harry’s lower body burned and tightened with anticipation as Nicky climbed on top of him. Everything on him seemed to have engorged, and he had a thin sheen of sweat across the pecks of his chest. Harry lovingly licked and sucked up and down the front of his chest to his throat where he sucked at the bobbing adam’s apple and up his neck; and then over his mouth. As he spilled his kisses into Nicky, the large man hooked his forearms beneath Harry’s calves and dragged him closer. It made his head flop back, his fingers dancing through the sweat of his chest. 

“A word of warning. I’m big,” Nicky said, teasing Harry with the head of his cock. 

“Uhn, hn. As if I couldn’t feel it in my mouth,” Harry moaned as he writhed against the cock with his ass. “Now, fuck me, Nicky. Just fuck me.” 

Nicky grinned that same vicious grin, and he did not hesitate. He pushed his way through Harry’s hungry body, and every sensory muscle and nerve tightened and released as he cried out with a grip around Nicky’s neck. His back arched and his spine quivered as Nicky went deep, pushing through the tightness of his body to open into the expanse. Harry’s toes curled, and his own cock became harder, pulsing and turning red as his arousal peaked. He bit down on Nicky’s shoulder, and sucked as the man began to thrust inside of him. 

Nicky rode his body long and hard, sending his beast, ardeur, and everything else cooked up inside of him into a hungering frenzy. The bed beneath them squeaked and groaned with the combined weight and pressure. Harry’s body burned as he felt every inch moving deep inside of him. He could feel every ridge and coil, the head of his cock coming out and then diving in again. Nicky’s movements sped up at Harry’s encouragement. Harry’s thin short nails dug into Nicky’s shoulders, and his mouth sucked at the man’s neck, urging his movements with every sharp bite. 

Both of them lost themselves, orgasms poured from each other, and yet they could not stop. Harry couldn’t stop. He fed and drank from Nicky as though he were a starving depraved lion, and Nicky responded back. 

“Oh God… you feel so good,” Nicky cried as he buried his hot sweaty face into Harry and used his powerful hips and thighs to pump into him. 

Harry’s lioness bounded through his body, attaching itself to Nicky’s and they rolled metaphysically together. The arousal doubled, quadrupled, and it spilled over them in a hot rush of passion and desire. He felt as though his body was metaphysically sliding inside of Nicky. As the climax rose higher and higher, they fell over the edge in a blind wave, and Harry’s body soaked up the man’s desires. He tasted the need, the wish, and the want to belong. Nicky’s desire was to be needed, to belong. He felt memories. Memories of the man roaming from land to land with a pride that had no home or territory. Harry felt Nicky convulse, one last hot seed spilling deep inside of Harry, and he couldn’t stop. He clutched Harry with his large frame shaking. Harry stroked him, humming beneath his own desires as he brought Nicky’s face up to kiss and lick. Kissing at the scars on his right cheek just because. Everyone had scars, and everyone deserved to have those scars kissed after all, and even though he could not belong to Harry. Harry would let him have him. For tonight at least. 

It was as though his metaphysical mind and body had gone back to normal after that death experience. He could feel and understand again, and maybe he felt a twinge of guilt for what he’d done. Not regret, but guilt. 

No shame though. He was done with shame. 

Harry Potter-Black had now changed, and if the Harlequin thought they could tear him apart from the inside, they were wrong.  _ Very wrong _ . 


	9. Chapter Nine

He awoke to a pulse vibrating down his spine, there was a large muscular arm wrapped tightly around him. He was tucked into a hard chest, and the events of the night caught up to him in that moment. He tilted his head, and found the sleeping form of Nicky. His lioness was so content that she was curled inside of him, happily snoozing. He’d never felt her so happy before. Usually, she was snappish and grumpy. Seemed she really liked this lion. Pity he wouldn’t be a permanent thing for her. He hated to tell her that. 

His one night stand of uncomplicated fucking. 

_ Oops _ . 

He’d passed out shortly after that sexcapade. It had been intense, something had happened, and he almost didn’t want to pull away from Nicky. He longed to touch him, particularly his face. But he shook his head.  _ Nope. Uncomplicated. Keep it uncomplicated, Harry _ . He was a stranger. A hot one, yes. Definitely a beefcake, but Harry could not stay or let him stay. 

Nope. 

One night stands were supposed to go away afterwards, right? Yeah. He should slip out. It was almost midnight, and he’d been gone for hours. At least eight hours. He would definitely have been noticed by now. 

He carefully shifted his naked frame, the cheap bed made a weird squeak sound. It felt like it was going to fall to the ground at any moment. It was hard as a rock. How did this man sleep like this? Harry admitted, he used to sleep in a cupboard, but that was long ago. He no longer had a desire to sleep on hard surfaces if he could help it. 

He let out a sigh and brought a hand to his face. 

“You are awake,” said Nicky. 

It was now Harry’s turn to actually blush as a shy sensation came over him, and he turned toward the face that looked at him with one good eye. “Eh… hi?” he squeaked. 

Nicky stared at him, entirely relaxed. “You act like you’ve never woke up with a man. Don’t tell me this is your first time? You didn’t act like it…” 

Harry spluttered. “N-no! Not my first time.” His face grew hot. “Just… I… I don’t go to clubs looking for men.” 

“You don’t?” Nicky tightened his hold.  _ Yeeh, nice arms! _ Harry thought. His face growing ever more warm. He thought he was running a fever. 

“No!” Harry yelped a bit higher than he expected. 

“How is it you feel like a Regina, but you are male?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry said. 

“Do you transform into a female lion?” 

“No. I don’t transform at all.” 

That got Nicky’s attention and he raised his head. “What?” 

Harry huffed. “It’s complicated, and I don’t want to do complicated right now. Just know, I can’t shift. But I have all the metaphysical traits, which requires me to pass off my creature every so often to people. It’s a nightmare.” He closed his eyes. “I have to go home. I don’t want to.” 

“Then stay for the night. We can go a few more rounds.” 

“I can’t. I have too many people who depend on me,” said Harry. “I managed to sneak away like a teenage boy.” 

“Aren’t you one?” 

Harry squawked at this. “No! I’m twenty-seven.” 

“Will your Pride be angry with you?” 

“Pride?” Harry laughed. “I’m not a part of that pride.” 

“You’re not?” 

“No.” He shook his head. “For one, they already have a Regina. For another, I don’t much like the Rex,” he confessed. “I may be sexually submissive, but I’m not submissive.” 

“Interesting, and how do they allow you not to be part of the Pride?” 

“They don’t have a choice. I’m stronger than them,” said Harry without conceit. He looked at the clock again. He knew he should go. “I have to go back to the real world.” He started shivering the moment Nicky’s arm removed itself from his body. “Ah… it’s cold!” 

“It’s not that cold.” 

Harry pouted at him, and Nicky smirked. Once again the smirk did not reach his eyes. “Listen here, Mr. Muscles, that’s just not fair.” He poked the man’s nose. 

“Not my fault you’re tiny.” 

“You didn’t mind.” 

“No. I didn’t. But answer me a question. Why would you go out of the house in the freezing cold with what you wore tonight?” 

Harry’s cheeks turned red. “I planned to be naughty for a change.” He rubbed at his bare thighs trying to get some heat in them. “I don’t normally dress that way.” 

“Pity.” 

Harry shivered when Nicky sat up and began to run his palms up and down Harry’s thighs causing heat to travel through him. He took in a sharp breath at the hypnotic sensation. 

It was very hard climbing out of bed. It was even harder getting into clothes with Nicky lying naked on the bed watching his every move without saying a word. All the while he could not escape the blush that continued to pepper his cheeks. Nicky seemed amused, he could smell it. 

“You act like a virgin.” 

“Hush you!” Harry huffed as he sat down to put on the thin white socks and then his ankle boots. 

“Are you going to tell the Pride I’m in town?” 

“Why? You’re not causing trouble. No need,” said Harry. “They’ve been very annoying lately. So do what you want. Besides, technically you’re in Illinois. Not St. Louis. The Pride’s influence doesn’t extend here.” 

He was still cold as he grabbed his leather jacket. He slipped into the jacket and zipped it up. He had to go and shower somewhere. He couldn’t go home with the scent of an unknown lion on him. It would cause an uproar. He stood there for a moment as if lost in thought. 

“What?” asked Nicky. 

He could chance going to the Circus. No one close to them was there right now as far as Harry knew. Now that the Gris-Gris were gone, Harry’s house was the refuge. He could go, shower, and then get back to the house to face the music. 

“Just deciding where to go that’s not home right away. Anyway, see you, Nicky.” 

Nicky watched him head for the door. He shivered as he felt the icy gust of air through the crack of the door. 

It was awkward slipping out of the door and right into the graveled lot. He tugged up the collar of his leather jacket. He used his magic to try and wipe some of the scent off. It wouldn’t be foolproof, but it would likely trick most vampires. 

Not lycanthropes though. And definitely wouldn’t trick the were that just climbed out of a truck. 

“Have fun?”

“How long have you been here?” Harry stopped just outside of the closed motel room door.

“Since you both left the club.”

“Have you told anyone?” He couldn’t tell for sure, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Nicky had moved close enough and could hear him.

“No. You seemed to have been enjoying yourself, I wasn’t going to interfere.”

“Thank you. I did have fun.” Harry grinned at the were across from him by the truck.

“So where to now?”

“I planned to shower at the Circus before anyone could smell me.”

“Better get in then.” Harry moved towards the truck and slipped past the were holding the driver side door open to slide across the seat. “Lion. Don’t tell me Joseph has a giant dominant in his pride.”

“He’s not a part of the pride. He’s just passing through.”

“Perfect one night stand then.”

“You won’t tell anyone will you?”

“No, Harry. I won’t tell anyone, but I don’t think your lovers will mind all that much.” 

Harry’s shoulders relaxed at this. “Still. We had all agreed that anyone I am with is agreed upon by all. None agreed to this but me. No need to cause drama with the Wild Hunt in town.” 

“Alright. They won’t learn from me. Now let’s go get you cleaned up.” Harry released a sigh of relief as he leaned against the were. The car was shifted into motion. 

“Thank you, Rafael. I am glad to see you.”

“Always, Harry.” Rafael put one arm around Harry and drove them to the Circus. “Besides, you should know I am your Rat to call. Not Jean-Claude’s and not anyone else,” he said smiling in satisfaction. 

“Is that how you knew where I was?” 

“I could feel your call. Your need.” 

“Are you upset with me?” 

“Why would you ask that?” 

“I did something stupid,” admitted Harry. “Almost killing myself, and at the time I didn’t even care that Damian and my men might have been lost in the crossfire. I was being so selfish.”

It was a long stretch of dark country road, and for a while Rafael didn’t speak. Harry was snuggled down into Rafael’s side. He always enjoyed the man’s scent. It gave him a sort of clarity. “I think, Harry, that maybe you should be more selfish every so often to keep from things like this happening. Everyone deserves a moment to be selfish. It’s been a short few years since we met, but you’ve managed to do what most could never do. You brought people together, you brought the community together. No one is trigger happy and nervous, no one is walking on eggshells like they used to be. You put your heart and soul into everything you do. You pour it in so rich that everyone around you can feel it. They know how you feel by simply looking at them. It makes us feel as if we’ve known you for a thousand years. It’s to the point where everyone depends on you, so I ask. Who do you depend on, Harry?” 

Harry rolled that question around as the very heart and soul that Rafael spoke up thudded and thumped. It felt like it was pulsing in his chest, and burning brighter than ever. “You and my three men. Marcus isn’t even registering. I guess he never did.” He knew he could depend on them, but he had feared the worst. 

“Good,” said Rafael, smiling. 

“I won’t ever do that again. At least not willingly.” 

“What? One night stand or die?” 

“The second, the first was too much fun,” Harry confessed slyly. 

Rafael barked in laughter. “Uncomplicated can be a lot of fun.” 

“Yeah, that was the point. I needed fun in my life. It was sad I was sitting there, and wondering. What do people do for fun on their own?” 

Rafael smirked. “You’re still learning.” 

“Understatement.” He shivered and shuffled against Rafael. “It’s cold.” 

“You’re half dressed.” 

“Yup. You can blame all the influences on me. I live with strippers and a lusty vampire.”

“And to think of how innocent you were when we met.” 

“I didn’t even know what a vibrator was,” said Harry. Rafael laughed some more. “I remember Micah mentioning it and me being like, hm? What is that? You don’t think my men will be mad if they find out? I kind of don’t want to tell them.” 

“Keep it to yourself then. Everyone has things they don’t want to share. Even with their significant others. You are no different. You have that right. Just don’t do it out of shame. It’s shame that will eat you alive if you let it.” 

“I just needed a night away from eyes and people constantly watching me. I mean, I love that they’re well meaning. But…” 

“I understand.” 

And perhaps Rafael did. 

“I need a new car,” said Harry as they drove over the bridge and back into St. Louis and the District. 

“You don’t want your Escalade?” 

“No. I’ll be Marcus’ Lupa, but I’m going to be nothing else to him. I won’t ever abandon the pack and those who need me. But, me and Marcus are through. I’ll give the Escalade to one of the boys or maybe give it to Peter when he gets his license. Who knows.” He shrugged at this. 

“Do you think Marcus will let you go so easily?” 

“At the risk of him dying by bullet via Edward? Yes. That man doesn’t care about tradition and rules. He’ll trample over them if someone so much as makes me cry.”

“No, he doesn’t. The community would likely let him too, since he is claimed by the leopards as Gardien and also with Jean-Claude.” 

“He’d destroy the world if I asked him to.” Harry might not be the most confident when it came to the general things in life, but he knew Edward. He knew Edward so well by now. There was nothing he worried about when it came to Edward. 

“Yes he would.” Rafael grinned. “And he would have a lot of backup. If this Harlequin wants to declare war on us for no good reason, then we’ll take it, and give it back to them.” He turned into the Circus, the lot was full as it usually was, but Harry’s usual spots were open and free as Rafael pulled into one of the spaces. 

Harry sniffed himself. “Right, shower first.” 

“Yes, you should. You smell very strong.”

“Who’s guarding the door tonight? One of yours? I know Jean asked for a guard to be posted with the Wild Hunt in town. Can I slip down without comment?” This was the first time Harry wished they had a guard stationed outside the back exit. He hoped that whoever was on guard duty tonight wouldn’t tell anyone.

“I’m not sure. Guess you’ll just have to find out and pray to that god of yours.” Rafael grinned.

“Brilliant.” Harry groaned. Rafael chuckled as the two of them got out of the car and walked across the lot to the back door. “Maybe if I rub myself on you, the scent would go away.” 

Rafael tilted his head down. “You could try that. But I don’t think it’s going to work. But I’ll give you points for being inventive.” 

“Now you sound like Edward.” Rafael knocked at the back door, and not long after the door clicked. 

Harry vaguely recognized the handsome slender man behind the door. He was one of the newer wolves. He had wild curly brown hair with equally brown eyes. Great, the last thing Harry needed was for word to get back to Marcus. Jake was one of the few werewolf enforcers who had a true military background. He employed guns and knives. He hadn’t even had to be prompted or bullied by Edward to do so. But he was distant. He seemed to keep a distance from Harry and the main core of the groups. Harry had never seen him interact with Shang-Da or even Jamil. 

“Jake.” 

“Rafael, Sir,” Jake inclined his head as Harry shuffled through the door to get away from the cold. Jake was the only one who never called him Lupa, and always called him sir. 

“Everything well here?” asked Rafael gently maneuvering Harry out of Jake’s range. Harry shrugged out of his jacket, and Jake stared at the outfit he was wearing for a few seconds longer than necessary. 

“Yes, the Circus has been guarded all night with rounds being traded by a few of your Rats, Clay, and Graham, but the Cape Cod guests are a bit unhappy. Seems they don’t like being left in the dark about what’s happening.” 

Harry hadn’t bothered to invite Sampson or Perdita into his home. Harry might sort of like and trust Sampson, he seemed like a good sort, but if he let Sampson, he’d have to let Perdita. He didn’t trust her. She was an obvious spy who hung around under the guise of trying a relationship with Jason. Harry had no doubt that Thea had made Perdita stay back and report on how it was all going. He hoped Samuel got in touch with Professor McGonagall soon. He wasn’t about to fuck Sampson. Thea hadn’t believed Harry and Samuel’s claim about full blooded Sirens hiding under a lake. She believed they were all gone, and thought it was a waste of time. Harry just thought she was a bigger pervert than everyone at the Circus combined. 

“Sir.” Jake called out as the two past him.

“Yes, Jake?”

“I don’t know what to make of this, but this box wasn’t here a second ago.” Harry’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach, and he turned to look at Jake. He did his best to keep any expression from his face. 

“It wasn’t?” Rafael asked.

“No. It has your name on it, sir.”

Jake handed Harry a gold wrapped box with a bright green bow on top. His name was carefully written in calligraphy. He stared at it for a good long minute, Rafael’s eyes narrowed on it. 

Harry ripped the bow and the wrappings, and handed them off to Jake before flipping the box open. For some reason, he expected a red mask to be laying inside, considering that’s what they’d been doing to everyone. But instead, it was yellow with a blue tear drop between the eyes and above the nose. 

“What is that?” asked Jake. 

“What does the color mean?” Rafael asked over Jake. 

Harry was at a loss. “Merlin, I don’t know. I didn’t even know what these things were when I first got one. Why is it me?” he asked grumpily. 

“What do you mean?” asked Jake. 

“How was I supposed to know a mask like this meant something? It’s just a mask to me. It’s not like Jean-Claude tells me everything.” 

“But you are his servant. Surely, you’re privy to all his secrets, sir,” said Jake. 

Harry laughed, but it was an empty laugh. “You haven’t been here that long, Jake. I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you. But Jean-Claude can hide anything from anyone, including hiding it from me. He’s a master of keeping his secrets hidden. Honestly, this would have been better served to Jean-Claude.” He could even lie to lycanthropes and shifters and no one could tell the difference if he wanted to. 

“I’ll get a hold of Jean-Claude. You go shower,” said Rafael taking the box. 

“Did you finally choose one of Joseph’s lions?” Jake asked curiously. “I don’t recognize your scent.” 

Harry started to turn red. “Not exactly. Can - er we keep this quiet?” 

“If I’m not asked directly, I don’t have to tell,” said Jake smirking. “But, I would advise showering. Maybe twice.” 

“Right… shower. Me, now.” 

He disappeared down the fleet of stone spiral steps to the rich laughter of Rafael. At least someone around here was amused. It was better than tears and emotional instability. Even if it was at his own expense. 

He spent the next hour scrubbing and washing every part of his body inside and out. He left nothing to chance. He used Edward’s body soap and then Jean-Claude’s. Surely, that would work when it came to scent removal, right? If nothing else, to his own human nose, he no longer smelled of sex. It would have to do. 

He should have known that he couldn’t really get away with much because as he stepped out of the steamy shower there were clothes waiting for him on the long stretch of marble counter. 

Jean-Claude was the most indulgent creature Harry had ever met in his life. His bathroom was one of those places that would make the Taj-Mahal look silly. It was encrusted by mirrors, had a swan bathtub that could fit a good ten people. A large shower all on it’s own that fit quite a few, and then there were the sinks. In the last year he’d added two more sinks making it a total of four. 

It wasn’t lost on Harry why he had four sinks. There was no reason they couldn’t share one. Everything was about luxury for him, and the Circus underground was so large that if it hadn’t been used for bathroom and plumbing fixtures it would be wasted space. So many nooks and crannies. It did make adding rooms for new residents and temporary walls for the maze defence easy.

The clothes weren’t anything too fancy. A snug pair of red jeans, and a comfortable black jumper. It seemed quite lowkey for Jean-Claude. Maybe that was best after what he’d come back to the Circus in. He slipped back into the ankle boots seeing no reason to change them, quickly brushed his teeth, and thought about it again before brushing them for the second time. He pulled a few faces at himself. No more lion residue? 

_ Hopefully _ .

He stepped out into the empty bedroom only for his stomach to let him know that he’d not only skipped lunch, but also skipped dinner unless you counted beefcake as supper. Heh. Maybe Harry was still riding high from the fun he’d had. His lioness seemed quite content with herself. He had yet to break the news to her that Nicky was not going to be permanent. Beasts did not see the way humans saw. It was all about instincts with them. Human things made no sense or difference to the beasts nestled inside. 

Now, all he had left to deal with was the Harlequin. He wondered if Edward had an idea on that front? He supposed he’d find out. 

When he left the bedroom he was surprised to see Sampson standing opposite against one of the faux walls. He was a tall broad shouldered man, and absolutely stunning to the eyes. He had dark curls that reminded Harry of his father. He was almost seventy years old, and like Harry, looked like he was about in his twenties. Sampson was a guest of theirs for the time being. He was the eldest son of the Master of Cape Cod. His mother was a Siren, and she thought she was the last of her kind. 

Sampson was here in hopes of not becoming a incestuous target to a mother who didn’t see sex between family members as a big deal. Sampson had twin brothers, and if Sampson failed to become a Siren there was a good chance that Thea, a mermaid Siren, would start on the brothers, and it would see them all killed. Samuel, for all his bravado of wanting power as most Masters of the City, would destroy her. She didn’t believe he would, but Harry saw the look in his eyes. He may be a Master, but he was also a father, and that last bit meant something to him. It wasn’t easy for Master Vampires to produce children after all, and so it was a rare thing that he could have not one, but three children. 

However, Harry was not going to have sex with him. He was not going to unleash his ardeur with the belief that Sampson would come into his powers. Harry knew he probably wouldn’t, and so instead, Samuel was supposed to make plans with Professor McGonagall. There was a large school of Merfolk beneath the Black Lake. Most of them Sirens. Harry had sent his own letter explaining most of the situation to her. So he had no doubt that she’d help. They could help better than Harry. But until then Sampson was their guest, and in vampire culture he would be seen as a visiting Prince. 

Sampson smiled. It was one of those bright boyish smiles that had a hint of bashfulness to it. He was wearing a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled back and the collar loose. The shirt was over dress slacks, and he was barefoot. 

“Jean-Claude asked me to come get you. He and the others have only just arrived, and they insist you need to eat. Shall we?” He held out his arm. 

Harry wanted to say no. He was not a woman. But, Sampson was a good sort, and so Harry accepted it. Time and time again Sampson had volunteered to be food for Harry, but between his men and the Wicked Truth he was no longer in desperate need of one. Harry knew Sampson had a crush on him, but he pretended it didn’t exist. 

Harry used his magic to push some of the walls back to make it easier to sweep through the common area.

“I still don’t understand how you can do that. My first night here I kept getting lost.” Sampson grinned. 

“That’s the point,” said Harry smirking. “Not supposed to be easy.” If there was one thing that really annoyed Harry about Sampson was how he always acted surprised by the lack of old school vampire manners. Unless there was an important game of politics, Harry and everyone preferred to toss the old rules out the window. It didn’t make much of a family if everyone was constantly following hierarchy tradition. 

It was true that most his wolves and leopards followed tradition by always nuzzling Harry and Micah in the mornings or when they’re first seen of the day, but that wasn’t about who was the strongest or who was the most important. After a while it had turned into more of an affection thing to the point where Gregory had brazenly included Edward in his greetings, the other pard members followed just behind. They did it because they wanted to do it. Not because they had to. 

So when Harry unhooked his arm from Sampson, he twitched. One of the rules in the old society was the escort had to introduce you to the room. Harry thought that was bollocks. It was considered rude to break away before the escort handed the one being escorted off. He twitched again when he saw Micah, Edward, and Jean-Claude sitting at a banquet table filled to the brim with foods that Harry knew had been brought from the house. Sampson knew that the only times Harry would touch him at all was when he forced the issue with tradition. As soon as Harry’s lovers were around he was gone. Harry swept into the room and greeted those closest to him; which was Micah and Edward. He kissed both men while rubbing cheeks with Micah in a leopard greeting before moving to greet Jean-Claude who swooped his arms around Harry.

“How are you doing, mon Amour?” Jean-Claude purred. 

The common room had been temporarily rearranged with an added table for food, and a fleet of fancy chairs. Hm? Were they expecting someone? 

Harry kissed Jean-Claude, and let the vampire pull him onto his knee. Micah was smiling at him from where he leaned against Edward who was observing him blankly. Rafael was lounging on an armchair with a partial smile, looking very relaxed. Jean-Claude’s hands began to run up and down his arms, fingers combing through the back of his hair. Sampson took his seat on the opposite side of the table from Micah and Edward. Harry noticed that quite a few chairs were leftover. 

The extra chairs weren’t the only thing throwing up caution flags in his mind. He had expected someone to be angry with him for what he’d done. For fleeing a house full of guards. Then again, from the glare that he received from Claudia, Remus, and Cisco from their spots around the room they weren’t too happy with him at all. “Is no one going to yell at me?” Harry asked, sitting uneasily on Jean-Claude’s knee. 

“Only over the fact that you need to eat,” said Edward, grabbing the plate in front of Harry and Jean-Claude and filling it with some of his favorite foods. 

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Edward?” he asked in confusion. 

Micah laughed out loud. “Baby, I know we’re sometimes hard on you with the whole guard thing. But even we know when too much is too much. Even Mr. Paranoid knows.” He nudged Edward playfully. 

“Although you should have told someone,” said Remus flatly. 

“I didn’t want to,” said Harry with a small pout. “I had to leave and without a hundred eyes on me. Just needed air.” 

Rafael let out a chuckle. “I’ve already told them that I wasn’t far behind. But at a good enough distance to let you do what you want.” 

Edward nodded. “That’s enough for me. Now, you need to eat.”

He was starving, but he was also feeling a bit paranoid. “And that mask? What was it?” 

“Apology,” Jean-Claude answered. 

“Apology?” Harry twisted to look at Jean-Claude. “Why? Why would they be apologetic? Isn’t this what they wanted?” 

“I am beginning to think there is dissension in their ranks, and that we were never the intended target, but someone is… how do you put it? Too big for themselves?” 

“Close enough.” 

“And what’s with the banquet table?” 

“You should eat first, Baby.” asked Micah with the sweetest smile that made him almost feel guilty. 

“Okay...” Harry noticed that all the men in the room were well dressed, Micah was in a button down that matched his eyes, making them look like summer green with a hint of gold. His chocolate hair was braided, and even Edward was wearing a silk ice blue button down tucked into tailored black slacks. Of course, Jean-Claude was always lovely and well dressed and was wearing lovely velvet charcoal gray with tight leather trousers. “What am I missing?” 

“Eat!” 

So Harry did eat, but he looked at each of his men, and then at Rafael who was still lounged in his spot, and seemed entirely amused. “So, who was it that dressed me this time? It wasn’t the man I’m sitting on.” 

Jean-Claude chuckled richly and squeezed him with a gentleness. It made his heart flutter as Jean-Claude reached around and pulled the homemade blackberry jam closer. Yeah, the man wasn’t obvious at all. No sir. 

“It was me,” said Micah. “I figure you’d want to be comfortable.” 

“Comfortable for what?” 

“We have business,” said Edward. “Joseph of the Pride has requested a meeting.” 

Harry almost dropped the spoon full of blackberry jam. “What?!” He looked over at Rafael who shook his head once to let him know he hadn’t said a word. “Why?!” Luckily because of the trouble Joseph and his Pride had caused Harry thus far with all the tossing of submissives at him, his blood pressure and heart-rate soaring with anxiety could be taken as irritation. Harry hadn’t been quiet about his discomfort with the way Joseph kept trying to pimp unsuspecting subs off on him. It also didn’t help when some of those subs were entirely unwilling. Edward had told him last month to flat out stop or be shot in the ass for it. 

“He didn’t say, but I know on the phone that when he called, he sounded panicked,” said Micah. “He said he was tired of playing games, and wanted a meeting with you tonight. At the time we didn’t know where you were, so I said you were busy and didn’t want to be disturbed.” 

“Well that wasn’t a lie,” said Harry. “Sorry I did run off. I just wanted to clear my head for a while.” He looked at Edward. “I promise I wasn’t in any danger.” Much. 

“I know you weren’t Little Raven. I trust you know how to kill anything in your path should you need to,” he replied. 

“It is understandable. One does not die, and then just bounce back. Unless you are a vampire of course,” Jean-Claude laughed. He squeezed Harry. “As long as you are happy, mon Amour, that is all we want.” 

“I am very happy, Jean, despite what these bastards want us to feel.” He twisted in his seat and softly kissed Jean-Claude who smiled with content. 

“But, we have a feeling that we know exactly what Joseph’s planning to do,” said Edward.

“What?” 

“He’s going to try and make you choose.” 

“Choose?” He sucked at the blackberry jam from the spoon directly, and smiled when Jean-Claude’s face lit up. 

“You’ve been dismissing all the lions tossed your way, including his brother. He has no more to offer. No one strong enough, and he’s desperate.” 

“Desperate for what?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” This came from Sampson who Harry had forgotten existed. “Ever since Haven came around, his paranoia over his Pride being overtaken has risen. Plus, you’re Jean-Claude’s human servant, and you house multiple strains of lycanthrope DNA. He’s afraid that if you let Haven in, they’ll die.” 

“But I haven’t. I sent Haven away. We all did. I don’t want him here!” Harry exclaimed. 

“Doesn’t matter, the seed of fear and doubt is already planted. He also wants closer ties to Jean-Claude and more protection than we’re offering,” said Micah with a nod. 

“More protection? What more can he get what with Rafael beating the guy senseless! Isn’t that enough?” 

“Not where you’re concerned. You carry the lion DNA. You also have the power of the ardeur. You have Rats, Leopards, and Wolves to call,” said Sampson. “Most of the other wereanimals are jealous of you, Harry. Your ties are to the wolves, leopards, and rats. You also have wizard magic. You can make things happen that others don’t. You’re an anomaly.” Harry hated that term. 

“Plus you’re male, and most of your beasts register and smell female,” Remus added. “It’s something that’s never been seen as far as I know. My Oba comes closest. But you are something entirely different.” 

“You defy a lot of science,” Claudia offered. “Sorry.” She shrugged, and Harry knew she meant well. But it was frustrating nonetheless. 

“But Joseph is married, and he’s made that clear that he wants nothing to do with me, and I agree with him on this. I don’t want anything to do with him. I don’t like him. Not even from a decent guy standpoint. He pisses me off,” Harry said in a rare tone of disgust. 

It wasn’t every day that Harry had real dislike for anyone. He always tried his hardest to find something he liked out of someone. 

“That’s one of his fears,” said Rafael. “He fears that with you an unmated, and with the way the ardeur and beasts play together, you will inadvertently end up making him your Bride against his will. So he’s likely trying to offer something else to you, force you to take what he’s offering. Either that or bring in someone like Haven and make him your Bride, which would be even worse.” 

Harry could only stare at Rafael when he said this, and then he looked at Micah and Edward. “And why hasn’t Edward killed him?” he asked innocently. 

Most of the table laughed except for Sampson who looked a bit nervous at this. 

“Because it’s better the monster you know than the monster you don’t,” said Edward. “There aren’t enough lions to go around. In regards to power, Joseph is the weakest leader of all of the lycanthropes. It’s better to keep him there where he can’t cause as much trouble. If he was dead, someone stronger like Haven could move in, and no one could argue differently.” 

Made way too much sense. “So we have to put up with him? I am so not accepting any of his lions. Of that you can be sure of,” he said crossly. 

“Not at all,” said Jean-Claude, and Harry didn’t have to look back to feel the man’s smile. 

“In other words, he wants the power without doing anything himself?” Harry concluded. 

“Bingo!” said Micah, passing Harry the croissants. He’d made them yesterday with Nathaniel, and they were still just as fresh. More breakfast food, but it was what was leftover in Harry’s refrigerator. 

“Do we really have time for this? I mean what with our other priorities,” he said thinking of the Harlequin. 

“We can’t do anything on that front until tomorrow. I think we should follow through with those warrants, Little Raven.” 

Harry nodded. “I thought so too, did my second one come in? That’s what I was waiting on. It’s better to get them all in one go.” Since it was Malcolm who ended up bringing these bastards to their doorstep, Harry was no longer going to have much pity for him. No more going out on limbs. He was to blood oath them or they could all die. Simple as that. 

“Yesterday evening.” 

“I have the paperwork in my office, mon Amour.” 

“I still don’t understand what Joseph hopes to gain.” 

“You,” said Edward. 

“I may have the strain, but I don’t shift. I can choose. So I don’t fall under the join or else motto.” 

“It’s all about power, Harry,” said Rafael. “I admit I would be making my own inquiries if we did not know each other, and this were another world. If you and I had never met. I might do the same thing. It’s all about protection, and doing what is best by your clan.” 

“But that’s different. You think about what’s best for your Rodere. He’s not thinking about what’s best for them. He’s just playing a game of musical chairs that won’t end. He wants to sacrifice everyone else and still gain. I don’t like it.” 

“None of us do. It’s why we play the game, and beat him at it,” said Micah. 

“You know, Lillian believes she knows why she and the other doctors can’t identify that last unknown strain you have,” said Rafael as he came over and took a croissant. 

“What’s her theory?” 

“Chimera attacked you in lion form, and you used that vampire power to suck his essence away. Which means you collected his lion, but he was also a panwere. He had other strands in him. You might have heard mention that you may be able to add new types of lycanthropy until you shapeshift for the first time, right?” 

Harry nodded slowly. Lillian and Marcus both had warned him about this very thing. Jean-Claude, Edward, and Micah had discussed it with him at length. Personally, he was happy with the way things were. He didn’t need anything more inside of him. He didn’t need to carry anything more. He wasn’t a wererat, but he had Rats to call, and so he wondered how it was so different to the leopard, wolf, and the lion? Shouldn’t the Rat be also in his blood stream? Unless something prevented it from surfacing, and it transformed into simply an animal to call without the actual beast. He thought maybe that was more magical on his side rather than contracting the virus.

Harry did not make sense even to himself and the professionals. 

“There are those in the shapeshifter community that would like you to try to take on as many of their beasts as you can before you shift so that they’ll have a tighter alliance with Jean-Claude,” Sampson butted in. Harry knew he was referring to himself, and he inwardly shuddered. That would never happen. He’d hex Sampson before he got that close to him. Or he could get Edward to shoot him. Harry had to mentally remove the ideas, too tempting and they should try to keep Cape Cod friendly with them. If Samuel took too much longer to contact Professor McGongall, Harry’d firecall her himself.

“But there are also those in the community who are terrified of it, like Joseph,” said Micah. “It’s not a decision we will make for him. If Harry wants to take on their strands, fine. But if he doesn’t, they can fuck off.” 

“Thank you, Nimir-Raj. It’s things like this that will always see them fail. They can rarely see the big picture,” said Harry. “So, how are we going to play this meeting because he’s not going to get what he wants. The thing is, if he hadn’t been a despicable coward, I might have actually thought more about it. I hate cowards like Edward hates stupidity.” 

Everyone laughed, and Edward gave them that slow cold smile that he was so famous for. It wasn’t a smirk, and it definitely didn’t reach his eyes, but it was an Edward smile. Harry had a mental flash of Nicky’s naked body pounding into him at seeing it. Quickly he shut his mental connections down to ensure the guys wouldn’t catch a glimpse.

“Baby?” 

“Nothing. Where are the others? Surely you didn’t leave everyone at home? Also, where is Olaf?” He looked at Edward. 

“I’ve distracted him.” That’s all Harry needed to hear. 

“Most of the pard insisted on watching Teddy and Peter. I believe their plan was pillow forts and cartoons. Draco, his guests, and our unexpected guest stayed back.” Micah answered, allowing his question to be passed over. Harry was thankful none of them were going to push him on it. 

“Most of the pard?”

“The rest of us wanted to come have some fun.” Harry turned at the voice, just in time to have his face rubbed by Nathaniel in greeting. He sat through being greeted by Seth and Jason as well before he noticed that all three of them were only wearing golden shimmery g-strings. All of them were beautiful and lovely. Soft silky tans, and great lean figures. Traveler was going to be so jealous that he missed them like this. 

“Seth, you didn’t stay home?”

“It’s not the same with Teddy’s friend there.” The jaguar responded as he came back around after greeting the other leaders. Everyone was being careful to not reveal that someone from the Council was also in town and on their side.

He would have to do something extra special for Damian when Traveler left his body. “Fair enough. So what fun are all of you planning to be dressed like this?”

“I don’t know about these two, but I figured it’s been a while since I’ve been fucked in these halls and one of the best ways to show we aren’t going to be beaten is to carry on as if everything were normal. Thus, I’m hoping someone or two will want to play with this little pussy cat. I even brought olive oil.” Nathaniel grinned as he leaned against the table. A jar of olive oil hung from his fingertips. “You game Remus?”

“I’m working Nathaniel, maybe after my shift.” Harry could see the man was interested but holding back. It was hard to resist Nathaniel with his bright lilac eyes, and that auburn hair. Yeah they were all something. Jason was rubbing up against Harry and Jean-Claude. Harry swept a hand down Jason’s toned abs to his hips and traced along the g-string making the wolf grin at him. Jean-Claude even gave him a luxurious kiss. Harry couldn’t help but notice Perdita, who had followed them in, was quietly scowling and crossing her arms over her chest. She was Jason’s  _ girlfriend _ , but it’d been made clear that Jason couldn’t be monogamous. They were giving it a go. Harry doubted it would last, but that was just him. 

“If you want a break, there’s enough firepower in this room that you could.” Harry turned to the werehyena as his fingers traced along Jason’s cock. “You shouldn’t hold back on my account.”

“You can even fuck on this table.” Micah offered. “That way you aren’t leaving your post and you can have fun.”

“Watching is always an interesting challenge,” said Edward in his own way of agreeance. 

Remus must have shown some sort of acceptance because Nathaniel laid back on the table in offering making several people in the room swallow thickly. Harry reached forward and pulled the braid of auburn hair towards him, making sure it avoided getting messy from the plates. Nathaniel arched his toned hips when Remus stepped between his spread legs one hand smoothly running up and down his leg to his thigh. Harry felt Jean-Claude’s mouth press to his ear as he watched. 

“Must you?” Claudia asked, looking away.

“Deal with it Claudia or find Bobby Lee to replace you.” Rafael ordered as Remus removed Nathaniel’s g-string. Harry barely noticed her leave the room as his attention was caught by Remus. He was using some olive oil that was handed to him by Edward and started to stretch Nathaniel. He couldn’t help but play with the braid in his hand as his leopard got stretched by the hyena.

“Fuck him before I force you.” Edward growled out, getting impatient after watching Remus patiently stretch the submissive. “You know he likes pain.” 

“Yes please,” Nathaniel whined with a squirm on the table. Harry couldn’t help but wonder how Edward would fuck Nathaniel. If he liked pain, then Edward would definitely be a good candidate. Not to mention fucking hot!

Harry watched as with a grin Remus finally pulled his fingers from Nathaniel’s ass and pulled out his own cock to lube up with the olive oil. As Remus lined up his cock, Harry twisted his fingers into the braid. He gave a sharp tug at the same time that Remus slid his cock in. The mix of pain and pleasure had Nathaniel’s back arching off of the table. 

“Beautifully done, mon Amour.” Jean-Claude breathed into Harry’s ear.

“Hah!” Nathaniel squirmed as Remus seized his hips, and slammed hard inside of him. Soon the the sweet and salty smell of sex and sweat drifted into the room. The slick noise of the oil squelching as Remus shoved his way in, deeper and deeper until Nathaniel was full, was the only sound heard for a moment. Nathaniel’s legs were suspended, Micah had grabbed one of his calves to hold it open as far as it could go, making Nathaniel scream with pleasure. Seth crawled across Nathaniel’s body, and kissed Remus hotly as he reached for Nathaniel’s swollen cock to squeeze. Remus accepted it with every sharp thrust into Nathaniel. Micah poured some olive oil over Seth’s hand to help slick up Nathaniel’s cock. It didn’t take long before Seth was sinking down on Nathaniel’s cock, adding an extra layer of pleasure to the leopard. Everytime Remus pressed forward, Seth ground down; bouncing up when Remus pulled out.

“You going to help me too, Lupa?” Jason whined as he pressed further into their side. 

“I think I’d like to watch you with Jean-Claude if he’s game.” Harry twisted enough to look at the vampire over his shoulder. 

“Are you sure, mon Amour?”

“It’ll be hot. I’ll sit on Micah or Edward to watch. Besides they’re all ours after all. Why not?” He did reach up and stroke Jason’s throbbing cock. He twisted around it and gave a few hard pumps with his hand as he rose, and kissed the werewolf sensually. Micah’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged him around the fucking shifters, and onto his lap. “Besides, sex should always be enjoyed,” said Harry reclining back and rocking his hips against Micah with a teasing smile. “You should reward your pomme for being such a good pomme.” 

“You are right after all,” Jean-Claude grinned, and Jason’s back arched when he was pulled fully into the vampire’s arms. Jason had always wanted to have sex Jean-Claude. But Jean-Claude had always kept him at arm’s length. Well, not anymore. Jason deserved some fun. 

Edward got up from his seat and grabbed the jar of olive oil. As Jason worked to open Jean-Claude’s leather pants, Harry watched the man dip his fingers. Soon Jason was rocking back on Edward’s fingers as Jean-Claude bit into his neck. So caught up in watching the three men, Harry was taken by surprise when he felt Micah’s hard cock slide inside of him. He hadn’t even noticed Micah shifting their pants away as his body became hot and aroused from the live show in front of him. 

“Naughty Baby…” Micah breathed out quietly. “You’re never this loose without some hard fun. Do we know him?”

Harry released a moan and shifted back against Micah. “No.”

“Devious! That’s why you took such a long shower. I won’t ask now, but he must have been big...” 

“Mhmm, thank you.” Harry tilted his head back and kissed Micah. 

“Let’s hide the evidence, shall we?” That was the only warning Harry got before Micah pushed him onto the table and started to really fuck him. The position he was forced into placed his head just above Jason’s from where he was laying on his back with Jean-Claude in between his legs. With a grin, Harry leaned down and softly kissed the wolf. 

Remus had twisted Nathaniel onto his stomach, his long winding braid was being pulled so hard that the submissive arched from the table, and the table kept shaking. Glasses and silverware kept toppling to the floor. Seth was holding Nathaniel’s head on his cock making him take every inch. 

Harry felt Jean-Claude soaking up the lust in the room. It sent everyone under the spell of desire. Micah rocked back and forth, matching Remus’ movements, as Jean-Claude folded himself over Jason’s lovely body, making the werewolf moan as he gave his body over. 

Harry stroked Jason’s face and hair as he watched Jean-Claude claim his pomme. He saw Edward watching from his place in Jean-Claude’s old seat. Just watching, never taking his eyes off the scenes in front of him. A glance to the other end of the table showed Rafael had pulled Sampson into a discussion, distracting him from trying to join the orgy.

Orgasms spun through the room, and the heat of the ardeur claimed them all. Seth and Nathaniel were left panting on the table as Remus pulled out and sprayed his cum over both of the submissives and the dishes. All three of them and Jason had had multiple orgasms, leaving much of the table and food covered in cum. Micah rolled his hips, and before Harry’s final orgasms could sing through his body there was a clearing of throats. 

“Looks like we have a guest,” said Edward, causing Harry to raise his head, and spot the large dark eyes of Joseph standing in the doorway. 

Micah grinned, and pulled Harry up by the hips. It just figures that Micah would remain inside of him as he sat down oh-so calmly right before Harry’s orgasm. Jean-Claude dropped a kiss onto Jason’s lips as he pulled out and put his clothes calmly back together.

“You bastard…” Harry hissed. Everyone else had completed, but Harry was still a bit under, his face was burning hot, and the sweat trickled down his forehead. He could even taste the olive oil on his tongue from the scent in the room. He was sure this was something the Greeks probably used in those days. 

“Rex, you’re early.” Rafael calmly stated as he glanced at the time. 

“You put on this display because you knew I was coming didn’t you. You all know the reason this meeting was called. This is a blatant show of disrespect.” Joseph snarled out. 

“Not our fault you came early.” He carefully blanked his face as Micah rotated his hips just enough to continue to slide his cock all the way in and then partially out of Harry’s ass. The movement was so smooth, Harry was sure Joseph had no clue from where he was standing. “I was only given knowledge of the meeting not twenty minutes ago.” 

Joseph gazed around the room, and particularly at the messy table. Nathaniel was still draped over it, cum was coated on his face and even in his hair. Seth was laying across his body, both completely naked and completely content where they were. Remus was smirking as he tucked his cock away, and stepped back into guard mode. 

Jason was also on the table, and Jean-Claude had resumed his seat as Edward slipped into his own next to Harry and Micah. The vampire was stroking Jason’s exhausted body. Sex with Jean-Claude was a rush, and even a werewolf would be feeling it for days. 

“If we were planning it you wouldn’t be smelling olive oil,” said Harry sweetly. “So, what do you want? The guys didn’t say.” 

Joseph wanted to argue that he had planned it, but the olive oil scent did catch him by surprise. “I requested a one on one audience with you.” 

“About?” 

“You know what this is about.” 

“You should pull up a seat. I assure you a few are clean,” said Jean-Claude. “Most of it is on the table. I’d offer food, but… well… you see what it turned into.” 

Harry deftly reached forward, pulling further off the cock, as he grabbed a croissant off the platter before he smoothly sank back on Micah, making his Nimir-Raj moan softly in his ear. Harry then reached for the honey butter, which had been covered. It had quite a bit of cum swimming in it. He took the gold plated knife, skimmed along the top to ensure he picked up a lot of the cum, and spread the unusually white butter over the croissant before biting into it. 

He was aware of the controlled snickers. “Hm, Remus, you taste really good.” 

Remus tilted his head. “Why thank you,” he said with a straight face. 

“How do you know it’s Remus’ cum? It could have been Nathaniel or Seth,” Micah asked curiously, daring to rock a bit harder into Harry. 

“Or even Jason,” Edward added. 

“Or your own.” 

He licked at the butter with his tongue aware of the salted tang along with the sweet honey flavor. “I’ve tasted everyone you’ve mentioned including myself. I know the difference.” He finished his croissant. 

Joseph was just staring with wide-eyes. He saw Sampson was squirming in his seat, trying to keep a picture perfect straight face, and failing. 

“You have a little butter on the side of your lip,” said Edward before he leaned over and licked it away. If he also slid a hand down to fist Harry’s cock, no one but he, Harry, and Micah had to know.

“Thank you, Lover.” 

“If you’re done being insulting…” Joseph rumbled out as he finally moved towards the table.

“How are we insulting, Joseph?” Harry asked. “You’re in  _ our _ home, and you’re at least what - twenty to thirty minutes early? As I told you. I’ve only just heard that you wanted a meeting with me.” 

“And just where the hell were you?” 

“Why do you have to know that?” Harry asked, working hard to keep his voice steady. It was difficult between Edward playing with his cock and Micah lightly fucking him. “Where I go is none of your business.” 

Joseph’s eyes narrowed into points. “It is when you bring a werelion into my territory!” 

Harry’s face showed nothing, but Micah’s hips had stilled and Edward’s hand stopped moving. Edward removed his hand completely, Harry saw him sit back in his seat with his hands placed lightly on his own thighs. “I have no clue what you’re talking about. I haven’t brought any werelion into your territory.” 

Joseph leaned forward, and didn’t realize he had placed his forearm into one of the many messes. It was hard not to laugh, Sampson had to actually hide his face when he saw it. “I know what I sensed! An alpha werelion entered the edge of my territory earlier today and left an hour ago. Explain that. It must have been that Haven back to fuck you.”

“I can’t explain what I don’t know, Joseph,” said Harry easily, afterall he had no idea when Nicky finally left the motel. “And Haven has not been here since we sent him back.” 

“Lies!” 

“Can’t you tell if I’m lying? Aren’t you the Rex?” Harry taunted. 

“You smell too much of everyone here. Your blood pressure has skyrocketed because of your sex.” Probably one of the reasons for the impromptu fun, Harry thought easily. To take him off guard, make him nervous, and make him think twice. Sex was Jean-Claude’s weapon after all, and he knew how to use it. 

“But do I smell of lion?” Harry shot back. He did his best not to glance at Rafael. “Also, if Haven had been here and had fucked me why would I be in this orgy right now? I’d have been satisfied.” It wasn’t entirely true. Nicky had done a damn good job of satisfying him. He was just a pervert, and a proud one. He loved all his men, and their cocks. What could he do?

“I know from what I hear that the ardeur is never satisfied.” 

“You are right and you are wrong, Joseph,” said Jean-Claude. “Mon Amour has quite the control over it these days. He didn’t even let it slip.” 

“Is that because he’s already fed it? And with a lion?” Joseph growled. “If not, then I want you to prove it. I want you to choose one of my lions right now.” 

“You’re demanding this from me?” Harry asked with a rock forward on Micah’s lap. “You know as well as I do that the lioness doesn’t like any of your choices, and as little as the two of us get along these days I agree with her. None of them are fit. Besides, I don’t like ultimatums, and I don’t like demands. I’m not only a lion. I’m also a wolf and a leopard, and an honorary rat. You’d have to talk to all those leaders and then you’d have to get my final say so. Oh, and then there’s Jean-Claude.” He presented the powerful Master as if he were an afterthought. As if it was impossible for Joseph to ever reach that high because someone would tear into him first and save Jean-Claude the trouble. Micah seemed to agree as he pushed into Harry with each barrier to Joseph listed. If he kept that up, Harry would finally get a chance to cum soon.

“I know what I sensed. Maybe you didn’t know there is a werelion in the territory, but it’s here. I felt it. It’s strong,” Joseph took a sharp breath. “It’s one of the most powerful ones I’ve sensed in a long time…” 

“There aren’t many werelions out of Chicago’s control, Joseph,” Rafael pointed out. “If what you say is true, then perhaps it is only a passing werelion who is only trying to get to the other side? Hm?” It was a logical conclusion. Not a lie, not a truth. But it was somewhere in between. 

Harry had no idea what Nicky was doing in town, except looking for someone to fuck. That was it. He could have been going to Chicago or even to New Orleans. He might have been trying to make his way to the west coast, and was avoiding Chicago altogether. Augustine and Haven weren’t exactly welcoming. 

It wasn’t like they had deep conversation while Nicky pounded into Harry. It was all about fucking and enjoying the moment. Merlin, thinking about those muscles and then with Micah’s big fat cock in him it made his stomach spin, and his blood began to rush. He bounced more obviously on Micah’s cock, using the sensation and memory to help him finally peak.

“How dare you!”  _ Joseph has really poor timing _ , Harry thought as he failed to tip over the edge at the lion’s statement. “You’re still fucking. Right in front of me during this meeting. Aren’t you?”

“You’re the one that interrupted.” Harry whined as Micah, Edward, and Jean-Claude chuckled. “We didn’t get to cum before you came in.” His skin buzzed warm, and his stomach tightened into knots. He really wanted release right now, and Joseph’s pulsing anger was just making it all the more desperate. He liked the anger. He thought it was funny. “You’re the one who came in here on us. You couldn’t even wait until we were finished. You could have stepped out, but you didn’t.” 

“A Rex waits on no one!” 

“Then you can fuck off,” said Harry deliriously, giving up on hiding the fact he and Micah were still having sex. 

“Now, mon Amour, be a bit more gentle,” Jean-Claude chastised, but the whole idea of lecturing him was lost with the dance of his midnight eyes. Jason was giggling sleepily. Nathaniel was knocked out and Seth was following along, all still on the table, and not even blinking or flinching at Joseph’s anger. He was that insignificant to them. 

“I’m horny and have a large cock in my arse!” Harry sulked causing Micah to chuckle roughly in his ear. “What I don’t get or understand Joseph is the fact that you are trying to pimp one of your submissive lions on me, and yet here you are making a big bloody fucking deal about what we’re doing. It’s a bit hypocritical. Maybe I’m wrong. Am I?” 

“Not at all,” said Edward. “Besides, all people involved here were chosen by each other by choice. Not coercion. Speaking of, Jason off the table. Finish off your Lupa so we can all talk with clear heads.” Everyone ignored Perdita’s angry shout.

“Yes sir.” Jason grinned. He slid from the table, briefly disappearing from view, before popping up between Micah and Harry’s legs. He leaned forward and sucked Harry into his mouth.

“Bloody hell,” Harry dropped his head back on Micah’s shoulder. His body shivered at the feel of Jason’s mouth wrapped around his cock while Micah picked up the speed of his pumping hips. It didn’t take long between the two weres for Harry to finally tip over the edge.

“As if I, a Rex, would take part in this. I’m married and faithful to my wife. I don’t sleep around.”

“And yet you expect your submissives to?” Harry asked as he caught his breath. Micah was still hard inside of him, but had stopped moving. “Besides, I don’t care what you are or aren’t. I don’t want you.” He growled out a bit more animalistic than he meant to. He could feel his beast playing on the surface and squirmed beneath Jason’s licks to clean him up from his orgasm. “But I don’t want your submissives, why can’t you just get over that and leave it be? I may be submissive in sex, but I sure as hell am not submissive by nature and personality!” 

“So you’re saying my Pride isn’t good enough?” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed into sharp points as his body relaxed, and Jason nuzzled against his thigh. “I’m saying I don’t know your men. I don’t know you very well except through political conversation. I’ve never had a meaningful conversation with you or any of your lions. I am sure you and your pride are all brilliant and decent and great. But they’re not for me. Not compatible, and I’ve been fine just ignoring the whole situation and letting you go about your business in the Pride without bothering to interfere. It’s what you want isn’t it? So now why are you trying to push me into doing something I don’t want? I’m not  _ your _ lion. I’m not your submissive nor am I really a submissive, and I sure as hell am not answering to you. You wanted to get me alone because you thought you could coerce me into what you want. You thought the men around me would stop you from getting your way. But you’re very wrong about me. I’ll say no if I want to say no. I’ll say yes if I want to say yes, and no one here will make any difference. I think for myself, thank you very much.” 

“Is the power boost you think you will get really worth all of this, Joseph?” Jean-Claude asked. “I have already offered you protection, Micah, Rafael, and Marcus have also offered their own protection through the Coalition. Is that not enough? I can assure you that no one here has brought Haven back or is even thinking about it.” 

“If it would ease your mind and make you back off, I have no plans to bring Haven here or even have anything to do with him. What happened in that bathroom was a complete accident that I would rather not recreate. It was the first time my beast ever got out of hand, hell it was the first time I was aware I had lion in me. We fucked once and only once. So the only one I should be answering to are my lovers about Haven, not you.” 

“And everyone here is a lover?” Joseph sneered. 

“Three of them, but everyone else I love to death, and there is nothing I won’t do for them. Not that it’s any of your business.” He folded his fingers into Jason’s blond hair, and brought him up for a gentle kiss. “Jason’s my wolf. Just as Nathaniel is my leopard. I’m good friends with the hyenas, and I’m an honorary Rat. Not to mention, Seth belongs to me no matter the fur he wears. All of them are my family. Just as your Pride is your family. It’s just a bit different. Travis and Noel are welcome here any time, but if you really think I’m going to do one of those college  _ kids _ . You are mistaken. I didn’t choose to be Lupa and Nimir-Ra. Not really. They chose me because they wanted me, and I wanted them.” Jason wrapped his arms Harry and Micah, snuggling in after being released from Harry’s kiss.

“I think you have your answer. You should walk away now, and we can let this entire matter drop,” said Edward having hardly moved from his position beside Harry. 

“You’d still be a part of the protection and the coalition, all of our agreements and treaties will remain as is,” said Micah who had taken to running his nose along Harry’s ear and down into his torc. He dropped a hand down to pet Jason’s head.

Before Joseph could speak, Jean-Claude swept a soft thread of power through the room causing everyone but Harry and his men to shiver at the strong waves. “However, if you do not leave well enough alone, Joseph. I will strip all protective rights from you, and you will be anyone’s meat that will have you. It is your decision. No one can make it for you, but we will enforce your decision.” 

It took a minute for Joseph to catch his breath. “You won’t even consider?” 

“Not when you approach like this I won’t. Not when you come in and insult everyone. You insult them, you insult me. It’s not a good way to make friends,” said Harry. 

“And what of the werelion?” 

“I can’t answer because there is no werelion. Look around the Circus if you don’t believe me. Or did you lie when you said the smell left your territory an hour ago? Can’t you smell the species here? Only ones that've been here are Travis and Noel, and that is all. You are jumping at shadows, Joseph. I don’t want your Pride, I have no plans on taking it over or any such. Or letting Haven take it over. I say that in front of two lycanthrope leaders, and a dozen enforcers and Alphas. Bloody hell, do you have cotton in your ears or something?” 

“Luna would call it the nargles,” Micah piped in. 

Harry snorted at this. “Right, that too.” 

“Fine,” Joseph pushed back, and looked disgusted when he finally realized the mess the sleeve of his shirt had sat in. “Disgusting…” 

“You’re welcome,” Harry blew him a kiss, and Joseph gave him a rather filthy look before turning, and walking out. “And here all we’ve been is nice to him. I guess I should go clean up again, but I hate to leave you unfinished.” He wiggled himself causing Micah to moan, and a few people to laugh at his expense. Edward pulled him into a kiss, only making the situation worse. 

“D-don’t worry Baby, you go get clean.” Micah panting as Jason kissed Harry’s thighs and backed up. 

“I can finish off Nimir-Raj,” Seth offered with a big pretty smile, climbing off of the table.

“Thank you, Seth.” Harry gave the jaguar a kiss on the cheek before he left the room for the communal baths. No need to get Jean-Claude’s bathroom dirty again.

Harry was in an unusually good mood as he used a combination of magic and muggle means to clean himself and his clothes. His face was brilliant red in the cheeks, and his eyes glowed like a cat. The communal showers was one big open area that had stand alone showers with silver nozzles and coiled bends allowing for extra thorough cleaning and maneuvering. A fleet of basic white sinks along one wall with a massive mirror resting on the wall above. There were also a few lockers and some benches nearby. It was all co-ed, no one really cared about nakedness or whether someone was male or female around the Circus. It was a great place to fuck and then get clean according to Zane and Caleb. Although Harry had yet to walk in on anyone having sex in here; the rest of the circus sure, but not in here yet. Then again Harry rarely used the communal showers. 

Harry and Draco’s magic had worked wonders for the lighting in the underground, particularly the parts where they couldn’t get the electrical circuits to cooperate. 

It was coming upon about two o’ clock in the morning, and there was still the question of the Harlequin and what to really do after serving the warrants. Is that how they were going to draw them out? They didn’t even have proper names. How were they going to hit their marks without names? So far the Harlequin had shown themselves as the invisible enemy. Not even Edward could hit his target if he couldn’t see him or her. 

He was buttoning his tight red jeans when something hot flowed through the room. He turned and flinched when he saw Joseph standing there. Merlin, he hadn’t even heard him. 

“What are you doing still here?” Harry asked. He wanted to take a step back, but knowing what stepping back meant, he stood his ground. But if his magic tingled and the beast nestled inside stirred in warning then that was just common sense. 

Joseph’s eyes had gone dark, and he seemed to have grown a few inches in height. “I think I see the only one solution in this whole mess,” he said with a barely contained snarl. 

“I think you need to back away before you make a mistake,” said Harry. “Don’t push it, Joseph.” His heat and pressure was heady, and strong. It flowed out shallow waves and coasted up and down Harry’s arms making his lioness hiss and take notice. “Joseph, pull that power back in. I’m not going to hand you my beast. That’s the last thing you want!” 

“I don’t have to. If I force you to shift the way you’re supposed to, then you would fall under my command and lycanthrope power, and Jean-Claude would have no choice but to honor it as per treaty and tradition rules.” 

His lioness did not like being threatened. It rose from the depths of his soul where it often laid curled and hidden. It padded up the long metaphysical corridor, and this time Harry did back away. His magic bubbled to the surface at the same time, but it all happened too fast. 

First, his lioness smashed the surface of Harry’s body in an effort to attack, and the impact caused him to cry out as it drove him off his feet. Joseph caught him so fast, his hands seized Harry by the arms. He was pulled hard into Joseph’s body. Harry cried out as his magic pulsed and vibrated, and though Joseph hissed in pain he moved to wrap himself around Harry’s body. 

“I smell it, so close… you have the lioness in you, and I will tear it out of you!” Joseph roared as the pressure of his power smashed down on Harry like a bludger. Harry’s lioness roared with her own power, and Joseph took in a sharp breath as he rubbed himself across Harry’s body, gripping him so tight that Harry could hardly breathe. He knew his magic had reacted to Joseph’s assault, but Joseph didn’t care. All he smelled was lioness. A jolt of electricity shot through Harry causing Joseph to let out a groan. “So strong, and powerful, and if I can get you to submit…” It was the last thing he said before he forced his mouth onto Harry’s and the energy he spilled out caused him to choke. He jerked Harry around with the connection, refusing to let go. Harry was off his feet, and he tried to scream and pull away, but the pressure was too much, and the pain was incredible!

It flared through him! A pierce of pain ripped through him as his lioness roared in defiance when Joseph called to the lioness inside of him. 

But after what she’d had not three hours ago, she was loathed to answer the call of such an unsatisfyingly weak Rex, and she snarled and lashed out at the metaphysical beast inside of Joseph. She wasn’t playing ball, she wasn’t going to give him what he wanted, and Harry cheered for her internally as he called for help from his men inside his mind. 

He could hear the pounding on the locked doors, a gunshot fired onto the metal lock. At the same time, Harry’s beast slammed its metaphysical body into Joseph with a rush of white hot energy. It gave Harry a moment to find the only thing he had really available, and that was his own teeth. He was thinking like an animal now. Get free. It’s all he could think about and so he worked his mouth around Joseph’s and sank his teeth into flesh causing a shrill scream as the power of Joseph’s Rex stopped halfway down Harry’s throat like a hand wrapping around to steal his air and words. 

He ripped his mouth away from Harry, it was bleeding and dripping from Harry’s vicious bite. His tongue had been almost cut in half. “No!” Joseph roared with a splatter of red spit. He flung Harry around through the room. “You lie! You fucking lie!” 

Harry’s whole world spun when Joseph propelled him in a circular motion, and suddenly Harry was truly airborne as the doors flew off their hinges with a great bang. The back of Harry’s head smashed into the mirror and his body hit the sinks before he landed on the ground causing a dizzy pulse to flow over him. He could hear the sound of gunshots rained, but Joseph moved unusually fast and with a great leap he was pulling Harry, and the gunshots stopped when he got Harry beneath the neck with his strong furred arm, and placed him as a shield. 

“Let him go!” Jean-Claude’s power wrenched through the room. 

“Go through him if you want to tear into me!” Joseph sneered, his fingers transforming into five sharp clawed switch blades. Blood was pouring from his arms and shoulders from the shots and burns along his body. 

That stopped all the gunfire, and the heavy power right in its tracks. “Yeah I thought so. You don’t want to kill your precious whore. So stopping is a good idea.” 

“You know you won’t get out of this one alive,” Edward’s words had steel behind it. It had a factual piece of information that even half crazed Joseph could feel in his bones. 

Harry for his part could hardly move, the power was so intense, the Rex was still lodged in his throat, and he was trying to spit it out. It kept him paralyzed, forced him to lay like a limp doll. His head hurt, and he could feel the shards of glass from the mirror. He couldn’t struggle or wriggle away. He could hardly move thanks to the power and pain flowing through him. 

Harry could barely see the blurred images of Jean-Claude, Edward, Micah, Rafael, and Remus. Most of them had their guns pointed, and Micah had moved into a defensive stance, his body having changed into half-man half leopard with a snarl of leopard power flying through the room. 

“Joseph, don’t do this,” Rafael commanded in warning. “Do not ruin everything you’ve gained thus far. Do not do it.” 

“You’re not my King, Rat! I’m Rex, and I’ll be damned if I let him ruin it.” Joseph snarled. “And did you know your precious panwere whore is lying?! He’s been lying to you, his lioness was given away. _ Given. A-fucking-way _ ! I thought if I changed him, then this whole fucking thing could stop. He’d belong to my Pride by default… but… he’s given it away. His lioness won’t come to me! I can feel her. Feel it! You’ve broken your agreement with me.” 

Harry must have at some point made a call out to the lions because Travis and Noel had burst through the door. 

“Joseph! What are you doing?!” Noel shouted. 

“Fixing a problem!” Joseph snarled. 

“Let him go!” Travis squawked. “You’re going to get our Pride slaughtered! Stop it, please!” 

“My Pride, my way! You two have no cause to speak to me unless spoken to.” 

“You’re not our Rex if you’re acting like this!” Noel and Travis moved forward, but Joseph lashed out sending his power into them, and making them fly back into the sinks. 

“In that case…” said Edward’s cold voice. “Remus, why don’t you hunt down this Rex’s wife and child. If he wants to play the big boy way, let’s show him the consequences.” 

“You dare!” Joseph roared. “You dare threaten-” 

“Let him go. It’s the only warning you will get,” Micah snarled. “Or I will tear your wife into pieces and eat her!” 

It was enough of a threat that it caused Joseph’s waning control to snap, and the fire that brewed out of him poured so hotly as his body began to run thick like water against him, fur was flowing, muscles shifting, and Harry’s lioness stirred in a frantic motion. It was rising again, and preparing another attack. Another attack to get free and tear this beast for it’s disrespect. 

_ Stop, Stop, Stop! _ Everything inside his mind screamed. That was when Harry felt Jean-Claude’s power, felt it like a cool soothing wind. He still hurt all over, but the chaos all around him became manageable. Jean-Claude’s voice floated over the bathroom. “My marks keep him human, Joseph. All you are going to do is destroy him, and if you do that I swear as the Master of the City, I will take everything away from you!” 

With the help of Jean-Claude’s cold brewing power, Harry found his own tucked deep inside, and he ripped open the well as he screamed out. “STOP!” All the heat in the room from the shifter power was suddenly swallowed. The reaction was so visceral that no one had time to ponder the freezing temperature of power as Harry managed to get his strength. Managed to push out the Rex’s metaphysical power as he twisted, and with his own powers, he slammed his hand up into Joseph’s throat; backed by the magic of Necromancy and his furious lioness. Joseph went flying across the room, and though Harry didn’t have claws, the metaphysical claws were very much real. It tore open Joseph’s throat, blood gushed, and the flesh had come off in a large chunk onto the bathroom floor. 

Joseph was half-transformed, still snarling. Still furious. The blood poured around him without a care. His tawny fur glistened a darker red. 

Edward clicked his gun, changing ammo. Joseph tried to back up, but he was already against the wall. “You made a very big mistake, kitty cat.” 

In that moment, everyone saw the ice cold sociopath of Edward. His boots seemed to echo on the floor as he passed, the click of his gun, the hammer being drawn. Everything became louder, and he became his own power. Not magic, and not really energy. But a dead sort of power. A power that had a promise. 

But, Joseph wasn’t done yet. His own energy came flying out, and he gave a great big snarl. “I command the Pride to shield me. Use your bodies to protect your Rex!” 

Noel and Travis let out shouts as the compulsion lassoed around them. They tried to resist, they tried to keep from pulling closer. Remus and Rafael wrapped around each to keep them from moving, but the compulsion grew stronger and stronger making Noel and Travis cry out.

“No!” “We won’t!” Noel and Travis let out simultaneous hollers and Remus and Rafael strained themselves to hold onto the boys as their bodies began to burn hot with every ounce of Joseph’s Rex power crashing through the room. 

It drowned through the cold powers of the Necromancy, and stirred Harry’s own lioness who reared up out of his soul once more as if it had been tucked away in the grass. All it could see and acknowledge was the threat of the cubs, the horror and fear as their own energy called out to him. Harry’s strength pulled from the furred body wrapped around him. He moved on all fours, no care about his own injuries because there was something much more important. He let out a vicious snarl that sounded anything but human. 

“His eyes have turned gold…” said someone in the background, but Harry wasn’t paying attention to them anymore. He gathered the energy of the lioness and let it fill him like a goblet. It filled him faster and faster, higher and higher, and Harry’s senses became even more heightened, stronger. It reached out into the metaphysical world of beasts and creatures. It tasted Remus’ hyena. It was colder than he expected it to be. Is that how hyenas tasted? He licked against the comforting power of the Rat’s Rom, and it acknowledged the Leopard with a fierce fiery gaze. Noel and Travis let out a moan as Harry rolled his lioness power across them, he breathed them with life and fire. It unraveled the links and powerful compulsion, and then Harry took all that energy he collected and he turned it on the only enemy in the room. 

He was seeing through the lioness eyes, but he still had part of his human mind and so he noticed the dark phantom that was riding on the back of Joseph’s shaken and panicked form. He saw the dark figures appearing and hovering around him, sucking at his back. Sucking at his life, manipulating his rage and fury. A darkness that was eating him from the inside out, and as Harry’s power struck true it targeted not Joseph, but the psychic phantoms in the dark. 

He saw her, no, he saw them. A pair of cloaked figures in a dark dark room. A pair of white masks lay beside them on the bed. One sat on the bed and the other knelt behind her. They were both slim and dark-haired. They looked up, and Harry got a good look at them. Both pale, upturned faces, the long brown hair with one being a shade darker than the other. One had brown and the other had gray eyes, and both were glowing with power. He startled them when they caught golden emerald eyes staring at them through the darkness like two fiery points. He could taste and feel their fear on his tongue, the shock riding through them. Harry saw that they had combined their powers; somehow they’d combined them to hit Joseph, to hit everyone. 

Both of them cried out, the kneeling one tried to shield the other with her body, and then Harry’s power hit them so hard that they were both sent crashing to the floor, and into the night-stand. A lamp fell over top of them and shattered. It knocked over the phone and a notepad, and Harry saw the name of the hotel on the notepad. He knew where they were, and he used the last of his dwindling strength to toss what he’d seen into the minds of those he was connected to before he fell into a heap of glorious darkness. He tasted and felt a powerful werelion pulse somewhere in the distance, and he felt pale eyes raise up to acknowledge, but the darkness was looming and it took him completely as the strength left him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who caught the videogame reference ;) Let us know your guesses in the comments.


	10. Chapter Ten

By now, Harry knew when he was and wasn’t lucidly dreaming. He found himself standing in a great ballroom filled with gold and silver early century decor, and he saw everyone dressed in luxurious clothes, centuries before he was ever born. Harry too had been dressed, he was wearing white with gold trimmings hugging parts of his body. It was a late 16th or 17th century type of clothes. An outfit much like Jean-Claude wore except for the lack of skin being shown. He felt something on his face, and he reached his hands up to feel a half mask with feathers along one edge. It felt as though it had glitter along the holes of the eyes. It was a silver glitter, he noticed as he pulled his fingers away. His trousers were tight, tighter than his usual leather clothing. He realized why with how heavy the fabric seemed to be. 

There were dancing couples, all wearing masks. Some had feathers, some did not. Some were white, some were red, and also gold and black. All sorts of colors. It was like he was at a masquerade ball. He flinched when the first couple danced past him, they stared at him through white masks, their eyes blank and unseeing. 

He stumbled when someone bumped into him, and he almost fell around the large hoop skirts and petticoats. He felt as if their dresses were pushing at him, and they continued to whir and dance on the floor, their faceless faces constantly staring at him. 

“I must say, the defense on your mind is utterly terrifying. May I have this dance?” Harry turned right then, and he blinked behind his mask when he saw a very tall thin man with long black hair. It all lay in a perfect brushed back motion, a solid curtain that fell just past his shoulders. His eyes were also dark. A chocolate shade almost as dark as his hair. His skin in contrast was an alabaster white, as if it never saw sunlight. His jaw was strong and square. His lips were full, and even with the mask over his eyes, he could see the raised cheekbones. Much like a Pureblood or noble breeding. He had a solid set of shoulders, and he wore silver on black with velvet bits and trimmings. His hands were gloved black, and he held out one of them to Harry. 

“Do you not recognize me? I suppose it has been some time since anyone has seen me like this…” He did not wait for Harry to accept his hand. Instead, his was seized gently and he was pulled right into the man’s chest. Harry’s spare hand came around to brace himself, pressing to the solid form of his chest. He smelled and breathed familiar. 

“Tra-?” Harry started. 

“Sshh…” Traveler pushed those full lips right into Harry’s with a hushing kiss, and with his hand clasped in Traveler’s, the man revolved them around the room. “Sometimes, dreams can be overheard, mio caro. Just dance, and look at nothing but me.” 

“Is this really you?” Harry asked, unable to resist bringing his hand up to touch the man’s jaw. 

“Maybe.” 

“Why hide?” Harry asked as he was spun fluidly around the room. Somehow, they managed not to touch any of the other masked dancers. Traveler had light feathery footsteps. He’d be a good rival for Jean-Claude. He felt like he was flying rather than dancing as the glimmers of gold and silver decor revolved with him. 

“I am sure you already know the answer to that. This world is perilous and ruthless, and those who inhabit it are perilous and ruthless. We must strive to protect what we hold in our hands, protect it with our lives. But, you… you like to throw your life away. It amazes and annoys me.” 

“I’m not dying!” Harry squawked indignantly. 

“Aren’t you? There’s more than human in you after all.” 

Harry didn’t know how to respond as he let Traveler lead their dance. The song came to an end, and even though they stopped moving, Traveler didn’t release him. Glancing around, Harry noticed dancers changing partners. Yet none dared come and request a dance from either of them. In his moment of distraction, Traveler spun Harry out into a starting position stopping moments before a new refrain started. 

“I don’t know these dances.” Harry whispered with a blush, confused when his body started moving.

“There’s no need for you to. You are in la mia memoria, and I know every step. Thus your body knows every step.”

“You’re memory? So I was right in thinking you were a noble.” Harry stated as they crossed arms and spun in a slow circle. 

“Not just any noble mio caro. I was the heir to the throne.” Traveler responded as they changed direction, never taking his eyes off of Harry. After a full rotation, the steps had them changing partners and soon Harry was circling with a lady, her gloves and mask matching the maroon of her full skirted dress. With a full rotation in both directions, Harry found himself in front of Traveler again.

“You were one they turned for the power and lands?” Harry asked as Traveler wrapped an arm around his waist and led him in a dance walk. Harry tried not to bristle at the fact he was in the feminine position.

“Yes, sadly they were greatly disappointed. My turning and subsequent disappearance from court led to my cousin gaining the throne. Not that it was a large loss for me. It was a closely guarded secret but,” Harry resisted his instinctive reaction to stop the dance to get the rest of the answer when the steps once more saw him and Traveler separated. Somehow he knew that if he didn’t follow along Traveler would refuse to continue. From his brief lessons in etiquette from the Malfoys, Harry knew this dancing was another form of politics. Step out of place and he would be shut out.

So Harry danced. He stepped as his body was instructed but didn’t pay any attention to his revolving partners. No, instead he kept eye contact with Traveler. A subtle power play informing the other dancers that they weren’t worth his notice. If anyone had crept in hoping to gain secrets they better play the game as well or fail.

“Closely guarded secret?” Harry hinted as he and Traveler drew together once again. 

“I’ve never held interest in the fairer sex. Since I would never marry a woman and sire a child, I was unable to inherit. My cousin and father knew; no one else. Thus my sourdre de sang gambled on the wrong prince.” Traveler whispered into Harry’s ear, as if he were a lover sharing a secret on the ballroom floor.

“Why tell me this?” Harry broke tradition and rested his hand on Traveler’s neck, keeping him locked in position. 

“Let’s just say I’m much better at gambling and this is a token of good faith.” Traveler pulled back enough to lock eyes with Harry again before dipping his head down and kissing him. Both of them came to a standstill as the music tapered off. Harry breathed out through his nose and ran his hand from Traveler’s neck down to rest on his chest as the vampire’s lips stayed locked with his.

“You risk the ardeur,” Harry breathed when Traveler pulled back slightly. He was still close enough that their lips touched when Harry spoke.

“Remember, mio caro. This is la mia memoria. There is no ardeur here unless I let it in.” Traveler pulled abruptly back from Harry, leaving him slightly off balance. “Come, I know a spot where we can talk on more important things.” 

All the masks, petticoats, and revolving dancers began to fade out like a dying ember, and Harry found himself standing with Traveler still wrapped around him in a lovely garden. It was full of flowing greenery, mostly hedge mazes with tall straight up fir trees that looked like they reached the inky black sky. A bit of light flickered in the distance, backlighting the flowers, some camellias if Harry remembered correctly. Full flushed colors of reds, pinks, and yellows. It smelled sweet and yet at the same time sharp. No one was around. 

“I had to get permission from your gatekeeper,” and then Traveler threw his head back and laughed. A resounding laugh that bounced off the trees and the hedge maze. “Who was that despicably delicious character with the eyes of red?” 

“He’s why I don’t fear much,” Harry offered. “He was the enemy of my enemy. He’s the devil on my shoulder that lets me do what I need to do without regret and shame. He’s the one who helps push the boundaries when I need to.” 

“And now he is friend and not foe, ah mio caro, you are a gem aren’t you?” 

“But you can see why I don’t fear Belle Morte or much else.” 

“Except losing what you have. It is your greatest fear.” 

“I bet it’s the same fear as yours,” said Harry. “Otherwise you wouldn’t know what my true fear is.” 

“That you cannot die? That you will never die? That you will be the last on this earth with nothing to entertain you?” 

“Sort of, maybe not the last part. I don’t care much for entertainment. Just don’t want to be alone.” 

“And that is a weakness that can be shared.” He drew Harry’s hand to his lips, and kissed the back of his knuckles. “It seems Mercia and Nivia have been playing in a pond they should not have touched.” It was the rub of his full lips to his knuckles that drew the memories to Harry’s mind. His face off against Joseph, the power that rolled over him, the power to protect the innocent cubs, and he traced over the taste of the power. Harry found himself staring at the faces of those he’d spotted phantom riding Joseph’s back. 

“I remember. You know them?”

“Yes, but not that they were Harlequin. It is a deep, dark secret who is and who is not, one of them. They are spies, and secrecy is their life blood. But, they have broken their own cardinal rules. By their hands they have performed a profound taboo.” 

“What taboo?” 

“They are neutral, mio caro, utterly neutral. How else can they dispense justice? They offered you two white masks, and one yellow apologetic mask, correct?” 

“Yes, but why me, Traveler? I didn’t know they existed. Jean never told me, which was your laws and rules that govern them. Jean has always followed them. Maybe he followed them out of spite or obligations, but he still did. More than most Masters would have.” 

“I agree with you. They have broken the law then, the law they swore to uphold.” 

“I thought the Council wanted to destroy us? Jean and me?” 

“Some do, but only because they are foolish, and do not see the world as they should. Sometimes, glimpsing only night can breed arrogance. They were not called upon you, and for Mercia and Nivia that means true death. For their fellow Harlequin, it means something much worse. Do you know what that is, mio caro?” He spun Harry for a moment, and music played in the background. A violin and some strings, and Harry was pulled into a dance again. Traveler’s solid frame was right close to his own, stirring his body and mind as his breath played on Harry’s cheek. 

“It means, the others will be forced to go back… go back to their creators? That won’t be good because…” 

“Their old masters fear them as much as the Harlequin fears the Mother of Darkness, and they will use this knowledge against them.” Traveler pressed down chastely upon Harry’s lips. “They will be disbanded. They will be no more. To be neutral the Harlequin are freed of their ties to their creators. They are a law unto themselves, but if they are breaking the law, then they will be broken. You are going to break them aren’t you, mio caro?” 

“Are you going to help?” Harry shivered when Traveler’s mouth brushed past his lips along his jaw and toward his ear, and began to climb down Harry’s neck. He tilted on instinct, and he could feel Traveler smiling against his skin. 

“I will give you the tools, but you must do it yourself. For I cannot interfere, lest we both be in trouble up to our  _ necks _ .” 

“You sound like you’re hungry,” Harry teased. 

“Mm, you smell sweet beneath your skin, and I am an opportunist after all. You would let me bite you, wouldn’t you?” 

“Maybe,” said Harry. 

“All games must be played with elegance. You may add me to the gameboard if you must, so long as you disguise it in the appropriate manner.” It was then that Traveler ran his fingers up Harry’s face to the mask over his eyes and he pulled it off. 

“Why do you want to help? I mean, I know we offered friendship, and I meant it,” he paused for a second, “but why?” Harry asked. 

“In my day, and in my land, once before I was the beast I am now, friendship and alliance meant something. You offered me something so sweet and innocent before you knew I existed. You didn’t hesitate. I was a stranger. I was nothing, and you offered me something without wanting anything back. For some, it would be meaningless, but for those who still live and see beyond the night sky. It is everything. The Harlequin was once the private guards of the Mistress of the Dark. She is awakening. You’ve felt it, haven’t you?” 

Harry nodded. “Yes, I’ve seen her. A few times.” 

“I fear in the coming days that my fellow brothers and sisters on the Council will not be themselves. I can taste the deceit and decent from afar. It’s a poison. You have drawn her interest. I do not know why though because normally she would seek out a female to try and inhabit. Unless… it is your powerful Necromancy that calls her. Maybe she’s after something more. It is hard to tell when one is bored and the first of its kind.” 

“You lost me somewhere three sentences back.” 

Traveler grinned, and Harry so wanted to reach up and remove his mask. He wanted to see the rest of him. He was curious like a cat as to what he’d see beneath. He resisted this temptation however when Traveler continued his playful touches. It stirred him inside. Stirred more than the ardeur, more than the beasts. It stirred him very closely the way his men could stir him. Traveler was a dangerous creature, Harry decided. 

“This isn’t your original time period is it?” Harry asked curiously, switching gears. His fingers twitched up towards Traveler’s mask. 

“No,” Traveler answered with a smirk. “Shall I give you a reward for every good question and guess?” Harry’s breath caught as Traveler bent his head to nibble at his neck, being careful to not break the skin. He let his hand drop back down to his side.

“Not your time period, but one of your favorites after being turned.”

“Certo.” Traveler backed Harry up until his back met a leafy trellis. Harry let out a gasp in surprise and reached one hand back to hold on to the wooden frame.

“How soon after turning did you take a place on the Council?”

“Very.” Traveler dragged his lips up Harry’s neck in a series of drawn out kisses.

“How long did it take for the rest of the Council to notice it was you in someone else’s body?” Harry bit back a moan of disappointment as Traveler left his neck. 

“Longer than it should of, mio caro.” Harry had enough time to see a glint in Traveler’s eyes before he was swept into a mind numbing kiss. Traveler’s kisses were just as good at blanking his mind as those of his men. “You don’t truly want to know about the Council and my seat on it, mio caro. Ask what you really want to know.”

“What is your real name?” Harry teased, running his free hand up Traveler’s arm where it wrapped around his waist. 

“How disappointing.” Traveler went to pull back just as Harry tightened his own grip on the vampire.

“I’m joking, Traveler.” Harry grinned up at the man. “What are the repercussions we should expect if we kill these two Harlequin?”

“Better,” Traveler pressed forward and kissed Harry again, snatching all of his breath. “You have warrants by now don’t you? Use the warrants and claim to find out their Harlequin ties afterward. That is one option open to you.” Traveler kissed the left side of Harry’s neck. “Or use the warrants and leave a message that the Harlequin broke the law.” He switched to the right side, leaving Harry panting in pleasure. “Or you can do nothing. See who shows up to the meeting you’ve requested and inform them of the breach. Let them clean house themselves; but risk them not doing anything.” Traveler pulled Harry back into a deep kiss and ran his hands down Harry’s side to his hips. 

Harry saw no reason to discourage the vampire. He was being truthful and providing options. Surely his men would agree that the Councilman should be rewarded. Besides, what’s wrong with a few intense kisses between friends? As long as Traveler didn’t try for sex, Harry was willing to continue and enjoy himself.

“What would you do?” Harry asked as he was released from the kiss.

“Bet on you and your men to find the path that sees the least amount of innocents die. Not because I care for them, after all there’s millions of humans available, but because you care. You are a protector. So I would place my bets on you.” Traveler grinned, sweeping his hands around Harry’s hips to settle on his ass.

“What if we inform them of the breach and serve the warrants? Couldn’t we do both depending on who shows up to the meeting?” Harry pressed his shoulders against the trellis while thinking. “I’ll have to confer with Death before a choice is finalised.”

“Good, you have a plan in the making. Shall I give you the rest of your reward?” Harry shared a grin with Traveler and lightly jumped at the same time Traveler’s hands lifted him by his ass. He eagerly wrapped his legs around the vampire as he was pressed back against the trellis. 

“I do so enjoy getting rewarded.” Harry murmured as he wrapped his arms around Traveler’s neck and pulled him closer. Soon time lost meaning as they shared passionate kisses beneath the moonlight. Harry never expected he’d ever make out with a real prince, even if he didn’t learn from what year Traveler came from. He was starting to think that all master level vampires were amazing at kissing. 

And all too soon, Traveler pulled back, and Harry was left to slump against the trellis; using his legs and arms to stay up. “Such a lovely face, the expressions you wear are really quite enchanting, mio caro. Do I have permission to do this again?”

Harry thought about it. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Traveler playing around in his mind at any given time. However, a few liberties couldn’t hurt. “Ask first.” 

“Mm, it’s been a while since I’ve asked something from someone.” 

“I’ll let you have a bite of me. You are my friend, so I will give you liberties, Traveler. Ones that would make Jean-Claude very jealous. I would not do so for anyone else.” That had Traveler smiling. “But only if you ask, Traveler, or at least warn me. My mind can become a heady place if I’m not warned,” Harry poked at the point between his mask. “Ask, you may very well receive.” 

Traveler dipped down into Harry’s neck and began to kiss and run his tongue along the pulse making Harry arch into his grip. It was then that Harry spied something rustling amongst the red and pink camellias. An energy played like electricity, and Harry pulled on Traveler. That was when he noticed a set of rounded bulb ears. A color of pale lemon gold and white. “You like tigers in your memory?” 

“What?” Traveler pulled back all of a sudden, and he swung around as a flash of speed and the rustle of the flowers became delayed. He turned in that moment, one arm flourishing up like he was swinging a red flag in front of a bull. 

A pair of long sharp curved fangs sank into the steady forearm followed by a ferocious snarl. Harry stumbled back into the trellis as the massive pony size weretiger seemed to dangle as Traveler raised his arm a bit higher. 

“Mio caro, you need to…” 

But Harry lost what he was about to say when a blinding stab of pain shot through him causing him to cry out. Traveler had only enough time to look over his shoulder as Harry doubled over, hand to his stomach. Looking down, Harry saw his white and gold outfit turning crimson. 

“You need to wake up, mio caro! Wake up now! You’re being invaded. Do not let down your guard, and slay them. I’ll hold her off just long enough… but you must wake up!” He turned and glared into the yellow gold eyes. “You dare interrupt my song and dance. I really do dislike the audacity of  _ women _ !” he sneered. “Do I taste good? You might want to be careful what you’re biting into. It might bite back, gatito.” 

Everything around him faded around the edges in a haze of white like a landscape garden being erased. He came out of the dream and into a world of pain to feel a pair of furred claws sinking deep into his body. 

There was a bang, and another bang of a gunshot, and Harry barely had time to open his eyes before the blood splattered over him. 

“Get her off him!” 

“Pull her!” 

“You’re one of the Harlequin’s animals to call!” shouted a voice that Harry didn’t recognize. 

“Who cares what she is, kill her!” 

Bullets and blood reigned, and the claws continued to sink their way into Harry as he tried to flail and get out from beneath the creature. He brought his hands up and sank into blood soaked fur of pale lemon gold and white, like the one in his dream. But this one was bigger, heavier, and Harry’s breathing was getting cut off by the weight of the roaring tiger. He realized that it was Soledad, and she was in a half-form. 

“He knows where my mistress rests for the day. I can’t let him share that knowledge!” 

“Too late for you, I already know!” said who he thought was Edward. But everything was so confusing, and he was still blinded.

“I’ll kill you then!” 

Harry frantically tried to wipe the blood from his face, and when he opened his eyes he saw Edward unloading an entire magazine of silver shot into the arms and legs of the weretiger. He couldn’t get a good shot because he had to be careful not to shoot through her and to Harry. She didn’t flinch. It was as if they merely glanced off her, like a rubber bullet. One managed to hit the side of her face causing some of it to cave as bits of fur and meat along with blood rained down. But as soon as that happened, she was healing so very fast. Faster than anything he’d ever seen before. 

“We need to get her off him!” Harry was sure that was Claudia’s voice, and he managed to spy Claudia and Cisco at the end of the bed, guns out and trained, but not knowing where to shoot that wouldn’t hit him. 

There was a great big grunt, and someone finally seized the creature by it’s back and pried it off Harry. There were bits of fur and meat falling off, but it was still alive. It was alive and angry, and it was healing over too quick for the bullets that entered her body. 

Harry moaned as he managed to roll, bumping into the still body of Jean-Claude. He could feel some of his insides trying to pour out of him. He’d been cut and very deeply from his chest down to his stomach. She must have been making for his throat when they got to her, and he found all too soon that it was Olaf who had pulled the cat-woman off him, and Edward moved into position to unload again only for it to lash out. As if the bullets only grazed it, not bothering it one bit. She rushed at Edward only for Micah in half-leopard half man form to seize her with his own claws. But Harry could feel her power. It was unlike the other lycanthropes he knew so well. It felt like biting insects circling the room and buzzing in their ears. Not since Chimera had he felt such shapeshifter power on one lone person. 

Every shot vibrated through the room, Olaf was on his back, and had taken out a knife and was stabbing Soledad repeatedly in the gut to the point that her insides were beginning to show through the blood, fur, and meat. But Soledad once again didn’t notice, and the moment he let up, she started healing. Micah was tearing into her, tearing off her furred arm and tossing it over the bed to land near Cisco and Claudia who jumped out of the way, and she was still fighting. 

“God, what’s it going to take!?” Claudia shrieked. 

Micah smashed his leopard fist into her head and used his claws to tear her apart, and for a moment all went still as Edward stalked up, reloaded, and then angled the gun directly into her mouth as Olaf tilted his head away so that he wasn’t caught. He shot not once, but twice causing the blast to take almost all of her head and face off. She rolled as Olaf let go, drenched as he was in blood, fur, and guts. He was also grinning with enjoyment as he licked his lips. 

Soledad’s head was a red mass, there was no face left. Brains were leaking all over the floor. Even for a weretiger that had to be dead. Harry managed to get into a sitting position as Claudia jumped across the bed between Harry and Jean-Claude to wrap her arms around him, and to keep whatever was trying to spill out of him inside. 

Olaf rolled to his feet, and Micah raised up, snarling at the still prone body as Edward glared at the massive heat. “Little Raven?” Micah transformed back into his human form. He was panting a little at the energy that it had cost him to go back so fast. He was a naturally fast transformer, but even he had his limits, and he’d already transformed once not a few hours ago against Joseph so twice in a night or rather day would push even an Alpha’s energy stores. 

“I’m fine,” Harry choked, tasting the coppery blood spilling out of the corner of his mouth. His body was too numb to be in pain anymore. Claudia rubbed him with her face to try and wipe some of the blood off him while her hands were holding him together. He had Traveler to thank for slowing the attack, and he could still feel the vampire’s residue of power inside of him, trying to heal him. 

“You’re not okay. Cisco get…” But Claudia never got to finish because a hundred things happened at once. 

The clawed weretiger arm that had been tossed over the bed sprang up as if it was still attached, and the clawed fist smashed its powerful way into Cisco. At the same time the headless furred body of Soledad jumped to it’s broken feet and threw itself hard into Micah. 

Remus burst through the door, and was the first to shoot and seize the claw as Olaf and Edward backed up Micah.

“It’s okay. Let me go.” 

“But-” 

“Let me go!” Harry insisted, and Claudia let out a growl before springing from the bed toward Micah since Remus had Cisco. It was a tangle of bodies that waded into the frey. What the hell was she? Edward and Olaf were beside each other, firing in perfect time trying to cut a hole in her body. Claudia and Remus had gone to their knees around Edward and Olaf. 

More guards made their way into the room, Bobby Lee, Lisandro, Graham, and Clay immediately flanked Edward. Rafael managed to drag Micah out from under the attacking tiger, and Harry was trying hard to get himself off the bed, but his legs didn’t want to move. He couldn’t even feel them. Soledad kept healing, and Harry watched in sick fascination as the fur flowed over every wound, they couldn’t shoot fast enough to keep it open and to destroy it. She jumped and danced with the bullets like some sort of spasming puppet. 

What bits were falling off kept trying to crawl back to her or she’d re-heal. Once her head and brain had healed itself, she was roaring in fury. “My death will not stop the Harlequin from killing you! My Mistress’ death will not protect you from the wild hunt that is coming.” Her snarl showed her long curved tiger fangs. She roared her head toward Harry as she dived to miss more and more bullets, and the ones she took did nothing to her. “You will die.” 

Edward blew her face off again so that she couldn’t talk, but all the firepower in the world didn’t seem to be stopping her, and Harry still couldn’t get his arse off the bed. He was literally paralyzed. 

“What the fuck is she?!” Remus roared when Jason came streaking through the room in full wolf form and seized Soledad’s leg to pull it off. 

“Rotter!” Harry suddenly shouted as he tried to get off the bed. “Fire. Fire! She needs to be set on fire! MOVE! Everyone move out of the way!” He managed to roar, and Edward sprang back first along with the rest of them as Harry built his magic as high as he could get it. It was dangerous, everything could ignite, but Harry was risking it before all his men were taken out and he couldn’t do a thing about it. “Duck!  _ Fiendfyre!” _

Everyone had time to either hop on the bed with Harry or get behind him as he unleashed the lava of fiery beasts that went up and arched before coming down and opening their fiery jaws and devouring Soledad in one great big gulp. 

Harry worked extra hard to keep the control, to keep it away from everything else. He poured more power and control into it until the sweat began to pour out of him, his heart beat faster and faster as the power quickly drained out of him as she burned. Burned completely to ash. Edward and Remus had tossed her leg and furred arm into the roaring beasts of fire. 

Olaf was staring at it as if he were entranced, and Harry finally - finally let go only to collapse panting. At least he didn’t black out immediately… yet, but the world might have gone still if only for a moment. 

Talk about a bad day, and here it started off so well. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Shockingly, Harry had not lost consciousness on his way to the hospital. He might have lost time and fell asleep for a few seconds, but he didn’t pass out. Edward held him the whole way as Bobby Lee drove them. Rafael was carrying Micah, and Claudia had Cisco. The designated trauma room was busy. He didn’t bother looking at his wounds. He could feel the raw meat, and the blood over Edward’s front and down his jeans that wasn’t just from Soledad. Most of it had been Harry’s. Everything on him was numb. He was going to guess that it was either shock or someone slipped him something so that he couldn’t feel it. Edward worried that he couldn’t feel the pain. Olaf got out relatively unscathed. His eyes were still shining with barely restrained delight. Jason was still in wolf form, and had sat himself at the end of Harry’s bed loyally. 

There was a wall of doctors and nurses, some of them in civilian clothes, but they were all around one gurney. Harry knew it was Cisco’s gurney, and he closed his eyes with a deep breath as he reclined against Edward. 

“He’s dying,” he whispered into the man, feeling the soul began to shudder even from this distance. Olaf had a few wounds, and Micah had been raked over, but as he’d been in were-man form he healed pretty fast. All he really needed was some sleep. Harry was placed on a gurney beside Micah who reached a hand for him and Edward. Most shifters were fast healers, but not all shifters. Particularly shifters that were less than two years old. Cisco had been one of the rebellious wererats Harry had helped out a couple years back. Ever since he joined the Rodere he’d been so very loyal. Rafael really was a one of a kind leader. 

Lillian was in tears, and Rafael stood aside by Micah’s gurney and watched the doctors frantically work on Cisco to no avail. 

Harry turned his face away, guilt riding through him. “I’m sorry, Rafael.” 

“Don’t,” said Rafael coming around, and caressing Harry’s face. “He died honorably.” he pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“He’s right,” said Claudia whose wounds were already healing. 

It had only been a couple of months since the first preternatural hospital opened its doors,  _ St. Hedwig’s Medical for the Preternatural and Magical Maladies _ . It had taken them three long years to get approved and accreditation. Harry and Jean-Claude may have played small parts in getting it approved. Draco and Hermione may have also played a big part in it along with a massive team of lawyers fighting for the rights. It was a good thing that many lycanthropes had been able to come through with mounds of evidence against many human doctors who tried to kill them rather than help them. 

As such the wererat’s clinic had been overhauled to be pristine and more than up to code and standards of the health organizations, committees, and what have you. It now had a lot of glass windows, the walls were a soft buttercreme, and the floors were a rich mahogany. It was much nicer compared to the human hospitals which were often cold and white. It was a four story building, and each floor was tailored to a specification. Millions of dollars had been sunk into it, Harry, Draco, and Jean-Claude having put a lot of stake in it with Augustine and several other Master of the City’s doing the same so that they all had stake in it. It had been a huge step and boon for the lycanthrope community. Of course there were a shit-ton of protestors, but that was with any major movement. Lillian was the head over the hospital, title, money, and all that she deserved for her hard work. Marcus was too into the human world, but he did sub at times for it since it would look good on his reputation that such a human would reach out to the lycanthrope community with his human expertise.  _ Ulgh _ . He wasn’t doing that this time. Harry was almost glad of it. 

Edward sank down by Harry. “How you feeling?” He kept looking at the blood on his body. Almost all of it being Harry’s, and Harry thought it might bother Edward too much to see it. 

“Numb.” 

Edward frowned at this. “Not good.” His eyes held real concern, and Harry tried to reach for him only to find that he couldn’t move. Edward did it for him sliding closer stroking his cheek. 

“Bleeding has slowed,” Rafael acknowledged. “I don’t think anything’s perforated.” 

He was right, there was bulging, but not spilling. It was a big difference. 

Cherry came around, and started hooking up an IV. She had a white coat over her goth attire. Her short blond hair looked as if it had been razor cut at the ear in an asymmetrical way. Her eyeliner was running slightly from tearing up. “How are you feeling, Nimir-Ra?” 

“Could be worse. How is Micah?” 

“Just exhausted. He healed quickly as expected,” said Rafael. 

“Nothing I can do over there,” Cherry said more to herself than anything. She put on a fresh pair of gloves before she looked at Harry’s stomach and chest. Her eyes stared at the wound rather than at him in deep focus and concentration. 

“No healing potions?” 

“Tried.” She shook her head as she began to swab his hand. “Too much damage in the throat and heart. Almost simultaneously.” 

Edward and Jason moved to give Cherry room to work. Jason wasn’t transforming back for some time after his shifting. He climbed on top of Micah’s gurney and draped over him gently. Harry thought it was cute. Edward must have approved because he stroked Jason’s shaggy gray fur before kissing Micah softly and stroking his hair. Micah cracked his eyes open enough to smile weakly. “Baby?” He tried to struggle to sit up and see Harry only for Edward to gently ease him back down. 

“He’ll be fine. You sleep.” 

“Beeping? Bad!” 

“It’s not Little Raven. I promise you.” 

“I’m here,” Harry called out, and Micah smiled. He tried to turn or tilt his head to look at the beautiful leopard. “I’m okay, Micah.” 

“Love you both?” 

“You too, Nimir-Raj.” Micah dropped back off, and Edward moved to the head of Harry’s gurney. He made sure to wipe the blood from his hands before he bent down and laid his face against the top of Harry’s head. Harry closed his eyes, and tilted his head just enough where lips made contact with his forehead as Cisco’s heart monitor flat-lined.

He was gone, and Harry felt his soul shimmering up high in the room. He followed it as Edward stroked him ever so softly. It was probably the softest movements he’d ever used. “I love you,” Harry whispered as Cherry turned away to try and wipe the tears as the doctors called it. 

“Love you too, Little Raven. You know that. You and Alpha and the Toy,” said Edward quietly with his lips pressed to Harry’s head. 

Harry instinctively reached out for Cherry who almost lost her footing. All nurse bravado was gone as she folded around Harry in a pool of tears. Harry used his spare hand to rub her back, and stroke her hair. He passed on what he could as one of the white coats started turning off the machines making the screaming alarm go silent. 

Rafael went over to the bed to pay his respects to Cisco with a kiss to the forehead, some of the doctors were removing viable organs from him. 

Cherry had managed to pull herself together. 

“You don’t have to do this,” said Harry. “You should go rest.” 

“No, I need to do something.” She reached for the knob on the IV that would start the drip. Harry grabbed her wrist. “Let me at least take care of my Nimir-Ra.” 

“Wait, will that put me out?” he asked. 

“Yes. You’re going to want to be out for this.” 

“Then I need to make some phone calls first.” 

“It can’t wait?’ 

“No! I have to transfer my warrants to Edward. If I don’t, then the information I gained will be worthless.” 

Edward stopped his movements and then he slid around to stare at Harry, his fingers combing through Harry’s hair gently as if he was about to tuck him into bed. “Tell me everything, Little Raven.” His eyes weren’t cold anymore, but they were rage-filled. It wasn’t often that Harry would see that much heat from him. He was usually so cold, this must be where the blaze that hid inside the ice came from. Harry raised his hand and brushed Edward’s cheek. He was kissed, despite the blood on his mouth, Edward kissed him. Kissed him slow and soft, and Harry sighed beneath him. 

Harry slid his mouth to Edward’s ear, and told him all about the information he gained. During that time Rafael brought him a cell phone, and when he pulled away Edward stared at him. 

“Good, I’ll kill them.” 

“We’ll kill them,” said Olaf coming up behind Edward. 

A dull ache in Harry’s stomach began to grow, and the twinges of something sharp like daggers shooting through him began. He grimaced, and Edward looked quickly to Cherry. “He’s in pain.” 

“The doctor is coming. Hurry with your call before he makes you hang up.” 

Harry had trouble dialing, and Edward ended up doing it for him. His chest was beating hard, and he was beginning to sweat, and yet he was shivering. He knew he was when Cherry grabbed his shoulder to pin him to the bed to keep him from shaking too hard. 

Edward called Zerbrowski directly and placed the phone to Harry’s ear. “Zerbrowski,” he said, answering in his usual way. 

“Hey Ze…” 

“Harry, what’s shaking gorgeous?” There was a thread of laughter to his voice, the beginnings of his usual teasing. Harry wanted to smile, but it was strained. 

“I’m a bit split open here, and not in a good way,” he tried to tease back. 

“What happened?” the teasing note was gone, and concern bled through the phone. 

Harry gave him the shortest version that he could, and left out a lot. But he did give over the most important parts; two vamps, maybe with more servants, masquerading as two upstanding vampire citizens to get them to kill the upstanding ones. “They must have thought I was close, because they sent one of their animals to kill me.” 

“How hurt are you?” 

“Ted is holding the phone cause I can’t.” 

Zerbrowski swore. “What do you need from me?’ 

“I need my warrants shifted to Ted Forrester and Otto Jeffries,” he said without missing a beat. 

That was when Dr. Chris came to stand over Harry. He was a bit under six foot, but still tall and he looked even taller because of how thin he was. He was like Harry, he never gained weight or muscle mass. Least he had height. “Get off the phone, Harry. I need to look at your wounds.” 

“Almost done, Ze-” But Dr. Chris wasn’t having any of it. He scooped the phone from Edward. “This is Harry’s doctor, he needs to go now. I’m going to put the other marshall on. You two play nice, I’m going to make Mr. Potter-Black go night-night.” He hesitated then said. “He’ll be fine. Yes, guaranteed. Now let me tend to my patient.” He handed the phone back to Edward. 

“Sergeant Zerbrowski, long time no see.” 

Harry didn’t hear whatever Zerbrowski replied with as the pain intensified. Edward paused long enough to kiss Harry on the cheek before Dr. Chris shooed him farther away. He turned the knob on the IV and said. “You’re going to sleep now, Mr. Potter-Black. You’ll enjoy the examination more that way.” 

Harry wanted to argue, but Chris gently stroked his forehead. “You’ve done enough. Go to sleep. Let someone else be the hero, okay?” 

Harry moaned as the medication began to surge through his body making him sluggish. He tried to fight it. “I’m not a hero…” 

“Don’t be silly, Harry. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” 

Harry could do nothing else as the last thing he saw was Dr. Chris smiling at him, and then nothing. 

oOo

His world came into focus, and a tall buttercream ceiling came into view as his eyes opened. A pair of hands were stroking him in perfect time. He smelled soft boiled aged leather, and knew exactly who it was when he shook his head from side to side. Truth always wore his old leathers, Wicked on the other hand loved looking classy with three piece suits. 

“He is awake,” said Wicked. 

“Yes, I see that brother.” 

“Maybe next time you should both be on one side. It’s hard to look at you both at the same time when you’re on opposite sides,” Harry managed to say in a thick scratchy voice. 

“Sorry.” 

“We’ll make sure to be on the same side next time.” 

Harry tried to laugh, but it hurt to do so. Something was pulling on his stomach, and he grimaced. 

“You’re in pain.” 

“You should not laugh yet.” 

“Not recommended.” 

“It might be helpful if you didn’t make him laugh,” said Damian stoically standing by the bed with a tall glass of ice water. 

“No visitor?” Harry had been put in one of the most secure rooms on the top-most floor of the hospital. It was also rather fancy for a hospital with soft lightning, expensive landscape pictures on the wall of various shifters and moonlit skies and pastures. Everything was state of the art, and the bed was probably the most comfortable hospital bed ever. It was bigger than the standard gurney or normal hospital bed. About double bed size, and everything was clean without smelling overly strong. Lycanthropes were brilliant about not using the harshest of cleaners. 

It was a large room with some seating available for visitors, and even a full on bath. It was one of the few rooms in the new hospital reserved for special guests. He was hooked up to several monitors, including one for his blood pressure with one of those annoying cuffs wrapped around his bicep, and an IV that pumped fluids into him. It wouldn’t be long before his body caught up to those fluids. Merlin, he hoped he wasn’t wearing a nappy. It would be embarrassing. 

Damian shook his head. “He’s gone. He said he had something to check into. He wishes you well.” 

Harry closed his eyes, and beckoned Damian closer. “I’m sorry, Damian.” He bowed his head as Damian sank down by his bedside. Harry reached, and their fingers twined together. “I… I’m really sorry. I almost killed you.” 

“You promised not to do it again. I believe that,” said Damian. 

“Still, I  _ am _ sorry.” 

“I think one apology is enough,” said Truth. 

“You should drink that water. You sound strange.”

Wicked and Truth helped him to sit up, he took the glass of water, and sighed as the cold liquid loosened his sticky throat muscles. “As your guard we are not to leave your side.” 

“Edward’s orders.”

“Where are Jean and Micah?” 

“Jean-Claude is speaking with the Council. Micah and Rafael are dealing with the Pride,” said Damian. “We’ve been updated on everything that’s happened.” 

Harry let out another sigh, and tilted his head until it rested against Wicked who moved closer onto the bed so that Harry could snuggle to him. Truth followed behind, and Damian ended up between his legs. It was a nice comfort. If he couldn’t have his men, these were not bad temporary replacements. He loved them all, and stroked each of them as he rested sleepily against Wicked. 

“They say you were attacked by a tiger, which means you might have the strain,” said Truth who seemed to enjoy the fingers combing through his hair. 

“It is amazing how you can collect them.” 

“I don’t mean to,” said Harry. 

“It makes you stronger,” Damian offered. 

“I don’t need to be stronger. I was happy with the way it was, though I could have done without the lion,” he whispered as though his lioness could hear.

“He who does not seek power, often gains power,” Wicked replied. 

“So, if I seek it, I won’t get it?” 

“With  _ your _ luck?” Damian’s matching emerald eyes shined, and Harry snorted. 

“Yeah,  _ my  _ luck. How is everyone else?” 

“All healed,” said Truth. 

“How long have I been out?”

“About ten hours. We were put here because Jean-Claude thought we would be less affected by the members of the Harlequin than the rest of them. Requiem wished to see you, but Jean-Claude forbade it. He’s still at your house along with the others from London,” said Truth. 

“It’s your house too,” said Harry with a nudge to Truth. “Start saying it.” 

“You mean that?” 

“Why wouldn’t I? I didn’t ask the wererats to fix my basement into perfectly good apartments for their own amusement. It’s your home for as long as you want to be there.” 

“We are sorry,” said Wicked. 

“For what?” 

“For not being here. For not being awake when you were attacked. We could have helped.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“But we were useless. We’re not even good pommes,” said Truth. “You only feed on us once or twice a week, and it’s always at night because we aren’t awake in the day.” 

“I’m glad I only feed on you once or twice a week, Truth.” Harry placed his hand on Truth’s. “That way you have all your energy, and it’s not wasted. You also won’t get addicted to it like Requiem did. You guys are more than food. You’re my friends. I wish I didn’t have to feed like that. You guys are warriors, not food.” He stroked the five o’ clock bristling shadow of Truth’s jaw making the hardened warrior soften. 

Damian stretched out over Harry’s legs, enjoying the fingers in his hair. “It bothers me that we couldn’t help you earlier when you… died. I wished to give you all my energy so you would live, but our guest worked his way into me. He convinced me…” 

“Sorry about that. I’ll ask him to choose another body next time,” Harry promised. 

“But, he did help, didn't he? You’ve got his respect. Not something that is generally easy.” 

“I think it might be because he thinks I”m pretty,” said Harry dubiously, and to his surprise Wicked and Truth smirked as Damian chuckled softly. “I never thought I’d associate that word with me,” His brow wrinkled as he thought about the weirdness of it. “I mean, I was the little boy with taped up glasses and funny clothes. Too skinny for my own good…” 

That was when Damian raised up like a cat, his long curtain of scarlet hair folded around him, and he pushed into Harry with a soft chaste kiss. 

Harry responded back with a stroke of his cheek “What was that for?” he asked when Damian pulled back. 

“I forgive you.” 

“Thank you. I will never be that stupid again.” Harry smiled weakly. “So ten hours? I wonder what I look like.” He reached for the hospital gown and raised it to look at his scars. All three men moved so that they too could see it. He had been washed and cleaned wearing a new pair of snug fitting orange shorts that were soft to touch and very comfortable. “Least it wasn’t a nappy,” he muttered to himself causing Damian to grin. He noticed these days that Damian’s smiles came more easily and he even laughed a few times here and there. He had a mischievous penchant it seemed. Harry wondered if he adopted that from himself. The shorts weren’t too tight, but not loose either. He saw the nasty red scars from his naval all the way up his chest. It was a wild pattern, and were those curved teeth marks? “She bit me too.” 

“She was trying to destroy you,” said Truth running the back of his knuckles gently along the scars. It was sensitive with the new skin around it. 

“Micah laid with you for hours. I think he licked every part of your body. Including what isn’t injured,” Damian smirked. 

“Of course he did.” He would expect no less. “And Edward?” 

“He and the tall man, Olaf or Otto? Both served that warrant to one of the vampires.” 

“Only one?” Harry frowned at this. “Means we have another, and probably more messing with us.” 

“It’s why we’re here,” said Wicked. 

“To make sure that doesn’t happen,” said Truth.

“Can one of you handsome blokes unhook me? I have to go pee.” He squawked when Wicked handed him one of those plastic handheld portable urinals. “No!” His face turned a bright red. He shook his head. “Nope! I’ll unhook myself.” 

“Why not?” 

“You need it.” 

“Right?” 

Damian was smiling as Harry scrambled to pull off the cuff, and even plucked the heart monitor sucking wires from his body. He still had the IV, but it was a moving one. He could use that. 

“We best help.” 

“Or we’ll be in trouble.” 

“You shouldn’t be moving.” 

“But we don’t have a choice.” 

“Gotta pee!” Harry squeaked. His bladder felt as if it were being strangled, and in one fell swoop Wicked was off the bed, and he had Harry bridal style. Damian came around to help roll the IV and stand. 

After making use of the bathroom the men settled Harry back on the bed. Wicked Truth settled down on either side of him after reattaching some of the more important machines. Harry was a bit surprised that no nurse or doctor came in when he removed the heart monitor the first time. Damian settled on the bed at Harry’s feet.

“So if I can’t leave this room, and you are here acting as guards, what shall we do to entertain ourselves?” Harry asked as he snuggled down between the warrior brothers. 

“We can always play cards.” Damian suggested, pulling out a pack of cards. 

“Cards? You all know card games?” 

“We’re hundreds of years old.”

“You think we wouldn’t have ever played before?”

“Apologies.” Harry chuckled lightly, careful of his wounds. “What shall we play?”

“Teddy’s been teaching the house Old Maid.” Damian suggested.

“Sounds good to me, deal.” Harry liked that it was an easy game that was suggested. One that wouldn’t require him to move too much. 

They were a few rounds in when a knock sounded at his room’s door.

“Humans.”

“One is that Sergeant of yours.”

“Zeze?” Harry asked curiously.

“There’s two out there, do we let them in?”

“Might as well. A bit surprised at Zeze coming here. Come in!” Harry called the last bit out louder. He was curious on who Zeze brought with him. Harry was shocked to see Dolph enter the room first with Zerbrowski following behind. He did his best not to show anything but neutral politeness. “Dolph, Zerbrowski. What brings you both here.”

“Human hospital not good enough for you?” 

“Excuse you?” Harry looked askance at Dolph as Damian chose a card from Wicked’s hand. 

“Lieutenant, you promised to contain yourself.” Zerbrowski placed a hand on Dolph’s arm. “Harry,” he smiled truly. “How are you doing?” 

“Better.” Harry placed down his cards, and shifted. All the while trying not to wince. Truth reached for Harry to help him sit up properly only for Dolph to flinch, and reach for his hip. “I do hope you don’t plan to draw your weapon in a hospital on an unarmed set of citizens.” 

“They’re not citizens.” 

“Then you can get out and leave Zerbrowski or bring someone else in your stead since common decency is slowly being lost on you,” said Harry sharply. He was not putting up with Dolph after everything he’d gone through. Bloody Hell no. 

Dolph didn’t seem to notice what he was saying or what he was doing as he stood there with a frown. It was like he was listening to things he couldn’t hear, and Harry began to wonder if one of the vampires that got away was trying to mess with him. Or maybe it was just his intense hatred of the preternatural. Dolph had become one of those sad stories of good men going bad. It had been a slow descent, and it was still going. 

“Lieutenant,” Zerbrowski sighed. “Please don’t do this.” He looked like a man caught between the law and a friend, and that was never a good thing. 

“Is everything okay in here boys?” It was at that moment that Edward stepped in with Olaf not far behind him. “Little Raven. You alright?” He looked Harry over with a critical gaze. 

“I’m okay.” 

Since Harry had ruined his clothes earlier with all the blood, he was now in relaxed jeans and a crisp white button down. He had his good ol’ boy smile on, and Olaf pressed to the wall in the room. Dolph hadn’t even noticed. He was still staring at Harry, and he didn’t seem to notice that the vampires on the bed were waiting and watching in case they had to interfere. 

“Ted. Good to see you again,” said Zerbrowski with a smile. 

“Sergeant. Lieutenant?” 

“I’m fine,” he bit out. “We need to talk, but not with these in the room.” 

“They can’t leave, Lieutenant,” said Edward. “They’ve been put here for Harry’s protection, you see. One of the vampires that got away can manipulate emotions and has a penchant for messing with others. These three were chosen because they house the most resistance. If you were to start getting messed with…” 

“My cross would glow.” 

“Yes, it would. But in the event that it does, ya might end up doing something ya will later regret,” said Edward. His voice was still top-notch and pleasant. Still very downhomey, and yet it had an edge to it. An edge that only few could notice. Seems he still hadn’t forgiven the Lieutenant. 

“Just get with what you came for, Dolph,” said Harry. 

“Not with them here. Forrester can stay, but I want them out,” he said with a bite. “I don’t trust them.” 

“And I don’t trust you,” said Harry flatly, and that was like a blow to Dolph. “So, what are we going to do about this?” Zerbrowski once again had a caught expression on his face. Harry then sighed. “Guys, you can step out for a moment.” He didn’t want to make it harder for Zeze than it had to be. Harry didn’t have to put up with Dolph day in and day out. Harry knew his rights, but if he pushed it too much, Dolph could easily make Zerbrowski miserable, and that just wasn’t fair. 

“Are you sure?” asked Truth. 

“We’re not comfortable leaving you with this man. He wants to pull his gun. I don’t like that,” said Wicked critically. 

“Ted will be more than enough,” said Damian gathering the cards up in one swoop. 

“Do you wish for us to leave Mr. Forrester?” asked Truth. 

“Just outside boys,” said Edward. All three moved with such a speed that it rocked Dolph onto the back of his heels. 

His hands were almost shaken by the time the door shut, and Zerbrowski let out a breath. He shrugged his shoulders as if to get the tension out. 

“So, what, you fucking them too?” Dolph sneered. 

Harry looked at Dolph blandly as Edward came over to the bed to sit on the edge. It seemed like a casual move, but Harry knew better. “That is none of your business.” 

“I take that as a yes,” he said, and his face was taking on that look of pure disapproval. 

“I don’t think the questions you need to be asking, Lieutenant Storr, are the personal details into his love-life,” said Edward. “It’s most certainly not a part of the warrants or investigation.” 

“The redhead, I see him all the time with you. He lives with you. I don’t know the other two,” said Dolph. 

“I do,” said Zerbrowski, startling Dolph. “Harry saved their lives a few months back. Both of them tried to intervene and help during that serial killer case at the Church of Eternal Life. One’s named Truth right?” 

“Wicked Truth,” Harry said with a smile. 

Zerbrowski laughed. “Really? Wow, they look like they’re out of Lord of the Rings.” 

“Good men,” said Harry. “So is Damian, and if you’ve noticed Damian, then you might have noticed his eyes, and if you look at one of the many pictures in my house you might see that he and my mother look quite a bit alike.” 

“You’re related?” 

“I don’t know, but it’s a funny coincidence. Unfortunately whatever his name was a thousand years ago is lost, and so whether he’d register on most ancestry tests is up for debate.” 

“No one has his eyes after all,” said Edward smirking. He caressed the side of Harry’s face. Harry grabbed his hand before it could drop and placed a kiss on his fingertips.

“Are you both together? How can you stand to see him with another man?” Dolph looked cross between confused and furious. A funny look that. Harry shifted, trying to get a more comfortable position, but the scars pulled and twisted making his stomach twinge. 

“Are you under the assumption that Little Raven is the only one seeing Micah and Jean-Claude?” Edward smirked. “I assure you that assumption is false.” 

“Dolph isn’t one to listen to the office watercooler.” Zerbrowski stated.

“I thought you hated the monsters, Forrester?” 

“How I feel for monsters hasn’t changed.” Edward responded. Harry knew that Edward no longer counted supernatural as monsters. Instead his definition now aligned more closely to Harry’s. There were monsters in all species.

“Then why so cozy with them?”

“That’s not really the question you wanted to ask, is it?”

“Why are you fucking them?” Dolph sneered.

“I can be rougher with the supernatural than most humans. Besides, you implied that I’m fucking monsters. I haven’t fucked a monster.” He knew that would throw Dolph way off. “No one Little Raven has been with is a monster. His instincts are top notch. Better than anyone’s I’ve ever met. Besides, we could get into a discussion into human monsters, they are the same. Just requiring different tools for the job. But each monster comes out about the same. No matter it’s species, and last I heard, the kill-count is still higher for human on human violence than the preternatural world ever happened to be.” He had slipped out of the good ol’ boy, and went right into his cold hard reality. It had caused Dolph to take a step back, and truly look at Edward. 

Edward smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes. It didn’t crinkle the edges like Ted Forrester’s smile. It wasn’t downhome or good ol’ boy. Fuck, if Harry wasn’t still aching, he’d insist on Edward taking him now. 

“You’re a monster too.” 

“Maybe. But that is not the discussion you want to have right now is it, Lieutenant? I did not manhandle Little Raven, and shake him like a ragdoll. I did not try and smother him into contaminated evidence, and I definitely did not dishonor him. Nor would I ever. Now, were you here for some reason or were you here to complain about what you don’t see? What you don’t understand? I am Ted Forrester, I am Edward to Harry, there are a lot of monsters to go around, and you are wasting our time.” 

Harry was flat out surprised by the way Edward spoke. He had a real rageful gleam in his eyes, and yet his face was blank and devoid of all emotions. It let Dolph know that Edward saw right through his exterior. He let Dolph know that humans could be monsters, and some of the biggest ones. 

Zerbrowksi was looking from one to the other, nervous as Harry was about what would happen. Probably doubtful that if a shootout happened that Dolph would survive it. In fact, the look in Zerbrowski’s eyes guaranteed that he knew that should it come to blows, no matter how big Dolph was, he would die, and very quickly. 

Yeah, Edward aka Ted Forrester was just that dangerous. 

It seemed that the cold hard truth knocked some sense into Dolph. He shook his head once as if trying to clear cobwebs, and turned to Harry. “I hate that you date monsters, Harry. I hate that you are fucking them. I think it compromises you, Harry. I think it makes you have to choose where your loyalties lie, and I don’t think us mere humans always win the coin toss.” 

Harry could have said a lot in that moment, but instead, he looked sorrowfully at Zerbrowski. “Well Ze, I guess it looks like you ever leaving RPIT to join the normal crimes is off the table, unless you know, you want to sacrifice dear Katie, and if you do that I’ll personally beat your arse.” 

Zerbrowski couldn’t help but laugh and then try and cover it with a cough. Dolph looked horrified. “Is that what you truly think of us humans?” 

“Us? You are not us. You are an individual. I think individually. I’ve said this a million times, and I’m not going to repeat it to someone with nargles in their ears.” Edward actually laughed coldly at this. “So, yes, I may or may not be fucking Wicked and Truth or Damian. Who knows what I’m doing? You’ve lost the privilege of actually knowing. So get to it, so I can get my arse out of bed and get on with my life. Besides, without me, and without me being good to every species, you would never know half of the things you know now. You would still be stuck at square one, on the first case, and never move forward. You’d still be chasing around an ensouled zombie with not a clue as to how to take it down. You’d still be hanging your heads over Van Anders after he got through with our city. So don’t you come in here all self-righteous because you wear a fucking cross around your neck, and think because you’re human you’re better than everyone else. Leave your prejudice at the door, Dolph.” He didn’t say it harshly. He didn’t say it meanly. He said it kindly. Gently. 

It actually made Dolph lower his gaze. A flicker of shame crossing his face. “I don’t know how,” he admitted. 

“You need to try before you ruin everything and everyone around you. Your prejudice is no longer just affecting you, Dolph. It’s affecting everything. Your life, your wife, your family. You’re going to lose it if you’re not careful.” He’d spent many nights listening to Lucille’s concerns on the phone. 

Dolph cringed. “I’m working on it.”

“Are you? I hope so. I really do hope so Dolph because this can’t keep going like it is.” 

“Not that this isn’t important, Lieutenant, but we still have a very powerful vampire out there. She’s killed, or helped kill, at least two women that we know of: one Bev Leveto, and Margaret Ross.” He used their names to give gravity to the situation, and Dolph straightened and went back into his detective zone. “We need to be concentrating on catching this vampire, this particular monster,” Edward emphasized. “It would be the best use of our time.” He said it all with a smile, but it had no charm or warmth. 

He was no longer acting for Dolph. It seems he’d washed his hands of playing Ted Forrester in St. Louis. At least for now and around Zerbrowski. To Harry, it meant that at any time Edward would drop Dolph without a second’s hesitation. No longer was he playing a part, Zerbrowski seemed to understand the shift as he lost any hint of joking from his eyes. Thankfully it didn’t look like he’d try to stop him. 

Harry shifted again on the bed, and Edward gently took his elbow to help him get into a better position. “Yeah, about that. How did you manage not to catch both of the vampires in the hotel room?” he wondered. 

Edward’s eyes blanked, and he settled back to look at Harry. “When we got to the hotel room, there was only one vampire in the room. She was dead when we got there, but we took her head and heart. Just like we’re supposed to. I know that dead doesn’t always mean dead for these guys.” 

“That must have been Nivia,” said Harry. 

“How did you know her name?” Dolph asked. 

“An Informant,” said Harry simply. 

“Who, Harry?” asked Dolph. 

Harry shook his head. “Don’t ask, and I won’t have to lie to you. I have to protect my source.” 

“You have someone who knows more about these murderers, and you won’t bring them in so we can all question them. You, and just you, get to do the interrogation?” 

“It wasn’t an interrogation, Dolph! It came from someone who risked themselves for it. I won’t betray their trust.” 

“You’re good at your job, Harry, but you’re not a better cop than I am, or Zerbrowski is.” 

Harry snorted. “I never pretended to be, but I am the better expert in these kinds of things.” 

“But you exclude us! You keep secrets from us.” 

“Yeah, just like you keep them from me, and because I know exactly how you’ll react the moment I talk about them. I don’t trust you. Just like you don’t trust me, Dolph. You hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you, Harry.” 

“Yeah, yeah you do,” said Harry. “I’ve seen hate. I’ve lived it. All from humans too, just so you know. I know what hate looks like. You’re no better than those old-time racists, Dolph, how the hell am I supposed to tell you anything remotely useful when around every corner you have an attack ready?” 

He looked down, and took another sharp breath. “I’ve been to the company shrink. I’m trying to come to an understanding with…” he looked over at Zerbrowski who had kept quiet this whole time. Just watching the situation carefully. 

“Your family,” Harry finished. 

He nodded. “She said you’ve been helpful about it. Her.” 

“I’ve done what I could.”

“I’ll never be okay with this…” 

“I didn’t ask you to be. But I do ask you to leave well enough alone. As long as you don’t let it interfere with police business because if you do, the real monsters will get away.” 

“Fine, police business.” He glanced at Edward, and then reached into his suit coat and got out his notebook. “What killed the vampire in the hotel room?” 

“When her animal to call died, the master didn’t survive it. It happens like that sometimes: kill one and they all die.” 

Dolph raised his head at this. “The police have killed wereanimals that were guarding vampire lairs, and the master vampire didn’t die.” 

“Most master vamps have an animal that they can control, not all, but most. But the phrase, ‘an animal to call’ means it’s the lycanthrope equivalent of a human servant,” Harry added. 

“A human that’s helping a vampire because of mind tricks?” He made it a question. 

Harry shook his head. “Not at all. A human servant is much more than that. You can call them master humans if you’d like. It’s a human with a preternatural connection, a mystical connection and bond. Almost like a marriage. Sometimes the vampires survives the death of it’s servant, but the servant doesn’t usually survive the death of the vampire. I’ve also seen the human servant survive but driven crazy by the master’s death.” Dolph was now scribbling furiously in the notebook, and so was Zerbrowski. Yeah, and they say they were better at this than him? Hah. “It’s like… losing one side of your body. It’s everything to you. But, this weretiger had healing abilities that it shouldn’t have had. It was almost like it had the best of both worlds on healing. The lycanthropy healing and the rotting vampire’s ability to laugh off bullets, even silver.” 

“I thought you just woke up?” Dolph asked. 

“I did.” 

“How did you know she rotted?” 

“Her animal to call healed like a rotting vampire,” Harry explained. “Normally, a human or animal to call should not be that close in power unless the human and animal are extra special in some way. She might have been magically sensitive before she was turned. She might have been a born tiger for all I know and it gave her extra powers, and so when combined with her vampire master she got nearly all of the resistance that the vampire would have. Some human servants and animals to call are bound against their will. But not all of them. It seems the ones who are bound with an already strong bond and with permission seem to fare better, and become stronger.” He was thinking about Padma and his Triumvirate. About how much of a joke it was. He sent this thought to Edward. 

“Rotting corpse, I don’t understand that,” said Dolph. 

Harry sighed. “Some vampire lines have an ability to literally melt the skin and all that comes with it off their own bones.” Zerbrowski shuddered. “Yeah, a rough sort of power they have, and it’s heady. Hard to fight. They can rot, and then form back together like they never did at all. It’s not a decomposition like a rotting human body. So far the only real thing that will stop it is fire and iron nails embedded into the muscles, particularly the heart and brain. If those two aren’t cooked, then the chances of the rotting vampire putting her or himself back together rises. They are exceedingly rare.” 

“They’re all rotting corpses, Harry,” said Dolph. 

“No,” said Harry shaking his head. “No they aren’t. Most vampires, if you ever see them rotting like that, looking like that, they are well and truly dead. But the rotting ones can actually rot around you, then heal themselves. Normal vampires don't do that.” 

“Normal,” Dolph said, and made a sound. 

Harry didn’t bother to address that. He had already done so a hundred times now. He turned to Edward. “Do we know where the other vamp went?” 

It was Dolph who answered. “We know that a white male, late twenties, early thirties, brown hair, short, jeans, jean jacket, carried a large duffel bag out to his car and drove away while two uniforms watched.” 

“I see.” 

“Civilians who saw the incident said that the man told the officers” Dolph flipped back through the book. “ _ You’re going to let me go to my car, aren’t you?  _ The police responded.  _ Yes we are.”  _

“If I knew you’d understand it, I’d say he pulled an Obi-Wan,” said Edward smiling slightly. 

“A what on what?” 

Zerbrowski laughed. “I loved that movie!” 

“Star Wars,” Edward clarified to Harry who was still not following. “Peter is obsessed with it. You know the light sabers?” 

And then Harry had a moment like a bulb switching on in his head. “Oh! You mean that one with that one hot guy and… yeah. Okay. I saw it while passing by.” 

“Can you clarify for me?” asked Dolph grumpily. 

Zerbrowski grinned. “In Star Wars, Obi-Wan says to the Storm Troopers,  _ ‘These are not the droids you’re looking for.’ _ ” Harry had a feeling he did a poor imitation because Edward flashed him a good ol’ boy smile. 

“He uses Jedi mind tricks,” said Edward. “Peter was obsessed, and I was insulted when he had only seen the newer ones, so I sat him down and made him watch the original trilogy.” 

“Now that makes sense. In a nutshell, Dolph, the vampire was in the duffel bag. My guess, and it’s only a guess, is that they might be able to share mind powers. It’s not something that would be common for most masters, but who knows how old these guys are? How much they know and what they’ve picked up. If I find another theory I’ll let you know.” 

“How did you know the location to find them?”

“My informat.”

“Back to that mystery I see.” Dolph stated. “Was your informat a vampire? Is that how you found the information? Did you fuck for it?”

“So many questions there. Which do you want answered, Lieutenant?” Edward cut in before Harry could respond. “I got the information from Little Raven. No fucking involved.” 

“I got the information through my abilities. No fucking involved.” Harry mimicked Edward. “Might have been more fun if sex was involved though. You might not remember, but my original job is Animating. What does Animating mean again? Anyone?” 

Edward and Zerbrowski were on cue as they raised their hands. “Let’s see, Ze! Edward’s already acing the class.” 

“That’s cause I’m fucking the teacher.” Edward whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry bit his lip in order to not break out into a grin.

“You raise the dead.” 

“Exactly,” Harry clapped. “Five points to the RPIT detective, and if by definition I raise the dead, it means I have some amount of control over certain preternatural abilities. Particularly related to vampires and the like, you know because they die and then they come back and are part of Death’s magic, which is the core of my magic. Partially. So, Dolph, the source I’m protecting is myself. I saw a phantom on one of our people that didn’t belong. It’s like in the movies you see someone covered in shadows to denote that they’re being possessed or taken hold of, that’s what I detected. Death Magic playing in the air, and I caught it. I managed to channel it, at the expense of my own health and safety. I found the information I needed. So, did I fuck myself? Why would I do that? I have many men to do that for me.” 

Zerbrowski had to look away to keep from bursting out laughing, Edward was just smirking. Dolph was well nearly apoplectic. His face had turned red with a shade of purple along his ears. 

“And I take it that it’s the result of your close ties to your master, Harry?” 

Harry just stared at Dolph. “It’s this reason right here that I was protecting my source. You immediately jump to a conclusion with no evidence or basis for your accusation. If I’m over the dead, why would anyone as a vampire be a master over me?” 

“Is this why they’re targeting you?” asked Zerbrowski. “Because of your ability to control them.” 

“Ding-Ding-Ding. Give Zeze a cookie. He’s earned it.” 

“But I can’t bake,” Edward added. “You're the Chef.” 

“Otto?” Olaf had been quiet this whole time. Just watching the byplay, curious and amused, and still a bit high from his Soledad fun. 

“No cooking here, unless you like pork.” 

“Can you barbecue?” Harry asked genially. 

“Sure,” said Olaf. “Good barbecue is unbeatable.” 

“Perhaps the spring time then? I make a mean set of steaks. You bring the pork.” Not that Harry wanted him around, but you know, being genial and all. And he really loved the loathsome look on Dolph’s face. No one with that much prejudice liked being proved wrong. 

“Maybe,” said Otto with a flicker in his dark eyes. 

“I don’t like the fact that you’re treating this whole thing like a game, Harry,” Dolph scowled. “Ever since you started dating that bloodsucking son of a bitch, you’ve changed.” 

“Politically, that bloodsucking son of a bitch is the Master of the City,” Harry corrected coldly. “He has a great political relationship with the mayor, no fucking or tricks involved.”

“Is he your Master, Harry?” 

It had been speculated, some knew the truth by merely guessing. But no one has ever had it confirmed yet. Not completely. He could use that. 

“I’m no longer answering that question because it is not relevant to the case. Move on,” Harry said with a wave of his hand. 

“When you look in the mirror, is that enough for you, Harry? At the end of the day? You just move on?” 

“Yep, and I love what I see. Now, next question and not about who I’m fucking.” 

“Are you a lycanthrope?” Dolph asked with a barely restrained growl. 

“Nope.” 

“Your blood work says different.” 

“Did you have a court order for that bloodwork?” Edward asked. 

“Do I need one?” Dolph asked tightly. 

“You’re the police aren’t you. Or do officers make it a habit to look at victim’s paperwork without permission?” Edward pointed out.

“My bloodwork is puzzling the hell out of the lab, and it’ll puzzle the hell out of any lab it’s sent to.” Harry butt in, not wanting an argument to start again.

“You know you’re carrying lycanthropy.” 

“Yeah, I’m carrying four or so strains of it,” said Harry. 

“You knew?” 

“Yep. None of your fucking business as far as I’m concerned. I don’t transform. I guess there might be too much in there, and the fact that I’m an Animator means I’m only a carrier. I have a son, I don’t need another. And the last pregnancy test I took? It was negative.” Yeah, the sarcasm was coming out because he was tired of this. 

Olaf actually laughed at this. Zerbrowski had forgotten he was standing there, and had flinched when he did. 

“You never told anyone this.” 

“I didn’t have to. There’s no law saying I have to declare it. Besides, with your prejudice I couldn’t even do that as a friend. Especially with the way you treated Jason.” 

To Harry’s surprise, Dolph nodded. “You’re right. You were right not to tell me. But you could have told Zerbrowski or someone.” 

“Actually, I knew,” said Zerbrowski, causing Dolph to whip his head around to look at the detective. “Or I suspected. He never said it outright, but I have done my own research. It also makes sense with how many shifters he’s taking care of, and the way I see it this has no interference on his job. In fact, it makes our job easier. I can’t remember the last St. Louis lycanthrope issue we had. It’s been what, half a year?” 

Harry noticed that Zerbrowski didn’t mention the unruly teens from a few months ago that didn’t know they were lycanthrope. Harry had taken care of that problem when Zerbrowski slipped it to him under the table and then walked away as if he hadn’t done anything. He must have not filed a report at the station.

“It doesn’t affect my job, Dolph.” He wasn’t about to call it a disease because he didn’t believe it was a disease. “In fact, it makes things easier.” 

“How?” 

“I have a heightened sense of smell, I haven’t needed glasses in a long time, and my reflexes have never been so good. They were already great to begin with thanks to my sport when I was in school. Merlin, I should try out for a Professional Quidditch team. I’d bloody rock!” He grinned at this thought. “So is that all you wanted to know, Dolph? Is that everything? Careful with your next questions.” 

“You know, Harry, there comes a point when you have enough secrets from your friends that they begin to wonder where your loyalties lie.” 

“You should go now,” said Edward, standing slowly. 

“And you’re staying?” Dolph sneered. “Are those things coming back in?” 

“Those things, as you call them, are some of the most loyal men I’ve ever met in any species,” said Edward coldly. “Not once have they laid a hand on Little Raven. Not once have they harmed him in any way, shape, or form. In fact, they’d be more likely to take off their own two feet before harming a hair on his head. Can you say the same, Lieutenant?” If the temperature dropped a degree or two, no one made comment on that. 

Dolph knew he had been defeated. It showed on his face, a flicker of shame with a thread of guilt. 

“Come on, Lieutenant, we need to go.” Zerbrowski nodded to Harry. “Get better, gorgeous.” 

“I will, Ze. Give Katie a hug for me.” 

He smiled truly at this. “You promised Katie you’d be over after Christmas with all your men and kids. She wants to try that blackberry cobbler recipe you gave her. You can be her taste-tester.” 

Edward smirked. “Still holding you to that.” 

Dolph had a moment to look at Zerbrowski as if he had two heads before he turned and stormed out with a slam of the door. Zerbrowski shook Edward’s hand, nodded at Olaf, and then took his leave too. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Edward and Olaf went to make sure Dolph had really left the building. No one trusted him around for long, and if Mercia was still playing with everyone’s minds and emotions then things could get bad real quick. 

Dr. Chris came in with Cherry to check on him, and his wounds. “We figured the heart monitor going off was you heading for the bathroom.”

“You thought right,” Harry squeaked as they checked him over. “No way was I doing that in front of Wicked Truth, and Damian.” He shuddered at the idea. 

Cherry giggled at this. “I’m sure they won’t mind. You’re way too modest for all the lovers you have.” 

Harry stuck out his tongue at her as she gently stroked his hair. 

“Scars are looking good, quick healing,” said Dr. Chris as Cherry checked the IV, and slowly began to unhook him from the monitors. “We’ll switch out the IV for a smaller portable one so that you can move around. But this has medicine to keep the pain down. Any discomfort?” 

“Moving around hurts,” Harry confessed. “Mostly the stomach,” he confessed.

“That was the main location of the attack. We’ve had to make sure the wound was extra clean. It seemed she’d spent time near your stomach trying to dig at it,” said Dr. Chris. “Looks like her claws weren’t strong enough to perforate, not that we’re arguing as that would have been bad.” 

Harry knew why she hadn’t been able to split him open completely. It had been Traveler’s power flowing through him that stopped the biggest amount of damage from happening. He’d have to reward his Prince-friend if he saw him again. 

“It doesn’t help that you're small. It’s a good thing you’re Jean-Claude’s human servant otherwise her weight alone might have crushed your spine.” 

“Rafael is beside himself with apology,” said Cherry. 

“What for? He didn’t do anything!” 

“I brought her in,” said Rafael who was leaning against the door. “I’m deeply sorry, Harry.” 

Harry shook his head. “You have no reason to apologize, Rafael. You couldn’t have known.” 

“But if I had told you what she was…” 

“That’s not on you. It’s her fault for taking advantage of you.” 

“But if she hadn’t been claiming to be a wererat. You’d have never let her into the master wing. So please, accept my apology.” 

“Give me a hug and that’ll be all I need,” said Harry with a smile. He did more than hug Harry, he kissed him chastely, and stroked his face affectionately. 

“You are entirely too good of a person, Harry.” 

“So are you.” Harry kissed his chin. He turned to see that the IV had been taken out and a new one started, this one a remote line so that he could actually walk around and do things. Or at least try. 

Dr. Chris and Rafael helped Harry off the bed. Oh, it hurt, his belly had shooting pains, and it rolled as if something was swimming inside of it. His chest was tender, but not nearly as painful. 

“Can I get out of this gown now?” 

“Damian brought you some clothes,” said Cherry. 

“It’s probably best that he gets cleaned up. He’s about to have another impromptu meeting,” said Rafael tightly. 

Dr. Chris frowned. “Now, he can’t be under too much stress. He may have the lycanthrope strains, and he may be sturdy because he’s Jean-Claude’s human servant, but he’s still human. Stress can turn good health into bad.” 

“I know, but it can’t be avoided,” said Rafael. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked. 

“The Lion’s Regina is here,” he said slowly, and it was a good thing that he spoke so slow because Harry wasn’t sure he would have caught that. 

“Amber? What the bloody hell does she want?” Harry asked with a scowl. 

“She wants to plead Joseph’s case and the banishment,” said Rafael. “Micah instinctively told her no, but Edward reminded Micah to let you handle it since it was you being attacked. Jean-Claude and the Coalition have already pulled all their protection from Joseph and his family and sent a formal letter of banishment.” 

Harry could have almost forgiven Joseph for acting out of sorts if it wasn’t for the other issues he’d caused. He did have that vampire riding on his back after all, but Harry and his men had done a lot for them. Particularly for Amber and Joseph when Amber came up pregnant. Draco had immediately rushed to her side, and made it possible for her to actually give birth and safely. Not only that, but Harry and his men also protected them and Harry had shared his essence and power that he’d stripped from Chimera. So that was twice now that they went way out on the edge of the limb for Joseph and his family. So for Joseph to come into their home and start insulting them, judging their way of life, and trying to order him of all people around. Harry had to draw a line somewhere. 

He had also respected Joseph and his Pride, and had sent Haven away. So that was another thing they’d done. Haven could have stayed. He would have had the right to do so if he made the challenge and won. It was the Coalition and Harry who put their foot down and sent them back to Chicago. 

And what did they do for them? Nothing except parade poor college kids in front of him because he ended up with a lion strain, and with his connections to wolves, leopards, and rats with the ardeur on top of it, Joseph wanted a piece. Harry would have been happy to ignore the whole issue, pretend it didn’t exist, and let them be on with their lives as usual. It wasn’t that Joseph was a bad guy. He was just an idiot. He was a coward, and he reminded Harry of Peter Pettigrew. 

He started laughing softly, and moaned as the pain in his stomach hit from the muscle being used. He settled back against the bed with a sigh. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“It’s funny how things change,” said Harry running his hands over his thighs. “You remember when we first met? I was surprised by you, being a wererat.” 

“I remember. You had a traitor who was a rat.” 

“Mm, but now the traitor is a lion, which is even more funny to me. In my world, lions are pretty brave and strong and honorable. Joseph is none of those things. I never did care for him. But I wanted the best for him, but all he did was take advantage of what he could. He wanted the power without the work. Just like Pettigrew. He wanted the easy way.” 

“Easy is hardly the way forward.” 

“Just thought it was funny how things have changed. How not everything is what it appears on the surface. I better get dressed. I don’t want to look like death warmed over in front of another Regina.” Merlin, why did he have to be Regina? Why couldn’t he have been a Rex? Harry wanted to ask, but in fear of making his beast snort or waking her up, he decided not to. 

Rafael started laughing as if he knew what was going on in Harry’s mind, and with a little help from the King of the Rats, Harry managed to wash and get presentable enough. No matter how much his stomach swam or how much he really had to sit down. 

He was kind of glad that it was Damian having chosen his clothes, and not Jean-Claude who might not have realized that tight clothes with his injuries might not be for the best. 

He was put in a short-sleeved light green soft button down. It wasn’t silk but made of normal material. It was soft to touch, not velvet, but close. It didn’t need tucked in being perfectly fitted to his frame, and a pair of silver/gray tailored slacks that flowed like liquid down his legs. 

He looked almost normal except for a bit paler than he should be with a bit of shadows beneath his eyes. His hair was the same wild mess, and Rafael had tried to brush it for him only for it to flare up like a peacock, causing a rumbling laugh from the Rom who wasn’t being very helpful. 

“I think I made it worse,” Rafael grinned handsomely. 

“Now you know why I just leave it. Best to make it wet again,” Harry did so that the static would go away. “And then use your fingers.” 

“How often does your hair get pulled?” 

“You didn’t notice during the orgy?”

“Is that why you pulled Nathaniel’s?” 

“Maybe!” Harry adjusted the torc around his throat. It glittered in the soft light of the hospital, and his fur cuffs were always in their place. He tugged out the Deathly Hallows symbol so that it rested outside of the shirt. “I’m still sorry about Cisco.” 

“Me too, but it was not on you, Harry.” Rafael led him out of the room. Harry was only wearing a pair of thin white socks, since he was headed back to the bed it made no sense to put on boots. He was also very tired still, and happily crawled back into the bed that had been stripped and changed while he was in the bathroom. 

The IV felt odd against the inside of his arm, and he could almost smell the saline drip. It had a rather weird nose burning scent. It had taken a lot more energy than he expected going from the bathroom to the room. He hadn’t realized how many stomach muscles were required to do every little thing. 

“What should I do about her?” 

“It’s your call, Harry,” said Rafael. “You were the one attacked. You were the one insulted time and time again.” 

“I can’t afford to take on another group. I mean, yes, I’ll care for Travis and Noel as needed. Merlin knows those boys need to be fed, but Rafael I don’t have enough hours in the day. I don’t really know the others in the pride.” 

“That is another reason why I was sent in and not Micah,” said Rafael, pulling up a seat. 

Harry shifted so that he sat on the edge of the bed in a way that would let him recline and his feet dangle so he could face the man. “What do you mean?” He knew that when it was something he wasn’t going to like, Rafael was brought in. He was the calm factor. He was the one who could talk Harry into being calm and making rational decisions. 

“Micah invited the lions from Chicago back,” said Rafael softly. 

Harry blanked for a moment. “Why?”

“Exactly for the reasons you said. It’s not fair to you. You are already the full time Lupa, these days more than ever. Most of the time you act more Ulfric than the current Ulfric. He’s only ever seen during the full moon, and then he’s gone again. You are always there. You are always there at the meet and greet of the new members. You’re always delegating and handing out permission to the nomad wolves that travel through our city. You’re doing what he should be doing, and then there’s your leopards. A lot of them live with you full time. Some of them, while not full time, are always there if only because they belong. You have Micah to help you on that front. But you have no one to help you manage four hundred wolves. Bringing the Chicago lions also shows Joseph that the ultimatum would be followed through. Joseph can leave with his family and their lives or be killed. Either by Edward and your men or by the Chicago lions.” 

“Edward sometimes helps,” said Harry. He was the unofficial Bolverk. When things became too much for Harry to handle when it came to punishments, Edward stepped in. No one wanted Edward to step in. Bolverk was the title given to the evil doer. A lukoi word and another name for Odin. To the lukoi, the Bolverk was the one who hands out punishments that the Ulfric does not feel comfortable in giving. It was a similar role to his position as Gardien to the Leopards. 

Harry wasn’t Ulfric, but Marcus had handed him almost full license with his disappearing acts. He had named Edward Bolverk months ago when everyone was still getting along. It was a dirty job. Sometimes involved putting someone down if it was bad enough. Edward didn’t mind that part of the job, and Harry was glad to be handing it off to someone more capable. 

Harry rubbed at his forehead. His whole worry was that baby of theirs. “I don’t want them hurt. Or at least, you know, killed. Especially with their son. It’s not fair to him.” 

“I agree. It’s why they’re leaving it up to you. It’s why they’re supposed to be gone from the territory. But she wanted one last talk with you. She hopes you will be the weak link. Likely knows if you asked it of us we’d send them away.” 

A small part of Harry wanted to do exactly that, but Harry knew he couldn’t. If he did, it would show weakness. And for her to come out and say boldly that Harry was the weak link, the one that could be manipulated made him even angrier. “Did she say I was the weaker link?” 

“Close enough,” said Rafael grimly. It was as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. 

There was a reason that a lion’s group was called a Pride. All of them were up to their elbows in pride, and they’d even sacrifice their lives over it. Harry thought it was stupid and foolish. “Have they moved on Joseph’s pride?” 

“Not yet. They are waiting for you.” 

“Me, not Jean-Claude.” 

“You. It’s at your discretion. Your choice.” 

“If Auggie’s lions attack, no one will come to their aid,” Harry said softly. 

“Exactly.” 

“I don’t want them attacked. I want them to leave instead. It’s best for their son if they do.” 

“I agree with you there.” 

“I’ll talk to her,” Harry said finally. “And then I want to talk to the Chicago lions. I take it Haven’s going to be the Rex?” 

“Yes, that’s the intention. I don’t like him,” said Rafael. “I admit, I really don’t like him, Harry.” 

“Me either.” 

“But, for now. We could use his body. We could use his shield. He’s more than into you enough to help us with this mess.” 

_ The Harlequin _ , Harry thought but didn’t say aloud. He was right. Someone like Haven would be a boon, and anyone he brought. Haven was one step away from a thug. Only reason he wasn’t was because Auggie likely protected him, being a mob boss. “Okay. But, we need to make clear that the mob rubbish isn’t going to fly here. I know what Augustine is wanting, and he won’t get it. I’d hate to make bad relations between Jean and Augustine… but…” 

“I agree. We all agree to that,” said Rafael. “Whatever you decide, we will stand by you on it.” 

“Send her in.” 

He adjusted one of the down feather pillows. Yes, the hospital had given him down feather pillows. Likely Jean-Claude or one of his men demanded it.  _ They were so indulgent _ , he thought slightly cheered at the idea as he got himself in a position that was more comfortable. Leaning forward hurt a bit too much for his liking, and he didn’t want her to smell his pain. Rafael left the room, and Harry had just enough time to get situated into a position on his side with his feet swooped behind him when the door opened. 

Amber was a natural redhead with a bunch of freckles. She looked like she could be Larry’s sister except she was tall. As tall as Joseph, not quite as tall as Rafael or Claudia. But still tall. She was classically pretty with her hair brushed out behind her in a falling curtain. She wore a flowery long sleeved dress with a small short black jacket over it. She wore flats rather than heels. Probably more for practicality sakes if she was running after a little boy. 

It was this little boy that was keeping Harry from just saying Joseph needed to die, and letting him be on with his fate. 

Rafael didn’t return, but Wicked and Truth slipped into the room. It was telling just how nervous Amber was that she didn’t notice them until they were right there so suddenly at the end of Harry’s bed, and they were watching her with a very stoic expression. 

“Harry, how are you doing?” She tried for a neutral tone set in a neutral face, but it came out too flat as if she was nervous. 

“Healing,” Harry answered, his own voice set to neutral. 

“That’s…” she paused in confusion, and then. “Great.” But for one second, Harry could tell that she didn’t mean it. Wicked and Truth must have also picked it up. Her moss green gaze was averted as she said it. Her shoulders tight. “I heard about the wererat, what was his name?” 

“Cis-co,” said Harry very slowly like he was speaking to a five year old. “Let’s cut past the pleasantries, Amber. You don’t really care. What do you want?”

Amber shifted foot to foot, her eyes flickering around the room before finally dropping to the floor. It was a sign of submission when they looked down. Had she not been trained, as Regina, to always keep the eyes straight? Even Harry knew that inherently. It was a common sense sort of thing. “I - I do care. Joseph wanted to come and see how you were doing. He’s really sorry about what happened, and… but I thought it would be better if it was just me. We can speak just us ladies.” Her eyes raised again, as if she found strength somewhere.

Harry really didn’t like how this was starting off. “I’m a male,” he stated dryly. 

“Right, I mean, lioness to lioness. It’s - kind of confusing you know? You are male, and you have a female lion. I’ve never heard such a thing.” She bristled and tilted her chin up so she looked slightly down on Harry. He could tell it was not a normal move for her, her timings were all off. “As the Regina of the Pride I really felt like I should come speak to you as a fellow lioness about the situation.” 

“First off, I never wanted anything to do with your Pride, Amber. I was more than fine ignoring the entire situation, and letting you all go on as you are; never interfering. I have more than enough on my plate without the added responsibility,” said Harry. “It was your husband that started it. It was your husband that started throwing college kids my way. I may look young, but I’m twenty-seven years old, and it’s more than age. They’re kids. They haven’t even lived in the real world for that long. My pseudo-step kid whose all of sixteen has more life experience than they do! Joseph just threw them at me.” He then let his eyes narrow as Amber kept shifting. “But, that wasn’t Joseph’s idea at all was it,  _ Amber _ ?” He spoke her name in a sharp arc that caused her to press down the front of her dress nervously. “Is it really Joseph’s fault or is it your fault? Is that why you’re standing here and not him?” 

“I-” 

“I don’t even need to inquire further,” said Harry, rising ever so slightly from the bed. “You thought that I would, what, do some metaphysical rubbish and somehow tie him to me?” 

“We take our vows very seriously,” said Amber, once again her gaze had left him, flickering to the side. Her face became a lighter shade of red along the cheeks and nose. 

“And since when did I ever say I wanted Joseph or wanted anything to do with Joseph? I never once implied or even thought about him. Not once. My lioness sure didn’t. She never looked his way. Not for one second. So I ask again, why even push the subject when I was happy to ignore it?”

“You were drawn to the ones from Chicago, the dangerous ones,” said Amber. 

“You mean the stronger ones,” said Harry and he got satisfaction watching her flinch slightly. 

“You slept with them, and their master vampire.” 

“Is that what everyone’s saying?” Harry asked calmly. 

“It’s the truth,” she said puzzled. 

“Yet I never did, Joseph got angry and impatient for no reason. He started trying to make demands, and then he went further and tried to force me to shift fully into a lion. I think that was a bit uncalled for, Amber. Also, I never slept with Augustine, and Haven was an accident because it was the first time my lioness ever reacted to another lion. It was like shifting for the first time. You don’t know what’s happening. You hardly even remember.” 

“You didn’t sleep with the Master of Chicago?” 

“Hell no, again! I sent Haven away, Amber. I had a connection with him, and yet I sent him away from me. Do you know why I sent him away from here?” 

Amber shook her head without speaking. Once again, she was showing submission to him. She shouldn’t have been doing that. Did Joseph not teach her anything? A true Regina wouldn’t. She may be a lioness, but she was no Regina.

“I sent him away out of respect for Joseph and his Pride. I sent him away knowing full well that if he stayed he would have taken over the Pride. None of you wanted that, and I agreed with you completely. I’ve done more than enough. I’ve done all I could to make sure your Pride was left alone. We even risked the wrath of one of the oldest Masters in the United States to make sure you were left alone. You couldn’t even afford us the benefit of the doubt. You were so bloody scared that I would take your Rex and what - screw him? For one, he’s straight and I respect that, and for another I wouldn’t have done it anyway because I didn’t know him that well. We’ve done nothing but respect you and your decisions. We’ve done nothing but protect you even before the treaty was ever formed. I had no reason to protect you or help you when Chimera kidnapped Joseph. I had not a single valid reason, but I did it anyway because he was a man in need.” 

“And we appreciate that, really we do, but… don’t you think you’re going too far? Can’t you get your men to reverse the banishment? I’ve been a good Regina to my Pride. Can’t we work something out between you and me?” 

“I don’t want your Pride, Amber. I never did. I didn’t want your Rex. But, what Joseph did was despicable, and I’m not even talking about him attacking me. Hell, I could even forgive that given enough time.” He didn’t notice Wicked and Truth looking at him in surprise. “I might be a Regina, but I’m also a man. And men sometimes tend to go too far, but later make up and can even laugh about it. It’s the way the world works. However, the moment he tried to command his  _ defenseless _ lions to shield him instead of fighting back like a real man and a real Rex, that was the moment that it all crashed down. He chose his path with that one single command. He became a coward, and I hate cowards. It’s one thing to run and save yourself, but it’s another to use someone weaker and someone innocent as a shield. You don’t do that with family. You don’t use family as shields.”

“He was scared…” 

“He’s a Rex,” Harry hissed over top of her excuse. “A Rex. He is the first line of defense. He is the King. He is the one who protects, and when he can’t you are supposed to jump in and protect them. My lioness did not appreciate it, my lioness was disgusted, and angry. Right now, we are in one hell of a preternatural fight. One that you can’t offer any help to, even if you were to stay and stay under our protection. I’ve never asked this before in my life, but here it is, what can you offer us? What can your Pride offer us, Amber? You have no soldiers, you have no strength in your ranks. You’ve turned them all away out of your own fear and cowardice. You only have yourself to blame.” 

“We gave you the choice of all our unattached young men,” said Amber, dropping her alpha facade, not that she did that well, trying desperately to save them. “Joseph paraded them out for you like some kind of slave auction.” 

Harry had been feeling bad about the whole situation, until she opened her mouth and said that. Harry could feel his lioness rising up to bristle in contempt. Maybe a bit of his power flowed out because Amber flinched as his eyes turned to steel. 

“Slave auction. Is that what you’re saying?” Harry asked carefully. 

“You’re picking men who will have sex with you. If you have no choice, then you’re just a slave.” 

“I haven’t fucked any of your lions,” he repeated again. She didn’t look like she believed him at all. “Didn’t you ask them what they did for me?” 

Amber shook her head, disgust on her face. “We felt bad enough giving them to you. We didn’t need to hear any of the sick details.” 

“You self-righteous bitch,” Harry snarled, causing her to jump back in fear when his lioness came out at her. “I didn’t sleep with them because most of them were virgins or close to it, and they were kids. I told Joseph to send them away, and the only thing Travis and Noel have ever done was take my lioness every so often when it got out of hand. I never once fed on them or even asked them for sex. It never even registered.” 

“Then why do they hang around after Joseph told them to come back?” 

“He told them to come back?” Now that was news to Harry. 

Amber grimaced. “He ordered them to leave the Circus a week after Chicago left, and they said you hadn’t made up your mind yet. He told them to stay away from here, and not come back. Why else would they have defied Joseph, their Rex if they weren’t having sex with you?” She practically spat that, and Harry just stared. 

“Probably because I fed them more than ramen, and I might or might not have attended a few of their college functions.” Boy, had that been an experience. Travis had wanted him to come into his business class and be a special guest speaker about Animating because he knew it drew in a lot of money. He’d garnered a lot of interest, and had spurred a lot of preternatural questions, which Harry had been happy to answer. Anything to open the mind of college students. 

Noel on the other hand had asked him to attend an English Literature seminar with him thinking that Harry was well read on things like Shakespeare and uh - what was that guys name? Wilder guy, Oscar Wilde? Is that it? All because he was British. Harry had to read books that whole week for the boy just to try and understand it. Hermione had been a lifesaver, and Micah had never laughed at him so hard as he walked around with a bloody book in his hand. Edward would even sometimes read to him when Harry got a free moment to cuddle on the couch or in the bed. Micah would often lay curled around them to listen, and falling asleep had never been so easy during those times. 

Jean-Claude for his part had seen him with a cheap paperback, and proceeded to let out a hiss of displeasure, and two days later a package was sent to him with some very old leather bound copies. Harry had them set up in his room instead of the library. 

Amber for her part had forgot herself, and her mouth dropped open at his explanation. “So, they weren’t…” 

“No. I’m not going to say it again. I have never had sex with Noel and Travis. If they were here then it was because they wanted to be here. Do you not even ask about their lives and what they're doing?” He shook his head. “Once again, you’re proving to me that there is no reason to even keep you guys around. After what happened, everyone wanted to let Chicago come in and ransack you.” 

Amber flinched harshly. “Oh please, no!” 

“But I said no to that,” he said over top of her as she breathed a sigh of relief. “I was thinking about your son in all of this. Not you or Joseph. I don’t really care anymore about either of you, but your child doesn’t deserve to be parentless. I know what that’s like. So instead, you are leaving this territory. You, your husband, his brother, and your son.” Merlin, his men were going to be angry with him for what he was planning next. 

But, Harry blamed his heart and compassion, it was entirely for that child that did not deserve to run away because his parents were stupid. “I will even have it set up that you will get a big enough stipend to keep you going until you get on your feet in a new territory. There are a lot of neutral areas in America.” He blamed his compassion and heart on this. He blamed the fact that he just couldn’t leave them to their fate. Leave them poor and fending for themselves when they have a child to take care of. “I’ll have Micah or Rafael give you a map. But I suggest you leave by midnight tonight because come the morning when Chicago arrives...” But he never got to finish because there was a knock at the door again. 

It was Damian this time who had been standing on the opposite side of the door guarding it, and when he opened it, he was not alone as Amber’s worst fears came to life. Haven, alias Cookie Monster, waltzed right into the room. 

Amber took a stumble back with her head down, her fingers gripping at her dress as the strong waves of energy flowed through the room like a wave of water. 

Harry’s inner lioness stirred from it’s deep slumber. Her ears perked up, as if she were listening for what disturbed her nap from where she nestled in his soul. Harry asked her to be good, they couldn’t handle anymore stress after the weretiger injury. She understood injuries, but that didn’t stop her lifting her head up and staring through his body right at Haven. She was carefully watching the lion. 

He was tall, and slender, but the leather trench coat he wore gave him more bulk than he had. It flapped against his ankles. His short, spiked hair was still many shades of blue like the nickname Harry had given him. His eyes were a spring sky blue, and they were laughing as usual. He was very handsome, and on top of all of that. He was dangerous, and he knew it. 

“My my, a pair of Regina’s in a room,” said Haven, his voice was pleasant, as if he were commenting about the weather. His face was also looking pleasant, but Harry knew that he was more than pleasant. He was a professional thug, and had been for all his life. He was a mob enforcer and a werelion. A very dangerous combination. “But, you’re not much of a Regina are you?” He leaned forward, hands in his coat pocket and still smiling pleasant. “Must bother you that your Rex can’t hold his own. Just like his Regina.” 

“You have no cause to talk to me,” said Amber superiorly, but the superior tone was lost with the way her eyes stayed on the ground. Harry mentally shook his head again, if she were a true alpha lioness and Regina her body wouldn’t give away her lie as easily as it did.

“You should go, Amber,” said Harry, and he meant more in those words than just going out his hospital room door. 

Amber couldn’t seem to find the will to move. He could smell the fear and nervousness on her. He could also sense a hint of desire. Her lioness liked him, obviously. But her human brain most certainly did not. 

Haven then stood up straight and turned to ignore her completely. He tilted his head as his eyes pierced Harry, he sniffed the air. “I smell tiger wounds. Let me see,” He stepped forward, his black steel toe boots heavy on the solid wood floor. He saw the IV still stuck in Harry’s arm. 

Harry wanted to say no, but he was caught in the moment. Just like that time in the bathroom, Harry was at a loss. His skin becoming warm and shiverish, his lioness shifted slightly, pleased to have caught the attention of a powerful lion over the other lioness in the room. He was reaching for Harry’s button down before he could realize what was happening. 

He slowly unbuttoned Harry’s shirt making sure not to touch his skin as he did it, and when he pulled it open he saw the scatter of spiderweb slices from his chest all the way down to his flat stomach, including the harsh curved teeth marks. In this kind of light, Harry saw that they looked even worse than before. All red and the skin very slowly healing itself back over. It was fast, but not fast enough. It also still hurt. Harry found his eyes locking with Haven, and there was a serious look in his eyes. 

“I’ll bet not a single lion was offered to protect him,” Haven’s voice could cut steel as he turned to narrow on Amber. “Yet, you don’t want them dead.” He reached around to one of the wound scars along Harry’s chest, and using one single finger caused Harry’s skin to grow warm and tingly. It was like the touch released the scent of fresh green grass making Harry’s lioness purr and began to roll through his soul, flickers of tawny fur coasted behind his eyes, and Haven became caught in his gaze. 

“I’m trying to be good here,” Haven said. “If you go all lioness on me, I can’t promise to be good.” 

“I’m trying,” Harry sulked. He recognized that Haven was toning down his power level, and Harry had his own toned down. Yet, Amber was still shivering from his power. She must have never felt anything like him before. She was now coming to grips that if she didn’t leave, they were as good as dead. 

“You should take his hand,” said Truth startling Harry who almost forgot the men were there. 

“Huh?” 

“Take his hand.” 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” but Haven was already reaching out to him. It was warm, and big. He had room to spare as he folded his hand over Harry’s, his fingers were long like Jean-Claude’s. Haven looked at their clasped hands as if he didn’t know what they were. He sounded distracted, like he was thinking about something very different from what his words said. “You’re Nimir-Raj has kicked Joseph, his wife, brother, and child out of the Coalition. I’ve checked with the wererats and the werehyenas. All I need is the Ulfric’s permission, but he is not here.” 

“As Lupa, I’m acting on his behalf,” said Harry dryly. “He’s a bit too busy playing human these days.” 

Haven’s eyes were once again laughing. “Pity for him.” He brought Harry’s hand up to his lips, and it took a lot for him not to shiver. 

It wasn’t the same feeling he got being wrapped up in Nicky, but it was still a good feeling. A feeling that might be good temporarily, but not permanent. Or maybe it could be permanent, but Harry didn’t know because he wasn’t sure if he liked or trusted Haven. As a human he’d pick Nicky over Haven any day. His lioness didn’t understand this. It looked like the two of them were going to have to talk long and hard about what she really wanted. She couldn’t be this ambivalent and indecisive. He tried to show her an image of Micah a few times, but she just didn’t get it. 

“It was good of you to check with everyone,” said Truth. 

“The animal groups in your coalition with Jean-Claude are still united. I didn’t want to piss everyone off the first day back.” He was rubbing his mouth across Harry’s knuckles as he talked. “I just need to ask how you feel about it, and I can get started.” 

Amber backed herself into a corner. She was terrified. “You should leave, Amber.” But she stayed, and Harry figured if she didn’t leave in the next five minutes he’d have her removed by Wicked and Truth. He gave the men a look as they agreed. “Only if they don’t leave the territory by midnight,” Harry reminded everyone in the room. 

“You’re too soft,” Haven accused. 

“Maybe,” said Harry flatly. “She has a kid. I don’t want to be responsible for him being parentless. Just leave it, Cookie. He wouldn’t be much of a challenge anyway,” he tried to appeal to that sociopathic side that Haven seemed to have, and it worked. 

“How can you say that?” Amber suddenly shot out. Seems like she did have some fire still in her.

“Be quiet, the adults are talking,” said Haven, not bothering to look at her. It insulted her and her lioness, he saw that plainly. She snapped her teeth shut and clenched them. 

“Maybe you’re right, but what of the others?” 

“Noel and Travis are off limits,” said Harry. “I will leave you to run the Pride, Merlin knows I can’t do everything.” His hand squeezed Harry’s. “But they are off limits.” 

“Why?” 

“They’re kids. My kids. Also, do not bring your mob connections here to St. Louis.” 

“You know that’s one of the main reasons Auggie wanted us down here,” said Haven. 

“I figured it was, but I like the fact that while St. Louis has one hell of a human amount of crime going, the preternatural community is next to none, despite what’s happening right now of course. I want to keep it that way. It’s because of our lack of crime with preternaturals that we’re able to get bills pushed in the ways we need. If you make messes, I have to clean it up. I don’t want to do that. I’ll let lions do what lions do, but leave the mob and human stuff alone.” 

“I’ll talk to him if you wish or Jean-Claude can.” 

“Jean-Claude would be better at diplomacy,” Harry agreed. “Also, any of them that are kids and in college, leave them alone. Let them finish.” 

His hands squeezed firmly around Harry’s. “Did you sleep with them?” 

Harry turned and glared. “No, they’re kids, and the word kid means off limits.”

“None of them?” He asked for clarification. 

Harry’s glare intensified. His lioness felt indignant. “No, but I have a core in my life, and Marcus has already screwed himself over. I don’t want another Marcus on my hands.” He made to pull his hand away when he thought about the Ulfric only for Haven to tighten his hold. 

“I’m a proud beast. Nothing I gotta hide here,” said Haven. “I know how many you got on your plate. But, they aren’t lions.” 

Harry worked very hard not to conjure up images of Nicky or let it affect his pulse and blood pressure. He might have used a layer of his magic to prevent it from changing. “And if I had slept with any lions?” He kept it ambiguous. 

He gave Harry a look, there was nothing comforting about the look. Hell, there was nothing human in it. “I won’t share with another lion.” 

Harry couldn’t promise that if he saw Nicky again, he wouldn’t do it again. He probably would, it had been way too enjoyable to swear off it. He and his lioness had been in full agreement that Nicky was compatible for everything. But, sadly one night stands were exactly that. Once and never again. Merlin, that had been a wonderful night. Something in him stirred, but he kept it quiet. “So long as we’re clear on each other’s needs, Cookie. You leave my boys alone.” 

“And you stay away from lions, in the meantime I’ll provide you with my own protection-” 

Harry held up his other hand. “I don’t need it right now, Cookie. Not yet. I don’t even know what we’re fighting or what’s going on.” 

“Doesn’t matter. At midnight, I will be the official Rex.” He looked lazily over at Amber. “I suppose I’ll let you walk away. But if you come near St. Louis, it will be instant execution,” said Haven. “You should go pack.” 

Amber was staring at them, her eyes swirling with a wild shade of fear. She was literally shaking. 

“If you want more information on who to kill, seek Edward. He’s the one you want to go to.” 

“Yes, a human that is a monster of a different kind.” 

“You will make him your Rex? Jean-Claude’s Rex?” Somehow and someway, Amber seemed to find her voice. It had bitterness and spite in it. “Are you prepared to do what the Nimir-Raj and the Ulfric do?” 

“What’s that?” asked Haven. 

“Sleep with his master. Sleep with Jean-Claude.” 

Harry blinked at her. “Do you believe every rumor you hear?” he asked. “Micah and Jean-Claude are lovers, as I am lovers to Edward and Micah. Edward and Micah are lovers, Jean-Claude and Edward are lovers, and it has nothing to do with a requirement. I might have brought them together, but they are together with each other on their own accord. Wicked and Truth are my pommes, and they have no desire to sleep with Jean-Claude nor have they ever been required to,” he sneered. 

“No.” 

“No need.” 

“Then explain the orgy!” Amber demanded as she gained a particular type of strength that could very well see her own undoing if she weren’t careful. “Joseph told me all about the orgy you had.” 

“For fun? Is there something wrong with fun?” Harry asked looking up at Haven. “Do you object to fun?” 

“Not at all. No lions?” 

“Not a single one,” said Harry with a shake of his head. “It hadn’t been planned, but what do you do when a bit of enjoyment gets out of hand? Anyone could walk out, and a few of the guards did because it wasn’t for them. Did Joseph even tell you who was fucking who during it? Or only that it happened? Cause Jean-Claude was rewarding his pomme for his good work. My Nimir-Raj was having me and a hyena, leopard, and jaguar had fun together.”

“You can’t be in a healthy relationship like that. It’s poisonous!” Amber’s face turned bright red, partly in anger but mostly in embarrassment.  _ Guess Joseph hadn’t given her details. _

“That is your belief, Amber, and now I think you should leave. You are getting onto the same level of Joseph, and we saw how that ended,” said Harry coldly. “You need to leave before my compassion dries up.” He nodded to Wicked who seized the woman’s arm making her shriek and flinch away from him. But he was far stronger, and gripped her tight enough that he dragged her to the door that was opened thanks to Damian being behind it. 

Wicked jerked her closer and hissed something in her ear causing her face to drain of what color it had, the freckles on her face had also gone white. He then pushed her out the door, and it was closed. 

Harry tried to pull himself back up into a normal sitting position only to wince at the pain, and he double checked the IV in his arm. It was all taped up with a clear kind of tape, and showing fluid going through him. He was getting weak and tired. He wanted to sleep again, but knew it wasn’t going to happen. 

“What did you say to her?” 

“Told her to watch it or I’d do Joseph myself,” said Wicked with a smirk. 

“It’s my fight,” said Haven. 

Wicked smirked devilishly. It was one of the rare moments. It was like something had come back to him. Some sort of strength. “I said I’d do him, not kill him. After everything she’d just said, I figured it would scare her enough to get her out of here. I don’t appreciate her believing these rumors of Jean-Claude’s people, especially male-on-male rape.”

“It doesn’t help that he tried to force himself on you,” said Truth. 

Haven’s eyes sharpened. “You’re serious about this?” 

Harry shook his head. “No. He didn’t-” 

“Yes, he did,” said Wicked. “We know what happened. He tried to force the beast out of you. He grabbed you, and forced himself on you. That’s as good as rape in lycanthrope culture.” 

“But, we do not want to incite Harry’s compassion again. He’s already died once already,” said Truth with a frown on his face. “I don’t want to see that again.” 

“Neither of us want to see that again,” said Wicked coming over to sit with Harry. Harry looped his free hand through the man’s forearm and rested his cheek against his shoulder. 

“Sorry.” 

Haven’s head snapped up at this. “What?!” 

“It - It was emotional manipulation,” said Harry. “I lost it, okay? Everyone was fighting, and I lost it.” 

“Also, the last time Harry accused himself of rape, Edward almost killed him. At his request,” said Truth. 

Haven was squeezing Harry’s hand so hard that he couldn’t help but wince. “Owe, Cookie… can you-?” 

Haven loosened. “You wanted him to kill you?” 

“If I ever turned into that yes. Jean-Claude would never order rape or force anyone to sleep with anyone else. He made one mistake, not realizing the mistake, and I always told Edward if I ever got to the point where I was no longer myself that I wanted him to kill me. He promised me, and he never lets go of a promise.” 

“We chose to follow and become his pomme’s because of this. His honor and compassion is something we have never seen before in anyone in our lives,” said Wicked. 

“It is why I can overcome the ardeur from Belle Morte’s line,” said Truth. “I will never agree to Jean-Claude’s ardeur, but I make an exception for him.” He came around on the other side, and helped Harry to sit up. He reached around Harry’s slim body from the back and began to button his shirt back up. His chin dropping to Harry’s shoulder as he did. Harry was thankful for him as he shifted to give him better movements. 

Haven stared at Harry who refused to look at him, their fingers were still locked together. “You have such small hands for a male.” He squeezed them. “I don’t understand you much.” 

“He’s delicate, and sometimes dangerous, but always compassionate,” said Wicked. 

Haven began to talk as if he was talking to himself. “I’m not a complicated guy. I know that. I’m not stupid, but I’m not exactly a brain trust either. I know that, too. I like being a guy. I like being muscle. I like hurting people. I don’t mind killing people. I like my job. I like drinking with the guys, a little poker, and strip clubs. Fucking. It was a good life.” 

Harry blinked at Haven. “What are you saying, Cookie?” 

Haven shook his head. “I went back to Chicago, to my life, but it didn’t work anymore. I still liked hurting people, but I started wondering if you’d hate me for the stuff Auggie had me doing.” 

“Uh…” How did Harry answer that?

“I kept thinking, what would he think? Wondering what you’d think started getting in the way of my job. Auggie noticed it.” 

“I sent you back home, Cookie. I didn’t make you think about me,” Harry tried to take his hand back again, but Haven wrapped those long fingers around his own. Harry didn’t bother to fight it again. 

“Yeah, you did, Harry. Maybe not on purpose. But you did. I’m not usually one to enjoy a man’s company. I like women. Men are okay when there’s nothing else around that’s appetizing, but… it’s women that always got me off, until I met you. It fucked up my fun. I never let a woman mess me up like this, and I wondered how the hell could you?” 

Harry was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Truth was now holding him as he could sense Harry’s discomfort. “Uhm…” 

“Let me finish,” he said. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted him to finish. “Men and women are just for fucking. Women are for marrying so you can have kids if you wanted them. Relationships don’t count, not in my world, and women definitely don’t count. Gay men even less. But you counted, to him, and he never touched you. I got to touch you, and you counted more than I imagined. No matter what woman or guy I fucked, or how good the sex was, the moment it was over, I began to wonder. It wasn’t enough. Damn you. I started thinking about what my life’s become and what I wanted, and I can’t answer that. Not since I was fifteen. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to call and talk to you. I wanted to beg to come back, and that’s fucking stupid, right? Now I don’t know what the fuck I want, and I don’t want you to hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you,” said Harry. 

“But you rejected me.” 

“I-” Harry tried to think about this clearly. “I only did what was right at the time.” 

“That!” Haven pointed with his other hand. “Right there. You did what was right?” 

“I’m  _ not _ self-righteous. Don’t you dare put me on some sort of weird golden plinth,” said Harry crossley. 

“But, you are incorruptible,” said Haven. “I’m nothing but corruption. Even Auggie said you were incorruptible, and he’s never said that before.” 

“Not true. I can kill just as easily as you; and I have.” 

“But why? Do you have a reason why? Sometimes I don’t have a reason.” 

“Neither do many men in my life,” said Harry. “I don’t have a moral line. I don’t have one of those white lines. Everything I decide is in a moment. I guess if I had a line, my one line is kids and innocents. I don’t see good and evil or good and bad. I see the person, and I make a judgment call on the person. I didn’t make you rethink your life Haven.” 

“Auggie thought it was you rolling us. You mind-fucked us both just like Belle Morte does, or can. You make me want to be a better person. How fucking lame is that?” 

Truth’s quiet voice came out trailing along Harry’s ear. “Belle Morte did not make anyone want to be better. She made you obsess about her. Follow her like a dog. She did things so much worse than anything anyone was willing to do even Wicked found her immoral.” 

“Auggie said it was the same mind-fucking shit that Belle Morte did.” 

Harry shook his head. “No, it wasn’t.” 

“It’s not mind-fucking,” said Truth trailing a hand down Harry’s chest gently as if by doing so he could make the scars vanish. “Harry’s ardeur is his own. Harry is his own. He reminded me for all intents and purposes he is human. He is not vampire. You want to be a better person because that’s what you want. Not what Harry wants.” 

“I don’t understand.” Haven sounded irritated. 

Harry raised his eyes and looked right at Haven. “Edward is a stone-cold sociopath. Coldest man you’d ever meet, and the last one you meet if your name is on his list. You saw it. You saw Auggie’s fear of him didn’t you?” Haven gave a sharp nod. “I love that about him. I love who he is and what he is. Once a few years ago, he used an alternate persona. He was warm, bubbly, good ol’ boy nature, charming with eyes full of life.” He shuddered visibly. “ _ I hated him _ .” He laced his voice with venom and disgust. He made it drip like a water tap. 

“Why?” asked Haven. 

“It wasn’t him. I like people for who they are, flaws and all. Bad sides and good sides. I don’t like fake people. I know I have a power that seeks desires and tries to grant them by way of mind-rolling as you call it, but it doesn’t work that way. I don’t work that way, and I have men who would kill me before they’d see me like Belle Morte. I cast her away from me. I threw her away from me. I scorned her, called her a banshee and an ugly hag. I didn’t like her soul. She could not seduce me like she wanted.” 

“Your attraction to Harry is not vampire powers, and your reaction to him is also not,” said Wicked. “We are vampires, we should know.” 

“Council members far stronger and older than us would know,” Wicked added, not saying Traveler’s name. “All that he does is natural.” 

“What does that mean?” Haven asked. 

“It means, my good fellow, that you’re in love with him.” 

“No,” said Haven, shaking his head. 

“Only love will make a man question every choice, every action. Only love makes a warrior hesitate for fear that his mate will find him cruel. Only love makes a man or woman both the best they will ever be, and the weakest. Sometimes all in the same moment. You have lived less than thirty years? We have lived for an age, love is not bound by the roles of gender. Love is not always bound by choice. Maybe his inherent powers grant the power of love. Something everyone, even the coldest creature inherently seeks, even when they say no.” Wicked did not smile at him. He didn’t blink. He closed off and became the handsome broken man that he and Truth were since they’d slayed their own Sourdre de Sang. 

Harry didn’t know what to say to that because it was so bloody close to what Dumbledore had once said to him when he was only a boy. It was something that had always been mentioned in his life from the moment his mother sacrificed herself out of love. 

He stared at nothing and yet at everything as his mind swirled, and he couldn’t help but think about all the people in his life up until now. He’d never really truly sat down to think about them. All the ones that he’d pulled toward him from Jean-Claude, Edward, Micah, Teddy, Rafael, the rats, the leopards, the vampires, the wolves, and now a cold blooded lion. 

He looked at Truth who seemed serenely happy with his arms around Harry, Wicked was sitting at his side with a shine of pride in his eyes, and Haven was staring at him as if he were the most bizarre thing he’d ever seen. 

It’d gotten to the point where he had been driven to almost kill himself, and all over love. It wasn’t loneliness. It was love. Harry’s power was love. He wanted to be loved. He needed to be loved, and without it. He simply couldn’t exist. 

What an epiphany. But, sadly, he wasn’t thinking about Haven. He did not love Haven. He barely liked him, but Haven loved him it seemed or was at least obsessed. He’d have to take this carefully. His lioness was not swooning like it had before. However, she was stubborn. She wanted what she had with Nicky, but this one would do for now. 

“I can’t promise anything, but we will see. Despite the rumors, I need more than sex.” He also knew when to borrow diplomacy in a situation, and this was one of those times. 

“He does,” Wicked vouched. 

“Most definitely.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“You think this is a bad idea,” said Micah seeing the look on Harry’s face.

“You should eat, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude urged. “I had this specially prepared from your favorite restaurant.” 

“He’s a good shield,” Edward pointed out. 

Once his three men had arrived, everyone had cleared out including Haven, and Harry had never been more glad of it. Haven’s intense stare and touches were starting to get to him. 

Harry was currently sitting in Jean-Claude’s lap, Micah and Edward were on each side of him. Jean-Claude was arranging the foods that he had brought, the chicken scampi, the pasta fagioli, and an endless mass of breadsticks that were still well heated with a half a dozen small parfaits waiting for him to eat. 

Someone had gotten to him and very fast. He wondered which had been the gofer? He needed to thank them. 

A table had been brought in by Jason and Nathaniel, and a fleet of chairs. The Doc wanted him to stay for the rest of the night for observations, and then he could be released in the morning. Harry nibbled at the chicken, and admitted that it tasted so very good to him. He had also erected a silencing charm around the room so that no one could hear them discussing anything. Wicked, Truth, Damian, and Rafael were standing guard. After Cisco’s death, Rafael insisted on taking over his guard’s duties. Claudia was guarding the front doors with Bobby Lee and a few werehyenas that Narcissus readily sent them. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and the rest of them had stopped by earlier with Teddy who had been desperate to see him. To say they had a small army around the hospital was an understatement. Draco had gone unusually pale when he saw the wounds on Harry’s chest and stomach. Luna had demanded to see them. 

It was kind of embarrassing he had to admit. 

“I don’t trust him,” Harry admitted. 

“No one does, Little Raven, I would never ask you to. But he is useful, for now,” said Edward. He had lasagna, and Micah had the spaghetti and meatballs. 

“Besides, you can’t do everything, Baby.” 

“I know. Just really am worried about how this is going to go,” said Harry as he twirled the noodles onto his fork, and took a large bite. 

“You know, mon Amour. If it gets out of hand you could roll him, and make him become your lion to call, and then he could not betray you,” Jean-Claude suggested lovingly. 

“It’s an idea,” said Edward. “He’d be less trouble that way.” 

“What do you think? It’d quell that stubborn lion of yours that’s for sure,” said Micah smiling. 

He knew that he couldn’t hide it much longer. “I don’t think my lioness is interested in him anymore. Anyway, we have more issues to worry about than this lion and her persnickety taste in men.” 

“Persnickety taste in men? Have something to tell us, Little Raven? Is there another lion your lioness is interested in?”

Harry hesitated briefly. “I may of run into one…”

“So that was why you were so vague with Joseph and so loose during the orgy,” Micah snickered.

Edward arched a brow, and Jean-Claude leaned around to look at Harry whose face turned pinky. “What is this? What did you do, mon Amour? Please let us in on it.” 

“I - didn’t mean to,” Harry sulked. “I just wanted to get out for a bit. I had to get fresh air.” 

“I’m not sure that’s what you’d call fresh air,” Micah teased. 

“Shut it, Micah!” Harry moaned. “I didn’t mean to run into him. I mean I did think I was being smart by choosing a human strip club.” 

“I should be ashamed of this. My own human servant not going to one of my clubs,” Jean-Claude scoffed. “But I am more intrigued by your escapade.” 

Harry pouted. “I didn’t choose your club because I thought it would be more dangerous. So I chose the one club that wasn’t all that great, but it was out of the way and hardly any chance of those clowns figuring it out.” 

Edward smirked. “Let me guess, Incubus Dreams?” 

“Mhmm. Just thought I’d dance and loosen up. Clear my head. You would be pleased, Owen, the guy we met, kept all the creepy ones away from me. I tipped him good for that. But, I was standing at the bar and I felt his power. He was strong. Stronger than Haven.” 

“And you fucked him?” Micah asked grinning. “Good thing you tell me this after I kick them from the coalition. Not that I care.” 

“Why didn’t you invite him back?” asked Edward. 

“He was just a one night stand,” Harry squawked as Jean-Claude tightened his hold. “Uncomplicated. Just… yeah. I’m sorry. I should have said something. Are you upset with me?” he asked hesitantly. 

Micah and Jean-Claude laughed, Edward only smirked at him. “Maybe later we can get details.” 

“Was he good?” Jean-Claude asked. 

“Was he big?” 

Harry couldn’t help but grin wolfishly. “Bigger than Buzz,” he confessed to the shock of all of them. 

Micah’s mouth dropped open. “And his cock?” 

“If you ruler sized, it’d be quite close. Maybe identical, maybe bigger.” 

Micah scoffed. “Bull!” 

“Not lying.” 

“Hm,” said Edward suddenly. 

“What? You upset?” 

“No. Just sounded familiar. None of us are really surprised.” 

“Why aren’t you? I’ve never done that before.” 

“That’s precisely why,” said Jean-Claude. “Seems you are becoming much more comfortable with your sexuality finally.” 

“I am comfortable. Just. You know, it’s not something I want to make a habit of. But, I admit it did help clear my head.” 

“And your lioness liked him?”

“Oh yes she did. She’s purring now thinking of him.”

“We can discuss this another time,” Micah shook his head bemusedly as he reached over and touched Harry’s cheek lovingly. “You have to heal, Baby. You’re still quite cut up. That and our enemies should be our focus right now.” 

“I’m getting there, they’re starting to turn pink,” said Harry relaxing into Jean-Claude. 

“You know what we want now, Little Raven.”

“You’ll get it. It was only a one night stand.” Harry wasn’t sure if he believed it. If Nicky ever came around again and offered, he would take him up on it. His lioness purred in agreement.

“I can still feel your pain, mon Amour,” said Jean-Claude sliding his fingers gently beneath Harry’s shirt to reveal the scars. Edward’s eyes narrowed on them as Jean-Claude caressed them. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“I am ever so glad your skin is tough, when the doc told us that she’d been going for your stomach hardcore we were really worried that something had been punctured.” 

“It was likely his magic,” said Jean-Claude. 

“No. It wasn’t,” said Harry. “It was a visitor.” He had all their eyes on him now. 

“What do you mean, mon Amour?” 

“Traveler was speaking to me. He’s the one who gave me the information. He’s the one who gave me the names. He also protected me, the tiger came through the dream we were in, and he used his power to block most of the attack.” 

“Truly? I wonder if that was why he and Belle seemed to have temporarily combined forces to see things our way. It’s thanks to him and Belle Morte that I was able to get what I did. If they attack first in front of witnesses, then we have free reign to destroy them. If we can,” said Jean-Claude. “Problem is, we do not know their attacks, and most do not see them coming. We must prepare for a war.” 

“I’ve got it planned,” said Edward smirking. “I didn’t bring Olaf in for amusement after all.” 

“God, that guy freaks me the fuck out,” said Micah. “I don’t like the way he looks at Baby, Edward.” 

“Me either. I’ve warned him that Little Raven was off limits. He’s agreed, but… that doesn’t stop his staring. I thought he was going to have an accident when he saw Little Raven cut up.” 

Harry cringed in Jean-Claude’s lap. “Edward, come on now. I’m eating.” 

“Sorry, Little Raven.” He meant the sorry. 

“Who is watching this creature?” Jean-Claude asked delicately. 

“Many men. I’ve sent him to sharpen tools,” said Edward. “He’s still high over the tiger incident. So that’s kept him happy.”

Harry was thoughtful as he continued to eat. “You think it’s too soon to bring in Draco and Luna?” 

“I think we need them,” said Edward. “Will they help? We might need their element of surprise.” 

“Always,” Harry assured as Micah handed him the cellphone, and he sent a text to Draco. 

He worked his way through his pasta, and was finishing with a couple of the parfaits with his men periodically teasing him about his one night stand. He supposed he should have expected it. Micah was quite annoyed to hear that someone might have a bigger cock than him. 

“Who knows? Everything was big on him,” Harry offered. “It’s a wonder the cheap bed didn’t break.” 

Jean-Claude laughed, and Micah huffed. “Not fair, Baby. I’d like to have at least watched.” 

“You must have enjoyed yourself, Little Raven.” asked Edward curiously. 

“For the time being we need to keep this from the new lion in the house,” Jean-Claude reminded. 

“Definitely,” said Harry remembering Haven’s conversation. “We need to be careful around him.” 

Harry was carefully easing off Jean-Claude when there was a knock at the door. It swung open to revealing Wicked and Truth. 

“The Ulfric is here,” said Wicked. 

“Do you wish for his presence?” Truth followed up with, and while the two would never really show it, Harry could feel their disapproval. He was not surprised that word had gotten around about what had happened. Secrets don’t stay secret for long in the preternatural community. 

“Send him in,” said Jean-Claude with a motion of his hand. 

“Not sure if I’m in the mood for this,” Harry moaned softly as Micah gently wound his arms around Harry and drew him close. Micah was careful not to press on Harry’s wounds. A few minutes later the door re-opened. 

Harry was surprised that Marcus was alone. “Where’s Shang-Da or Jamil?” 

“I’ve relieved them from duty,” said Marcus. “Rafael just informed me of what’s happened. Why didn’t you tell me you’ve been hurt?” His blue eyes were turning stormy. 

Before Harry could say anything Micah snorted. “How was he supposed to do that? Before or after he was mauled by a weretiger?” 

“It couldn’t have been that bad-” But he drailed off when Micah took hold of Harry’s shirt and ripped it open making all the buttons pop. 

Marcus froze when he saw the spider web of wounds. It was pinking now from what Harry could see from his position. 

“I rather liked that shirt.” Harry muttered.

“He was in surgery for two hours trying to get him put back together,” Micah hissed. “Where were you?” 

“I was…” 

“In a surgery with someone who doesn’t matter,” Micah sneered. “Or were you with that human woman? Doesn’t matter, Jason had you covered. He might not be a fighter, but at least he took responsibility. Took off a whole leg, which is more than I can say for the Ulfric.” 

For a moment Marcus said nothing as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away from the wounds on Harry’s body. “I deserved that,” he quietly admitted. “Why didn’t you get to it fast enough?” He looked at Edward when he said this, and Harry couldn’t believe that one. “You’re the one who's always protecting him. Where were you at?”

“You want to run that by me one more time?” Edward asked. His expression was empty. Everything was empty. 

Harry didn’t want this to delve into an all out shootout with how the temperature dropped. “Silver bullets were useless. It was more vampire than weretiger.” 

Marcus quickly took his gaze from Edward and dropped to Harry. “What do you mean?” 

“It was a rotting weretiger.” 

“Is that possible?” 

“Now we know it is,” said Jean-Claude. “I also feel responsible as I had been laying right there, and I could do nothing.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Jean,” said Harry lacing his fingers with the vampire. 

“It is bothersome that I couldn’t even hear your screams. Sometimes being what I am is troublesome.” 

“How did it get that bad?” asked Marcus. “Why did you let it? Where was your magic?” 

“Asleep,” Harry said lamely. He was aware of Edward never taking his gaze from Marcus. He was probably debating whether it was worth it to just shoot him now and save everyone the trouble. Harry really didn’t want that kind of paperwork, and he still loved Marcus. He just didn’t want much to do with him. “Not an hour before Joseph decided to attack me.” 

Marcus looked quickly from each man. “You’re serious? Joseph?” 

“Yep. It’s why he’s been kicked out. Of course, you’d know this if you checked your texts and voicemail,” said Micah. 

“He tried to force me to shapeshift into a lion. He wanted to make me submit,” said Harry. 

“You didn’t, did you?” Marcus asked in wide-eyed concern. Harry couldn’t tell if it was concern over him shifting or the thought that if Harry shifted into a lion he’d lose the wolf.

“No. Of course not. I don’t think I can shift,” said Harry. 

“He is my human servant. Not an animal to call,” said Jean-Claude. 

“I don’t think that’s it either,” said Harry. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about this whole thing. I think it has something to do with the fact that my body was already inhabited by a second soul for seventeen years. I think that’s affected me in the fact that I can’t change. Sure, the soul is gone now, but his magic and stuff is in me. It’s a part of me. He is my defense system. I also think my necromancy has something to do with it. But that’s just me.” 

“You might absorb it like a vampire, but you do not get to shift,” said Jean-Claude in acknowledgment. “You would have a lot of barriers.” 

“And Edward’s tests have shown a strain of leopard, but it’s not symptomatic. It’s like the vaccines that some people are getting. It’s there like a shadow, but he’s not a lycanthrope,” Micah pointed out. “Harry and us might be your barrier.” 

“Doesn’t matter to me either way, but that is true. It’s really not surprising from the number of times we’ve bitten each other during sex. I accepted the consequences of it maybe happening when we all became involved,” said Edward. “I don’t think it would have changed anything.” 

“Except you’d be Nimir-Raj.” 

“Nah. I prefer to be the Gardien,” said Edward, smirking. “You do the job more than well enough, Alpha. You’re the real King. I’ll do the protecting. I prefer that role, it’s more natural.”

“You’re my Nimir-Raj, Micah. Nothing would change that.” Harry rubbed Micah in concern. 

“Just saying, Baby.” Micah kissed Harry’s temple. “I know you wouldn’t leave me even if that came to pass.” Harry cuddled back into Micah’s embrace.

“It might have had the consequence of giving mon Tueur d’Ombre leopards to call,” Jean-Claude pointed out. “All of the leopards treat you much the same as they treat mon Amour and Chaton.” 

“I think Gregory might be yours to call. He always comes running to you,” said Harry with a smile. “I think it’s cute.” 

“Maybe. He does good work. He tag-teamed well with Jason in San Francisco.” 

“And he’s pretty,” Micah pointed out. 

“True.” 

“He’s a sweetheart and super loyal,” said Harry. “I just want to cuddle him. Made the sex in San Francisco difficult at first.” 

“Spoken like a Queen,” Micah teased with his nose in the back of Harry’s hair. 

For all of a moment, they forgot Marcus was standing there. Harry felt a bit guilty about it. 

“What was Joseph’s punishment?” Marcus asked, trying to get the conversation back on track. 

“Banishment,” said Micah. 

“That’s it?” 

“He’s got a child,” said Harry. “I don’t like him or his wife, but that child does not deserve to be parentless. So we sent them away. Gave them till midnight, I’ll bet they’re gone by now.” 

“Chicago is here.” Edward pointed out.

“You brought them back?” Marcus asked.

“We needed to. Harry can’t do everything,” said Micah pointedly. 

“What do you mean by everything?” 

“The whole reason Joseph tried to force Harry to change was because he’s technically a Regina. Joseph feared that Chicago lions or another werelion would come in stronger, and become Baby’s mate. But when he refused to play-ball with all his baby lions, Joseph started panicking. He feared for his wife because you know, Regina and Regina don’t typically mix in a group setting. Harry might not be able to change, but he’s a Regina. However, if he was to be forced to turn into a lion and if Joseph could make him do it, he’d be under Joseph’s command.” 

“That wouldn’t have happened. I’d have shot him between the eyes no exception,” said Edward. 

“Baby wouldn’t be able to have a lion to call. He wouldn’t be able to tie just anyone to him. I think what happened was two-fold, this vampire messing with him and his own desires. I think he desired Harry’s Regina when the human part of him didn’t. I think his wife also knew this, and demanded he do something about it. I spoke to her long enough to gauge that she was a ‘me first’ kind of woman. Joseph is the same, so they’re quite a match. It clashed together. That vampire who's been manipulating everyone latched on, and used it to her advantage.” 

“Do not forget that he also wanted power. He wanted more than we were offering,” said Jean-Claude tightly. “He became hungry for power. I think his fear of the Chicago lions went straight to his head. He thought if he had my human servant that I would play ball. He had not realized if he had succeeded, we’d have killed them all. No exceptions.” 

“And the weretiger? How did it even get in?” 

“She was good enough to hide as a wererat,” said Harry. “She pulled a Christine.” Christine was one of the few weretigers. She’d been running from an arranged marriage. Come to find out, weretigers liked keeping things in the family. A lot of them were born, and not only that but they stayed within the clan. Imagine that?  _ Eek!  _ “She attacked when I managed to uncover the shadow catching hold of Joseph, and I got her master’s face and location. It made them panic, and when I was asleep recovering, she attacked.” He didn’t bother mentioning that the only reason he was up and walking around was thanks to Traveler. He didn’t need to know that. 

“So, there you have it, the story, Marcus. You’re all updated. Now, you can go back to your semi-charmed human life, and not worry. We have it covered,” said Micah cynically. 

Surprisingly, Marcus was showing none of the arrogance he normally possessed. Instead, he had this look as though something inside of him had broken. “Marcus?” Harry slipped off Micah. 

“I’m sorry,” said Marcus. 

“I know you are, Marcus. I’ve already forgiven you.” 

“He may have, but we haven’t,” said Micah crossing his arms. “I may have gotten frustrated from time to time, but that didn’t change how I felt about him. It seems whatever’s gotten into you has changed how you feel about him.” 

“Not true,” said Marcus. “I love him. Maybe I love him too much,” he confessed. 

“I may be the least understanding of us all, Marcus, when it comes to relationships and matters of love, but you did not show it when you abandoned him,” said Edward sharply. “You not only abandoned him, but you threw him aside. You chose your human desires over the creature in you.” 

“But, I never asked you to choose me over what you wanted. I would never ask that of you,” said Harry, getting off of the bed. “I chose to be your Lupa because I actually felt something for you, and that feeling turned to love. Maybe not right off, but it turned. You hurt me when you rejected me. You could have just said hi to me. Given me a hug. If you’d have done that, those simple things I would have forgiven everything else.” He reached up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Marcus’ chin. 

Marcus let out a shuddering breath and wrapped his arms around Harry in a strangely tight hug. “Maybe that’s my problem. I don’t know. I… am sorry, Lupa.” He clung to Harry for a long time. It felt as though his muscles were about to start twitching. He kissed the side of Harry’s head. “I better go.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Yeah… yeah I do. I’m no good to you right now,” said Marcus. “I’m not good to anyone. Not even to myself. I just… I have to go.” He stroked Harry’s face lovingly. One small lone tear began to trail down his cheek. He let go right then, turned on his heel, and waltzed out of the room. 

Harry wasn’t sure why it felt so strangely final. 

“Come back to the bed, Baby.”

“But…”

“Leave it, Little Raven. You should focus on healing.”

“Come, mon Amour, you should finish eating and gathering your strength. We’ll need to feed your other hunger soon and it’s best to be healed for that.” 

It was Edward this time who took hold of him, and he didn’t fight it. A parfait was put in front of him. It was his favorite one with amaretto. 

“I don’t think my ardeur is working right now,” Harry admitted. “It’s in a weird state. It has been for a while.” 

“Probably this vampire bitch. We have to get ahead of this. We have to stop it,” said Micah. 

“Oui, but to do that we have to have our army, and then we need to prepare.” 

“Luna, Hermione, and Draco should get here soon. We can then strategize. I’d like to keep Luna and Hermione out of the line of fire if we can, have them on defences if possible.” Harry mused as he ate the parfait.

“We’ll figure it out.” Edward stated as he watched Harry eat. 

“We always do, Lover.” Harry leaned over for a kiss. 

“Do I get one of those?” Micah asked with a grin. Indulgently, Harry copied his kiss with Micah who gripped the hair at the back of Harry’s head; tugging lightly as the kiss continued. 

“Tis a shame I can’t process food or I’d ask for one of those kisses too.” Jean-Claude mused watching the three share kisses and the parfait. A disturbance in the hall stopped anything else happening. 

“Really Draco, if we were home I’d be grounding you for trying such.” Draco entered the room followed by a frowning Lucius. Narcissa glided into the room behind the wizards, seemingly without care. The Malfoys were followed by Hermione and Luna with Rafael, Wicked, Truth, and Damien coming in directly after. Suddenly Harry’s large hospital room felt very small. Asher and Requiem slipped into the room and shut the door. Asher seemed vaguely amused as Draco silently scowled at the lecture. 

“Um…” Harry looked at the crowd wide-eyed. “Do I dare ask?” He asked using his magic to fix his shirt back to normal. No need for them to see the wounds anymore. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy caught us as we were leaving your house and insisted on joining us for this conversation. Apparently Draco failed to give a reason for us three leaving the house when we had been shoring up the defences moments before.” Hermione summarized before Draco could. Requiem pulled out a seat for Luna who smiled dreamily at him. 

“If you’re going into battle we can assist. Our unique experience would surely be of use.” Narcissa said with a calm smile. 

“Firepower will be useful.” Edward stated. “No guarantee of your survival.”

“This wouldn’t be the first time our lives were on the line, Edward.” Lucius retorted. Harry could almost see feathers being ruffled. 

“It was a nightmare of darkness the last time. I do hope we come out of this unscathed,” said Requiem solemnly. 

“Now Requiem, what did I tell you about counting fwoopers before they hatch?” Luna asked sweetly. 

“If only I knew what a fwooper was then maybe I would understand, m’lady.” 

“Well with the main leaders all here we best get started.” Micah said.

“What about Haven and Olaf?” Harry asked, not seeing either in the room.

“Convenient bodies not decision makers here.” Edward stated coldly. “We have the Coalition, Vampires, and Wizards.”

“It’s a wild hunt,” said Lucius. “I am quite familiar with wild hunts, there are often four or more involved in a wild hunt.” 

“Two are dead, Mercia, the one manipulating everyone is still alive.” 

“I’ve been told by the council that we may strike should they break any American laws. They are neutral, but they are not playing neutral. I have the evidence of the mask, and luckily our mutual friend was able to help benefit us, and surprisingly Belle.” 

“Belle?” Asher raised his head. 

“Why would she care? Would she not want to see us destroyed since she cannot have us?” asked Requiem. 

“She fears the Mother of Darkness more than all of us combined. To her, we are what mon Tueur d’Ombre would call convenient bodies.” 

“I think one or two members may actually be legit, and not want to cause trouble at all,” said Harry. “I mean, they did give us the yellow mask with the teardrop. It was an apology right?” 

“Who gave it to you?” Edward asked. 

“Jake. It arrived as Rafael and I were coming home. He said it appeared out of nowhere.” 

“And he didn’t notice? Or sense it?” asked Micah dubiously. “How long has he been in the pack?” 

Harry grimaced as he tallied. “Since about July or so? So many coming and going. He might have been here earlier, but that's when he got the guard job at the Circus.” 

“If this vampire is able to manipulate emotions, then perhaps shields are in order? We can block most of it with some shielding,” Hermione said. 

“You and Luna should combine your magic to do that because if doubt starts breeding through everyone, then it’ll cause a serious rift.” 

For the next hour or so, Jean-Claude and Edward explained to Lucius and Narcissa what was really happening. Laying it all out, what the Harlequin was, what they wanted, and didn’t bother to keep quiet about it. If the Harlequin was breaking their own rules, that meant they weren’t really the Harlequin, and they were under no vow of silence. Jean-Claude gave names, and Requiem gave what little details he could about what happened in London. 

“Sounds like Pantalone,” said Jean-Claude. “Not nice. If that is so, then he is likely with Columbine. She spreads the doubt, and likely spread it through the congregation of Malcolm’s church. Her human servant is Giovanni, and they have at least a dozen lycanthrope and vampire soldiers that work for them. Known as pet soldiers.” 

“Lycanthropes can be vampires? I thought that was impossible.” Hermione posed this as a question. 

“It is now, it means they are old. Extremely old, and very deadly. It will take more than silver bullets to do them in.” 

“Much like the tiger,” said Edward. “Napalm it is.” 

“Just tell us where you need us,” said Lucius. “It’s been a while, but I assure you I am not rusty.” He glared at his son. Draco rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, boy.” 

“I didn’t include you because this is supposed to be your holiday, not part of a fight, father. I was being respectable.” 

“No, you were being a son,” said Narcissa with a smile. “Now, why don’t you two stop fighting, hm? Besides, I cannot forgive such people who would try and manipulate my darling great nephew. They mess with family and we have to interfere.” 

“I think Lucius just wants to have fun again,” Harry teased and before anyone could realize what he had meant by that, Harry's cell phone rang. It had been in Micah’s pocket. 

Harry took it. “Hello?” 

“I don’t have much time,” said a male voice that sounded familiar, but it was a strange monotone that made it sound like someone Harry should recognize and a stranger all at the same time. “The Harlequin are at my church.” 

Harry quickly put his phone on speaker. “Malcolm? Is that you?” 

The voice continued as if Harry hadn’t spoken, everyone listening. “Columbine says she will blood-oath my congregation or she will battle me with vampire powers, for it is not illegal for a vampire to use vampire wiles on another vampire. She claims to have done nothing illegal in our country. She blames all crime on her dead partner. I cannot win against her, Harry, but I can give my congregation to Jean-Claude. Blood-oath them anyway you like, but save them from the madness I sense in these two, Columbine and Giovanni. Give me permission to tell them they must duel Jean-Claude for these vampires, and not me.” 

Edward had already moved across the room to hiss something at Rafael, Wicked, and Truth. All of them left the room.

“Malcom?” 

That was when the voice changed again, holding fear. “What’s happening? Who is this?” 

“Avery Seabrook,” Jean-Claude breathed. 

“Avery, is that you? Why was Malcolm talking through you?” Harry asked. 

“Harry? Harry is that you? What happened? What’s happening right now? Malcolm touched me and I don’t remember what happened next. I just sort of woke up on my cell phone in the back of the church.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “There are masked vampires here, and beast vampires. I don’t know them. Malcolm seems afraid of them. I’m scared.” 

“You’re blood-oathed to Jean-Claude. They can’t hold you.” 

“What’s going on, Harry? Please, I’m scared!” 

“It’s alright. Just calm down, Avery,” Harry changed his voice to that soothing tone when he was trying to help Teddy or one of his leopards. “It was Malcolm. He sent me a message through you.” 

“Oh.” And then there was a noise on the other end. He heard Avery’s voice go distant as if someone had taken the phone away from him. 

“Avery?” 

The voice that came on wasn’t Avery or Malcolm. “Who is speaking please?” It was male, and Harry didn’t know the voice. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Harry started the game of distraction as he pulled himself from Micah’s lap. “Shall we play a game of who is who?

Lucius was on his feet quietly whispering to Edward, and then Narcissa turned to help and mouthed to keep talking. 

There was a pause in the voice as half of their men left the room. Harry saw Luna wrap her fingers around Edward’s wrist and pop away with him. Likely to the armory at the Circus or the house. He had to stall for time. Stall as much as he could. 

“Are you the police?” 

“Am I? Or maybe I’m a sexline operator,” said Harry, causing a couple of snickering chokes in the room. “You know it is rather rude to interrupt a conversation between the two of us.” 

“You certainly aren’t the police,” said the voice, and he could tell he’d thrown him off. 

“I could be in your dreams. So, do you want to talk to me? It doesn’t matter, it’s charged by the minute after all.” 

“Your games are not appreciated. You do know that time is running out?” 

“So long as I get paid, I don’t really care how long it takes. So, who am I speaking to?” 

“You first.” 

“You took the phone away first. It is only proper manners that you introduce yourself. Are you Columbine?” A sharp intake of breath. “No, you’re not Columbine. You are male. So, let’s guess… Giovanni?” 

“How did you know?” 

“Just a lucky guess.” 

“The rules have been broken.” 

“By you. Not us.” 

“We are breaking none of your laws.” 

“Now, Giovanni, lies do not become you,” said Harry as Micah wrapped a belt around Harry’s waist. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t fully healed, they were going to Church. Had to look their Sunday best. “Trying to take over the Church of Eternal Life here in my town. I’d say that’s illegal, Giovanni.” 

He liked how thrown off the man seemed to be. He kept taking in breaths, as if trying to figure out who or what Harry even was. “Who is this?” 

“Who indeed. Perhaps, I’m the avatar of the Mother of Darkness?” A hiss on the line. 

“You dare speak her name?” 

“Why not? Is she not your mother? Are you that rude of a son?” Harry said, throwing out random things. 

“You must be one of Jean-Claude’s men.” 

“Maybe or maybe not. Does it matter who or what I am?” 

“I suppose it doesn’t. We have offered no violence to anyone. This will be a contest of wills and magical power. It is not illegal to use vampire powers on other vampires in your country. We will not use our powers on the humans here. I give you my word.” 

“Meaningless words because the powers were already used. You’ve already failed, and we have the proof necessary. Besides, vampires are legal citizens of this country too. The law has yet to catch up and there are many loopholes we can use. But as you are supposed to be neutral, you have broken your laws, haven’t you?” 

“We will offer them no weapon, no hand of violence. Your laws protect only humans from vampire powers,” He repeated. 

“Yet, you use those powers on the human servant of Jean-Claude, and his lycanthrope allies. You even used your powers on children, which if memory serves me correctly, Belle Morte would abhor. One word to her that you targeted a child, she’ll seize her chance to end you.” He could almost feel the flinch across the line. “Am I wrong?” 

“You’re not wrong. But you’re not right. That was not us, that was Nivia.” 

“Ah, yes the conveniently dead. Convenient for you. You can give up, you’re already ruined. You're all going to die. It’s just a matter of when.” 

“You threaten us?” 

“No. No, I don’t threaten. I just make a promise and a fact. You may be a bunch of wild hunting clowns, but we have Death riding shotgun. Let’s see how you fare against us.” 

“You can do nothing to us. You do not have warrants.” 

“Ah, but the Federal Marshall issuing those warrants can use them at his or her own discretion. He or she can make an interpretation to follow them. Nivia and her friend - Mercia is it?” Giovanni let out a growl. “They framed two legal citizen vampires for murder, and two humans died to do that, and yet you are blaming them? Maybe one is dead, but the other is alive. You are still in trouble. You think if you end us, then you can escape the trouble. But you won’t.” 

“I demand to know who I am speaking to.” 

“I’ll let you guess. Surely a servant of Columbine would have the skill and ability to guess who I am.” Acting as though he knew who Columbine was. 

“You’re one of the lovers, light accent that’s British… Let me guess, you are the Federal Marshall and human servant?” 

“Maybe or maybe not. There are quite a few Brits around here these days.” 

“Let’s stop with the games.” 

“Oh? Must not be a very good servant if you don’t like the games. I mean, aren’t vampire games the bread and butter of the entire culture? Isn’t that what you get off on? Games and more games? I’ve become pretty good myself.” By now, most everyone was ready, so Harry could stop with the charade. He started laughing causing Giovanni to scowl. 

“What?!” 

“Ooh, did I hit a nerve? Okay, I’ll come clean. I’m Harry Potter-Black. Nice to meet you, Giovanni. You need to listen carefully, Avery Seabrook is already oathed to Jean-Claude. He’s off limits. Malcolm has given his congregation to Jean-Claude. It takes preparation to blood oath that many vampires.” 

“Lies do not become you.” 

“That’s my line. Besides, can you not taste the lie in my voice?” 

“I may have that ability.” 

“Fine, then listen carefully, Giovanni. Malcolm gave his entire congregation to Jean-Claude and me. They belong to the Master of the City of St. Louis now. You can defeat Malcolm with your vampire wiles, but it won’t win you shit. By vampire law you have to defeat the master that owns them before you can oath them to you.” 

By now, everyone was on the move. A couple of vehicles were waiting for them in the emergency bay parking lot. Harry had no idea who had been mobilized with them except for his core men, Asher, the witches and the Malfoys. Damian and Hermione took her car with Requiem and Luna. All of their long hair had been tied back, including Asher’s. It was a surprise to see his scars in view. Harry had a feeling that Draco or Narcissa were the reason for that.  _ Good therapy for him _ , Harry thought to himself. 

It seemed that Edward had sent Rafael, Wicked, Truth, Olaf, Remus, and the rest ahead of them by a good five to ten minutes. That must have been why Edward jumped up the moment Harry said Malcolm’s name. He loved his men and how smart they were. 

Giovanni was quiet for a second as Harry muffled the phone so that he couldn’t hear the slamming of the doors. Everyone was as quiet as they could be. It was brilliant, a near army quiet as mice. Someone had obviously silenced their footsteps. “I hear truth in your words, but I heard truth in Malcolm’s speech to my mistress only moments ago. She forced him to tell truthfully if Jean-Claude had a claim to his congregation. He said Jean-Claude did not.” 

“You must be third rate clowns if you underestimated Malcolm’s powers, Giovanni,” Harry snorted. He was tucked between Jean-Claude and Edward in the front seat. A fleet of others behind them. “He managed to get a message to us, and you have a church full of legal American citizens with rights. You have a church full of vampires who belong to the Master, and they have rights under vampire law too.” 

“Let me guess, Malcolm used your young vampire here to somehow give you this message, didn’t he?” 

“You think so? He could have just texted. Most vampires are up on that modern way of doing things these days.” 

“You lie, I can taste that one. But if my mistress blood-oaths enough of these vampires, then she will have enough power to defeat Jean-Claude.” 

“You can try, but since you’ve said that it means you are breaking away from being Harlequin. You can’t be Harlequin and own land. You are neutral. You are blank slates. So that means you are anyone’s meat. You’ve declared yourself  _ not _ Harlequin. That changes everything.” Jean-Claude smiled at him when he said this. “You never issued a Black Mask. You never issued a Red Mask, and you broke your own laws. You are anyone’s meat. It also means that if you lose, you are disbanded, and not only disbanded but you have to go back to your original creators, they won’t be happy about that will they?” 

“How did you know that?!” 

“A whisper in the wind,” Harry giggled. “Enough of your games. I guess we will soon see who is bigger and badder. Your mistress or me.” 

“Not Jean-Claude?” 

“I speak for him and he speaks for me. It’s the way it works. Don’t you know that by now? Unlike you, I don’t have to look at my master or listen to his instructions. I feel what he wants. I sense it, and then I can use it. You are the third rate servant, not I. See you soon. Giovanni.” Harry hung up, and tossed the phone. 

“Sexline operator?” It was Lucius of all people, and Draco let out a noise. “Is that a thing?” 

“You’d be surprised,” said Micah. “Baby’s gotten good at nonsense and distraction. We’re so proud of him,” he said as his hand reached out to stroke him. Harry wished he was up front with them, but how much bigger could his car get? Especially if he was going to give it to someone else.

“Potter, did you really have to say that in front of my father? And mother?” 

Harry smirked. “Poor thing, maybe it’s time Lucius and Cissa sat you down and had a talk about sex, and how your son came to be.” 

Everyone laughed, including Lucius and Narcissa making Draco sink further into his seat. 

“I hate you sometimes, Potter!” 

“You love to hate me. Besides, I feed you healthy meals and take care of you very well. I win all the points here with your mother at the least.” 

“Yes, you do, dear,” said Narcissa, and he could feel her grinning. “I thank you for taking care of my boy.” 

“And teaching him how to be a man,” said Lucius, causing Draco to make a noise. 

“I’m pretty sure Phillip did that.” Harry mused.

“I know how to be a man.” Draco stated loudly.

“Oh really? Do you want to test that?” 

“Not now!” 

“You’re embarrassing him in front of his boyfriend,” Micah teased. 

Asher gave out that musical laugh, and Harry noticed Jean-Claude’s soft smile as though it was one of the first times he’d heard it that pure in a long time. “I must admit I have not had this much of an enjoyable time while going to war.” He reached over the seat and stroked Draco on the back of the head making the wizard blush a bit. “I will have to thank you for your care of me after this is all over.” 

“Nonsense, Asher,” said Narcissa. “You mean something to Draco and that means something to us.” 

“Can we change the subject?” Draco asked. 

“But it’s a fun subject,” Harry egged on causing Draco to reach over and slap Harry over the head. 

“Arse!” 

“From the words of the men around me, I have a nice one.” 

“Yes you do,” Edward agreed, and everyone laughed. 

Lucius shook his head. “Potter, Harry, I must say your life is interesting. I do believe Dumbledore is rolling in his grave.” 

“Good, hopefully on a bed of nails, and he’s feeling every bit of the sharp rustiness,” Harry snarked. He knew for a fact that Lucius was silently nodding at him as if agreeing. Yeah, who said two once enemies couldn’t bond?

Jean-Claude was very still beside Harry, and seemed to have fallen into his own mind. Edward was driving the car. Harry had only realized it was the Escalade he was in. It was how distracted he’d been. He reached a hand over and landed it on top of Jean-Claude. “Did I say the wrong thing?” 

“Non. You were perfect. As always, mon Amour. It is only now sinking in what these people tried to do, and I am no longer fearful of them. I am infuriated. For what they’ve done to you, for what they’ve done to my community. I will rid them of St. Louis once and for all, the Council be damned.” 

Asher flinched at this. “Jean-Claude?” 

“I am done playing a pony show. Is that the term?” 

“Close enough,” said Edward. 

“If they really want to test my power, they can come at me all they want. I am just done.” 

_ And war it was going to be _ , Harry thought as Edward. He just hoped they were prepared for what was waiting for them.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Since the rogue Harlequin had relinquished the name Harlequin, and Harry had been smart enough to get it all on recording, it meant that while most of the fight would be metaphysical, that did not stop Harry and his men planning to use physical strength against them. All bets were off, and there were no cops to stop them. It was not a normal human fight after all. It was vampire politics and games at their best, and Jean-Claude had taken their attack on Harry as first blood drawn. 

It meant that not even the council could protect them. Not any longer, and if Columbine wanted a fight between Jean-Claude and her, then she could get it, and she would lose. 

Rafael, Wicked, and Truth had done a once around the tall white church. As it was Sunday, the lot was filled to the brim to the point where they had to park in the dying grass. Not that it mattered. Hermione and Luna charmed every single person with a layer of magic that would help them out. 

“It’s not foolproof,” said Hermione. “But it should help with the manipulations.” 

“You guys stay in the back with shields,” Harry told them. 

Harry and his men lead the way, Damian was directly behind Harry as his vampire servant. Remus and Claudia took each side of the wide double doors, both had been outfitted with a new arsenal of weapons. Keeping behind the door the two opened them at the same time, and took cover using the doors themselves. 

Almost immediately Harry could feel the song of power rolling across them, some of the spells that had been used absorbed a lot of it, but it was still there. Like a small ember ready and waiting for the right moment to ignite into a full-on blaze. Harry didn’t like the fact that he was suddenly very intimate with Micah’s leopard. He could feel it like velvet pouring over his skin and flickering like a bright black flame. 

“Alpha…” Edward called in a snap to try and snap him out of it. He too could feel Micah’s reaction, and most of the weres around him were also having a few issues. Rafael had to seize Remus before he staggered to his knees, and though they were two separate shifters, Rafael was still able to help him get control. It must be because he had been a leader longer.

“Ulgh…” Micah stumbled back on the stairs and clutched his head. 

“What’s going on?” asked Olaf. 

“Metaphysics,” Harry hissed as his own leopard stirred awake.  _ Not now, girl _ , Harry thought desperately.  _ Not now, we have to fight! _ She understood the word fight, and she bristled. Harry used a handful of his own magic and knelt down to Micah and ran his palm from his shoulder down his arm. He pushed his own leopard’s intent across Micah. 

He let out a shuddering breath, and raised his head. Harry could see the trickle of liquid trailing down his forehead as if he almost shifted. “S-sorry, Nimir-Ra.” 

“Hold yourself together, Nimir-Raj!” Harry snapped in a rare sharp tone. It cut right into Micah’s beast causing it to ruffle itself up. A thread of energy swirled around him as he climbed to his feet. 

He was not the only shifter to do that. Claudia had bowed over, and had to have Rafael control her beast. 

“Let the games begin,” a woman’s voice, half singing trailed out through the open doors. 

Jean-Claude stepped through the crowd in that moment. “You are no longer the secret of shadow. You are no longer neutral, you’ve struck the first blow, and by right of conquest I may retaliate!” His power washed across the open doors as he blew through like a dark wave sending hundreds of vampires and humans to their knees. 

“So, it has come to this has it? You dare to face me one on one? You really think I am that easy to fool, Jean-Claude? Childe of Belle Morte?” 

Harry could not yet see who he was talking to, but he could feel her and her power was sharp and all encompassing. It held a lot of doubt lingering inside of it. Damian instinctively reached out and laced their fingers together and he willingly lent Harry that cool control that had helped him survive all these centuries. Harry used his own power to give it a boost and sweep it through his men, and all those around him. 

“A direct attack will see you lost and dead.” 

“It is your overestimation that will be your end, this is my city, and these are my people,” said Jean-Claude. “If you know Belle, you should know that she always passes to her children that need to possess all they own.” 

Hermione and Luna kept quietly using their magic to keep the shifters from losing their tight control. Micah rejoined the fight as Harry’s leopard purred against him to calm him down. “Thank you, Baby.” 

“Always.” and they finally made their way through the doors. There was nothing to block them, only the view of the open church and it’s members. The area behind the pulpit had become a stage, and there were three people on stage in masks. Harry could feel what could only be Columbine and Giovanni to the left. But they weren’t alone. Harry could feel others in the room, shifters and vampires, they were hidden amongst the crowd, which meant if they weren’t careful they’d kill the innocents.  _ At least twelve of them _ . He pushed this thought toward his men. He felt Edward slink behind him like a shadow to relay this to Rafael. They would have to do some subterfuge to seek them out. 

Columbine had to be the woman wearing a Harlequin costume made up of an elegant tight short half skirt. It was black, red, white, and gold. She had a tricorn hat that had multicolored balls to echo the colors of the rest. Her mask left a white chin and crimson mouth bare. The man beside her was much taller than she was, dressed in a white mask like the one they’d sent them in the first box. His face was an empty blankness trapped in the black hooded cloak that reminded Harry of Death Eaters.

As they moved forward toward the middle of the aisle, Jean-Claude led the way with Harry directly on his left and Micah and Damian beside him. Edward had slipped into the back, near Olaf, keeping a distance and keeping his eyes sharp. Rafael and the wererats moved on the other side of the room, Remus and a good handful of werehyenas were on the opposite side. It seemed like a little bit of everyone had come out for the fight. 

Graham, Clay, Shang-Da, Jamil, Jake, and a handful of werewolves had been called out to this fight, but Marcus was nowhere in sight. Harry hadn’t seen them at all in the hospital. None of them had come to him, but Shang-Da and Jamil both gave him a deep bow of their head toward him. 

That was when someone stepped up behind them shadowing the wide open doors. Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco who had been behind him turned to look at who it was, and Harry felt that familiar pulse of shifter and was surprised to see Haven marching into the room in his flapping trench coat, he had a silver gun loose in his hand, and he was flanked by Noel and Travis and two very vicious looking werelions that Harry had never seen before, they were already transformed half-man half lion with rings of fur around their faces, and their fangs vicious. The power coming off Haven was in heated waves. “Are we late?” 

“Haven?” Harry ignored the rich dark power that tried to catch his attention. He smacked it away with his own powers causing it to vibrate onto the caster. 

“Is that what you call me?” asked Haven with his pleasant smile and eyes that dazzled. “Doesn’t sound like you.” 

“Cookie,” Harry corrected. 

“Monster,” he finished. 

Harry looked at Travis and Noel. “Travis, Noel what are you doing here?” 

“We want to be here,” said Noel. 

“We want to protect you as we should have been doing,” said Travis with a bow. “We’re sorry for what happened with Joseph.” 

“Just don’t die,” said Harry. Merlin, he did not want them to be cannon fodder. 

“Not going to try,” Noel grinned. “We might not be the strongest, but we have teeth, and can bite.” 

“I’ll protect your kids,” said Haven. “Now, go do what you have to do. I have your back.” Harry’s lioness purred in appreciation. 

“Are you not listening to a word I’m saying?” Hissed the woman that he’d turned away from. 

“No, because you’re not important at all,” said Harry. “I’m talking to a man who might be my new boyfriend, can you not interrupt?” he asked, trying not to smirk as half of his side started snickering. 

Micah gave Haven a critical look up and down. “You might do. But we’ll see.” 

“How dare you insult me. I hold your life in my hands…” 

“You hold nothing, but your own human servant’s cock,” Harry snarked. “You hold nothing because you are nothing. Try your powers. Go ahead, let’s see how great they are!” He chirped. “You might have made one of us stumble for a minute, but once we taste it, we don’t generally keep that kind of thing around.” 

Jean-Claude’s power was still raised; more and more of the vampires in the congregation were stirring around toward it, interested and curious. Malcolm gave a discreet nod to Harry. Harry’s flippant attitude caught them off guard.

She took his bait, and the power washed over him. It was soft and feathery. It tried to choke him, and he could feel her dainty fingertips trying to push into his mind. “Be mine,” it whispered. “Be mine.” 

But Harry opened a tiny hole, and let her fingers slip inside only for her to let out a powerful scream as the metaphysical wizard in his mind roared out at her with icy cold necromantic powers combined with a full fledged wizard, gleaming eyes of cat-like red. It smashed violently into her, brilliant red and emerald green clashed like fireworks and it blew the lights and shook the foundation of the church like a miniature earthquake when Harry threw that power at her. She and her servant were thrown off their feet. Harry staggered slightly only for Edward to reach out to catch him.

Although it had taken a lot of his energy. He could taste the pulses of blood flowing sluggishly in over a dozen veins. Many vampires turned and looked at Harry because they had no choice. Harry had smashed her power and replaced it with his own. The dozen vamps hadn’t fed yet tonight, so the slow beat and the sluggish pulse told him that they needed food. 

Harry noticed that Jean-Claude was staring straight ahead at Columbine and Giovanni. He could feel something happening, but wasn’t sure what. His power was still tightly controlled and wrapped around him. 

Harry felt her power draw inward from a moment of fear, and when it did the room of vampires were exposed. A strong rushing power spilled outward, and it was like water moving around the rocks of the vampires. They could save most of them, but the rest were lost. 

Edward was still holding onto Harry when Damian let out a cry so suddenly, Harry hadn’t expected it. Harry jerked around ready with a spell only to see that Malcolm was wrapped around Damian, Malcolm’s mouth shoved into Damian’s throat. Malcolm shoved his power into the less powerful vampire, but taking his blood meant he was blood oathing to Damian. For all of a moment it made no sense, and then… 

“Mon Amour!” 

The power hit him like a ton of bricks falling from the sky, and down he went. It blew the door open inside Harry’s mind, that little door that was always connected to Damian. Harry let out a cry as his power blew outward over the other vampires. Malcolm had created almost every vampire in the room. He had trusted no one else to do the final bite. Now, he blood-oathed himself not to Damian, but to Harry. He chose Harry, and was using his power to send Harry’s over the rest of his flock. He was giving them all away to Harry to keep Columbine from taking them. Harry wasn’t sure if Malcolm understood what blood-oathing to Harry could mean. Maybe he thought that blooding himself to Harry and not Jean-Claude would make it a weaker bond, but he’d never blood-oathed someone without Jean-Claude’s guidance. He only knew one way to do anything, and that was all the way. 

It was one of those moments that lasts forever, but in reality it was a blink of an eye. He saw inside Malcolm’s mind. He thought Harry was the lesser evil. He had thought he could control Harry and retain some control of his people. It wasn’t words, but more pictures, like some dream shorthand. If dreams could slap you as they ran across your mind. He’d always wondered if Malcolm’s motives were like Albus Dumbledore’s for the longest time. He now had his answer as he saw the images play over him. He saw Malcolm plunging fangs into their throats to give them that third bite. He felt him treat it as a holy thing, a ceremony as pure in his own heart. 

_ He was the vampire Albus Dumbledore,  _ Harry concluded. He wished to control Harry, to use him for his own needs. To rid himself of the Harlequin, he sought out Harry and used him or he was trying to. It was his fault that the joining was so complete, his power thrust into Harry’s, and didn’t seem to understand that Harry’s necromancy was like the biggest gravity well that any vampire would ever touch. It sucked him in, and Harry couldn’t stop it. But, Harry’s power could at times be a double-edged blade. He knew this, the ardeur had become double-edged, his necromancy was double-edged, and even his magical wizarding powers could be a double-edged sword where he was concerned. He could feel Damian’s memories flood to the surface of his mind. 

He also had a moment to see Edward. He saw into Edward’s memory… he was a little blond haired boy with sparkling blue eyes. He smiled as bright as the sun, and he was staring up at a blonde haired couple outside of what looked like a ranch that would have horses and cattle and maybe even a farm. He wore an old familiar hat with feathers. He heard the name, ‘Teddy’ but then the image flickered away and a young skinny teenage Edward watched as his entire family was slaughtered in a single night. Blood ran cold, and Edward too was on the verge of death laying broken on the floor before the flash of white and the image flickered away and Damian’s memories began to surface. 

Damian was on the deck of a ship in the sunlight; the wind was so fresh, the sea smelled so good. The darkness of his creator’s dungeon. The dark stairway, the screams, the smells. 

Malcolm drew them away from it, and dug deeper into Harry’s, and screams of.  _ “Not, Harry, please, not Harry! _ ” Bright flickers of scarlet hair, shielded him as a spine tingling power flowed out of the nursery bedroom. A looming seven foot monster with bright red cat-eyes stood in front of her with his wand out. He was robed in black, skeletal figure of a snake sneering. 

_ “Stand aside, girl!”  _

_ “No! Not Harry!”  _

_ “Avada Kedavra! _ ” Her lithe body fell dead to the ground, and the image of Voldemort stepping up to a one year old baby who was crying his eyes out. “ _ Child of Prophecy will not live through the night. You will not be my downfall. Avada Kedavra!” _ A wash of blinding pain, and a roar from Voldemort as the house shook and rocked, and exploded on impact. 

Harry rushed across that memory, determined to push it away, but Malcolm pulled it back with his own power to see what happened afterwards, stupid curiosity, and when the image came back they saw a pile of ash on the ground next to the ruby redheaded woman who lay limp. Harry’s baby body was as still as death on the bed he’d been placed upon, and then his little eyes flickered open a bright emerald green and he began to cry. Fear and pain washing over him as blood trailed down his face from the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. A sound of footsteps and a shadow loomed in the doorway. 

Harry saw a very young Severus Snape standing there. “ _ Lily… _ ” He rushed to her side, and then he saw Harry. He looked from one to the other, wiping the blood as he did. He looked at the ash on the floor, and he knelt down to Lily’s body and wrapped his arms around her still form as he began to cry.  _ “Sorry, so sorry Lily… I didn’t know… I’m sorry Harry.” _

Harry pushed his magic out to get it away from him, and finally the scene disappeared. Malcolm allowed it, and new images were drawn up. Malcolm thought of his congregation, and just like that they had images to go with the scents and tactile explosion in their heads. He knew that the girl who smelled of soap and some sweet shampoo wanted to go to college, but was fighting to get enough nighttime classes to complete her degree. He knew that the family of vampires was trying for a house in a neighborhood that did not want them. He knew that the teen was the master of the house. Malcolm gave them the problems and hopes. What they gave back to him was the scent of their skin, the finger brush along a collar, a dozen different aftershaves, twenty different perfumes, from powdery sweetness to an herbal cleanness that was almost bitter. They gave him back sighs, as their power swept over them. They had given him back upturned faces as they shivered at the touch of power that was more sensuous than anything Malcolm had shown them. It didn’t have to be sexual, but it was a dance of the senses. To be touched by Belle’s line of vampires was to understand that someone’s breath against your arm, just your arm, could cover your body in shivers. 

Malcolm drew back from Damian’s neck like a drowning man surfacing from the water. Harry came to the surface of that binding. Edward had managed to pull him upright. Micah was immediately helping them to their feet. Wicked and Truth caught Damian otherwise he would have fallen as Malcolm released them both. 

“You have not saved them, Malcolm! When I wrest them from you, you will come with them like a dog on a leash,” The voice was clear and bell-like, echoing to the ends of the big church. 

Jean-Claude touched Malcolm to keep the other vampire from answering, and then he spoke in a voice that sounded so ordinary compared to Columbine’s. It was as bland and empty as his voice could get, but somehow it filled the room. “You are wrong if you believe we came here to let you rule. I came here to destroy you and your own. I am through with games. You and your own will die.” 

“So, you take back the rules of the game?” 

“Non, there are no more rules. You and yours attacked my human servant. You and yours attacked my lycanthropes. You and yours are disbanded, by order of the Council and through the powers of Belle Morte and all those who agreed that you are no longer Harlequin, so we shall treat you like errant little rogues. I did not bring an army to play metaphysical games with you.” His voice held a shiver at the end, and the entire congregation reacted to it, shuddering, and they began to gaze at him, some reluctant, but they heard him now. Felt him, in that moment. Harry understood that Malcolm had been right in one thing. Blood-oathing to Harry was blood-oathing to Jean-Claude.

“Six have been confirmed,” Lucius hissed into Edward’s ear. “Six of twelve.” 

Harry realized that during all that blood-oathing that not everyone had been standing around to watch the show. Draco, Luna, Hermione, and a few wererats had been sneaking around under disillusion charms to hunt down all twelve of the hidden soldiers within the congregation. 

It was a question of whether to go with those odds against their own, and if Jean-Claude could get total control from the newly oathed. It was a coin toss. 

Harry knew that Columbine had meant to own the congregation and use them like a battery to make her own powers greater. Great enough to win a fight with Jean-Claude, maybe. But now they were Harry and Jean-Claude’s, and he could tell she was on the verge of panic. She had not expected Malcolm to make such a bold move so soon. 

“You are too late,” said Malcolm. “I have given them to my master.” 

“Oh, such bonds, when fresh, are not firm,” she said. 

“Bold words, Columbine,” Jean-Claude said, and his voice slid over everyone’s skin, and nearly everybody began to shiver. He could feel two hundred vampires or more react to that voice. 

Harry and his men began to move toward the center of the aisle to take up arms when she attacked the congregation, but what she’d done before had been a feint. She’d just been pretending to try. Her power cut through the vampires like a burning sword. Where it touched, they screamed, and the ties that bound them to Harry and to Jean-Claude began to tear away as if she was ripping a piece of paper. 

One of the vampires she cut free stumbled into the aisle and fell on all fours at Harry’s feet, shrieking. He couldn’t feel what she was feeling, but apparently it hurt. A man reached out, gray eyes wide. He screamed. “Master, help me!” He didn’t reach toward Malcolm or Jean-Claude. He was inches away and he reached for Harry. 

Harry took his hand. He didn’t even think about it. His hand was bigger than Harry’s, and so it was the man’s hand that encircled his, but the moment he touched Harry, he stopped screaming. He came out of the pew and wrapped himself around Harry. He held him as if he were the last safe thing in the world. Harry hugged him back with one arm, tight, and the feel of the ardeur that had been suppressed this whole time came to life in a blaze of glory. 

Jean-Claude took one step back and he opened his links to Harry, Micah, and Edward, and with Harry connected their ardeur flowed like lava causing everyone in the congregation to let out many cries, shrieks, and breathless longing. Even their own were reacting, Lucius and Narcissa took in deep sharp breaths, and clutched each other as the power pulsed and licked each of the congregation. Harry used the man against him to spread a trickle of the ardeur over them, and then he flourished his hand out toward Malcolm as he called across his powers. 

“Come to me, Malcolm,” Harry purred with a come hither finger. 

“No!” Columbine shrieked, and she lashed out with her mental power only for Requiem and Asher to bring up their own mental powers and block her as Malcolm began to walk willingly toward him. 

“Come to me, Malcolm!” 

“I do not like this power of yours, Harry.” 

He never let go of Malcolm’s blue eyes. “But you are not going to fight it, are you Malcolm? I am the lesser evil, so come to me.” Harry let go of the man who still clung to him. Micah was trying to pry him off, and once Malcolm was within arms length, Harry took his wrists and drew him closer into what looked like a sensual dance between a couple. 

Malcolm’s arms settled around Harry’s body, and fingers danced up and down his back. A kiss from Harry began to breathe power into his mouth when their lips locked, and he filled Malcolm and he knew exactly what Harry wanted him to do. He pushed the flow of power out to the congregation. He used Malcolm as a focus and a conduit. He was their original maker and they could do this. 

Malcolm clutched Harry like iron around the waist, and kissed him desperately. So very desperate and hungry. Harry could feel him beneath his perfectly tailored cornflower suit. Malcolm’s muscles gained a strength he did not have before even as a master vampire, and his body filled like a cup run over. He could feel his desires beneath his fingers as the kiss turned hot and heady. Harry’s fingers folding into his yellow blond hair, caressing him. He tasted the honesty in Malcolm, the wish for everyone to come together. Perhaps, it was similar to their goals. Just a different way to go about it.

The girl on the floor crawled over to Harry, touched his leg, and she stopped screaming. She wrapped herself around their legs and Harry used them all to propel his and Jean-Claude’s power into the rest of the congregation. Harry learned while sending Malcolm beneath the drowning trenches of his seductive kiss that the ardeur didn’t have to be an ocean. He learned in that moment how to feed only a single drop. Like opening your mouth during a rainstorm and collecting each drop one or two at a time, not a rush or a gush. Harry gave them all a tiny bit of power, breathing it into their mouths, collecting with the ardeur from each person remotely in the room. Harry found the broken piece inside that Columbine had cut. She had cut it with pain and force and offered them a warning. She had showed them torture, fire, to burn and destroy them if they refused her. Harry offered a kiss. He offered gentleness. He offered Malcolm and he knew that if he hadn’t tasted Malcolm’s heady power that he might not have been able to do this. But his intent was so unlike Dumbledore, but also like Dumbledore in that moment. It had been a pure resolve. He was going to sacrifice, like Harry had sacrificed himself. He was going to be the sacrificial lamb for his congregation. 

And he offered them a choice between them and Columbine. Harry gave them cool water and safety. She offered terror and punishment. She was a threat, Harry promised, and he would end her. 

He won them all back. 

Jean-Claude helped Harry provide power as all the vampires poured from the pews, and he moved amongst them, his men always at his side as he moved into the crowd. He touched and kissed lightly here and there. A gentleness beneath the ardeur that had always been waiting for him to seize control. 

Columbine’s power died beneath a wave of kindness. A wave of a touch and chaste kisses. A wave of offering help. 

Columbine screamed her frustration, and she broke through her anger and reached out to Giovanni. He felt the moment she touched him. 

“ATTACK!” Edward roared once Rafael took a stance behind him with a sharp nod. 

“NO!” Columbine roared as she tried to pour her power of agony over them like a tidal wave, but Hermione and Luna had prepared themselves and bloomed equal power over the church like a shield, they kept behind a team of wererats there to protect them so they could channel their powers. 

The pawns that they sought out came at them, women and men who were half vampire, half shifter. Some had sharp teeth and leopard skin, some were part wolf with moonlit green eyes. A couple had werelion and vampire. It was bizarre! How had they hid all this time as human? He wondered now if these were the creatures that the Mother of Darkness had created originally and they still survived? Now they were being used by the Harlequin, and they were all going to die. 

Good. 

Lucius and Draco moved into a coordinated attack, spells firing like a streamlined current. Narcissa spun elegantly and threw a nearby pawn across the room into a silver standing candelabra with a flourish. She turned to back up her family. Jean-Claude’s master vampires were working to keep the mental powers from attacking Harry and his men. Apparently, that had been their job. Asher remained close by, and when one shifter and vampire got too close to Draco, Asher lashed out sending it crumpling to the ground. He looked vicious and gorgeous and like a golden flame as he showed off his scars with pride. 

Rafael and his men attacked in perfect coordination as if they’d trained to do this and likely they had. Daggers going into throats, and shots being fired as Claudia ducked and rolled. Harry’s wolves formed a protective circle at Harry’s back as Haven rushed forward with his lions. 

Travis and Noel stayed together in a team, and the shifted lion-men took swipes at the enemies coming at them. Most of them were way too hard to kill with only silver bullets. Some were fast and quick like Soledad had been. Claudia had her arm torn off from one getting beneath her defenses. 

Remus came to her aid, sending the pawn into howls of pain as he pumped it full of silver nitrate bullets making it burn from the inside out. 

Harry did not look at what Olaf was doing to one of the female pawns who happened to be a bit too small for her own good. She was like a tiger with stripes and fur, but entirely female with long flowing curly hair and orange gold eyes. She had thrown off her cloak to reveal her naked body. She must have thought to distract him, but that only made him more vicious. 

Harry kept using his powers on the congregation. Edward swung around, and shielded him while he kept the congregation on their side, solidifying the bond. He took one of the pawns trying to get to Harry and cut the connection. Edward sent a pair of twin silver daggers coated in poison into the jugular and heart simultaneously. 

Harry seized Malcolm. “Get them out of here,” he hissed to the man. 

“I do not…” 

“Do it. You will get your church back. But we can’t have innocents caught in the crossfire.” 

Malcolm pulled back and looked at Harry. “I thought you a whore, like the Whore of Babylon...” 

“Oh, thanks for that,” Harry said dryly. 

“But that’s not true, is it?” asked Malcolm. “You… taught me sacrifice. So I thank you.” 

“Thank me by getting your people out alive, and let us handle the rest.” Malcolm’s power blew out over his people, and Harry had to pry many of them off him. He encouraged them to go with Malcolm outside to safety. 

Everyone kept touching and pawing at him as they passed. Some pulled him for a kiss. He’d never been kissed by so many people in a single day. This was a record. Yeah. 

He noticed that Jean-Claude and Columbine were having a mind battle. She had contact with her human servant, but he did not. 

“You are not on even ground with me, you whore!” Columbien roared. 

“Oh? Is that so? Mon Amour is over there being my angel of life that he is, and yours is right here in your grasp. Yet, you are struggling to keep up. Is this the power of Harlequin? I hardly think so. You third rate Circus act. I shall show you a Circus Act of a lifetime!” Power flowed, and sliced like swords. Columbine parried the blow with her own sweeping power. 

About two or three dozen church members had managed to leave the church before Giovanni swiveled and honed right in on Harry. 

“You.” 

A blinding insect eating pain exploded over Harry like a massive tidal wave rising above them. A lancing power seared through his throat and he felt every single beast inside of him stirring like boiling soup in a pot. A wave began to swirl like a storm and he felt his body plunged into a whirlwind of fire. 

All of his beasts were clawing and desperately trying to tear through him. He tried to see through the blinding pain. It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse as it sharply pierced through him. “Fight it, mio caro!” Harry felt a pulse through his body. It was a cool wispy sensation and scenes flashed through his mind along the edges of that horrible pain. A ballroom of dancing, flashes of chocolate eyes, and long dark hair. “Fight him!” 

“Do it!” hissed the familiar cold devil, and it was like a war inside. Someone was seizing his creatures and pulling them back by the reins. Harry took all the pain that burned its way through him and his soul flared to a momentous life. Once again the church foundation began to shake and his magic flowed out like a giant’s hand. It made a fist and smashed into the source. 

When Harry came to he found himself flat on his back on the red carpeted floor of the church. He was pulled by Micah and Damian to his jelly filled feet and he saw Giovanni on the floor. His body had been literally split open. 

“You lose, Columbine,” said Jean-Claude. “My human servant won, and yours is in pieces. Not yet dead, but almost.” 

Columbine lost her composure and she slung her power harshly through the room sending many off their feet. She was filling the room with a tantamount of self-doubt. It was then that it clicked, she was Mercia. She was Columbine. 

“What happened?” Harry asked in a pant. His chest hurt so bad. 

“Something came out of you,” said Remus. “We thought at first you were shifting, and we had to hold you down. But then something came out of you.” 

There were dead pawns all around them, almost all of them were flat out dead. All had been toasted and burned beyond recognition. Olaf was dripping blood. He could only imagine what he’d been doing this whole time. He noticed that a lot of people were looking at him in awe. 

“What was it?” Harry asked carefully. “I just… I thought they were all going to come out of me at once.” 

“It had no form. Everything began to shake, the room became warm like we were in a desert, and everyone was suddenly bathed in a gold light that was almost like the sun if I knew what the sun felt like,” said Requiem, staring at Harry. “You are a Little Prince with a big golden power. It was beautiful. It didn’t seem dangerous to us.” 

“Might have been his magical core,” said Draco. His clothes were tattered and torn. “Not the Necromancer part of him, but his actual magic. The type we house. The one that makes him a real wizard.” 

“Indeed, I think it was,” Lucius agreed. He had a slice on his cheek and his perfect hair was a mess. 

“It was intoxicating,” Narcissa admitted. She hadn’t a single stain on her beautiful blue dress nor did she have a single hair out of the way. “You are really special, Harry.” She kissed him on the cheek. 

“But, to our enemies, your power felt like zero degrees in temperature,” said Malcolm who stood behind the rest of them. “It was a cold mottled power that I have never felt before. It felt as if every bad memory was about to bubble to the surface. You caused Giovanni to split because he could not handle the power that lodged into his throat. You are a double-edged sword, child.” It sounded like a two-faced spell had gone off. One a Patronus like magic and the other side a Dementor. Talk about confusing. 

“It’s this reason why we destroy Necromancers! It’s always this reason,” Columbine yelled. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done, Jean-Claude? Our Darkest Mother ordered all Necromancers to be slain, and you go and tie yourself to one!” 

“Oui, and I shall do it again because no Mother of Darkness shall rule over me, mon Amour is mine,” Jean-Claude’s voice boomed over the room. 

“Not only do you tie yourself to one, but you tie yourself to a blooded wizard! To have that much power… I will seize it for myself or destroy it.” 

“It does not matter what you try, Columbine, and I start to grow weary. We have slain your pawns, those who were the original creations of the Mother of Darkness. You have little less to fight with. I know what it is you meant to do. I felt your power, tasted it, and now I understand it. You can take other vampires and make their powers one great weapon.” 

“Yes.” 

“But, mon Amour defeated you. He bested you in a way you’ve never been bested.” 

“I’m not through!” Power breathed through the church, and Harry knew this power well by now. It sought to feed the doubt of all. No. To feed them. She fed on doubt, and she could cause it. Just like the vampires who fed off lust and fear. 

“God.” Remus almost moaned. He had his head in his hands. “Make it stop, please!” 

All those left in the congregation still in the church were crying out in fear and pain. Damian came over to Harry and wrapped himself around from the back. Harry saw the burning illusion of being consumed by the sun. He could feel Damian’s pain, and the double pain of the memory of watching his best friend die in the light. His tie to Harry let him be in sunlight and not burn, but the terror of the light made him unable to enjoy it. Sunlight was death for him. He was remembering watching his friend’s skin peel away under the heat of a summer day. 

“Ssh,” Harry twisted in Damian’s arms and pulled him in for a great kiss. Instead of that doubt bursting through from his vampire servant, Harry poured his feelings of love into him. Damian bowed over Harry with a moan. At the same time Harry reached out through the marks to feel Jean-Claude who opened to him. His doubt simmering. Doubt of Harry’s love, doubt of Edward and Micah’s love for him. Believing he was nothing but a worthless catamite, something he tried so hard to overcome. Harry shared what he felt through to Jean-Claude; and he spread it out toward Edward and Micah through their perfect links and bond. 

Edward had no doubts. He didn’t need to have doubt. Micah on the other hand had doubted that he was good enough, strong enough to belong to anyone. He felt like he was weak and that was when Edward stalked over to him with great heavy footsteps, gripped him from the back of the neck and kissed him harshly. Harry didn’t have to see what was going on to feel it. 

All the while he kept locked with Damian, and he spread his feelings up and out letting it touch each and every person. He then moved so fast no one seemed to notice, so caught up in what Harry felt for everyone. Jean-Claude was a most tearful lovely vampire. Harry got on his toes, and kissed him. Edward was at his back, and Micah was at Harry’s. 

He warmed everyone in the room, and it broke through Columbine’s powers once more. No negativity here, thank you very much. 

“We love you,” said Harry smiling truly as Jean-Claude gazed at him. “All of us. Do not ever doubt that or Edward will shoot you in that pretty arse.” 

“Just might,” said Edward fisting the Master of the City’s perfect curls. “Do you understand?” 

“Always, mon Tueur d’Ombre. A power of love, for as long as I could remember it was only lust. But now it is not. I think that is the courage that you have given me. I humbly thank you for this.” 

Columbine’s fury leaked out as she kept getting conquered, she funneled more and more negativity. More loss and emotions, spread it out trying to drown everyone. But Harry had them shielded. It bounced off as if Harry had placed an invisible bubble over everyone she tossed her power at. 

“I admit, you’re good little Necromancer, but you’re not that good! You may have defeated my servant, but the battle is far from over.” 

“I defeated you because all you feel is fabrication. All you pour out is false. It’s fake. I don’t do fake.” 

“Let’s see what you make of the dark.” As she said this, the light in the room began to slowly die around them, and a sudden sense of panic rushed across the entire world. 

“Stay on guard,” Edward rumbled as the darkness continued to slowly descend. 

“Don’t be afraid of it,” Harry called out. 

“Oh, you should be afraid, little one, you should be very afraid of what is to come next,” Columbine hissed. “I will tear you apart for what you did to my servant!” 

“Is this the Mother of Darkness?” Wicked asked from somewhere nearby. 

“No,” said Harry. “She smells of rain and jasmine. This is just someone borrowing her powers. Prepare yourself…” As the darkness began to press down like a shadowy hand, everyone moved themselves into a low position.

Columbine made a gesture as if she were crushing something invisible in her hand. The shadowy darkness tried to squeeze down around them. Harry however, kept funneling his love and warmth through the shadows, allowing the light to fight back. 

Requiem spoke from a small distance away with his arms tightly wrapped around Luna as if to shield her. “This is not the darkness that hunted my master in England. This is smoke and mirrors compared to what came for him in the end.” 

“Misdirection,” said Harry. “Like a fake witch’s illusion… interesting. That means you are not an original, you are not as old as you should be. You’re a fake aren’t you?” He had only been boasting before. Trying to tease and set her off her guard. 

“You uppy little bastard! How dare you!” 

“That would explain them breaking the rules,” said Jean-Claude. “They tried to kill us without the black mask first. You should prove yourself, Columbine. All this smoke and mirrors, exactement. I thank you for telling me this Requiem. Keep holding on to Ms. Lovegood, we shall finish this game once and for all.” 

“You insolent parasitic whore!” Columbine roared. “I originally planned to steal your Necromancer and own him, but now I will destroy you all.” 

A piece of blackness began to unwind itself from near the ceiling. It had to have been there all along, but none of them had noticed it. It was like a large black snake, if snakes were formless and could float. Harry wasn’t sure what he would call it. It was a ribbon of darkness and it was slowly cascading down onto the light and devouring it. 

It was a cold damp sensation, but it was also not the Mother of Darkness. 

“This is the darkness that killed my master,” Requiem pulled Luna down to the ground with him. 

“How did it kill him?” Edward asked. 

“The darkness covered him, hid him from sight, he gave a terrible cry, and when we could see again. He was dead.” 

“How exactly?” Edward pressed. 

“His throat had been torn out as if by some great beast.” 

“Wolf,” said Micah sniffing the air. “Definitely wolf.” 

“Pantalone,” Jean-Claude breathed into Harry’s ear as the darkness began to climb down toward the stage. 

“The darkness will eat you all for we are Harlequin!” 

“Tell your little friend hanging near the ceiling to show himself.” 

Her body went very still, it was better than any human facial expression. There was someone there, and she hadn’t thought any of us would know. She was extremely surprised. 

Darkness closed in, closer and closer. 

Harry drew himself out of Jean-Claude’s arms. “Edward shoot into the corner there,” he pointed. 

Edward stepped away and around, Olaf, Shang-Da, Jamil, and Rafael following at his heels. 

Everyone with guns raised them as the darkness swirled toward them, towards Jean-Claude. Harry brought his wand out and up as Remus seized him around the waist and turned him. “You’re supposed to have bodyguards, remember?” 

“Oi!” 

“Let us protect you, Harry,” said Remus into his ear. 

“Stop sounding like your name,” Harry huffed. 

“My name? You’ve never once called me by my name,” said Remus. 

“Remus,” said Harry. “Like Remus Lupin. My godson’s father. It’s an honorable name, but it’s a hard name to say sometimes.” 

Remus smiled when he said that. “I’m proud to have the name then.” 

“Good.” Harry kissed him on the cheek, and he actually blushed. 

Haven came to the other side in a blur of movement. He had blood dripping down his chest. Noel and Travis were at his back. “Let’s shoot it.” 

“Not yet, he’s not here yet.” 

“Who isn’t here?” Remus asked. 

Edward and Olaf’s guns fired, and the darkness swallowed the world. 

“Shit!” Haven gasped. 

Everyone moved closer to Harry, and he put his free hand on Remus’ shoulder. He shifted and felt the energy of Haven who placed a hand on his back. They stood pressed close to each other. 

“Little Raven? Can you hear me? Get yourself down in position. We’ve got blood on the wall, but we can’t see what we hit.” 

“Hide yourself, Baby!” Micah shouted over the darkness. Why did they care so much about him? They were the ones who needed protecting too! 

“Hear you,” Harry breathed and let it travel through the room. 

“We’re coming!” 

“Wolf,” Remus said. 

“Close,” Haven told them. 

That was when a wet, thick sound almost too soft like a knife being pulled out of flesh was heard. Remus and Haven seized him and moved him out of the way just in time. 

“Mon Amour!” 

Haven and Remus grabbed him like one person, and moved almost like you move a partner on the dance floor. They fired twice into that sound, that smell of bitter wolf. Harry shot spells out until it hit them back. 

“Claws!” 

It came so fast that Harry didn’t have time to blink. Remus was suddenly right there, standing in front of Harry. Remus threw his body on top of Harry as he gave a jerk. “Haven!” It was reflex. He was close, right there. 

“Harry!” He was still on Harry’s right, and he brought his wand around and fired a stunning spell through the darkness repeatedly. All the other wizards followed suit over his head, but it was useless because there was a terrible sound over top of Harry. Remus’ body jerked again, and he let out an unearthly scream. He could hear the ripping and crunching of bones.

That was when claws made for Harry’s shirt. It was like the claws were coming from all sides of him. “Get away, Harry. Get away from him!” Haven roared. 

“Remus!” 

“I’m sorry,” somehow Remus was speaking through the blood and the meat, through the ripping, and Harry brought his own blade around Remus’ body that lay over top of him and began to cut and slice and cut and slice, desperate as he was to get whatever it was attacking. Harry cried out, shrieking when he was pierced in the chest again by whatever was attacking them. It wasn’t normal. How was it getting Remus and him?

“Harry! Use your Patronus!” Luna shouted over the darkness.

But, how could he conjure anything pure at this moment? Remus lay dying on top of him, something still tearing at parts of him. The crushing darkness played and teased at them, he could hear screams and hollers, shots being fired. Claws coming out. Haven shouting for his name, Micah in the distance. He could feel them all, and he admitted that he was scared. 

He was scared, very scared. Extremely scared. He didn’t want to lose anyone in that moment. He couldn’t imagine it.  _ No _ , they couldn’t be taken from him.  _ No! Not yet. Not now _ . Everything was too perfect.  _ Almost perfect. No.  _

That was when a sensation of warmth flowed through his body. A cry in the distance of his name was called, many nicknames, many terms of endearments. Everyone had one for him, and he didn’t want to let him down. 

He drew on what he could until he was light-headed. He gathered power from those around him, and lashed out. “ _ Expecto Patronum! _ ” 

His Pale Rider came flying out in a silvery golden light causing a wrench of screams as it chased the cloying darkness back, and it blazed around with it’s scythe showing high in the air. 

A wrenching scream that was none of his own poured through the room, and Harry saw Columbine fall forward when his Pale Rider glanced down across her body. 

Brilliant light returned to the world, and the fighting stopped, and Remus was lying on top of Harry, shredded almost completely and a severed arm was sticking out of his back. 

Micah lifted Harry out from under Remus bridal style as the Pale Rider stopped in the middle of the church stage, and everyone stared at the corporeal image. 

Guards surrounded Remus, trying to pick him up, but they couldn’t roll him onto his back because the arm had pierced his chest. The hand hadn’t been human when it went through. Remus’ eyes were closed, and he was so still, terribly still. 

“Get that thing out of him!” Claudia yelled. 

Rafael was at her side with a knife the size of a small sword. He raised it up once, and then he brought it down causing the arm to sever from Remus’ body. 

Harry saw Wicked and Truth with bare swords pointed at the throat and chest of a fallen Harlequin that he had never seen before. He was dressed all in black, even his mask. He was missing his arm. Pantalone. Harry thought. 

Edward and Jean-Claude along with more guards had Columbine and Giovanni at gunpoint. Both of them were shredded and unable to move. Harry’s Patronus saw nothing more in need and so it cantered away leaving several staring after it. 

Haven was kneeling near Harry, his shoulder bleeding and his coat had been torn off at some point. 

“Can’t he heal?” asked Fredo, one of the guards coming over to check on him. 

Claudia shook her head, tears drifting silently down her face. “Bastard had silver bracers on his forearms. Silver, fucking razor wire as fucking jewelry.” 

“This one is healing,” Wicked called. “How do we stop him from doing that?” 

“Let me down,” Harry said sharply. Micah didn’t argue. He was light-headed as he got to his feet. 

Harry moved through the guards over to Wicked and Truth, Edward was at his side instantly. “Little Raven.” 

“Who are you?” Harry ordered and gave Edward a nod to let him know he was okay. He would survive this after he killed this man for what he did to Remus. 

“I am Harlequin.” 

“You’re Pantalone aren’t you?” He flinched in surprise at this. 

“I was one of the first children of the dark.” 

“You’re not. You’re supposed to be neutral. How would your mother feel if she knew you were playing assassin to the Council?” He asked with a mock grin. 

“How dare you! You know nothing of our mother, human. You are not a vampire or succubus. You are a necromancer, and our laws say you can be killed on sight.” 

Harry leaned down with his hands on his knees, not caring how much pain he was in as he stared at the eye holes through Pantalone’s mask. “No, you have it wrong, Pantalone. I am not just a Necromancer. I am  _ the _ Master of Death.” Just as he said this, there was a smell of rain on the edge of the world, and the strong sweet scent of jasmine hit his tongue. 

“I smell flowers,” said Haven. 

“Marmee Noir,” Requiem moaned out from somewhere behind him. 

“She’s coming!” Columbine called out with a cackle. “She’s coming, and she’s going to kill you.” 

The smell of jasmine was everywhere, and Micah was trying to pull Harry away. His arms were furred, he’d shifted sometime during the fight. 

Harry saw her right then, out of the corner of his eye as a shadow. Columbine let out a choking scream when something dark and tendril like wrapped around her throat as the darkness tried to take form. “You are not Columbine. You are not my creation. You are an imitation. How dare you!” shouted an otherworldly voice through the church. “I will punish you all for overstepping your reach! I made you and I can take you!” Pantalone let out a moan of distress when black smoke was forced into his mouth. “You chose to become weapons of the Council. You were supposed to be neutral. You broke every law I set around the Harlequin, Pantalone. I am deeply disappointed in you.” 

“See?” 

“Please… please, Mother… I did it for you.” 

“You did nothing for me. You did everything for yourself, and what of you? What do you think you are? You are not Columbine.” 

“I-” 

“Do not speak to me.” 

“Your rules state that the Necromancer must die.” 

“Do not tell me what the rules are. I made them, childe. Not you. You feared that I would return. You didn’t want me to return. You blasphemous child you. So you thought if you killed Jean-Claude and his Necromancer that I would go back to sleep. But, you were wrong. His power is delicious, and I will wait to call it my own. His power calls to me like the first ray of sunlight after a thousand years of night. His warmth and life called to my death.” 

“Someone stop her, she’s trying to manifest through him!” Asher shouted. 

Bullets pierced the air to the body that was sucking up the darkness like smoke going backwards, but nothing could penetrate. Nothing could stop it, the bullets bounced off or went through like he was made of water. He screamed at a high-pitch, and Columbine was rolling on the floor as the fear covered her. 

“Mon Amour, she’s going to rise here if we don’t stop her.”

His wand was out, and pointed straight at Pantalone. “Avada Kedavra!” A brilliant arch of emerald light smashed into his chest causing the black figure to go rushing away in a great big hurry, and it shot out at Harry like a bullet. A lot of people cried out, but as it tried to make impact to steal him away the Deathly Hallows symbol around his neck began to spark, and something like a wind chime began to play in the air. A soft slow tinkling sound. His Deathly Hallows began to glow brighter and brighter before it expanded up and out much like his Patronus. It caused the Mother of Darkness to disperse, the smell of rain and jasmine vanished. 

It was a long drawn out minute, the world had gone quiet. No fighting. Just a lot of blood, some death, and the heavy breathing of Columbine still on her knees. 

It’d never done that before, not until now. He wondered why that was? 

Before anyone could make another move Jake appeared from seemingly nowhere, and knelt down at Harry’s feet. “Your power is strong.” 

Edward instantly turned his gun on Jake and pointed it between his eyes. “I should shoot you.” 

“You should listen first,” said Jake calmly.

“Speak your peace,” Jean-Claude said coldly. “But I will not stop him from what he wants to do after.” 

Jake turned to look at Harry as though Edward weren’t there. He was bold. Or he was stupid. “Some of us believe that the Mother was always going to wake again. Nothing would prevent that. Some of us thought that Harry was our only hope of controlling her. Prove my master right by shutting her down.” 

“How do I do that?” 

“You let go of whatever it was you feared, activated a symbol of pure magic, and you repelled her using this. Interesting trinket,” he reached out and touched the Deathly Hallows symbol. “I’ve seen it before, long ago in a distant land. We did not know which it was that was being paid as an assassin. We suspected, but we didn’t know. Then Pantalone volunteered to come check out Malcolm’s church. It was just supposed to be a visit and a report back to the council. He usually only takes killing jobs, so we were suspicious. If Columbine had won Jean-Claude’s lands, it would have been Pantalone who ruled here. We are allowed to leave the service of the Mother now, because she sleeps. Once she wakes, all that are in her service will be trapped there.” 

“You came to spy.” 

“And to keep you alive,” said Jake. “Are you going to kill me now?” 

Edward glared. “You should leave.” 

Jake bowed his head. “You should see to Columbine.” 

Harry rose at this causing the woman to flinch as Harry stepped around toward her. Everyone following at his back. 

“You killed our master,” Columbine whispered. 

“I would ask, does that frighten you, but I can taste your fear in your words. I’m going to ask you some questions. If you answer me truthfully, then you die quick, fairly painless. You mess with us, lie to me, try not to answer the questions, and I’ll make your death something to write home about. I’ll give you to Olaf. He’s the big guy.” 

Olaf glanced at Harry, gun still trained on them. “Do you mean it?” 

“Yep. She’s a petite dark-haired woman. She even fits your victim profile. If she doesn’t answer my questions, never say I didn’t give you a good present.” 

“No,” Columbine breathed. “Please.” 

“You tried to kill my people. Your master killed my friend. Please isn’t going to have much of an effect on me right now. Not anymore and not from you. You messed with all of us. You messed with my precious family, and now I take yours. Does anyone object to my proposal?” Harry asked. He wanted to be sure of this. What he would be doing was cruel and unusual after all. It wasn’t his thing, but he was pissed. Remus didn’t deserve to die, neither did Cisco. She messed with everyone. Her and Nivia. Nivia died too easily, Harry wanted them to suffer. 

“Not at all.” Most of them answered in their own way. 

Jean-Claude ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, and landed a kiss on his forehead. “You do what you must do, mon Amour. We will always back you.” 

Harry started the questions, and Olaf enjoyed whispering to her about what he’d do to her, what he wanted to do. “Please don’t answer the questions. Vampires die so much slower than humans,” said Olaf, stroking down her cheek. 

She answered every question the first time out. She and Nivia had killed the humans and tried to frame the church members. It had been to get leverage to try and force Malcolm to simply give the church to them. Then Harry had gone and spoiled it by killing Nivia. Columbine was going to be a stalking horse, for Pantalone. Once he ruled here, even the Mother of All Darkness couldn’t force him to abandon his territory. All of them, Pantalone, Nivia, Soledad, and Giovanni had all taken assassination jobs. The only question she hesitated on, even for a second, was. “Which Council members did you work for?” 

“They’ll kill me.” 

“You don’t have to be afraid of them anymore, Columbine.” 

“You’ll protect me?” 

“In a way. You don’t have to be afraid of the Council killing you later, because we’re going to kill you tonight, remember? All we’re negotiating on is whether you die easy, or hard. Your choice.” 

She shook her head frantically. 

“Olaf.” 

“Yes?” 

“We have to cut her heart out anyway, want to do it first?” He stared at Harry as if he were kidding, but Harry wasn’t. He could play just as nasty as anyone else. He remembered Remus’ body in his arms. How it jerked, how the blood spilled, and how he couldn’t do anything about it. He would have to talk to Narcissus, and apologize. “Do it.” 

They held her and Giovanni down, and Olaf ripped her costume open. Harry turned away as Olaf began to carve her up with sick noises. Harry’s eyes met Lucius who was looking at him with intrigue. Finally, she shouted. “OKAY OKAY! Master of Beasts and the Lover of Death!” 

Olaf didn’t stop when she gave up the names. He’d gone to his happy place. He should make Olaf stop. But instead, he turned his back fully as she begged to be killed so loud that it rang through the church. 

He shook his head as he took one step only for his body to collapse into Jean-Claude. Only then did he realize that he was bleeding profusely as the white frothy shirt the vampire wore was dyed crimson. All his wounds had reopened, and the world tilted and spun as shouts for his name could be heard. 

But everything died away, slowly. It was fine.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

He awoke not for the first time to a buttercream ceiling, soft low lighting, and three sets of hands stroking him lovingly. One was in his hair, long perfect piano fingers, the second was on his face, and the third was stroking down his neck. He blinked a few times to clear the sleep away. 

All three of his men were in various positions around his bed. It was amazing how you could get four people on a double bed if you tried. But, he was also aware that it had been extended. Magically. 

“Is this my new room?” Harry croaked out, his throat was dry and sore. 

“It could be if that is your wish,” said Jean-Claude, and then lips pressed to his forehead. “You are awake. Good.” 

“Baby,” Micah popped up. He’d been laying between Harry’s legs, and he kissed the dry lips, and flicked his tongue gently across to moisten them. 

Harry smiled weakly, and then tilted his head to see Edward right beside him. A fire brewed in his usually cold eyes. “I’m sorry?” 

“What for?” 

Harry’s mind flickered over the memory that he’d spied. “You know what for.” 

Edward shook his head. “Don’t do that, Little Raven. If anyone is going to be privy to my memories, I would say you are the best holder of them.” 

“Can I say one thing?” Harry said sheepishly. 

“What?” asked Edward. 

“No questions. Just… comment.” 

“Comment?” 

“How cute you were!” Harry’s throat stretched, and Micah and Jean-Claude laughed as Edward stared at him blankly. Harry wasn’t about to bring up the other memory he saw, the one that was devastating. Edward didn’t need it brought up. 

“Well, I suppose I had to start somewhere.” He leaned in and kissed Harry. “You’ve been out for a week.” 

“A week?” 

“Lucius brought in a magical healer. It seemed your magical core was very low,” Micah explained. “It was in the critical levels, so you went into a healing coma. Good news, you’ve healed all your scars. Not a single one left.” He smiled when he said this. 

Jean-Claude took a bottle of ice water from the stand, and opened it for him as Micah helped him to sit up. 

It was then he noticed all the flowers in the room. There were even balloons and stuffed plushies. “Did my room turn into a flower shop?” 

“Close enough,” Micah laughed. “Most of them are from the Church of Eternal Life.” 

“Oh… Teddy will like the plush.” Harry wasn’t quite sure what to say about that, and just focused on sipping his way too expensive water. He had been once again hooked up to a lot of tubes and monitors. It was a matter of time before things started catching up to him again. “What are we going to do about the Council?” 

Jean-Claude shook his head. “I should not be surprised, but I find myself so despite this. I have not ran with this information anywhere yet, and the fact that Mother of Darkness is gearing up to wake is problematic. I feel like this information is a time bomb, and I don’t know what to do with it in my hands. If I go right, I might explode. If I go left, the information might turn into what is it you call a dud? And it would not be useful in the slightest.” 

“Just means we have a lot to kill, Toy. You shouldn’t sweat it,” said Edward. “Olaf sure had fun.” 

Harry winced. “Part of me really regrets that, but then I think of Remus and Cisco, and what they almost caused with our lives; messing with it.” He shook his head.

“He’s dangerous, but he’s useful in a situation like this. It’s why you keep those kinds around,” said Edward. “It’s why I brought him in. If I thought for a moment he was looking your way, Little Raven. I’d have him killed.” 

“I can handle him, but you’re right. We might need him in the future. Just keep him far from here. What about my warrants?” 

“We cut off heads and I sacked the hearts, and then served them up to your Lieutenant. I might have caused a small issue waltzing into the station with a dripping bag of heads and hearts. I may have let them know just what fine policemen they really are to have assisted in a potential preternatural takeover of St. Louis, and what upstanding citizens they really were. I’m not sure anyone caught my joke.”

Micah barked in laughter, and rolled around on Harry. Jean-Claude smiled indulgently. “You are insatiable as always, mon Tueur d’Ombre.” 

“Can someone unhook me?” Harry asked handing off his water to Jean-Claude as Edward and Micah began to unhook him. 

“You two take him to the bathroom,” said Edward, taking the water, and Jean-Claude and Micah swept him off. 

It was kind of embarrassing how both men wouldn’t leave him alone for a second, and it took some mumbling and complaining before he was allowed to actually use the two legs he was born with to leave the bathroom. He loved his men, but Merlin they could be precocious. Jean-Claude spent extra time making sure his clothes sat perfectly, and Micah was no help at all with the way he rubbed up against Harry and Jean-Claude to distract them. 

Harry’s bed had been changed, and Edward was doing something with his back turned at the foot of the bed. When he stepped back Harry and his men were surprised to find three down feather pillows sitting in a row at the end of the bed. On top of each pillow was a small velvet box. 

“What’s this?” asked Jean-Claude, smiling. 

“For the three of you. I figure why waste time? A little birdie let me in on a key piece of information that I find quite useful.” 

Curious and confused, the three of them took one each off the bed. 

“What are you planning?” Micah asked with a grin. 

“Just open it.” 

All of them were stunned, and Harry’s heart did a funny triple-backflip when he opened it to see a beautiful platinum ring sitting inside with a square cut shaped diamond and tiny diamonds looping around it. All three were men’s rings. A bit thicker, but not too thick. They shined and dazzled in the light. 

Harry recognized the diamonds. “This is from my old torc?” Jean-Claude was staring in awe, and Micah was looking at Edward whose face was expressionless. “You kept the diamonds?” he asked softly. 

“I did. Remember Little Raven, I showed them to you, and you asked if this was a proposal? I told you I’d give you whatever you desired, you said yes so long as we were all together. I agreed with you.” 

“I thought you were kidding,” Harry choked, staring down at the sparkling ring. Micah and Jean-Claude were speechless. 

“I never kid.” 

“But it is illegal? All four of us?” Jean-Claude asked with a tilt of his pretty head. 

“Not true. Luna told me an interesting fact when we were in San Francisco. In magical America, under MACUSA laws, it is very legal to be married to more than one person at the same time. In fact, it is encouraged because their world is so small. Multiple partners create stronger families. I figure we could take advantage of that exact piece of information, and since both worlds are mixing together, the normal one would have no choice but to accept it.” 

“You want to marry us?” Micah asked in surprise. 

“Yes. I want all three of you. Looks like none of us are going anywhere. I figure let’s make it official.” 

“Someone’s going to have a very long surname, and I think it’s going to be me and Baby,” Micah laughed. “You’re serious?” he asked again. 

“Do I have to repeat myself?” 

“Yes!” All three told him, and Edward actually laughed. 

“I know I don’t express myself well. I’ve gotten better, but it’s still not perfect.” 

“You don’t have to be. I am just… in awe of you, mon Tueur d’Ombre,” said Jean-Claude. “You never cease to amaze me. I never thought I’d be proposed to. I didn’t think it was possible. I mean, I am six hundred years old, older than that. I always thought it impossible.” 

“Now, Toy, don’t go getting weird on me,” Edward said. “I meant you too.” 

“Do you truly?” Jean-Claude asked, he had tears in his midnight eyes. 

“Yes.”

Harry curled his fingers around Jean-Claude’s wrist, drew him closer, and one by one they all kissed. 

“Did you know about this?” Micah asked Harry. 

“About what? Him proposing? No!” 

“No, that it’s legal in the magical world, at least in America?” 

Harry waffled at this. “I - might have heard that it was, but I didn’t think that was something anyone would want to do.” 

“Why would you think that?” asked Edward. “Do you still think I’m unreachable?” 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t, Edward. None of you are. It’s why I said I want all of you. All three of you. I love the three of you so much that I would have rather died than not have you in my life. I can take the rest of the world shattering around me, but not you three leaving or disappearing. That’s a no-no.” 

“Then you have us, and we have each other,” said Jean-Claude. “I get to make wedding plans.” 

“Oh no,” Micah groaned as he sagged against Edward. “You’ve created a monster, Edward. He’s not going to stop. Look at him! I think he’s more excited about the process than the actual act of marrying us.” Jean-Claude had disappeared into his mind somewhere, his midnight eyes glittering. 

“Just think of the bachelor parties, we need four of them,” Harry chirped, grinning causing everyone to laugh. Harry turned and kissed Edward deeply. “Do you have a ring?” 

“I do. I took both the J and the C and had them cut down to size. Each ring has half the diamond.” Edward lifted his hand so that everyone could see the ring. 

“I don’t know how we missed seeing that as you turned. They’re gorgeous,” said Micah helping Harry put his on while Edward slid Jean-Claude’s on. 

“I think they’re perfect.” Harry took Micah’s and slid it on.

“Brilliant,” said Jean-Claude, stroking Edward’s cheek. “Absolutely magnificent, and the fun has only begun.” 

“Luna charmed them so that they will grow and shrink to fit your forms.” Edward calmly wrapped an arm around Jean-Claude.

“Are you saying we won’t ever have to remove them? Micah and I can shift without destroying the ring?” Harry asked in amazement, staring at the ring on his hand.

“I think we need to check out these charms.” Micah grinned.

“It would be a good idea to make sure they work properly,” Edward responded. 

“But only if Micah stays shifted the whole time.” Instead of Micah grabbing Harry as was typical, Harry grabbed him, and pulled him flush to his body.

oOo

Jean-Claude, Edward, and Micah went to get the doctor along with the release forms. Harry had been cleared with perfect health, and he was now packing up. Harry was donating all the flowers and gifts to the others in the hospital. But he might have kept the plushies for Teddy and those who wanted them. 

He was visited by no less than a dozen people including Rafael and his wererats, and surprisingly enough Narcissus had left the comfort of his home with his baby son Abraxas. He sure was a cute thing, and Harry enjoyed giving him a good cuddle. 

Shang-Da and Jamil came by, they were concerned and asked after Marcus, but Harry had to admit he hadn’t seen him since that night in the hospital. Of course it wouldn’t be complete with a room full of leopards with Seth, Jason, and Stephen in tow. Harry couldn’t help but keep getting distracted by the ring on his finger. 

_ My how things have changed _ , Harry couldn’t help but think. He sank down on the bed that had been stripped. He was still a bit tired from all the sleeping, but that was okay. He had his life to get back too. He knew Teddy was waiting on him. 

He thought about the Mother of Darkness, the Harlequin, and even the Council. It looked like there might be something bad coming in the future, but with three overprotective stubborn men, Harry wasn’t going to bother worrying about it. If they could get through this, they could certainly get through a few wars together. 

Almost perfect. 

A tap at the door drew him away from his thoughts, and he raised his head when Narcissa and Lucius stepped inside. 

“You’re looking so much better Harry!” said Narcissa with a smile. 

“Thank you. I feel better. I can’t wait to leave here. I’ve donated all the gifts.” He waved his hand around. “Not sure what I would need them for. I’m sorry your holiday was interrupted.” 

“We’re not,” said Narcissa. “It’s what you do when you have to protect family. When you’re powerful, you have enemies on all sides vying for you. Some good, some bad. The consequences of power.” 

She was right. 

“Your powers,” Lucius began thoughtfully. “You’ve always had them?” 

“Necromancy? Yes. I didn’t know I had them. Not until I was clued in.” 

“And that other power you use?” 

“The Ardeur?” Harry broached. “It was Jean-Claude’s power. His bloodline and sourdre de sang, Belle Morte. They call her-” 

“Succubus, she is famed even in our world. We know of her name,” said Narcissa. 

Harry nodded. “Something happened when he had to feed through me, and I ended up catching the power. I don’t quite understand it, even still. But it is a very heady sort of power. It can be great and addicting. It can tear people apart or bring them together. I had a pretty rough time with it.” 

“And Asher?” 

“He doesn’t have it. But he does have a hint of it in the form of a bite. Jean-Claude is one of the few from her line who has it in full, and I’m the first human to gain it. It requires me to feed off of sexual energy. It’s why I have Pomme de Sangs. I fought over it for at least a good year before I caved and realized I needed one. If I don’t, I can drain my lovers. But, I think I’ll be okay. I’ve come to a point where I’m happy where I’m at. I’m happy with my family and lovers, and all that comes with it. Not so shy anymore. At least, not all the time.” He shrugged. “Whatever Malcolm gave me when I kissed him to transfer powers, has somehow taught me control, and how to gather it so that it’s not overwhelming. I know this is far and away from the magical world-” 

“Not entirely,” said Lucius. “It’s not been discussed or mentioned, but in our world we have something close to the ardeur, called sex magic. It’s a powerful magic that no one uses. It’s been banned all across the world. It’s far too powerful and dangerous, no one’s used it in centuries. But it is there. It works much like the ardeur. I asked Asher about it. He is an interesting man. He seems… serious about my son.” 

“He probably is. He is like Jean-Claude in that he sees humanity. He loved Julianna desperately, and he lost her. It ruined him for centuries. One thing about a vampire is they know how to love someone.” 

“There is something I wanted to ask… something I detected during your magical overload. You felt like the Dark Lord for one moment in time.” 

Narcissa looked at Harry. “It might be the magic in him.” 

“You’re both right,” said Harry. “It was also Voldemort who set me on this path in the first place. He left me a will, everything went to me. He had moments of clarity at times. He used that to his advantage. No one ever said he was stupid. But, his magic is sort of my defense. You know, magic clinging to magic. But I am not him, and he’s not me. A lot of metaphysical stuff that I still don’t get. If things get rough I’ll send Draco home. I won’t let him get in the middle of it.” 

“You might not have a choice. I think he’s made his decision. He’s happy where he is, and he’s smart, and healthy. I shall trust you both to take care of each other,” said Narcissa. “I’ve seen a lot this week. I’ve learned a lot. I must say, Guilty Pleasures is quite an intriguing establishment.” 

“I can imagine the profits they bring in,” Lucius grunted. 

Harry grinned. “And I missed it? That’s a shame. I would have loved to be there. Who was on stage?” 

“Nathaniel, or is that Nicky Brandon?” asked Narcissa smiling coyly. “He’s a lovely young man.” 

Lucius just grunted. “I can certainly see why it would be so popular and profitable. I’m still confused about the legalities of it. But no matter, things are easy to get around at times.” 

Harry laughed as he nodded at Narcissa. “Yes, he is. All my leopards are. I guess this was not what you expected from Harry Potter?” 

Lucius shook his head. “No. Not at all.” 

“I still wonder, are we going to get a grandchild?” Narcissa asked. “Draco says we will, but I’m beginning to wonder.” 

Harry smiled. “In the muggle world there is more than one way to have a child. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“It has been a rather fun holiday. I don’t think Lucius has had so much fun in years,” said Narcissa smiling. 

“It had a sort of charm, I admit. It was a rush I almost forgot how to feel.” 

“Well, the doors always open to you guys. Just, you know, nevermind the nakedness at times.” 

Narcissa laughed, and Lucius shook his head. “You have an interesting lifestyle, Harry.” 

“Proud of it.” 

Narcissa and Lucius took their leave not long after, and Harry slid off the bed and stretched only to notice a vase of purple orchids and beside it was a purple card. Instantly, his mind connected that this wasn’t from the church. 

Orchids were Marcus’ favorite flower. He lifted the card, and opened to see that it was a letter rather than a card. His heart sank, and his throat became tight as he read the perfect block print. 

_ Dear Lupa,  _

_ I know it is wrong of me to be leaving things in a letter, but I couldn’t find the words to speak to you in person nor did I have the courage. First off, I want to apologize for what I’ve done to you. I was foolish and arrogant, and my own jealousy coupled with my fear caused me to become the kind of man I loathed. I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but I ask that you take care of the pack. I have given them to you. I have explained to Shang-Da my intentions. He was unhappy, but he seemed to understand.  _

_ I have to get away. I have to leave here. I cannot be a leader, and I cannot be a lover when I do not even know what I’m doing or why I’m doing it. My foolish mistakes are piling up, and I’m tired of making them. My biggest was being so cruel hearted to you, and leaving you without help. I pushed you aside for my own selfishness. I tried to blame you. I tried to reason that it was for the best. But it wasn’t. I am sorry.  _

_ I want to thank you for saving my life, and giving me a chance when most would have seen me dead. I am not running from you. I’m running from myself. You’ve made me very happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy, and then I destroyed it. I love you very much. Please don’t blame my leaving on you. It’s me that has to leave. Maybe Raina messed me up more than I realized, and then you come along with a heart so full of warmth. You accept everyone. You take care of everyone. You never ask for anything back. You never ask for anything more when you have a right to. For the time being I, Marcus Alan Fletcher, Ulfric of the Thronnos Rokke Clan, resign my position in the Pack. I leave them to you, my dearest Lupa. Maybe if I’d had you from the start none of this would have happened. Maybe if I had been stronger, I wouldn’t have made the mistakes I did. Please forgive me, and live well. Know that I love you more than I’ve loved anything else in this world, and maybe it’s this love that I don’t know how to process in the right way, and I just ended up breaking your heart. So I’m breaking my own because it’s the right thing to do.  _

_ Love You Always,  _

_ Marcus Fletcher.  _

Shakily, Harry closed the letter. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes when the door clicked open, and his men all came through. Micah had the papers in his hands. He straightened and tried to put on his best smile. As much as he wanted, he couldn’t be surprised by how this turned out. It seemed that Marcus lost to the Harlequin’s machinations, either that or they only highlighted all his insecurities. 

“What’s wrong, mon Amour?” Jean-Claude asked, noting Harry’s glassy eyes. 

“What happened, Little Raven?” 

“Marcus is gone.” he held out the letter, Edward took it and quickly read it through. Micah and Jean-Claude gathered around him. 

“That idiot!” Micah growled. 

Jean-Claude frowned. “I can call him back. I can use the power to pull him. We can set him straight.” 

“Don’t,” said Harry. “It’s what he wants to do. I told you once, that while I loved him. I don’t need him. If this is what he wants to do. Let him.” 

“But you’re unhappy,” said Edward. 

Harry shook his head. “A bit sad, but I’m not unhappy. Just wished there was something more I could have done.” 

“There was nothing. You gave him everything he wanted, and still it wasn’t enough,” said Jean-Claude coming down to sit with him. 

“He was scared of getting old,” Harry confessed. “I think I messed up when I made a comment a while back about his age. I think that preyed on his mind from then on. I think it started it, and then the Harlequin helped highlight the issues, gave them strength.” 

“And where there is one Harlequin there are going to be more,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Not with us around, we’ll find them all and kill them,” Edward promised. 

And Harry couldn’t help but smile as Micah curled around him, and nuzzled into his neck. Yeah, he was sad, but it was hard to stay sad when he had the three around him. All their rings glittering beneath the light. 

Everything else could be figured out later. 

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another story completed! Well done everyone for making it through this tough one with us. The next one is a short grouping of chapters that show bits of their life in the aftermath. 
> 
> Title: Whiskey In A Jar  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: In the wake of the Harlequin aftermath it was Rafael who suggested that the four of them, as well as Teddy and Peter, receive personal therapy over the manipulations of the Harlequin.
> 
> Warnings: Introspection and some language, Angst, No drama, No sex, Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in December 2007 (2 months after Magnificent Seven). 
> 
> Ages of Note:  
> Harry - 27 (looks 17)  
> Teddy - 9  
> Edward - 37 (looks 35)  
> Micah - 28 (looks 25)  
> Peter - 16  
> Marcus -42


End file.
